The Blue One
by pmollymay
Summary: 5 years since their last check up. In those 5 year a child was born with blue hair and a rare gift. Could she help in ending her peoples slavery? first story.
1. Something Strong is Coming

The sky was deep crimson red, as the last sun set for the evening. The beautiful young girl was watching the sun set from her balcony. The balcony was made out of white marble. It over looked the ocean of green. The ocean was peaceful, waves slowly crash on the shore below her. To her right was a garden of the prettiest flowers the little girl has ever since. The left was the court yard, where she saw men in a line with the waiting for the order to leave for the day. The scene was beautiful. But the girl was even more breath taking. She was around the age of 5, But much shorter than any normal 5 year old. Her alabaster skin was smooth, and contrasted with the amount of time she spent beneath the bright sunlight. The little girl had a small, heart shaped face. She even had a cute button nose. With all those features, that is not why others were jealous of the young one's beauty. It was of her hair. It looked like a waterfall. Blue hair was not heard of with her people. Everyone had glossy midnight hair. Except for the high royal family, their hair had a hint of red. Some question the girl's heritage, but never voice it. Her parents were feared. They were the king and queen of the southern reign. And she was their princess. On top of her blue locks was a tiara to prove it.

"Time to get to bed miss," a low female voice spoke. The princess turns around to face her friend. She was in her early twenties with an olive completion. Her black, ragged hair was pulled into a ponytail and was wearing a black skirt that ends above the knees with a light blue shirt was the same color of the young princess' hair. The girl nods her head and walks past the older one into her room. It was fairly big. There was a twin size bed in the middle of the room, but easily fit a king size no problem. To her right was a sitting area with a book case, table and a couch to sit and read. Past that was a door that leads to the bathroom. On her left was the walk in closet. Her toys where neatly put along the wall, to avoid tipping on them. The princess walked into her closet to change into her night gown. She emerges moments later with a light pink night gown on.

"I'm ready for bed, Jenna, tomorrow is going to be a long day, I think you should get some rest." She spoke with a concern in her voice, as she made her way to her bed.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked. She knew the little princess was very smart, but what was planned for the day was nothing to cause the girl to worry; she knew to be happy and joyful. "Tomorrow, you are going to train with Bardock, then make some appearances, and travel to the mainland for a ceremony with the high royals, nothing to be concerned about."

"No Jenna, that's where you're wrong, something's coming, I can feel it, something strong and powerful. It's coming tomorrow, I know it." It was barely a whisper. It was full of confession and grief. Thanks to their race's sensitive hearing Jenna was able to hear it.

"Don't worry; we are the strongest race in the whole universe, what's there to worry about?" Jenna spoke with pride in her voice. The princess just climbed into bed. She looked into the dark haired woman's dark eyes with her blue eyes and let out a single tear. She never cried. Jenna took concern in this. She believed her race was the best and could handle anything, but seeing her strong will, stubborn, happy princess speech with such concern and then cry. She was now confused. _The young one is very smart, but how can she tell if something is going to happen, and if so how long did she know? She is very prideful when it comes to her people. So why is she telling me something is coming that we might have difficulty with? What could she know? Right? Well there is one thing_. She quickly hid the sudden fear she got and began tucking the 5 year old in bed.

"Everything will be fine miss, there is nothing to fear, and we can handle anything." With that Jenna kissed her on the forehead and retreated out of the room.

"Maybe" the girl whispered and then fell into a deep sleep.

Jenna ran down the halls of the palace, running avoiding things as she went, making everyone one mad. Until she got to her destination: the throne room. _Please still be in here, please!_She opened the door. Running into the room she stopped half-way and bowed. It was very rare when Jenna came into this room without the king's daughter with her. The room was huge. Decorated with reds and blues (mainly blue) the floor was a dark blue marble with a strip of red carpet down the middle of the room that leaded to the thrones. On the walls hung curtains of blue, the curtains hung on a simple white wall. There were windows near each curtain. Jenna waited till she was told otherwise.

"Jennith, you may rise." A deep male voice spoke. It carried much authority with it. Jenna did as she was told. She looked at the man that spoke. He was very tall, almost seven foot, his skin was olive toned, eyes dark, and he had a muscular build. He wore a blue shirt with pants to match. His cape was resting on one of his arms, (he just took it off). His hair was long and black, but never in his face. There were also elegances about him. "What going on? Is my daughter in bed?"

"King Cargon, yes she is. But I need to speak to you on something she told me." She was not sure how to put it. She knew she could come out and say it, but she was afraid of the reaction from her king.

"And?"

"I think Frieza is on his way," she whispered cautiously. She lowered her head not sure about her king reaction. The king paused. He has not heard his name in a long time.

"What did she say exactly?" his voice was low but even. He looked Jenna in the eye as he spoke. Jenna could tell he had some fear in his voice as he spoke.

"Something strong and powerful is on their way. And will be here tomorrow," Jenna spoke fast but every word was heard. The king turned and went to his office and closed the door, after beckoning Jenna to follow. Once in his office, the king walked over to his desk and started typing on his computer. The room was big. There was a sitting area for relaxing after a long days work. The sitting area was around a grand fireplace. The room was decorated the same way as the throne room. The desk had paperwork pilled on it, and also the computer that the king is on right now.

In moments the screen flash and a being was on the screen. It was a male with Black hair, olive skin and dark eyes. He saw that king Cargon contacted him.

"King Cargon, I will send you to the high king at once." With that he nodded and the screen went black.


	2. Business Partners

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The princess woke to a light breeze coming from her balcony window. The sun had barely begun to rise as she got out of bed to get ready for the day. '_First thing, training.' _She reminded herself. She got dressed in her training gear; black spandex shorts that ended above her knee, and a complementing pink shirt. As she exited her closet, she was greeted by her closest friend and bodyguard, Bardock. She smiled as she saw him. He bowed just a hair. His hair was spike out in all different direction and he wore traditional armor. His choice of color was blue and green. The armor was sleeveless. Something he always wore was a red bandana and wrist guards. He has been fighting for a long time. The evidence was the scar on the left side of his face. He very much liked it. '_I don't know why though.'_

"It's going to be a long day," her sweet voice mused as she walked with him out the door.

"What do you mean, Princess Bulma?" he asked in his deep voice. He already knew that there was some concern about Frieza, and how he might make one of his 'surprise checkups', but the king asked him to inquire more. The king knew of Bardock's rare gift of foreseeing, as their lore call it, and he also knew his daughter has some signs of it. That's why he asked Bardock personally to train her in the art of fighting and foreseeing. When he heard of her daughter's concern about a powerful being, he knew he had to get more information. So he told Bardock to find out.

Frieza was the tyrant of this side of the universe. The other half was controlled by his brother Cooler. Their father owned an organization call the Planet Trade, in this, the sons conquered and sold planets just for a profit. Frieza was the strongest of the three, and the youngest. He had hired the Saiyans to do his dirty work, purge the planets. Saiyans were made the fight. So Frieza gave the high king a choice, join or die. He first stood up against the Ice-jin prince, but the prince was much stronger than him and nearly beat him to death. With great distain and hurt pride the high king gave in. Ever since that day, the Saiyans join the rebel alliance secretly. They had become the leading force in the movement. Only the high royalty, the 5 kings and queens and a select few knew of this fact. Bardock was one of them. That's why they can't have _Surprise Checkups _just in case he gets any wind of it. They can put any and all projects away.

Bardock waited for a response. It had been five and a half years since he actually stopped by. There might be a problem with that. He was fully aware of how strong little princess Bulma was in her gift.

"Well, something is coming; I don't know what because I never felt anything like it before…" she said in a half whisper. She was looking in front of her as they walked to the court yard. Bardock walked with her and waited for her to find the words to explain.

They went through the maze of hallways that lead to stairs. They walked down the stairs and made it one of the main entrances to the court yard. This one just happens to be the close to the royal wing. As they walked out the door , Bardock was getting impatient and looked at the princess next to him. He grunted, reminding her he was waiting for her to answer.

"Oh, sorry, I was just trying to figure it out… it's kind of… bone chilling." she added with a shiver. For this it was confirmed it had to be Frieza. When even he was around Frieza he would get a sudden chill and it would not leave until he left. She had never see or even heard of the tyrant prince before, hell she hasn't met the high prince yet or left the planet for that matter.

They had reached their usual training spot. At the edge of the court yard where it met the garden.

"Anyway, Bardock when do you leave on your next mission?" Bardock was ripped from his thoughts to the little girl in front of him. She hates it when he would leave with his team.

"Next week, now let's start with some katas, then we can move to the fun stuff." she obeyed. Following every move he made to a tee. She had learned these along time ago, but it was a good way to relaxes one so they could fight properly, without causing self-inflected injury.

After a few minutes of katas, Bardock swung at her. She was not expecting it at all. His fist landed square in her face, cause her to fly back a few feet. Her hands went up to her cheek as she staggered backwards. She could hear a low chuckle coming from her opponent.

"Well, I'm getting faster or you've been slacking." He was being cocky, overly cocky. Bulma didn't believe for a second that he was stronger that her. She started her full on assault Bardock didn't even notice her move. Next thing he knew, he was hit on the back of his head. He fell forward. Bulma kneed him in the gut while he fell forward. He recovered fast. Soon they were exchanging blows back and forth.

In the end Bardock came out on top, only because he got her to start laughing hysterically. He started to mock some of the political leaders her father has over most of the time, which in her opinion, was spot on.

"No, fair. Why do you always have to make me laugh, all the time" she said between chuckles. She was trying to regain control. She suddenly got mad; she folded her arms over her chest. "Why do you always have to do that?" her voice full of hurt. He gave her a confused look.

"Whenever you go leave me, before you go you make me laugh, hoping in that I would forget… then you come back and scare me thinking you had gotten yourself KILLED!" she ended in a shout. She had forgotten about the thing approaching the planet, for now all she was worried about was her friend coming back. Bardock smirked. '_She's very smart.'_

"Well it looks like someone care for my wellbeing." he let out a hearty laugh. Whenever he laughs, Bulma can't help but laugh too.

"Of course I do, you're my friend and my bodyguard." she defended herself.

"Well, what about my sons, you enjoy sparing with them, right?"

"Yeah, but they don't go and try to kill themselves and their team, just for a stupid mission." the laughing ended there. Bardock looked at the little princess with a serious expression.

"A stupid mission? A Saiyans lives and dies to fight, once you have your first…" he was interrupted by the blue hair child in front of him.

"First kill, not a true Saiyan until then, blah, blah, blah, you tell me this all the time." that earned her a big slap in the face. She was not fazed by it much; she actually was trying to not laugh at Bardock's attempted at physical discipline and going to be lecher.

"Do not mock me or the Saiyan conduct…' he was yet again interrupted by her, but not her voice but a loud stomach growl. They both start laughing. "Guess its breakfast time already," Bulma nodded and followed Bardock to the dining room where her parents should be waiting.

000

They both arrived to the dining room as her parents were just sitting down. The room was filled of bright soft blues and gold. The walls were a light blue and the floor matched the dark blue marble in the throne room. The room was a fairly good size, big enough to fit a party of twenty or so, for the normal gala dinner or ball. The table was a light gold color. The king and queen were sitting at the far left end, at the head of the table. They both looked like they were a deep in an important conversation. The queen was beautiful. She had the normal olive skin tone and black hair and eyes. Her face was shaped like a heart, just like the princess. One could say that both the queen and her daughter were twins, if they didn't count the height and coloring. They were both sweet and caring people, but they had bad tempers. It would take a lot to get them to lash out, though. One of the typical things, though, was insulting their race. Saiyans were known for their pride and strength. She wore a green dress that fit her well. It curved in the right places. The dress ended at her ankles and it had a gold empire waste line, to accentuate her chest. She complemented it with a golden necklace that held their royal family crest.

All the royal families had one. Each the same, but had different color gems in the center. The crest was sort of like an anchor. It contained blue and red gems.

Both of her parents looked up and saw that she was there and stopped their conversation.

"Good morning B, how was your morning spar?" her mother looked up from her morning meal. Bulma didn't hear her mother. She just sat down and started to eat.

The table was filled with so many different types of food. Bardock sat down and started to talk for her.

"Well, Queen Lilith, I beat her again, she has really been slacking lately…" Bardock was trying to mock the little princess. She heard him and went to defend herself.

"Well, If you didn't try and make me laugh you would have been pretty banged up," she protested. Her parents just laughed. After that they continued to eat, only to talk about the up in coming day. King Cargon discussing about the speech he was going to make and then the trip to the capital to meet the high royals for an annual ball. Bulma was finally old enough to go. The high royal king and queen wanted to meet her anyway.

Bulma's mind in a total different place, she was thinking about that energy that was making their way to her home. For some reason, she could not place why she felt like this thing was evil. She never really had been near anything 'evil' per say, but she read a lot in her spare time. This feeling was new to her. She began to shiver. Her parents and Bardock saw this. Bardock automatically told his king what she told him. King Cargon nodded.

"Bulma!" this broke her from her trance. She looked up at her father. "Tell me, how long have you known about this 'thing' coming?"

"Oh, um, ah." she started to stutter. Her father stared at her. "Well, I'm not sure. A few days I guess?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think it was a big deal 'til late night. I always feel 'things' coming toward us, then all of a sudden they stop and go back."

"Bardock, how far out can you sense Ki?" The king turned his attention to his most trusted guard. Both Bardock and Bulma had a rare gift. They were able to sense ki, as well as foresight. Usually Saiyans had to go under intense training or exposure to learn to sense ki, but both of them knew since birth.

"I can only sense 'til Planet Dornia from the west galaxy direction; I feel some kis coming passed it." He answered. The king's energy spiked.

"Well, that could be either all three or just the two of them, I guess we have to wait and see," he looked at his daughter and smiled; she felt the spike and became concerned. "Now, sweetheart can you go and get ready? We need to finish with the press conference soon so we can be on our way." he then got up and motioned Bardock to follow as he made his exited.

The Queen and Bulma watched as the two made their way out of the dining room. Once the door closed the little blue haired princess looked at her mother with confusion.

"Don't worry about it right now. Just some business partners that the high royal have. Now let's get dressed." Bulma smiled back at her mother and followed her out the door.


	3. News

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The morning flew by quickly. Bulma was on her way to the capital now. With her were her parents and her guard Bardock. She would have been excited; if these business partners weren't on they're way. For some reason she didn't think they were good. No, she felt they were downright evil. Something about them made her sick. She was staring out the window of the hover limo they were taking. The scenery was a blur. King Cargon and Bardock were watching her as she stared out the window. They both were thinking about how they should her to ease her.

The king started to go over the two conversations he had with the high king in the last twenty four hours.

000

The screen came to life as it showed a room full of deep reds, blues and gold. The room was an office. There was a man in the view of the screen. This man was muscular. His skin tone and eyes were just like everyone else on the planet. His hair was slightly different; it had a hint of red, showing that he was a member of the high royalty. His hair stood up in the air like a flam and he also had a goatee.

"King Cargon, it has been a long time since we spoke, how is the little one you're taking care of?" the man poke with a tone of authority.

"Well my king, this is what I called for," king Cargon waved over Jenna. She came into view. "This is Jennith; she is the one of Bulma's caretakers,"

"I'm aware of what she does, I put in that position," King Vegeta turned his attention to Jenna. "Now, what's going on?"

"My high king, She told me that she felt uneasy about something approaching Vegita-sei, and that to it may mean terrible things for us, I presume it might be Frieza," Jenna explain with some hesitation in her voice. King Vegeta looked at Jenna and back at King Cargon.

"Cargon, when does your brother in-law do to arrive home?"

"In a matter of hours, why?"

"He needs to conform, but until then I will send out a code three to be on the safe side," King Vegeta informed. He then began writing something down. "Is she still not aware of our arraignment?" he asked as he looked back up. Jenna became confused. Her face betrayed herself for a second. Unfortunately it was caught by King Vegeta. He just smirked.

"No one knows other than the five of us, to my knowledge,"

"Know what?" Jenna asked without knowing it.

"Jennith have you even wondered about the child's coloring?" the high king asked the young lady. She nodded.

"Yes sir, I just thought it might be because of the queen's twin sister, she has some blue in her coloring," Jenna answered. King Cargon looked at his king with a questing look. '_What is he doing?'_ He asks himself.

"That's good, I was just wondering, Cargon inform me as soon as you know," the screen went black.

000

_The second time….._

King Cargon contacted the high king again. This time he had Bardock with him. The screen went on to show the king and another who look just like him, but way younger, in the room. He looked like just like the high king minus the goatee. He stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Son, I need you to be on your best behavior." the king told his son. He just nodded. Then the king turned to the screen. "Cargon, I presume you have some news regarding Frieza?"

"My king and prince," King Cargon acknowledged both high royals on the screen. "Yes, I do."

"What is this about Frieza?" the prince asked only to show little care. He hated that man.

"He might be paying us a little visit today, Vegeta." the high king informed his son. "Is he, Bardock?" The man in question nodded.

"OH great, I just left. I hate seeing that slimy stupid lizard." Prince Vegeta complained.

"Which direction is he coming from, Bardock?" the high king asked. Bardock closed his eyes and started to concentrate. Three minutes later he began to speak.

"He is coming from the south west, just passing planet Doradiano, I believe." he opened his eyes back at looked at the high king.

"All right, that give us a few hours." king Vegeta began to shuffle though paper work on his desk. "I have given out the order already, but I will increase it two levels." he turns to his son. "Vegeta you may go but I need your guard Nappa. You may go train now." with that last comment, it stopped all protest from the young prince. All he does is eat, sleep, purge, and train. He left and a tall, muscular, balding Saiyan replaced him. He bowed at the two royals.

"Nappa change the code to level one, it has been confirmed." Nappa nodded.

"My king, what's going on?" Nappa had a deep, gruff voice. Nappa is an elite warrior and he has worked for his king for several years before he worked for Prince Vegeta. Nappa was well into his years, but thanks to his Saiyan blood, he looked mid 30's.

"Well, Frieza is in fact on his way, we don't want him to find any of our _little Projects_?"

"Are you sure? It has been five and half years, and on top of it, I was just there, the slimy scum should no interest in coming," Nappa questioned. King Vegeta looks at the elite next to him. _ 'He has become lacks around me_.' He thought to himself as he shook his head.

"Nappa, are you aware of the southern General Bardock's gift?" king Vegeta motioned to the screen where he was standing.

"Yes, he has foresight, but the code was given out before he and I retuned. Did he bypass me and communicated you?" Nappa was getting angry.

"Do you think I would stupid to do that? The communicators are tapped, it was not me." Bardock defined himself. Both kings gave their generals sharp looks.

"Nappa there is another with foresight. This is the little one in King Cargon's care." King Vegeta informed.

"Are you speaking about the princess?" Nappa didn't understand. Normally there is only one with this gift let only two. Nappa's question was left unanswered.

"Don't inform anyone what we discussed earlier, and nothing of this either." the king informed and turned off the screen.

000

He had to tell her something.

"What should we tell her?" he asks Bardock through their mental link.

"Just comfort her, you're the one that took reasonably of her." Bardock said a matter a fact. He looked over at the little girl. He could feel her ki slightly flex, she was worrying.

Bulma was in a trance as she tried to focus on the energy. It was moving fast. It will land soon. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her reflexes got the better of her and she reached for the hand and went to start pulling. When she figured it was her beloved bodyguard, she stopped. He started to laugh.

"Bulma your tense, what's wrong child?" he looked out the window at the horizon.

"It's the energy I felt. Mom said it was the high royal's business partners and not to worry, but I can't help but feel some danger around it." she added. She learned back into his hold and looked up at her friend.

"Who are the strongest people you can think of?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. He could see the worry he felt earlier. He rarely showed this side of himself, but with her, he couldn't help it. Looking into those blue eyes reminded him of his mate's eyes.

"You, him," she pointed to her father. "And the prince!" She looked backed into his eyes. She found comfort in his eyes. Bardock laughed again. Ever since the prince was born, it was proclaimed that he will be the legendary. No doubt that he would be the one of the first she would say. Bardock shook his head again and laughed.

"I promise that your father and I," he looked over at King Cargon and back at Bulma. "Will do everything in our power to protect you."

"What about the prince?" the blue hair girl looked up at Bardock. "He is stronger than both of you." her eyes went big, as she stared into her body guard's eyes.

"Well, you can ask him yourself. We are 10 minutes away." he said in a quite almost whisper into her ear. He could have sworn her eyes went bigger, if anymore possible. She moved around in his arms; until her upper torso was facing him.

"You know, I forgot about that." she confessed. She started to dust off her dress and recomposed herself. Bardock moved back into his seat. She turned her gaze back outside.

The scenery starts to come into focus. She started to see the things she only seen in pictures. The beautiful white city, full of lushes greens and bright reds, greens and blues. Buildings lined the streets of white marble. Many hover cars parked as their owner were running back and forth from the buildings. Different types of aliens roamed the sidewalks. '_The capital is the main trading post on the planet, so it makes sense that there are many different species here.' _Bulma concluded. The southern region, where her father held region rarely had more than a few different species visit. Each of the 5 regions produces different things; the south was mainly for the seeded corps. The north is for technology. The east is for the live stock, and the west for living essentials. The capital is control of out of planet trade. There were many docking bay on the outskirts of the main city.

"What would I do without you?" the king asked his brother in-law through their metal link.

"Without me, you wouldn't have to deal with her." he answered.

"You know I hate it when you talk like this, it seems really weird you having a metal link with him." Queen Lilith interjected into her husband and brother in-laws mental conversation.

"He is your twin sister's mate, and king Vegeta kind a made us get one with the whole arrangement." King Cargon defended himself as he looked at Bulma.

"Whatever just do not leave me out of any of it anymore." she turned he attention to Bardock, and started to speak out loud. "How is my dear sister doing?"

"She's fine, just doesn't want all her children scattered all the time." he too looked at Bulma. Her tail had unwinds from her waist and now was waging like a dog does when excited. The adults started to laugh at the sight. Less than five minutes.

"She is a five year old, they tend to bounce for emotions to emotions." Queen Lilith commented.

"But, all females 'bounce' from emotions to emotions." her husband cut in. This received him a fist to the back of his head. "I'm just joking." hearing two others begin to chuckle. She turns and glared at them.

Just then, the limo stopped. They had arrived at the main palace of Vegeta-sei. Bulma got up and moved next to her mother and Bardock. After she did, a person came up and opened to door. The first to exit was her father followed by her mother. Bardock got out of the limo and helped Bulma out. As she did, the man that opened the door gasp as did the rest of the servants outside.

They have never seen of the princess of the southern region. She was always referred as the mysterious princess from the south. Everyone who ever seen her were sworn to secrecy. This morning they had too as well, but none of them would have thought she would have blue hair and eyes. It was a rarity to have different coloring. Mostly twins had odd coloring, but never this much of a bright color. Everyone had opened mouths. Bulma had not noticed any of this. She was too busy taking in her surroundings. The palace was huge, and made of some type of white marble. There was a path to a garden area to the left of her. The path that leads to the front door was made of a red stone.

Her parents and Bardock had been here many times. So they had started to walk on ahead. She snapped out of it and started to walk after them. She is pulled back by something grabbing her hair. Bulma yelped. She turned around to see the same Saiyan that opened that door, was holding her hair and inspecting it. She never have someone do that to her and she was stunted. '_What in the world is he doing?'_ She asked herself. The man moved his hand to her shoulder to turn her around fully. Her ki went through the roof. Bardock turned around after sensing the spike, to see the man manhandling the princess. He moved quickly over to her, growling the entire time. The man heard this and let go of her and backed off. Then Bardock held out his hand for she could grab it. She did and they walked into the palace.

They both rejoined her parents in front of two grand doors. Bulma knew what was behind those two doors, the throne room. The high king and queen were behind them too. She took a deep breath as the two doors opened. The room was full of colors. All of the colors had meaning. Each region had two different colors to represent it. Whatever color was on the kings Saiyan crest was the colors for the region. The crest looked like an anvil, but there was a V through the middle. The primary color would be the color of the anvil itself, and the secondary color would be the surrounding area.

The room was lined with banners of the different regions, red, green, black, silver, blue, and gold. The blue with the gold trim was for the southern region. Bulma saw the view of the windows, on the left, were of a garden. On the right, the windows showed a train area. The floor was black marble, while the walls were painted gold. In the middle of the floor was a red carpet that leads to the thrones. At that moment she noticed that she was in the middle of the room, Bardock had leaded her there.

She looked forward to see both the high king and his mate, the high Queen. The king looked just like the pictures, but his mate, those pictures did her no justice. She was stunning. Her coloring was the same for most Saiyans. Her hair was to her knees and it wasn't like most Saiyan's hair. The hair looks soft and smooth. Her frame is slim for a Saiyan female, but she's still strong. Even without much muscle. Her dress hugged her frame perfectly. The dress was a blood red and low cut. It flared out at her waist and went to the floor. Finally, the torso had a gold belt, to pronounce her chest even more. She was beautiful. The king wore his normal red and white chest plate, with a blue cape and black pants.

Bulma fell to her knees, in respect for the high royals. There was light chuckle that filled the air.

"You may rise." Bulma did so to find only her and Bardock bowed. "You must be Princess Bulma." the Queen mused. She walked up to the little child and inspected her.

"Yes, Queen Victoria, it is an honor to met you," Bulma bent her head in respect. The queen placed her hand under her chin a pulled it up, so her head was level.

"You have the title as a Saiyan princess, no need to show you're lower than another, no matter the others title." the queen commanded in a voice no one could question. Then she removed her hand form the little ones chin. Bulma nodded. "Remember that my dear, it will serve you greatly one day." During that time Bardock and the two kings were discussing the uninvited guest who just landed and was making his to this very room.

"He is coming from the south hall, he has Zarbon and Dodoria are with him." Bardock informed them both. "Oh, and your son, king Vegeta, is on…" He was interrupted when the doors open and the prince walked into the room. His armor was similar to his father, but instead of the red it was gold. As for his cape, it was red. Prince Vegeta was very short, even for being six years old. He walked up to his father without even noticing the blue haired princess next to him.

"The stupid lizard's here." the prince was mad. "He interrupted my train and told me to tell you," he folded his arms over his chest. Bulma just stared at the mad little Saiyan prince. He was the same height she was and he kind of scared her; his ki was very high for a mere six year old. His ki was just as high as Bardock's. It took him years to build it up that high, but the prince only had six year to get this strong. Bulma's face doesn't portray anything.

"Nice for you to join us Vegeta." his mother chimed in. "Vegeta, I would like you to met Princess Bulma of the southern region." she motioned of to Bulma. Vegeta gaze over to see his mother's hand lead to. He had a shocked expression for just a mere second. He had never seen a Saiyan with this bright coloring.

"So you're the one no one has spoken of, well with that coloring. I would be ashamed of myself too." the prince snared. Bulma didn't know how to react. She was always told her coloring was a gift. Now she was being made fun of because of it. It made her mad. She forgot being scared of him.

"I'm proud of my coloring thank you very much, your just jealous that your red is not noticeable." she countered, as she mocked his stance. The prince was now angry. '_How dare She?'_ He growled.

"I am the prince of all Saiyans, I have you know little girl…" prince Vegeta was cut off by Bulma.

"Little girl? Please your just as short as me, and your older." she added with a smirk. Vegeta was just about to counter when the doors opened again, this time it is three aliens to Vegeta-sei. Both Vegeta and Bulma watched the three enter. Vegeta has seen them several times before, but Bulma had never laid eyes on them. On the left, there was a tall light blue male with a long green braid. His eyes were golden, making Bulma think of a snake. His armor was almost identical to Vegeta's. He wore blue long legging and purple arm warmer. Then she noticed he wore a tiara and earrings to match. She looked to the far right, to see a big, fat and pink alien that had spikes all over his body. His armor was, again, just like Saiyans. His was gold and metallic blue.

Then finally she looked in the middle of those two, the source of the greatest power. What she saw, surprised her. The being was in a hover chair with its pink tail over the edge off it. The skin was mainly white. There was some purple armor like thing on his forehead. It matched the Saiyan armor he wore. '_Why are they wearing _our_ armor?' _For some reason it offended her. There was pink under the being eyes that went down to the jaw line. To black horns were on either side of the purple on the forehead. The arms were also pink. '_It can't tell if this thing is male or female_.' All she knew are that they were wearing Saiyan armor, gets chilled being around them, and they were all strong. She didn't notice, but the adult Saiyans in the room had moved in front of her, almost protective like. Even the prince had moved slightly towards her. Now their arms were touching. Bulma grabbed his arm out of instanced. He flinched and flexed, he didn't expect her to grab his arm. All he was doing was following his father's silent words to him, to protect her. He did so. Now she was holding his arm, and she was cowering slightly. '_Unsaiyan like.'_ He commented to himself. He moved his arm so he could be able to move her behind him, if needed.

As he moved his arm down, she thought she offended him, but ended up holding her hand. This gave her some confidences.

"Hello Vegeta, it has been a long time has isn't." the middle one spoke. The voice was high pitched, almost feminine. As the being spoke, it sent chills down Bulma's spin. "Five years I believe,"

"It has." King Vegeta nodded. To Bulma it seemed to be in respect. '_Why is he doing that?' _She looked at the prince of Saiyans. His face was in a deep frown. '_Which one is Frieza?' _She asked herself. "Lord Frieza, what do I owe for this wonderful surprise?" the high king asked.' _Well, that answers my question, but he seems so puny'._ She looked back at the younger Vegeta.

"So he is Frieza, he is so puny. I thought he would be taller, maybe the green one. He looks menacing." she whispered so low that only the young royal could hear. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, the green ugly one name is Zarbon; the pink fat blob is Dodoria. They are both stupid, don't go near them." he whispered the warning. Bulma just nodded.

"King Vegeta, I just want to visit with everyone. I don't plan it being about business, unless I see talent." Frieza got up out of his chair and walked over to the group of Saiyans. The adults did nothing, for what Frieza and the other two could tell. They actually tensed just slight. Young Vegeta didn't understand why they were being so protected of this little girl. '_So they are business partners?' _She thought.Bulma couldn't believe it.

Frieza walked up to king Vegeta and looked at Bulma. He smiled. King Vegeta took this as to move. He silently told the others to move and they did. Bulma warped her arm around Vegeta's arm without noticing it. Frieza walked up to Bulma and Vegeta. The man was short. At least Bulma thought he was male, by the way King Vegeta addressed him as 'lord'. He was just two heads taller than the young ones.

"Hello my dear, my name is Lord Frieza. I'm glad I can finally meet you, Bulma." he said sweetly, it sounded fake. But never the less, Bulma was chilled. Being that close to him, made her hair stand on end. But Bulma didn't notice it. No, she was mad that he did not address her with her title. "Now tell me, how is your two brothers?" Bulma didn't know what he was talking about. She didn't show it though. She looked Frieza square in the eye. She was trying to read him. He had a good poker face. "Don't worry my dear; I'm just trying to strike a conversation with you." she thought of the first two brother she can think of. Those two were Bardock's kids: Raditz and Kakarrot.

"Oh, you mean Raditz and Kakarrot." Frieza nodded. "They are fine. I haven't since the last time they returned. I have been busy and so have they." she informed. Those two were practically her brothers. '_But why would Frieza call them my brothers... And how did he know my name? The people on this planet barely knew my name.'_ Bulma thought without showing anything.

"I guess it been keeping them too busy to even be with their own little sister. That's not good."

"Yeah but you can give them a break, and hey how about the whole family. Everyone's been so busy, leaving me all by my lonesome. I actually just walk around the palace all day trying to find something fun to do." Bulma fakes her complaining. Even to the train ears, one could actually think she was truthful. She just wanted Bardock and those boys safe. And she wants to question them on what this Frieza guy is talking about.

"I can give them two weeks, how about that my blue girl?" Frieza asks as he storks her cheek with his cold finger .She moved her head and frowns. '_That felt like I was burning.'_ She chose not to show that.

"That's what they always have, but that's not enough. Most of that time is filled with important things. Can't you give them more time off?" she asked.

"Why you are smarter than I thought, I'll think about it. Now please tell me how did you get your coloring? I have never seen a Saiyan with that color. No wonder why your father kept you secret." Frieza didn't want to give the Saiyans too much time off. He thought two weeks was way too much time anyway. He changed the subject quickly. Bulma didn't know how to answer that. She just knew it was rare and she was beautiful. Bulma was stammering. So Bardock jumped in.

"She got it from her mother, it is normal for twins to have odd coloring." Bardock step in. He sounded like he had finished holding his breath. Frieza looked at him for a moment.

"Well, then should her coloring be black, Bardock?" Frieza did not understand Saiyans at all.

"A twin of a twin's coloring would be very bright, just like Bulma's mother she has hints of blue in hers." Bardock added. Bulma was shocked. '_Did Bardock just say I was his daughter … and a twin? Kakarrot is my age, is he my twin?' _Bulma just didn't understand, but she never showed it. Vegeta just watched as the scene unfolds in front of him. Why had the girl been placed in the royal family and treated as such, when she was in fact a warrior class family? He slowly moved his arm to get free. He could be training if not for this ball of slim showing up. Yeah, he knew he was coming, but the fact of the matter he did.

"That's strange, that's why I'm glad I'm an Ice-jin, no weaklings or outcasts." Frieza was making fun of her and her race. She did not like that at all.

"Excuse me, but my looks are perfect. As for my strength its better. Now don't make fun of me or my people, sir." Bulma spoke in a harsh, but respectful tone. Frieza was taken aback by this, and so were the adults and the men that came with Frieza. The younger Vegeta smirked, as he folded his arms over his chest. '_She has spunk_.' He thought.

"Bulma, my dear are you threatening me? Surely you're not. That will be bad for you and your people." Frieza said in a fake sweet tone.

"No, not at all. The only thing that matters to a Saiyan is strength. So it was natural to add that in, My _good_ sir." Bulma retorted with less respect than before. Frieza stated silent for a moment. Then he broke out laughing.

"Bardock, your daughter is humorous. She amuses me with her bravery. Now tell me what is her power level." Frieza demand, more than asked. The adults and Frieza's henchmen were stunned.

"Well, I never felt the need to test her. She has some interests that are not Saiyan like." Bardock choked out; in hope Bulma didn't catch it. But she did. '_I will address that comment later.' _She concludes. She just looks at Frieza. '_Maybe if I stare at him long enough he will leave.'_ Her face looks like she was insane, just staring at him. Frieza started to get creep out. He looked at Zarbon and then at Dodoria. They both didn't know how she flipped form someone really intelligent for her age to one that looked like Frieza when he is about to kill someone.

Bardock looked at Bulma and tried to hold in a laugh. So were the two groups of royals near him. King Vegeta was the first to regain composure.

"That is one of her looks. One thing she likes to do is staring at people." king Vegeta lies. King Cargon was the next one too. He thought of something to add from what his king had said.

"I think you should go she then starts to talk strange."

"And starts to investigate that object or person. She did that to me once and let's just say, she is stronger than she looks." Bardock added. He started to rotate his shoulder as if to show she did something to that shoulder. Frieza decided he wanted to leave.

"You really should get that under control, then I would love for her to work with me on some things." Frieza looked at Bardock, he nodded. Zarbon hand went up to his scouter and he stared to talk into it. Bulma watch this from the corner of her eye. Whenever one of the guard's goes off she can hear the conversation. All Saiyans have good hearing, but this time she heard nothing. '_He is faking, but why?'_ She asked herself. Zarbon finished.

"Lord Frieza, we are going to be late to your father's gala dinner." his voice was smooth and deep. Frieza nodded.

"Thank you Zarbon." Frieza turns to king Vegeta. "I must go." with that the trio makes their way out.

After they left, the adults started to laugh. Bulma just moved the gaze that she gave Frieza to both the men claiming to be her father. When Bulma felt Frieza had left to planet, she showed her feelings. She was mad and confused. Her aura started to show around her. It was a deep red color. The laughter died down when they all saw the mad five years old. The younger Vegeta started to chuckle.

"You guys are in deep trouble." he mocked as he made his way out the door to finished training.

"Someone one care to inform me what just happened. Maybe you father." she looked and King Cargon. Her tone was low and threatening. She then looked at Bardock. Her beloved guard, he was actually her father, he trained her and protected her, he taught her more than the one who claimed to be her father. "Or should I ask you, dad." Bulma was having a war with herself. She was trying to understand why they would do this to her. '_The twin thing made sense after all Bardock's mate, or my mother, does have some blue in her hair. If so who was her twin?'_ She guesses her twin would be Kakarrot. He was the same age as her and they act the same, kind of, she was more intelligent.

"Bulma calm down now, we need to explain everything." King Vegeta ordered. Bulma did so because he was her king. "First, yes. Bardock is your father."


	4. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

The girl sits there as she listens to her high king explain.

"We wish to keep you safe, your gift is rare, even more than your father's." king Vegeta briefly explains. "Your coloring proves it."

"I don't get how I would have to live in the palace and have my father train me there. Why could I just live with my family?" she is getting upset. "Not like I would get any less protection there than the palace."

"I had you live in the palace because Frieza was not support to know." he was starting to yell. He didn't understand why he had to explain to a Saiyan child his motives. He turns to King Cargon. "They have a spy here; find out if who it is." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest.

"That still does not tell me why. I need to know why it was so important that he doesn't know of my foresight. So what if it is stronger than Bardock, I mean my father?" she states with irritation. The High king loses it now, she had talked to him with disrespect, and she will be punished for it. But before he can say anything Bardock steps in. He smacks her in the face. She doesn't expect it, so she is knocked to the ground.

"It doesn't matter what he was thinking. He is the high king and we are beneath him. Don't you dare speak to him in such a way." he yells at her. Bulma's hand is on her cheek that took most of the impacted. There are tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill, but she is a Saiyan so she will not let them spill in the presents of two king, even when she just thought one of them was her father. She feels ashamed for ever crying in front of him. '_No wonder he was more distant, Bardock was more of a father than he was,'_ he has never hit her out of anger. He would leave if he would get upset. All she was doing was asking for explanation, but instead she was smacked. _'Oh Kami, it stings._' She looks up at her father and he sees the tears are there. _'She should had been thrown back more, she getting stronger,' _

"I'm sorry Bardock, I mean father. You are right." Bulma is trying to keep her voice steady. She doesn't look up from the ground while she gets up. Bulma crossing her hands in front of like a child who was just scorned, like she was. She address he high king. "I am truly sorry for disrespecting you, my High king Vegeta. I was and am out of line."

"That's more like it. Now we need to find the leak." the High king goes on. He presses his finger to his scouter. "Nappa, I need you now." The doors open to show a tall, muscular, and balding male coming in. He stopped in front the group and bows.

"My dear king." Nappa waited to hear what his king wanted.

"Nappa, Frieza knows of Bulma and her heritage. There must be a spy, find out who, and tell me. No one out of this room must find out. We cannot kill them. Frieza must not know we found out who, he thinks we are dumb and spilled the fact he wants her to work for him as well. We need him to think that he has the upper hand until we have our legendary." The high king tells him what he needs to do. Nappa rises.

"Yes my king. Are you sure I can't beat him up some bit before I tell you?" Nappa asks.

"No, do as I say and nothing more. Now go." The king was strict and loud. Nappa got up and left and the room went silent. Bulma was still trying to hold the tears back. She removes her hand from her face and everyone can see the bruise forming.

"If I'm not needed anymore than I'm going to take a walk." she leaves the room before anyone could stop her; it was getting too hard to not cry. She walks down the long hallway in the other direction than the way she came in. This hall had many windows. The view was beautiful. It was a view of a pond. Next to the pond was a tree.

She decided to jump through the window and sit next to the pond. The moment she sat, the tears fall down. Her mind was all messed up. When she woke up today she thought her father was her father, now she finds out that her father is not her father, in fact her father is her bodyguard. '_There has to be something up, the king never would had put me in the palace care if it was the sole reason to keep me safe. That is not how Saiyans work. If one is too weak then they are killed. And why would he keep me secret? Frieza is obviously a big deal if he's willing to this far.'_

Bulma sit there for awhile before she can calm down. Good timing too. She felt someone approaching and if she was caught crying she would be ridiculed. A Saiyan who is like Bardock is walking down the hallway. He stops and turns towards her. She is not hiding; no, she is just leaning against the tree.

"Princess, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the throne room?" he sounded just like Bardock. This confused her.

"No, but are you by any chance related to my father, Bardock?" she asks. The Saiyan looks around for anyone around. No one is, so he climbs out the window and approaches Bulma.

"When did you find out? I thought it was a secret," his voice is accusing, Bulma, is not use to being talk to like that and snaps.

" Well, your king and some lizard named Frieza, told me." the man face shows that he is angry, but he looks at her face and sees the bruise of a hand forming on her face, and changes to an expression unreadable by Bulma.

"I see." is all he says.

"I asked you. Are you related to my father?" Bulma reminds him.

"Yes, my name is Turtles, I am his older brother." she smiles at him despite the bruise and how she felt earlier. Turtles don't understand why she is smiling.

"Nice to finally meet you, Uncle Turtles. Now can you tell me about Frieza, apparently he was not to find out about me." she asks as she stands.

"Well, Frieza is the prince of the ice-jins and co-leader of the Planet trade Organization. He buys planets, sells them, purges them, and or uses them for resources. He's the strongest being in the universe." He states.

"No, Vegeta is, not this Frieza lizard creep." I cross my arms over my chest. "He is going to be the legendary and kill this Ice-jin and whoever else stands in his way." this cause Turtles to laugh.

"Yeah that is the prophecy, but he is only a child." his voice is one of mockery. '_How can he mock the prophecy?' _Bulma thought.

"Whatever." Bulma says. She then feels another presents. It was the prince himself. He is standing at the window watching them argue. '_How long has he been here?' _

"Commander Turtles are you saying that I can't kill Frieza?" at the sound of Vegeta's voice, Turtles turns and sees him. He instantly kneels.

"No, sir, I only stated you are a child." He lowers his head so he can't make eye contact with his prince. Bulma just leans back into the tree to watch.

"But you did imply I was too weak to stand on my own." the Prince tells Turtles as he approaches him. "I have you know, I can still walk out of the room when Frieza is done 'toying' with me. While you have to be dragged out half dead and thrown in the tank. Hell your niece could last longer than you could." he crosses his arms over his chest.

"My prince I never intend to insult you or your strength." Turtles informs him carefully. Vegeta takes some time to think. During this time he looks at Bulma, he can see the bruise and her face is red. He can also smell the tears.

"Was he the one that smacked you?" Vegeta asks her while he looks back down at Turtles.

"No, but why should that matter any way, my prince?" Bulma asks. He should not be concerned with her and bruise.

"You have been given the title Princess by my father, no warrior should ever lay a hand on you. Who did?" Vegeta asks again. _I guess I can understand that._ Bulma thought.

"My father, apparently I was asking too many question to your father. It was either Bardock or your father," Bulma explains. Vegeta nodded.

"You may rise, but do not ever question my strength again or I will just prove it to you. Now leave." Vegeta uses the same voice his mother used with Bulma. A voice no one could question. Turtles got up, looked over at Bulma, and left.

"Why did my father give you the title Princess? It is only given to royalty or marriage." Vegeta is harsh and demanding.

"I have no idea, he just said 'for my protection' apparently he does not want the lizard to know who I am." Bulma told him. Vegeta chuckled.

"I never heard of given protection to a Saiyan before, are you even Saiyan?" he mocks Bulma. She can't believe what he just asked. She can feel her ki manifest around her. He just questioned her race. She is proud of her Saiyan race, strength, intelligent, and beauty. He hit all four spots of her pride. Her tail unravels from under her shirt and starts to move back and forth in anger. Her aura is white. Normally Saiyans have blue or red. Vegeta, himself has a mixture of both, it just means he is the legendary.

"I have no idea why he did it, but I am a Saiyan." she is yelling in his face. She has no idea how she got there all she knows is that she is mad, and when she is mad she just acts. "You're his son, you understand him more than I do." she yells at him. Vegeta has never been yelled at before by someone other than his parents and doesn't like it. His energy spikes as his anger does. Bulma feels this; this is how her father was just before he smacked her. But Bulma is too angry to care. He dared to question her heritage, no one does that.

"Girl, I warning you to get out of my face, I am your prince. Do you need me to remind you of your place?" his voice is low and threatening. Bulma stood her ground.

"It is wrong to question a Saiyan on their heritage over color, and you know it." Bulma yells as her ki flexes again. Vegeta can't take it anymore. She needs to learn her place. He thought it was amusing when she stood up to Frieza, he does it himself. But doing it to him is stupid. He moves faster than Bulma thought. He hits her on the other side of her face, causing her to fly back into the wall.

"I warned you, girl. Don't test me." he tells her. Vegeta doesn't expect Bulma to get up from that hit. He didn't use all his strength, but he used just enough to knock her out. He goes to leave and he hears her moving. Bulma is standing in a fighting stance now.

"I'm not, my prince, but if you want a fight then you got one." Bulma informs him. Her ki is flaring around her more. _'How did she get up from that? This girl is stronger than she looks. This little fight is going to be fun.'_ He smirks.

"To be honest, that hit should have knocked a little fragile girl, like you, out." this comment throws her over the edge. She lunges at him. She is faster than he thought. Bulma has him pinned on the ground now. She is punching him in the face before he recognizes he is. The punches hurt more than he thought, it like fighting an adult Saiyan. He throws her off of him and fazes away from her. Bulma regains her balance and begins to look for Vegeta. She finds him on the side of the garden.

"What? Not willing to even try hitting me? Come on. To afraid to hit a girl, my Prince?" not the best thing to say to Vegeta. He fazes in front of her, grabs her neck and holds her in the air.

"Never speak to me that way." he growls out. Bulma struggles for air but can't find any.

"Not when you lose it." She breathed out. She is scraping her fingers on his wrist trying to cause pain to make him let go. Bulma is not successful. She then tries bringing her legs up and kicking his neck, but she doesn't have the strength to do so. The only thing she can do is use her ki. Bulma raises her hand slowly over to his body. Bardock told her never to use her ki unless she was in a training session or absolutely needs to. '_I think being choked to death is cause to use it.' _Bulma concluds.

Her hand starts to glow white from her ki. She moves her hand up slowly. Vegeta sees a sudden white light. He looks down and sees she has prepared a blast straight for his chest; she is just about to let it go. Bulma can't hear or think from the lost of air in her blood.

"Vegeta let her go now!" Vegeta knows who it is. It is his father. He drops her suddenly right when Bulma lets goes of her ki blast. Vegeta fazes out of the way just in time to avoided getting hit. He doesn't want to waste time on waiting for his armor to get fixed again. Bulma is on a heap on the ground trying to regain her breath when she realizes that the blast hasn't hit any target yet. She looks around franticly for the blast. She sees it deplete and turn her attention back to the little prince.

Bulma find him next to the window she climbed over to get in the garden. She walks up to him and smacks him across his face. It surprises her that he didn't even try to stop her. It is then she feels five strong power levels around her and Vegeta. '_Did I just slap the prince in front of his parents, my former Parents and my father? I'm dead.'_ Bulma thought.

"Vegeta, what did you do now?" King Vegeta asks his son with anger. Bulma is taken back by this. Should he be yelling at her for not submitting to the Prince of all Saiyans?

"Nothing." the younger Vegeta grumbled.

"Nothing? You questioned my race and my heritage all because of my coloring!" Bulma yells at him. How dare he lie!

"Well everyone is thinking it, but to afraid of hurting your little feeling and make you cry like a little baby human!" Vegeta seethed back. Her ki flared out again showing its brilliant white color.

"HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU?" Bulma went to lunge at Vegeta again but is stopped by two strong arms. "Bardock let my go, I can't let him call me that. No one should ever insult me." but his arms remain. Bulma stopped her struggling.

"Vegeta, what am I going to do with you?" King Vegeta mused.

"Why does she live with the king of the south? She is able to handle her own in battle and does not require protection because of weakness." Vegeta demands his father to answer him. _'Did he just say that I'm strong'? _Bulma thought.

"It should not matter why I do things. King Cargon is her uncle and that's all that matters." king Vegeta snaps at his son.

"Please tell me what I need to know. I really don't like surprises and having so many already today I am already tired, my dear king." Bulma pleads. From everything that happens today she is fried.

"You need to continue your training as if nothing happen today. For what you're considered, today never happened." the high king informed Bulma.

"What about my family, am I granted seeing or even living with my family?" she asks him. "From my understanding, my King, is that I just need protection. I can acquire that when the family is home. When they leave on mission I can return to the palace." Bulma explains. King Vegeta took some time to think this over. He thought it couldn't hurt, she got the training with Bardock and get the knowledge he wants her to get.

"When do you leave next, Commander?" The high king asks.

"A week." Bardock informs the high king.

"Tell your mate, she gets to have all her offspring at the dinner table tonight." he told him. Bulma heard this and smirks for only a mere second, she can persuade anyone. Only the prince saw the smirk before she wipes it from her face. Tonight she plans on asking Bardock what he meant on her not have Saiyan interests.

"Thank you my dear King, this means so much to me." Bulma gives a small smile to her high king.

000

Bulma, her father and her aunt and uncle just got back to the southern palace. She is in her room packing her clothes with Jenna.

"So why are you going to spend a week at Bardock's house?" Jenna asks. It just doesn't seem right for a princess to go over to her male bodyguard's house.

"Two reasons, I want to train harder, Dad said he wanted me to learn from him. And two, I haven't seen Kakarrot and Raditz in forever." Bulma half lied. King Vegeta made it clear to her not to tell anyone that she is in fact Bardock's offspring and not king Cargon's.

"Okay, tell me how your meeting with prince Vegeta went. I know you were just dying to met him." Bulma laughs.

"He is nothing I thought he would be, well only that he is strong." She rubbed her face involuntary.

"Did you spar with him; was he the one to leave that bruise?" Jenna is getting too excited over something so stupid.

"No, Bardock did that cause I was asking high king Vegeta to many questions. I think I was acting just like I do when I get sugar." Bulma adds the last part because she knows she was not acting like she was on a sugar high, because she was mad. But the comment makes her laugh.

"Wow, but how was Vegeta different that you thought?"Jenna just asks question after question, Bulma just wants to finish and ask Bardock about that comment.

"He's rude, he thought I was a human because of my coloring. That what cause the fight. Let me tell you, it was the first fight I had to use my ki." Bulma tells her. She just laughs. They finish packing and Jenna leads Bulma to the courtyard where the royals and Bardock are waiting for her.

"Took you long enough. What were you doing Jenna, packing her closet?" king Cargon jokes.

"No, I was just asking how her day went. Apparently she didn't like the prince much though." this causes everyone to laugh.

"What gave you that clue?"The king asks Jenna sarcastically.

"Things went fine until he asked if I was human, then I got mad. If he didn't ask that then I would think he was… respectable." Bulma explains.

"You got mad alright, your ki spiked very high, and what was it that I told you about using ki blasts?" Bardock informs.

"Not to use it unless I have to, and I did. He was choking me. I would have passed out and died if I didn't do anything. If it wasn't for me raising my ki you guys wouldn't been there." Bulma defended. "Besides humans mature a lot slower than we do, a five year old wouldn't be able to understand anything I do and have the strength I do, so he insulted my race and strength and intelligent, things that Saiyans care about. I had every right to attack him." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, just say goodbye and lets go. Katchas will have my head if I don't get the Princess feed at a timely hour." Bardock told Bulma. She did so and Jenna and the royals left them. "Do you want to try flying or do you want me to carry you and your bags?"

"Are you saying you are not strong enough to carry a ninety pound little girl and her two little bags?" Bulma mocks and Bardock gives in a picks up her and her bags and flies off.

"You need to over your fear of flying, you know that right?" Bardock reminds her.

"Dad, I'm not afraid of flying I just love it when you fly me around." Bulma corrects. Saiyans never fear anything. '_Calling him dad is still weird for me.' _

"If you were someone else. I would consider dropping you for that." he stats like he's bored. Bulma clung to him. She didn't want to be dropped. Some time passed and Bulma thought it is best to ask him.

"What was that comment about me not having Saiyan interests?" Bardock knew she was going to ask sooner or later, but he was hoping for later.

"Most Saiyans are sent out on their first mission when they are born. Even the Prince was, but you weren't because of the placement. You like to play instead of train." Bardock explains to her. Bulma felt crushed by his words.

"If I didn't get foresight. I would be at home with my family and be a true Saiyan." Bulma states to her father more than asks. Bardock sighs. He was happy that she had received the gift but in turn Katchas was upset for a long time. She only got to see her only daughter one time. He would bring pictures for her, if it wasn't for the fact she had to be secret.

"Yes and no, you don't understand the gift you carry. Sometimes one need to sacrifice their life in order to save many, my dear Princess." Bardock corrects his child. "And you are a true Saiyan. You just have something that are not typical for a Saiyan." Bulma is comforted by his words. Eventually she falls asleep. When Bardock touches down in front of his home, he wakes up her. The second sun is hours away from setting, meaning it is dinner time. Bulma has never been here, she doesn't even remember seeing her mother before. Bardock lives in a house in the middle of a mountain range. The house is not very large but not small by any means. It was white with a thatch roof. A garden is to the left and a lake to the right of the house. Bulma think it looks beautiful.

"Not what you're use too, but my mate, your mother enjoys the simple life." Bardock tells her. As if on cue, the door opens to show a tall woman who looks just like Queen Lilith. The only difference is that her hair has a blue hint to it and her eyes look deep blue. She looks beautiful.

"Bardock is that her?" she asks. Her voice sounds just like the Queen. She walks out the door to get a closer look at the girl. Bardock places Bulma on the ground to be inspected by Katchas.

"Yes, it is. Katchas met Bulma." Bardock conforms. Katchas bends down to look in Bulma's eyes.

"It is an honor to meet you, my dear Princess Bulma." her voice is hard, as if she is trying not to show emotion. Bulma laughs.

"I know of King Vegeta's protection plan, Mom." Bulma chokes the last word out. It still seems weird to her. Katchas picks her up and hugs her.

"Good, my baby knows who I am." She says. "Now let's get you some food." With the word of food leaving her mouth, a short Saiyan child with bed hair, runs around the corner of the house and stands next to Katchas.

"Food! Good, I'm starving," the boy exclaims.

"Kakarrot you act like you're starved to death." Bulma states. She has seen how he gets when it comes to food, but this is ridicules. He looks up at Bulma and laughs.

"Hi B, I didn't see you there." he confesses to her. He starts to scratch the back of his head.

"Why are you here, Princess?" another voice asks. This time it's an older Saiyan child. His hair retch the back of his knees. Kind of reminds Bulma of a rock star's hair from earth. Katchas and Bardock laughs, while she place Bulma on the ground again. She is the same height as Kakarrot but the other one is almost as tall as Bardock.

"Raz, I can't spend some time with my own family, than fine. Take me back to the palace, my own brother doesn't want me here." Bulma produces crocodile tears to add more of an effect. Raditz is dumb founded, but Kakarrot started to jump up and down. He grabs Bulma and starts to try and get her to jump with him. His natural grip is too tight for her. "Kakarrot," he still didn't listen. "Kaka," still nothing, "Goku!" this got him to stop. "Calm down, you were hurting me."

"Sorry, B, I'm just glad that you know. Now I can call you sis and all that." He is so excited. Bulma can't understand how he and she could be related.

"You have been Goku, that's why I started to call you Goku in the first place." Bulma reminds him as she gets out of his grip.

"Oh yeah!"

"When did you find out?" Raditz asks.

"When the fat, lazy, gross, stupid, lizards told me." Bulma says impassively.

"What! I thought you were to meet the high royals not that piece of scum that stole my children away from me." Her mouth snaps as her ki manifested around her. Her ki is red. Bardock walks over to his mate and places his hand on her shoulder.

"She was intended to, but he brought Zarbon and Dodoria with him. They left as soon as her started to stare at them like she was going to murder them or something." Bardock informed her. Bulma took the opportunity to repeat the look. It made everyone laugh.

"What were you thinking giving that look?" Raditz asks.

"I was only hoping he would leave, I really wasn't think anything much." Bulma confesses.

"Well, she was holding the prince at that moment. So…"Bardock dragged the last part out. Bulma looks up to her father, trying to figure out where he was going with this. Right then Kakarrot's stomach growls.

"Can we eat now, I'm hungry." he winces.

"Obviously." Bulma comments.

"Wanna race to the table?" He asks.

"No, I don't know where the table is Goku. I never been here before." Bulma tells him.

"Ready set..." as if not hearing her, he shouts "Go!" He gets a head start. Bulma just shakes her head and runs after him.

"They always thought each other as siblings, Katchas." Bardock tells his mate.

"You can't take that bond away from them. They're twins; they will always have a connection. Like Lilith and I." she responds.

"But, she also has the foresight, which changes things." Raditz comments. "The things she would have to do might ruin their relationship."

"Maybe, but let's not think about that." Bardock commands.


	5. Dinner and Visions

**Sorry this chapter is short. I felt like it should end here. Thank you for reading. I get very motivated when I read the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"Goku, no fair you live here, of course you know where the food is." Bulma moans. Kakarrot had beaten her to the dinner table. The table is long, but not as long as she is use to. There are five chairs around it. At home there are only three. Kakarrot is standing next to the table drooling.

"Couldn't you smell the food, mom's food is the best. Even better than the palace food." Kakarrot muse as he reaches over to one of the meats on the table. Bulma decides to throw a small ki blast at his hand. "Ouch, Bulma why'd you do that?"

"I don't want to get in trouble my first day meeting her and I'm pretty sure I will be if I let you eat before the rest of them gets here." Bulma answers. She knows how Bardock gets if he eats before they, Bardock, Raditz and her, got there. He ends up eating everything!

"But Bulma what did we tell you about using your ki?" Bulma froze. She forgot to check if Bardock is in the room. Bulma started to scratch the back of her head.

"Sorry." Bulma turns and see Raditz. "I thought you were Bardock." this causes both boys to laugh.

"I sound nothing like him, Bulma." he looks over at Kakarrot and glared at him. "You know how mother get if you eat all the food." Kakarrot moves away from the table and to the other side of Bulma. Bardock and Katchas enter the room and they all sit around the table. Bulma sits next to Kakarrot because she always does at the palace or the random trip they would take to train. The family starts to eat. Bulma eats with class as well as Katchas, but the males, eat like they will never eat again. She has eaten with them before and they had some manners. Now, she watched in awe as they shoved multiple things in their mouths and chew with their mouths open. The boys reach all over the table at anything they get up their hands on. Kakarrot asks for some pork to be passed over, but Bulma had no understanding.

"What did you say? Kakarrot don't speak with your mouth full, I can't understand you." Bulma scolds him. Bardock heard and understood what he said and pass some pork over. Bulma watches as the plate is passed from father to son, when she sees a laboratory setting flash before her. As soon as it appears, it vanishes. Bulma was the only one to see this.

During that flash, Bardock and Katchas notices Bulma's eyes dilate for that mere second.

"Bardock did you see her eyes?" Katchas asks her mate through their mental link.

"Yes, I think she's starting to progress more in her foresight. If she gets anything I will talk with her later." he answers her. She nods and they both continue to eat dinner. _'What was that?' _Bulma asks herself. Pushing it to the side, Bulma finishes her meal. Dinner is almost over, Now; the boys are reaching over to each other's plates and grabbing what they want. Kakarrot sees Bulma has a shrimp left on her plate. She grabs it and goes to place it in her mouth and Kakarrot reaches for it.

000

Bulma's vision goes out again. She is back in the laboratory. She sees a being sitting in a chair with legs crossed and propped up on a table. In their lap there is a flat broad. On the table there is a flat screen with many different forms of writing. There were blue prints up too. The being is typing away on the flat broad and the writing appeared on the screen, many different set of languages. They typed one word and four words would appear on the screen. The room is dark. The only thing lighting the room is the light blue flat screen. The being is wearing a skin tight suit with eight inch heels. To the left of the room is a window for a wall, showing stars and planets. Bulma knew instantly she is in space.

There is a knock at the door and it slides open. The lights turned on reviling the room to be white and purple. The being at the table, which Bulma can now see is a female with long dark hair. The female exited out of most of the documents that were up, keeping one up that looks like a map of a planet. Two beings walked into the room. Bulma knew who they were. She met them earlier today, Frieza and Zarbon.

"Hello my dearest." Frieza's voice chills Bulma to the core. He walks over nest to the female and places his hand under her chin as he looks over at the screen. "Is my dear planning another mission?"

"Yeah, some of my intelligences tells me that there is some speculation of them wanting to rebel." Bulma looks at the planet more in detail. She has never seen the Planet before. Frieza and she are now looking into each other's eyes. Bulma sees that she is frowning.

"Planet Kuhn, isn't that the dog creatures that I use for some of my scientists?" He asks. Both Zarbon and the female conform. "My Dearest, are you sure? If they were, I need to find another planet filled with some brains."

"Not yet, that's why I need to go and check. I already have a prototype that will work." the female sighs. "Now Frieza what is it? I have much I still need to do to be ready." she asks.

"I have a little surprise for you; you have been working so hard. Might as well have a break right?" Frieza tells her. He moves away from her chair so she can get up. She is a good two feet taller than him. He takes her hand. "I have been growing tried from the constant rebelling from _Him _and his crew, they have been growing way too strong and I can't fret over them anymore." Frieza explains. A smile appears on the female's face as he talks.

"I have an idea, Are you going to punish_ Him_ again?" she asks in a purr. It is then Bulma sees the female had a tail. A Saiyan tail! Frieza smirks.

"Even better, I'm going to take away something that _He_ and _his _team holds dear. It might even make you very happy." Frieza tells her.

"Really?" She asks. Frieza nods and she laughs. "Where are they right now?"

"They are on a Purging mission in the North distract, they won't find out until they get a message from you" Frieza answers.

"Alright, we do it now." She tells them.

"Yes, we are placed outside the perimeter right now." Zarbon speaks for the first time.

"Hello Zarbon, nice to see you. How did you sleep?" she greets him. He just laughs.

"You know I didn't."

"True, let me log out and I will join you two in the throne room." Frieza lets go of her hand and exits the room. The female walks over to the broad she held earlier and types on it. A window opens up and words in Saiyan-go. She press one button and the words she typed leaves the screen. "System, erase last entry." the female commands the flat screen.

"Entry recognized, safe lock code engaged," The screen sounded. '_It must be a computer of some sort.'_ Bulma concluded.

"Now, log off under code 5454."

"Logging off under safe guard, when re-login must provide anti-lock code." the screen turns off. The female leaves the room and Bulma follows. The female takes her to a large room. Zarbon is in the room and no one else. The room is grey and dark, Bulma looks around the room. There is a gross smell in here, and it is cold. The room has some dark brown and red spots on the ceiling, floor, and walls. On the farthest wall, behind a desk and chair, which is like Frieza's chair she knows from earlier today, but a little different, is a window wall. In the view is the planet Bulma loves and cherishes, Vegeta-sei.

Bulma starts to realize what Frieza plans on doing. The female walks up next to Zarbon. He warps his arms around her waist. She leans back in his arms.

"This is going to be a blast." Zarbon states. "No more Prince acting out." he whispers in her ear.

"Zarbon, you know that I don't want you." She states. He laughs.

"You must be the only one then cause I have women lining up to be with me." Zarbon remarks.

"I know, I saw the red head leave this morning." she comments getting out of his arms and moving over to the desk to sit on it.

"Frieza enjoys you here. He lets you get away with murder." Zarbon tells her. She laughs again.

"That's what we do for a living Zar, Kill beings to gain profit." she comments.

"True, but you get to do anything and not get beating for it. I still get beating for questioning him and he gets a kick off you talking back to him." he explains.

"People get a kick out of it I guess, Saiyans are stubborn." she shrugged her shoulders. Frieza floats in front of the window in another hover chair. He holds up his pointer finger. A bright red light forms on the tip. Once it gets to the size of a basket ball, he turns his head towards the window and gives a menacing smile. The female nods her head as she puts her hands in pockets on her belt, and then moves them to her lap.

Frieza turns back around and lets the ball go. It flies fast towards her planet. Bulma is speechless, did this Saiyan just conform the death of millions of our people? She lunges to at her.

Bulma lands with a thud.

"Ouch, I didn't know you wanted to eat it." Kakarrot apologies. Bulma looks straight into his eyes. She sees her shrimp in one of his hands by his head.

000

"Well don't steal off of my plate; I will tackle you to get it back. Remember I'm your twin, I have your strength and apparently all of the brains we were given." Bulma threatens. She lean her head down and bite the whole shrimp, leaving the tail in his hand. When finished chewing, Bulma gets up and fixes her chair in an upright position. After helping her twin off the floor, she sits back down and looks at the rest of the table. They are just starting at her. "What? He stole my shrimp, I had every right to tackle him." Bulma defends while crossing her arms over her chest. The whole table breaks out if laughter.

"She is defiantly a Son; I was worried for a second that palace life took that away from you, Bulma." Katchas conforms. Bulma doesn't know what to say. Dinner is finish now and there are piles of dishes.

"Do you need help washing the dishes, Mom?" Bulma asks suddenly. She didn't even stumble on the word mom.

"If you want my Dear." Katchas leads Bulma into the kitchen, after piling her high with dishes. It was huge to say the least. There are three big refrigerators, many drawers and cabinets, four dishes washers, and two sinks. Bulma sets the dishes on the counter and get the rest. When she gets back there is another pile wear her mother had placed the dishes she rinsed off. "I would like you to place those in the dishwasher." Bulma does. Soon they start a chain. Katchas rinses the dish and hands it to Bulma and she puts it in the dishwasher. The dishes finish fast.

"Thank you, for letting me help." Bulma thanked her mother. Katchas doesn't know why she is thanking her.

"No, I should thank you; we got them down in recorded time."

"I have never been allowed in the kitchen before." Bulma confessed to her. She searches for Bardock's ki. She needs to tell him about the strange vision thingy she had. He is outside with the two boys. Bulma gets her book and pen out of her bag in the living room and go out to talk with him.

"Hey Bulma want to spare?" Kakarrot asks the moment she steps out of the door.

"No, not yet. I need to talk to Bardock first." Right when she said this, Bardock lands in front of her. "I need to talk to you." She tells him. Bardock was waiting for this. He saw her blank out again when his son grabbed her shrimp.

"Sure, Raditz spare with Kakarrot. I need to train Bulma in her foresight." He yells to his older son.

"Okay, dad." he calls out. "Come on Kakarrot, Let's go." He shouts to his younger brother. Bardock picks Bulma up and flies off towards the mountain. They land about five miles from the house.

"Yes?" Bardock asks.

"I think I had a vision. It wasn't good, through." Bulma stalls. "I don't know how to explain it." Bardock understands. He places two fingers on her forehead.

"Alright I'll find it myself." Bardock tells her. He lightly presses his fingers on her forehead. She feels some energy being draw from her slowly. It takes three minutes. "Weird, do you have anything else, because this outcome is appalling." Bulma thought.

"I did get one thing. It was a blueprint on the screen." Bulma opens her notebook and finds an open page. This notebook is where she writes down her visions and dreams. That's why she brought it. She sketches it quickly. She shows it to Bardock. It looks like a box with a remote. On the side are measurements math calibrations and how the wires connect. "I think it is a transporter of some sort, the information on the slide talked about moving a planet, and being able to hologram and image, that female Saiyan pulled this remote from her pocket before he did it." She explains. Bardock listens to his daughter make conclusions from one vision.

"You're able to smell and move about in your visions now. It took me years before I could do that. Your life is going to be tough. You'll leave and travel to different planets, learn from those planets. There is a saying from Earth 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer." Bardock advises his one and only daughter.


	6. Five Years Later and It All Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Loud music and a female singing could be heard down the hall of the private laboratory. The laboratory is in the capital's palace. The king granted it to her because of a blue print and the vision that came with it. That was five years ago. Since then, she has made a lot of weapons, daily items, some training equipment, some secret projects for the high king, and even things for herself.

Right now the bluenett is under a box shape device that has to be five feet wide and four feet tall. She is putting the final touches on her last transporter. So far she has made nine. This is her tenth one. All of them are connected through a wireless digital remote. Each one can turn on one alone, or all at once. Just depends on the one that is controlling them. This is the blueprint she saw on the screen in her vision. The blue haired girl has had many visions and dreams after that. All have been of the same lady. She thinks lady has to be nineteen year old, from all the details the girl gathers.

"You can't stop the advance of the kingdom to come, you know the truth is alive," the girl sings out as she tightens a bolt. Her singing is great. "To be invincible, is unattainable, without sacrifice," she sings. The last bolt is tightens and she rolls out from underneath. Her long blue hair is in a braid. She is wearing white shorts and a red tube top. Today is one of Vegeta-sei's hottest days of the year. From head to toe she is covered with grease, sweat, and dirt. Her face has some smear lines on it, from her rubbing her eyes. "Feel, feel the birth inside, the life that cannot die, Are you invincible?!" she belts out the last word.

All of a sudden the music is cut, and a male voice spoke.

"Yes I am, now what the hell are you doing, Girl?" a boy's voice asks rudely. His voice cracks half way through the sentence. This causes her to jump.

"Kami Vegeta! Don't do that! I'm getting too used to you; I couldn't tell you were coming." Bulma exclaims.

"Maybe it's due to the Earth crap your listening to." Vegeta grumbles.

"It's not crap, it is Invincible by Skillet, and it is called rock music." Bulma defends.

"Then you must be more human than Saiyan then, if the music doesn't kill your eardrums." He mocks. Bulma had dropped an extra blot when he said it. She bends down to get it. Doing so, she unwraps her tail and waved it in his face.

"I'm just as much Saiyan as you buddy!" Bulma corrects him. Vegeta watches as she waves her tail in his face. Bulma straights herself out and places the bolt on the table. Then she picks up a remote than was next to her hand. Pressing a button, the ten boxes disappears and the only thing that remands is one capsule. Bulma made capsules four years ago, when she was trying to find some way to carry more things at once. Ever since then, Bulma wears a belt that has many pockets. In the pockets are many different capsule that contain anything and everything Bulma uses, will use, and emergences supplies. "Why are you here anyway?"

"None of your concern, girl."

"You're here to learn about Quantum Physics." Bulma asks sarcastically. Vegeta doesn't even know what that is. "Quantum Physics is the study of the behavior of matter and energy at a molecular, atomic, and a nuclear level." Vegeta is lost. Not wanting to show her that he doesn't understand that, he changes the subject.

"What is that?" he pointed to her capsule.

"Something for your dad, top secret stuff." Bulma went to walk by Vegeta. He is the prince and he was told everything, except this.

"Let me see it." he commands her. He went to grab it from her, but she swats his hand away.

"No, it is for your dad, if you want to know ask him." Bulma tells him. He went to grab it again and she moved out of his reach. So he starts chasing her. Bulma moves her hand away from him like monkey in the middle. He almost grabs it, when she had it over her head. So Bulma decided to use his gender against him. She shoved the capsule in her tub top.

"Give it to me, or I will either rip your poor excuses for a shirt off or shove my hand into you cleavage and get it." Vegeta threatens. Bulma just laughs and tries to get away from him. She thinks he is bluffing.

"Good try Vegeta, but I know you won't dare touch my chest." Bulma tells him.

"Oh yeah." Vegeta tackles her. She is still laughing; she knows he won't hurt her. He's trying to frighten her. His hand goes to grab her top and Bulma smacks it away. Vegeta starts to laugh with her as he and her wrestle around on her laboratory floor. He gets his hand on her shirt and starts to pull.

"Hey, don't rip it. I have to go to your father and give him the capsule." Bulma laughs. Right then she felt someone's energy coming. It is her father. "Vegeta, dad is coming to get me. I need to get up and open the door. I locked it to everyone, but I guess you and your father have access still," Bulma explains. Reluctantly, Vegeta lets go of her shirt and gets up. Bulma follows suit fixes her shirt, Vegeta pulled it to the side. She glares at him and he just stares back. Bulma reaches her hand into her shirt and grabs the capsule. "Next time I won't wear a shirt like this, I don't want to go fishing next time and worry about my shirt fall down." She comments.

"Don't wear that rag, and give me things when I ask for it." is all he said. Bulma makes her way over to the door and opens it right when her father gets to the door.

"Hi dad, I finished it a minute ago." Bulma greeted him. Bardock looks her up and down. His daughter has grease and oil all over her face and arms. Her hair is all so messed up.

"You need to wash your face before we get home, your mother will kill me if she sees you like this, and what happened to your hair. Your braid is all undone." He questions his daughter. Her hand flew up to the back of her head; it had indeed got messed up. She scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, Vegeta and I got into it just now. He wanted to check out his father's new toy, but I shoved it down my shirt and he was trying to freighting me into given it to him." she causally told her dad. Bardock laughs. He looks at Vegeta. "Sure Vegeta deny it now." in response he glares at the father in the room.

"Just don't let you offspring walk around naked, you're in the palace and she is still considered a Princess. They don't walk around with a sign on saying 'I'm ready to mate'." Vegeta marches out the door. Bulma is lost. She doesn't wear a sign. Bardock just brushes it off.

"Now, King Vegeta said he wants to see you now. So let's practice putting your ki into your walk." he suggests. Bulma has no idea what he just said. "Let's race to the throne room." she understood that, he knew this when he didn't see her and feel her in the room anymore. He feels a brush of wind go passed him and he knows who it was.

Bulma runs down the hall at top speed, dodging people all the way. She is moving too fast for the lower class warriors, but they were able to tell she is coming because their scouters went crazy. She reaches the throne room in seconds. She didn't bother knocking. Everyone knew she was coming. The throne room is the same now as it was five years ago. The king and queen looked the same as well. Saiyans grew at slow rates. The younger the body, the easier to fight and Saiyans live to fight.

"Good morning Princess, nice to see you. I take it you were working when I called for you?" he asks her. Bulma just laughs.

"Yeah, I got this new idea I would love to bring up with you." Bulma tells him with a smile That is a code the king and she came up with to tell him he needed the room cleared.

"Alright, I need the room cleared." The high king commanded. Everyone in the room did as they were told. "Yes?" Bulma presses to button on the capsule and throws it on the floor. When the smoke clears the ten boxes are on the ground and the remote is on one. The king saw them and smirks. "Well, you finished faster than you thought."

"It was easy considering the massive visions I been getting lately." Bulma explains.

"You have made more items over the years. More than any scientists Frieza will ever get." he tells her. She smirks. "Do you have the updated scouters for him done?"

"I got those done the day he asked, but I will upgrade ours when I can and tell him about it later." she tells him. Closing her eyes for a moment, she traces a huge ki. "He will be in the atmosphere in ten minutes." Bardock walks in now.

"You couldn't wait for me to show him." Bardock comments when he saw the boxes.

"If Frieza is almost here. You should tell me about these later." the king stated.

"No, I have time. The boxes are all linked to this remote, input where you want to end up." she points to five that have V on them. "These ones will get the planet moved." the other has H on them. "The boxes will supply an image of Vegeta-sei; activate the H before the V."

"Just that easy?" the high King asks.

"Yeah, I have a manual made up just in case I would be off planet at that time, but it will be fine. Once in space it will change shape, more like satellites, I put some other components in them so Frieza will pick up on those." Bulma pauses to see if she is being followed. She tends to speak fast when it comes to her projects. "What I did was make it a receiver for scouters, now I need to put these away so I can clean up and get back into the lab before Frieza lands, so I can be called down." Bulma finishes and walked back into the hall.

The two fathers watches as she leaves.

"She went above a beyond, I didn't even think about how they would not look suspicious to Frieza." the high king admits to Bulma's father.

"She has been having a lot of vision when working on it, many were of him finding it and so he came down and slaughters us instead." Bardock explains to his high king. The king just nodded.

000

Bulma had just finished showering and she is drying off with a towel. Her father thinks she can't control her Ki yet, so she was told she was not to use it, unless she was in a training room with Ki proof walls. Her music is blasting again and she is singing along. She didn't hear the knocks at the door, or the yelling from a very mad prince, because the music is loud. She is drying her legs as the door fly open. Bulma screams as she sees it open. Vegeta doesn't notice Bulma is naked. He just yells at her.

"Turn the crap down! Why the hell are you wasting your time in here when Frieza is here? Get your …" Vegeta yell at her, but she hit him with a ki blast before he could finish his angry rant. Bulma moves her towel over herself as she races over to the door to shut it again. Before she could close it Vegeta is choking her against the wall.

"What the hell! Girl, don't you ever do that again! I'm tired of your CRAP!" he lifts his hand towards her stereo and throws a blast at it. Destroying it, to the point it is now ash. Bulma is losing air fast. She is trying her best not to lose her grip on the towel that is around her. This is new for her. Vegeta never has gone through a door when it's lock, when she is on the other side. Vegeta only fights with her when it sparing or goofing around, and rarely at full strength. She had to focus most of her time on her projects for the past five years. He has been getting stronger in that time. He had surpassed her the moment she decided to dedicate her time to get the transporters and holograms done. The last time he used his full strength was her sixth birthday.

He had hurt her badly that day. She was unconscious for a month. Since then he had been gentle with her when sparing for the sole fact that when she was done with the inventions she was making for his father she would start up her training again. She was the only one to compare to him when she was younger. She never held that day against him. She in facts thanks him for it. If she didn't get hurt, she would not have made the rejuvenation tanks.

Bulma could not fight back without the towel falling. Vegeta is mad and can't control his strength. Bulma flares her Ki. Her bright white energy fills the tiny bathroom. The feeling of her ki snaps him out of his blind anger. He looks at her face and sees her face is matching her hair. He drops her in a heap on the floor. When she drops, he sees the towel around her. '_Oh crap!_' he thinks. A light blush appears on his cheeks.

"Get dress quickly. I want to get back to training and the lizard insisted on me escorting you, Princess." he leaves the room and closes the door. Bulma tries to catch her breath as Vegeta leaves. She puts on another white skirt and pink tub top. She didn't put her belt back on as she walks out the door.

"Vegeta, what the hell is your problem? You can't brag into a locked bathroom. You know I was in there. You could have been patient." Bulma yells at the Prince. He is facing away from her. He had no idea why he lost it. The smell came through under the door was over whelming, then the sudden strength she had. He had lost it. Vegeta looks up at her through the corner of his eye. He can see the bruises already forming. "Vegeta are you even there?" The scent in the room is too much for him.

"Let's go, it stinks in here!" he gets up off the wall and walks out into the hall. Bulma doesn't understand him. She follows behind yelling at him.

"No it doesn't, Vegeta. You need to learn to be patient. Now I need the door fixed. Come on, you could of killed me with the blast you did at the door. Yeah it is still on its hinges, but kami, if I need to rush in there and push a little too hard the whole door will snap." Bulma yells. She is very mad at him. Vegeta can't handle it anymore.

"Shut up, I don't give a damn about you and your problems. You should not have showered in the middle of the damn day. You don't train, you don't need to shower, girl." Vegeta growls at her. For any other Saiyan, or other being for that matter, would have coward to him, but not her.

"Vegeta this is what I mean, and I did need a shower. I had grease and oil all over me. Frieza would have a hay day with me if I showed up covered in that." Bulma corrects. Vegeta doesn't know to be insulted at her disrespect or proud at her bravery. The rest of the way to the throne room is quite.

They make it to the doors and stop. Vegeta turns to Bulma and looks her up and down. The bruises are very visible.

"Do you have something to cover your neck up? There are bruises." he tells her. Bulma's hands cover her neck up. Her neck feels very stiff.

"No, but I'll make a lotion later to heal bruises faster. Thank you for telling me, Vegeta." She half whispers to him. This was Vegeta's way to apologies. She has known him for years. He has never said the actually words, but he has always tried to avoided doing it again. He just grunts. The doors open to show King Vegeta, Bardock and Frieza talking in the center of the room. Bulma can feel Zarbon next to the door, trying to hide from view. So she just walks into the room right to the trio. "Hello Frieza, long time no see." she smiles at him. No bowing or titles, Frieza just laughs.

"Very amusing. Miss Bulma you are entertaining, my Dear." Frieza comments to her. "Has my little girl been working away?" he asks. Bulma doesn't like him calling her Girl. That is Vegeta's nickname.

"Yes, but don't call me that. That is Vegeta's nickname for me." She tells him as she takes the belt from off her shoulder and goes for the pocket that has Frieza's inventions.

"Very generic, anyway I have a special surprise for you." Frieza motions someone to come forward. Bulma is still fusing with the capsules, trying to find the right two. She found the two she wanted and placed the others in that pocket again. Bulma places the belt around her waist as she is picked up into the air by two strong arms. She starts to laugh. Zarbon throws her into the air and she screams loudly; before he catches her again.

"Hello Miss Bulma, how lovely it is to see you again. How old are you now? Eight?" his voice is like silk.

"No, I'm ten, Zarbon. And you have to be twenty three by now." she laughs. Bulma has made it attempt to be friends with him. He can be a great ally one day.

"Wow, last time I saw you. You were seven. I didn't relies it has been three years." Zarbon tells her.

"Last time I saw you was for your birthday, when you stopped by for I could give you your gift." Bulma reminded him. "Now can I show Frieza his new scouters?" she asks him to let her go and he does. She presses the buttons on both capsules and throws them. A scouter and ten boxes appear on the ground. Bulma's gets the scouter and hands it to Frieza. "This is the new scouter you asked for; it is smaller and now can read higher energy levels, and with theses satellites." she points to the boxes to the left of her. "They will able to communicate from farther distances. If you wish, I have sent one of these to a planet in the Galaxy 324, speak into it and see for yourself." Bulma tells him. Frieza places the scouter on his ear and starts to speak.

"Hello?" his voice is answered with his title. "Report the planet your currently on." he commanded. There is some talking back and forth. "Bye." Frieza took the scouter off and inspected it. "This is very impressive, my dear. How long did it take you to come up with this idea?"

"About three months of planning and three of testing. Then two of producing." Bulma pulls out the rest of the capsules and shows him. There are twenty small capsules in her hand. "Each Capsule has twenty in it. So that means there 400 Scouters made." Frieza smirks. He is very pleased with her.

"You assume I would love it, Bulma. So you mass produced already?" Frieza analyzed. Bulma smiles back and nods. "You're very brave and smart. 400 hundred is great, are you sure you don't want to come live with me and work there? It would be easier on you if you did." Frieza believes Bulma is very smart. He doesn't want her here. He loves her spunk. Usually he would not like the disrespect, but this is rare. Bulma recaptures the scouters and boxes. When she does this Frieza sees the bruises on her neck. "Bulma, dear, come here." Bulma listens to him. She stands next to him. They are the same height. He places his hand on her neck. "You have bruise on your neck dreary." Bulma hoped he won't say anything about them. "Who did this?" his voice is low and bone chilling.

He has used this voice before around her. It is used when he feels that he needs to kill someone.

"Nothing to worry about, I was sparing and we got a little carried away." Bulma lies smoothly him. Her voice didn't give away anything to him.

"Bulma, tell me who did this. Don't protect them; you are my little favorite Scientist. I can't let anyone hurt you or make you look weak. Now tell me who was it?" Frieza strokes her cheek.

"He looks a lot worse than me. Don't worry, Frieza. No one can make me look weak." Bulma tells him prideful. She lied and everyone knows it except the two aliens. The Saiyans know who did it and he is standing right next to his father right now.

"Well, all most everyone. Now I must leave, Bulma. Please think about my offer. I will see you very soon, my sweet little blue angel." Frieza walks towards the door. Bulma hand the capsules to Zarbon.

"Nice seeing you, Zarbon." Bulma hugs him and he exits with his lord. The king and Bardock wait until the two are out of ear shot before they start their questioning.

"Vegeta, why does she have bruises on her neck?" his father asks him. Vegeta just sighs.

"And why did you Ki spike, I told you already you can't do use it unless you're training." Bardock questions his daughter.

"If he would just have patient then I would not have used a ki blast." Bulma blamed.

"If she didn't her crap so loud she would have heard me knocking." Vegeta retorts.

"If you didn't blast my door, I would not used my ki to get you the hell out of the bathroom!" Bulma yells at him.

"If you didn't blast me I would haven't choked you!" Vegeta yells back.

"I had every right to blast you; I was drying myself when you blasted your damn way into the room." Bulma defends. The parents just watch the two argue.

"If you didn't take long showers then the room would have not stunk so badly. I can't even believe I was in that dreadful smelling room for that long."

"Great now you're telling me my scent smells bad. Great, I'll add that to the list of things you don't like about me." Bulma says sarcastically.

"There is nothing I like about. You're loud, abhorrent and a know-it-all." Vegeta shouts at her.

"Well, you're rude, sickening, and full of yourself." Bulma snaps. Vegeta laughs.

"Tell me something I don't know, little girl!" Vegeta makes fun of her.

"Screw you Vegeta!" Bulma shouts and storms off out of the door. The parents and he remain in the room. They decide to step in.

"Vegeta you're starting your changes." King Vegeta tells his son in an even voice. He got a glare in response. "You reacting like that to her scent tells it all. When she shot you with the blast because you 'walked' in on her drying off you didn't not expect it to be that strong, did you? Your body reacted negatively to it, and you attack her." he explains to his son.

"No father, I am not going through my changes. I do not want to mate yet. I need to focus on training." he tells his father.

"You can't determine when you enter this stage of your young Saiyan life and you can't control when you mate. It just happens, like my mate and I, it just happened." Bardock informs him.

"Bardock are you suggesting I should mate your daughter?" Vegeta asks the older man with spite.

"No, not all at. She is not ready; I'm just saying you can't control it."

"I can and I will; now I need to leave and train." Vegeta leaves the two older Saiyans alone in the throne room.

"He is feeling the attractions, when Bulma starts it would be hard to keep them apart." the King states. Bardock agrees.

"But that just means the prophecy is about those two, when she realize her part is, will speed up." Bardock adds. The king laughs.

"Commander Bardock, have you ever thought of how it would be when your daughter mates the prince of the Saiyans. that mean she will be Queen of all of us." The king tells him.

"She has been a Princess all her life, it won't be any different from now. I can tell their bond will be a strong one." Bardock comments.

"How so, Bardock?"

"They can argue and fight all day, but soon enough they move on like nothing ever happened and be the best of friends. Bulma told Frieza it was a spring practice that resulted in the bruise, when in truth it was Vegeta's blind rage that gave them to her." Bardock explains to his king.

000

Bulma punches the air and kicks. She is in her training room with Ki proof walls and is sweating profusely. She has been training for three hours. Bulma hasn't trained this hard in awhile, but she was in no way out of shape. When she decided to put more time towards getting to transporters built, she had made two bracelets. These bracelets controlled to gravity around her body. She had been walking around the last four years with these on. Her endurance and strength has gone up dramatically. Bulma hasn't told anyone of the bracelets yet. She wanted to make a whole room to be able to do it, but hasn't had the time to work on it.

She has the strength of elite, but hasn't been tested. She didn't want to show anyone just yet. The scientist had to work on things in order to get the planet safe form Frieza. Now it is. Bulma can show her true strength now. She has been suppressing it for the last few years. Bulma had learned how to do that after the many hours a research on Ki. On earth there are people who can manipulate their ki before no one knew earthling could. Bulma has had contact with them and they taught her. She never really met them face to face, but she did hack into their satellites and found them and got to video chat with them. Most of them happen to be around her age.

They had some trouble with Frieza as well; he has taken them over and slowly taking the resources from Earth. Bulma and they talked about a rebellion. The group of people just happens to be the strongest on the planet. So they discuss how to get one started there. She hopes someday to get over there and help them. Some of the men in the group had joined Frieza's army, waiting for her to help getting it going. So far Bulma had gotten two planets to fake allegiances to Frieza. But she never uses her real name. For this she never shows up on video without a voice scrambler, mask and a fed distorter.

She throws her Ki blast at a training bot she is currently testing out. It bounces her blast off and sends her it. She is able to move it away from it by regaining control of it again and moving it away. She has been practicing her ki blast and controlling them, but is starting to get hungry and decides to call the training off.

"Bot shut down." Bulma using the voice command she installed into it. It shuts down when it lands on the ground. Bulma picks it out and walks out of the training room. The hall is bare. '_Good, I'm all sweaty,'_ Bulma thought. She walks down the hall at her normal pace. It is just about dinner time. She would like to shower before going to dinner with the high royals, but her shower is out of commotion. She walks over to Vegeta's training room. He has a shower in there. '_He ruined my shower, so it is fair for me to use his.'_ Bulma tells herself. She reaches the door and knocks before entering.

Vegeta is doing some katas at the moment. He is sweaty as well. He had long ago, took off his shirt. Bulma closes the door, when he speaks to her.

"What do you want, Girl?" he can smell her sweat form where he is. It is strong and alluring.

"I want to use your shower, my door won't be fixed until after dinner and I need to shower before then." Bulma informs him. He stops his katas and looks her up and down. She is covered in sweat. Her tub top has sweat stains under her arm pits and her undeveloped chest. He doesn't know why her scent is hard to ignore. It smells like fresh strawberries. Few grow here on Vegeta-sei, but when they do, the scent fills the air and can be smelled for miles.

"Why my shower? Why can't you shower with the other warrior classes?"He asks with distain in his voice. He knew she couldn't shower with them, nor did he want her to. None of them are trustworthy. All he wanted to do is rally her up. It is fun for him.

"Vegeta, I'm still considered a Princess; I can't just waltz in and shower with the lower class women." Bulma reminds him. She folds her arms over her chest. She couldn't stand him sometimes.

"No, I don't think you really trained. No, you just sprayed water on yourself just so you could come in here and shower and to see me without a shirt on." he smirks. He got her now.

"Why would I come in here to see you not wearing a shirt? You normally don't wear shirts when you come into the lab or when I need to patch you back up because you're stupid and don't rest." she told him. Vegeta didn't think of that. She is the only one he let stitch him up or heal him when he goes over the edge. Everyone else is either to afraid or he didn't want them touching him. "Vegeta you can smell its sweat. I smell foul and I need to shower now." Vegeta couldn't agree with her, he didn't smell anything foul.

"Then you wouldn't mine sparing with me." he fazed in front of her and went to punch her. She dodges out of the way seconds before it would have hit. He then tries kicking her. She jumps to avoid. Everything he threw, she dodges. Vegeta couldn't understand how she had gotten this fast. She hasn't trained for years. Bulma is laughing not. Her gravity bracelets are on still; So her movements are slowed because of it. The laughing made him madder. He charged up some Ki and throws it at her. She dodged again. He likes sparing with her. She has definitely hasn't been slaking in her training. She is faster than he remembers. But one thought pledged him since Frieza got here. "What the hell is going on with you and Zarbon?" Bulma stops.

"What do you mean?" she asks. He sounded like he was jealous or something.

"You heard me, are you fond of him?" he asks sharply. Bulma laughs.

"No, he thinks we are like siblings." she tells him, but he demands for more explaining. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Same basic thing here, be his sister and Frieza's blue DEARY and they would never expect me slapping them in the face when the time comes. Even if I walk up to them and slap them physically." He is impressed again. "Plus Zarbon isn't my type." Bulma jokes.

"You're fond of someone?" Vegeta doesn't know why but he feels threaten from this.

"Kind of, I guess." Bulma thinks.

"Who is it?" he demands to know. Bulma noticed to urgency in his voice, even though he tried hard to hide it. She knew him for five years now; she can tell when he is hiding something. Bulma decides to make this fun for her, she thought for a moment. There was one boy that she had a tiny crush on.

"Well, he has long messy black hair, tan skin, and dark brown, black eyes." Bulma added a sigh. She wanted to make him think she is smitten with him. "He is very tall, but there is a down side" she dragged that it on because she can see him trying hard not to seem like he cared. "He is not very strong." she gave a sad sigh.

"Sounds like your brother Raditz." he says with judgment. Bulma just laughs.

"No, not at all. He's my age, Vegeta." he punches her in the face. Bulma is knocked down for a brief second then is back in the fight. Vegeta felt something, not sure what though. They started to throw Ki blasts at each other. Bulma loves getting him riled up. He is giving her a good fight. She went overboard though. She throws a ki blast too hard for this simple spare. Another bad thing, it didn't even hit him. It hit the wall behind him and bounced off the wall. But it did not deplete. It instead of that it went straight back his back and knock him over on top of her.

"What the HELL!" Vegeta shouts as he fell over. Bulma is laughing her head off, until he fell on her.

"Oh My Kami, you're heavy." Bulma breathes out. Vegeta didn't move. Her scent is too much for him.

"Who is it?" he asks with no emotion in his voice. Bulma took this as he might be hurt from her comment.

"Don't worry about him Vegeta, he isn't Saiyan. I won't even consider mating him, besides I don't like someone too much taller than me." Bulma told him. This made that feeling Vegeta felt go away. He got up and dusted himself off.

"You stink, go shower." he tells her rudely. Bulma gets up and runs over to the bathroom.

Bulma take out a capsule and actives it. A small radio appears on the counter. She turns it on and sings along to it. Bulma then hopes in to the shower. Vegeta had resumed training, but gets distracted from the scent that is slowly seeping through form under the door. He can't focus when she is showering.

"Telling Layla's story spoken," Vegeta continues training, while starting to regret about breaking her door. Maybe he is spending too much time with her. He is the age of when Saiyans start maturing rapidly into adulthood. For the next year he will have to go through this. Spending too much time with one female is harmful to a Saiyan, if they do not plan on mating. He punches his invisible opponent. "She glad for one day of comfort, only because she has suffered," Bulma sings out. Yes, he needs to stay away from her for awhile to avoid this. It will only get worse when she starts. Saiyans starts this change in the middle of their eleventh year of life. Bulma and Kakarrot turn eleven tomorrow.

Bulma steps out of the shower. She didn't want to take the time drying, so she raised her ki to instantly dry. The outfit she puts on is a blue jean shorts and a red tank top to complement. Leaving the room, after shutting off her music, capsule it and placing it back into her belt, she saw Vegeta standing in the middle of the room staring at her.

"Takes you long enough, what were you doing? Purging a planet?" he asks sarcastically.

"No, your father and mine won't let me. I don't have much control apparently." she muses. They stood there looking at each other.

"If you did go on one mission, you would most likely die, girl." he mocks.

"Oh my dear Prince, you have no idea what I am capable of." Bulma tells him with a half smirks. She walks passed him and started to sway her tail back and forth slowly. Bulma stops. Vegeta watches as her eyes go white.

000

Bulma is in the lab on Frieza's ship. She nicknamed the female Saiyan, who let Frieza blow up the planet, yet at the same time protected it, spy. Bulma gave her this name because she seems like a double agent, working for Frieza yet, the rebellion at the same time. On the flat screen, Bulma saw another blueprint. She studies it carefully. It looked close to the one for her bracelets. But this is bigger and more complex. She thought as she continued looking it over. She scrolled to the top of document. The title stops her. _'She actually made the gravity room, awesome, and it is so very simple changes,'_ she muses. Just then she saw movement from the corner of her eye. It is the spy. She would never leave her room with the computer on. She is sitting on the counter in front of the window.

"Liking the blueprint?" she asks the young blue scientist. Bulma just looks at her. "Yes Bulma, I can see you, I always have," Bulma stares at her.

"How?"

"I have the same gift, or curse you have. It is a blessing and a burned at the same time." she tells her. "Now from my understanding your turning eleven tomorrow." Bulma nods and the lady goes on. "You made that blueprint. It is the best invention you have made, at least so far, your future self is still working on the one that will blow the rest out of the water, but it has taking time to get it this far."

"What is it? If I'm allowed to know." Bulma is aware of things changing the future and all that. The Spy laughs.

"Bulma, you already know. You are same now as you were then. The smartest yet the dumbest at the same time. You will know by tomorrow, my dear."

"Okay, well since we can talk, tell me, what do I need to know?" Bulma sits down in the chair next to the table and waited. The spy folds her arms over her chest.

"First, whatever happens never truly believe Frieza or anyone else on the ship, other than Vegeta, Nappa and your brothers, they are the only ones to tell anything about, unless you have already made contact with them before, like Krillin and Yamcha." Bulma nods. "The next couple of days will change your current life, flipping it upside down, always be prepared, keep that belt on at all times, it will be a life line." she ended.

"How will it change my life?" Bulma asks.

"I can't say, it might not happen, if these events don't happen…" she trails off. Bulma understands. Nothing would happen if she knows and expects it. "Even with this information, it might harm the movement but it has to be done." The spy explains more. Like a change of subject she moved on, " Now one thing you can do is be nice to Vegeta, never leave him and stomp off if you get mad. Stay with him during the next couple days, he will help them be less stressful."

"Okay." Bulma is confused about why she would tell her that. '_Yes we may fight, but we see each other next time and everything is fine again.'_ Bulma thought to herself.

"Make me a promise. This will change the future, but for the better." she continues.

"I promise. You know my future self. How am I doing? No, don't tell me. I am working in the rebellion, am I working as head scientist or even better do I help plan everything?" Bulma is over joy to find out more about herself, to see if her plans worked out and all that. She knows deep down she can't know but she still can't help asking it.

"Kind of, you do those two I can tell you that, but that isn't your main role." Bulma sits there and thinks about what it could be. "I work with you personally. In fact I am the second one that knows you the best. Vegeta is the one that knows you the best." she make that last comment to herself more than Bulma.

"Cool." is all she can say. Both Saiyans hear the door open. The spy's face light up for only a second then returned to its regular straight face. Bulma turn around to see a familiar short Saiyan.

"Hello Prince, how may it help you?" her voice is sharp. Vegeta just laughs.

"I take it we are not alone, Female." his voice is joking yet firm. Bulma paused for a moment. His voice is a lot stronger, intimating, and deeper than the one she knows now.

"Yes, I thought you never believed me when I told you." she seems to have strong relationship with the prince.

"With what your capable of I won't put it passed you." he tells her. "Now is there any way you can show me where she is or do I get to see her?" he asks.

"Don't know you have to ask her, she is in my chair." She tells her prince as she points to Bulma. He looks over at the chair and sees nothing. So he walks over to the chair and kneels to where he thinks is eye level.

"I can't feel anything or see anything." he takes his hand and charges a ki blast and aims it at where he thinks her head is. Bulma didn't feel a threat; instead she felt the heat of it. Normally, she never feels anything from the ki blasts, not even people around her. Even from the times she is thrown into a middle of a battle. She was able to walk straight through all of them blast. This is new to her.

"How am I feeling this? I never feel ki during my visions." Bulma told the spy.

"You're feeling that because of your gifting is increasing fast. You have an important role here, plus you are connected to Vegeta." Bulma looks back at Vegeta. His face is void of everything. He has grown so much. He looks like a man now. His arms and legs are covered in scares of different ages.

"I can tell she is there, my ki is reacting to hers." his tells the spy. He withdraws his ki and stands up straight. "I need to talk with you, alone." he tells her.

"Now, Bulma you need to leave." the spy raises her hand from her chest and aims it her. An invisible force pushes her into Vegeta. Her sight goes out.

"Girl! Girl?!" Vegeta tries to get the little girl's attention. He watched as her eyes went white and glossed over. "Bulma! Bulma, what the hell?" Bulma's eyes open and stare up at him.

"Wow, I thought you didn't know my name, Vegeta." Bulma laughs. Vegeta is confused. "Don't worry Vegeta, I Just had vision. Nothing to worry about." she tells him as she reaches into one her belt pockets and pulls out a capsule. She opens it to reveal blueprinting paper and pencils.

"Now that you are finally out, I am going to shower, and then I will take you to dinner. My mother will kill me if I don't escort you again." he walks into the bathroom. He didn't want her to think he was concerned over her well being, but she knew him better than that. Moving on, she laid down on the ground and focuses on her blueprinting. Bulma remembers all the details in the gravity room, so she sketches it all out. In the end, she is pleased with her work. _'This will help Vegeta now, but in the mean time I should make him a set of bracelets to have him where in between now and the time I'm finish and when not in the room.'_ She concluded.

Time flies fast, Vegeta comes out with a towel on to see her lying on the ground facing away from him drawing and making calculations. He walks up behind her and kneels down to look at what she is blueprinting. She finishes her last calculations and get excited.

"I got it, I finally figured out how to increase the gravity." Bulma jumps up after capsuling the blue print. Vegeta stood up as well. He has no idea what she is talking about. He wonders if this has to do with her vision. Bulma turns to Vegeta and hugs him. "I cracked it Vegeta! Do you know what this mean, of course you do, thank you so much!"She grabs his head and kisses both cheeks and ran out of the room. "I'll be in my Lab!" she shouts.

Vegeta has no idea what just happened. She got excited, jumped up and down talking about gravity, and then she kissed his cheeks and ran out the door. Vegeta doesn't understand her at all. He goes through the other door in the training room to get dressed.

000

Bulma is running around grabbing everything she needs to upgrade her bracelets. It only takes her a few minutes to do so because the room is so organized. Once she has everything, she starts the upgrade. It takes only a minute to do so. Moving on to Vegeta pair it only takes three minutes to get the wiring fixed. She had planned on giving her brothers and Vegeta bracelets once she had a better upgrade for them. So she had made them up and just waited to upgrade them. It will take time to show them how to work them, but the end result will be worth it. When she is finishes with those she moves on to trying to get the wiring set for the gravity manipulator for the room.

She can make it with a frame and it should work fine but she doesn't want to make a frame and have to change it up latter because it wasn't working right. Having it connected to a core she made for the bracelets, she moved the wires to match the blueprint. It takes her a little bit to get them just right. She has a processer on the core that she types in the highest level she has reached into it. That is 70 times more gravity than Vegeta-sei's has. The room instantly felt heavy to Bulma, thing that weren't on the shelves fully, came crashing down to the ground and shattering. Outside her lab, Bulma heard groans of pain. She felt many Ki's getting dangerously low. Bulma turned the core off quickly. The room felt normal again. _'It isn't ready yet.'_ She tells herself almost gleefully. Bulma puts the core, the wires and motherboard away in a drawer when Vegeta enters the room.

"What the hell was that?" he shouts. Bulma had finish putting his and her brother's bracelets away in their spot.

"Sorry, I was testing a generator for gravity. I guess it works to well." She apologies to her Prince. "Now let us go to dinner." she walks up to Vegeta and loops her arm through his.

"What the hell are you doing now?"

"You said you're to escort me. Now lead the way." Bulma reminds him with a laugh.

"But that doesn't mean I have to hold your bloody hand." he pulls away from her. This makes her laugh.

"If anything, your hands are bloody. I haven't killed anyone yet." she teases. "Is that why you wear gloves all the time? So your hand doesn't have to touch the blood?" She asks with true curiosity.

"Yes, now can we go to dinner?" Vegeta tells her as he walks out the door. She follows him, while holding back giggles. The trip is a quick one. They are the last ones there. Bulma had felt her brothers here and is happy to see them. Kakarrot turns to see his twin sister walking in with his Prince.

"Finally, now I get to eat!" he exclaims. He picks up some meat. But Raditz kicks him from underneath the table. He sits across from his little brother. Bardock is next to him. The King and his Queen sits on each end. Vegeta sits next to his father and Bulma next to her twin, which is to the right of the young Prince.

"You're late." King Vegeta tells them.

"Sorry father, the girl here had some better things to do then come to dinner." Vegeta muses as her started to eat.

"I see, Bulma please tell me it was you that cause my whole army to fall on the ground in pain and not something else." He asks the young scientist. Bulma looks at her high king.

"Yes, I had made a breakthrough on a project of mine. I didn't realize the power it had behind it. Sorry." Bulma tells her king. King Vegeta is very impressed. This little girl had his elite men on the ground in pain, even he was affected, but he won't tell her that.

"Please tell me what is it you are working on. So I might know how to use it." he sounded like he is asking, but unreality he isn't.

"I wish to tell you later, I need to eat." she dug into her food. The king knew it had to do something with strengthen. She would tell him anything she works on, unless it would help them gain the upper hand with Frieza, and then she was very careful on how she tells him.

"Now, Bulma what are you and Kakarrot doing for your eleventh birthday?" The Queen asks. The eleventh birthday is important to Saiyans. Saiyans body mature faster than most species. During a Saiyans eleven year, the body grows rapidly. By the end of two years the Saiyans is an adult. Bulma's brother, Raditz, is sixteen. He had changed so much during those two years.

"I have no plans, I want to finish this new project as soon as possible." Bulma answers her high Queen.

"Aren't you coming with Vegeta, Kakarrot and I to the Ring?" Raditz asks after swallowing.

"I had no idea you guys were heading out." Bulma looks at Vegeta. Kakarrot tries talking, but it doesn't come out audible to everyone, except the Prince and his twin.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Kaka." she hits him on the head.

"And she can't come because I don't to go out and have worry about babysitting." Vegeta tells Kakarrot.

"Really Vegeta, is that the best excuse you can come up with?" Bulma mumbles. She will address that comment later. Dinner finishes, and younger Saiyans are walking out of the dining hall. The older ones are talking about things and wanted them to leave. Bulma wants to go badly with her brothers to the club. In order for her to go, she has to persuade the Prince.

"Vegeta?" she asks in an innocent sweet voice.

"NO!" he knew what she is going to ask. Bulma decided to try a different route. She stopped in front of him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"But why, My Prince? I am turning eleven too. Why can't I have fun too?" she asks, trying to be seductive. She moves her hand to his cheek and stroked it. She had seen her mother do this to her father when she was trying to persuade him. It works every time. Vegeta stands there void of any emotions with his arms crossed over his chest. While the brothers watch Bulma trying to manipulate their prince.

"Should we stop her before she gets blown to bits, it is really creeping me out that our sister is pretty much hitting on our commander." Raditz asks his through their metal link.

"He won't hurt her. I think he likes her to be honest with you, look at his tail." Kakarrot replies. Vegeta's tails is tightening around his waist.

"I don't know, it looks like his pissed to me." he states.

"Vegeta, please! You won't have to babysit me, I promise." her hand is on his chest now, and she is leaning into him while staring into his eyes. Vegeta really hates those Blue eyes, why couldn't she have normal black eyes?

"You realize the whole point of taking your brother out do you?" he asks her. Bulma's face fell for a second. That was one of the traditions of an eleven year old. An eleven year old has the almost the same body as and twenty one year old human. Only difference is the height and the sexually maturity. "If you come, you can't cower when you get there. When a Saiyan get overly cocky they start to pick fights." he explains to her.

"I can handle it Vegeta." she tells him as she back off of him.

"Met us in the court yard in five minutes. If your late by a second I will leave you." he tells her in a firm voice. This causes her to jump up and squeal. Same way she did earlier today. Vegeta backs away from her and her brothers' laugh.

"Thank you, thank you, prince Vegeta!" she runs off to her quarters.

"You're getting to soft on her, Vegeta. Any other female and you would have shot her." Raditz tells him. Vegeta turns away from his underling view.

"Shut up, Raditz. Your sister has no skill in flirting. She really needs to respect my wishes. She'll learn the hard way about Saiyan and their ruthlessness." With that he walks off.

000

Bulma is in her bathroom applying black stuff to her hair. A year ago she made temporary black dye that would turn her hair black for a little bit. She loves her hair but she wants to go out and not have people pet her. The dye comes out when any type of liquid hits it. It is a down side that she hasn't found a way to fix it yet, but it serves its purpose. It covers well. She put black color contacts, she made, in her eyes to make them look a very dark blue. Now she looks like a normal Saiyan. She had ideas of sneaking out into town many times, but rarely had the nerve to actually do it.

She keeps the red tank top on, but replaces the shorts with a white pleated shirt on, that goes to just above her knees. Bulma pulls her hair in a pony tail, and looks at herself in the mirror. She is finally normal looking. She won't be recognized tonight. Ever since the first day she met the high royals, word got out that the princess of the south had light blue hair and was really the daughter of Bardock and Katchas. It was said she was given the title of princess because the daughter the king and queen died during birth. Then word speared that she has been working in the labs. She became famous all over for her intelligent and title. For some reason no one has put to and together about her brothers and her. She walks out of her bathroom and out to the court yard.

She makes it right on time. Bulma walks up behind Vegeta and put her hand on his shoulder again. Her two brothers just stare at her. Vegeta turns his head to see who dared touch him. He sees a young Saiyan female who look like Kakarrot, except the hair. Her hair is neat and tidy. She is also very attractive.

"Yes?" Vegeta asks the Saiyan female.

"Watch this Goku, Raditz." Bulma tells them through her mental link. Siblings naturally have one with other sibling, until they get mated. Raditz had to do a double take. He never thought she would look some much like Kakarrot without the blue. But Kakarrot knew it is Bulma.

"Well, let's go, Vegeta." Bulma insists to her Prince. The voice caught him off guard. _'Is that the girl's voice?'_ he sniffs the air. It is her alright.

"I thought you were going to chicken out, let's go." Vegeta tells Bulma. Then he flies up into the air. The other two join him. Bulma just looks up at them. She never felt like learning how to fly, at least that what she tells everyone. "Aren't you coming?" Vegeta is getting impatient.

"Push your Ki to your feet, B." Kakarrot shouts down to her. Bulma hesitates, she never liked the thought of flying, but not to look weak in front of Vegeta, she tried.

"Wait she doesn't know how to fly yet? You got to be kidding ME! I'm letting a Saiyan who can't even fly come with me." Vegeta groans in frustration.

"She said she didn't like the idea of flight to our father whenever he tries to teach her." Raditz told his commander. Bulma focuses her Ki to her feet. Slowly but surely she raises off the ground. Vegeta can't wait any longer. He swoops down and grabs her waist and throws her over his shoulder and flew out to join the two brothers. Bulma is secretly glad Vegeta did that. She didn't want to fail in front of him.

"Now, I got Miss Fear of heights is taken care of, we can go." he flies off with Bulma and the two brothers flies off.


	7. The Ring

**Thank you for reading. **

**Warning: there is some questionable content, I was told it should be fine, but want to be safe than sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The groups arrive at where Vegeta wanted to go. The sun is just setting when they walk in through the doors. The smell of many concoctions hit Bulma's nose. It almost makes her want to puke. Many Saiyans are drinking; others are getting ready for the nights fights. Bulma puts on a face that make her seem like she doesn't care. But she does walk closer to her twin. Vegeta lead the twins to the counter. He tells the tender something Bulma doesn't hear. She is watching two Saiyans yell at each other. It is obvious they had too much to drink. The brother, Raditz, already has a drink in hand. It smells bad to Bulma. Kakarrot and her sit on two stools in front of the counter with Vegeta and two drinks are waiting for them. Kakarrot smells it as Bulma just stares at hers.

"It smells different than the wine on the ship." he takes sip. "Taste different to." he drinks little by little. Bulma just watches. She had no idea her twin drank.

"You drink Goku?" she asks him through their mental link.

"No, not really. Vegeta and Raditz steals wine all the time. I just drink one glass." he tells her. This relives her very much. Some of the solders come home drunk and it is too much to watch them act like idiots. "It doesn't taste that bad, but I don't want to have anymore. You shouldn't have any more than half." he tells her mentally. She nods but does not move anyway towards it. Kakarrot takes her drink and hands it to her.

"Here drink some." Bulma takes the glass. The smell is not as bad as Raditz drink. She brings the glass to her lips and drinks some. It tastes weird. She moves the glass away from her lips and places in back on the counter. She coughs a little bit. Raditz and Kakarrot's hands are on her back in seconds and slowly patting it so she can breathe.

"What do you think?" Raditz asks his younger sister. She glares at Vegeta. He is holding a mug in his hand.

"It tastes like crap! I am not drinking anymore tonight." she turns around and sees a glass of water next to her drink and she chugs it. At least she thought is water. It causes her to cough more. The two older boys laugh at this.

"Never assume here, Girl." Vegeta tells her.

"Get me some water now, Vegeta!" Bulma tells him. Seconds later, Raditz hand Bulma water. She stares it down.

"It is water, I promise." Raditz tells her. So she drinks it.

"Let the fighting Beginning! Do I have any Challengers for yesterdays winner?" an announcer yell over the loud crowd. Many Saiyans fight their way to the ring. Bulma has a pounding headache now. She shuts her eyes tight.

"You okay?" Kakarrot asks his sister.

"My head hurts, not a big deal though." she tells him. She wipes her face with some water. It helps a little. Raditz and Vegeta disappear. Bulma burns the napkin with her ki because she doesn't want to get up and throw it away. Two males come up to Bulma.

"Hey sweet heart. What is a flower like you doing here?" the short stout one asks her. Both smell terrible

"Are you trying to insult me?" Bulma asks back with distain. The taller skinny one talks now.

"Don't why about him. Now tell me, what is you type?" he puts his hand on Bulma's leg. She doesn't like this. She focus her ki to her leg, just enough to heat it up and burn the hand. "Oh playing hard to get aren't you little spit fire."

"Just go away. She is not interested in either of you." Kakarrot tell them in a calm voice.

"Look Hugh, the little boy is telling us what to do." the tall one tells the shorter one. "Bug off buddy, she can do what she wants." he told the twin brother.

"She is my younger sister, now leave her alone." Goku tells them. They just laugh at him.

"Not like you could do anything to us, we are in the high range of the second class." the shorter one threatens. Raditz sees what was going and walked into the conversation.

"Leave my little sis alone, guys she too young for you anyway." Raditz told them.

"Oh look Tog, there is another one." the shorter one says.

"You should leave before her boyfriend come over." Kakarrot warns them. This causes Bulma and Raditz to look over at him. The last time Bulma check she was single.

"By her reaction I think you're lying, big brother." the shorter one caresses her cheek. Bulma doesn't know how to react. Her brain is too fussy to think.

"I would remove those fingers from her body or you will lose the entire arm at the very least." a deep threaten voice said behind the taller one. Both turns around to see the familiar short Saiyan with black flame for hair. They both move away from Bulma.

"Hello Prince Vegeta, we didn't know she was with you." the taller one spoke when both had bowed.

"Leave us now or I will kill you." Vegeta tells them with no emotion in his voice. This made the two run. He looks Bulma up and down. "What did they do?"

"They were just teasing her, Vegeta." Raditz told him.

"Why didn't you tell them to piss off? Cat got your tongue?" Vegeta mocks Bulma.

"She did and the tall one put his hand on her leg." Kakarrot defended his sister.

"They what?!" Vegeta doesn't like this at all. Bulma finally calm her head down enough to from a sentence. She put her hands up and on Vegeta's shoulders to calm him down.

"I burn one of them, right before I was going to do that to the other, you came." she told him. He calms down a bit.

"Good, I don't want to explain to your father and my why your body is found the day of your eleventh birthday." he explains for his concern. Kakarrot doesn't believe though.

Some time passes and the night get more interesting. Raditz is now fighting in the ring against some third class Saiyan Female, Kakarrot is watching. And Vegeta is trying to get Bulma into a drinking contest.

"Are you a chicken? No I know what you are, you're a human." Vegeta taunted. There is many short glasses filled with Kami knows what. It just smells nasty.

"I am no human and you know it." Bulma snaps.

"Prove it, show some pride." He continues. There is a smirk on his face as he watches her stare at the glasses.

"Fine!"

"Ready, set, go." they start drinking each glass one at a time. Bulma can't stand the taste. It is absolutely revolting, but her pride is on the line. She gets twelve down and she can't take it anymore. She places the glass down and stops. Vegeta keeps going for a bit. "Give up?" he asks. His voice seems unaffected. Bulma just nods. The tender hand her some water and she sips it.

"How in Vegeta-sei did you get me to drink more?" she asks. Her give everything away.

"I can get anyone to do anything I want." He is smug. If Bulma didn't feel loopy she would have smacked him.

Raditz get slammed into the wall by the female. Kakarrot comes running over.

"Get Bulma out of here, now, someone want to…" he is cut off by a very tall Saiyan.

"So you're his sister. You and I fight, now." he demands.

"Why? What did he do?" Bulma asks with a slit slips.

"Nothing, I need someone to fight and you're it. now get up and fight me, puny girl." he demands again. Bulma obviously can't think straight, because she didn't get offended by that comment. She closes her eyes for a second and tries to read his ki level, but she can't get a close range. All she can tell, he is in the second class.

"She does have to if she doesn't want to." Vegeta tells him, but Bulma stands up and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not puny." she walks over to the man and he leads her to the ring. Shouts of joy pass through the crowd. If one can call it that, Bulma looks around. The only thing showing it is a ring is how the people are gathered around. The announcer walks up to Bulma.

"Is this your first fight?" Bulma nods. "Must be one of the ones celebrating your eleventh." she nod again. "What is your height and class?"

"I'm 4'11 but I don't have a class," she tells him. He laughs.

"I'll just say your height," he walks over to the center. "Challenger with the height of 6'8" and class of 2nd against an eleven year old with the height of 4'11"." he moves out of the ring and the fight begins. Bulma has no idea what is going on or why he wants to fight her.

"The champion fights one Eleven year old, it is a tradition, a milestone, Kakarrot was the one that was suppose to fight him not you." Raditz voice rings through her head.

"I never fought someone before. How am I going to do this? Plus I can't think straight right now, thanks to Vegeta." Bulma admitted. She can see Raditz talking with Vegeta.  
>"He wouldn't have done that if you were supposed to fight." he defended his commander.<p>

"Why do I have a feeling that isn't what he said?" Bulma questioned her brother.

"It was censored for you." He tells her.

"Well, ask him what the hell I have to do. I can't concentrate and I better see you ask, you suck at fighting." Bulma commanded him. Raditz is now offended, he is weak compared to the other two but he isn't totally worthless. He asks Vegeta what she should do.

"Fight him." is all he said. Bulma looks to her opponent and it is too late to dodge him. She is flung a foot. She jumps into a fighting stance as he approaches. He swings more and more. Bulma doesn't dodge anything. He just pounds her over and over. It hurts, but Bulma doesn't care. She is testing him on his strength. He kicks her into the wall. That causes her to sober up. Her body falls to the ground and she closes her eyes. His voice is familiar. She focuses on his voice. She sees him standing in front of her father. They were in the south palace. He was addressing him as General. That mean he was in the southern army. His name is Valsh. She stands up. This surprises the crowd. They thought she was finished.

"Alright, Valsh. Enough playing around. Let's fight," Bulma tells him. He watches her walk over to her brother. He had no idea how she knew his name. "Can you hold these, Kakarrot?" she took off her bracelets, turned them off, and handed them to her brother. "Don't play with them, you will hurt yourself." walking over the Valsh, she got into her fighting stance. He followed suit. Bulma fazed out of view. This confuses the man more. She reappeared behind him, and then she kicks him. He doesn't get a chance to fall when Bulma appears in front of him and punches his gut, making him fall the other way. Bulma is enjoying herself. This is true adrenaline. She let the man recover before she elbows his face, given him a bloody nose.

"How the hell did you get this strong, you're just a puny eleven year old." he asks with his hand on his nose.

"I maybe Eleven, but I have masters train me, while you just have a power level." Bulma tells him. She walks away because the fight is over. Valsh doesn't care. He picks her up and throws her into the wall behind the counter, breaking some bottles. Bulma is now covered in all different concoctions, smells, glass, and her own blood. Her head was first to make contact. And again, her head is hurting. She puts her hand on the back of her head. There is blood. It makes her sick to her stomach. Something thick drip on her other hand, it is black. _'Great, now my hair mix is coming out.' _

"Valsh, the fight is over and you throw me into a self. What is your problem? Don't you have any honor?" She is upset with him. One of her father's men has thrown another Saiyan after a fair fight was over. He charges at her again. She puts up her hand and stops his fist. "The fight is over, Valsh. Step down now." Bulma tells him.

"NO! I will not let a puny little girl beat me." he shouts and swigs at her again. Bulma is getting tired of this. She dodged him again, while behind him. She raises her ki just above his, and kicks him. He flies into the wall. "Puny Good for nothing little brat." he charges up again.

"What did I do to have to deal with him?" she asks her brothers through their link. They both are in shocked she is able to fight him, let only bet him. Vegeta on the other hand, knew she was strong; she is able to handle her on against him.

"How are you doing this?" Raditz asks.

"Do you really think I would sit and do nothing for five years, Raditz? Come on I'm a Saiyan." Bulma remarks, this cause Kakarrot to laugh. She sees Vegeta look at her and then Kakarrot wanted to know why he is laughing. He eventually tells him and he just smirks, it is the same thing she told him. He looks at the bracelets she gave Kakarrot to hold_. 'These must help train her; she was slower when she wore these, now she is as fast as elite.'_

Valsh swing wildly at her now. Bulma wants this to end. She fazes in front of him, grabs his neck and knees his forehead. Letting go of him, Valsh falls to the ground. _'Finally.'_ she thought. She turns and goes to join Vegeta and the others. Before she reaches them, she feels his ki spike; she turns just in time to see he has thrown a blast at her. Her charges her ki to block it, when it hit she is pushed back an inch or so.

"Move." she tells the people behind her. She pushes the blast away from her and out the door that someone had open seconds before. He charges another one up. Bulma needs to get him to stop; his blasts are strong enough to kill most of the weaker Saiyans in here. Bulma raised her ki again and forms a blast, just small enough to burn and let it go. It hits him, and throws him a few feet back. "Back down now, Valsh." she tells him. The mix she made is coming off. Blue is starting to show now. He charges another blast, this time more strength. She uses speed she hasn't used this entire fight.

She grabs him before he can throw it and throws him the ground. His face is all bloody and his shirt is covered in his own blood. His arm is burned now from the blast, some blood is forming in it. _'Guess I use too much, but it didn't seem to work.'_ She keeps him on the ground by placing her hand above his chest.

"I will not let you win." he yell at her.

"Not even if you're fighting your Princess?" her comment hit him "I don't think my father will be please one of him men did not fight honorably. When rules are in place, everyone need to respect them or the fight is over. You broke that when you throw me into the bottles." she walks away from him. The black has all but dripped out by now. He gets up; he had never liked the Princess or the General. That is why he told Lord Frieza of her identity five years ago. He found out when the king was talking to him one day.

He gets up and charges a deadly Ki blast. Bulma sensed his ki slowly rising and expected his move. Right when the blast started to from, she fazes behind him and takes her elbow and slams it into his neck, knocking him out cold.

"Don't you dare. You are lucky I didn't kill, yet…" she tells the body before her. Bulma walks over to her brothers and Vegeta. The crowd is quite. She takes the bracelets back from Kakarrot and puts them in her belt. Bulma can tell her father is right on the door, on his way in. He felt her in the palace. She prepares for some yelling. She smell like rat crap and her clothes are slightly torn and stained with Valsh and her blood and some of her black mix now. Bulma isn't really in the mood for this anymore.

Bardock walks in and the whole room is now silent. He walks passed the group of young Saiyans to the body on the floor. He knew who it is.

"He is still alive, I only knock him out." Bulma sighs boredly to her father. He can smell her from where he stands.

"He charged a blast at her after she told him to back down; he was going to kill someone if she didn't use her ki. He went ballistic when she told him who she was." Raditz told his father.

"She wasn't even supposed to fight, he challenged her." Kakarrot added quickly. Bardock is still quite. Bulma leans against the counter and sips water. She has never been in a fight before where she had to worry about other getting hurt or someone that wanted to kill her for that matter, but she didn't show any exhaustion. Plus on top of that all, the drink that is in her is rearing its ugly head again. _'My brothers defend me in front of a crowd is making my feel like they think I'm afraid of my father.'_

"Both of you shut up, shouldn't we go home already? I have a long day tomorrow and I want to sleep." she then walks out the door. The boys look at each other and then at Vegeta.

"You made her look weak and frighten in front of him. If she wanted to she would have deafened herself. She is more Saiyan then both of you," he tells them. Folding his arms over his chest, he walked out to join Bulma.

"He is right. You never defended another Saiyan, go." Bardock told his sons. He looks around at the mess. He sees the announcer. "What is the policy on paying for the damages?"

"The loser pays sir. Valsh will have to pay for the bottles he broke as well, General Bardock." he informs him.

"What do you do with him? He is out cold." he kicks Valsh shoulder. By this time the crowd has returned to their drinks and socializing

"Usually the group that came with him would take him, but he came on his own. So…" the announcer is trying to remember the policy.

"I will take him after he recovered. He did after all shoot at the Princess of the south after she won. I am in charge of her safety." he tells him. He picks Valsh up and throws his on his shoulder.

"No problem, I don't want him here anymore. He went out of his way to make an attack on the royal family." Bardock takes that as his time to leave. The young Saiyans had left to the palace already. He takes off.

000

"How did you do that? I thought you gave up on training." Kakarrot exclaims. This gets him smacked in the face, hard. He gets knock back a few feet.

"I am a Saiyan, how dare you think that. I may not train like you three but I still do." It is evident she has been drinking because of the slur in her voice. Bulma crosses her arms over her chest.

"She uses those bracelets to help her. They manipulate the gravity on her so she is under constant pressure. Just the same as wearing weight all the time, increasing it every time it gets to easy." Vegeta explains in monotone. Everyone looks at him.

"How did you get that?" Bulma asks. She knows she never told him out right about the function of the bracelets.

"You mention gravity controlling earlier and then seeing you fight without them on prove it. You are much faster without them. When do I get my own?" he demands. Bulma knew he was going to ask when he found out how they worked. She smirks.

"I have them made, but I going to give them later. I still need to do final touches on something first." she tells him while waving him off. He smirks as well.

"You think ahead, most of the time." Vegeta comments. Bardock walks through the door of Bulma's lab the young Saiyans are in.

"He is in the medic bay. He had bad burns and a broken face and neck." he tells Bulma. She nods. "To tell you the truth, I didn't think you could give him much."

"I was holding back, until he shot a blast at me after I told him I was his princess and you were my father." Bulma told him trying to hide any trace of drunkenness.

"Well, it will take awhile to heal that neck without your gel. I heard some rumors about you deflecting his ki blasts." He told his daughter who he thought had stopped training and couldn't control her ki let alone someone else.

"It has already gotten out, Crap." Bulma slams her head into the titanium table, causing a dent in it. "I smell like crap, I feel like crap, I look like crap, my mouth taste like crap, now news has spread and I guess picture have gotten out. I probably look like crap in those too." Bulma whines before she slams her head in to table again.

"You always look like crap. You smell better then you normally do and I haven't tasted you so I can't comment on that." Vegeta remarks sarcastically. Bulma wasn't in the mood to deal with him. She raised her hand up and fired a blast at his head. He just side steps out of the way. Lucky for Bulma, she had put ki proof sidings up. The blast hits the wall and bounces back and hit the back of his head. "What the Sh…" he is drowned out by everyone one else started to laugh other then Bulma and Vegeta.

"Nice job." Bardock comments on her aim.

"You told me I couldn't use my ki unless I was in a ki proof room." she tells him, with her face still in the dent. "So in here I practiced. In fact some of my project needed ki to activate them." she tells her father. She looks back to Vegeta, a flash of black clouds her vision for only a mere second. Vegeta sees the familiar whiteness appeared in her eyes. For some reason Bulma is drawn to think back to when Valsh's ki started to go up. "What does Valsh have against me and you? He started to get pissed when I told him." she asks as her lift her head and holds it in her hand. _'Bad idea to slam your head in a table when you have a deep cut in the back of your head and your head is all messed up.' _

"He was the one that leaked your identity to Frieza. That is why he was promoted slowly so I could keep an eye on him better." he explains to Bulma. Her face lifted from her hand.

"I going to kill him." Bulma snaps. She gets up from her seat and only to fall on her face. Kakarrot helps her up and back in the chair. "After I get control back." she put her head on the table again. Kakarrot sees blood in the back of her head and gets worries. He moves her hair and finds the deep cut. When he puts little to no pressure on it, it sends a wave shock of pain through her body. "What are you doing, Goku? I don't feel like having my hair braided."

"Dad, she has a nasty cut." Kakarrot tell his father with concern. Bardock walks over and looks. All the tugging and pulling hurts her.

"That needs some cleaning and to be sewed up. Bulma where is your sterilizers and first aid kit?" He asks. Bulma bring her hand to the second drawer to her left and opens it. She picks up the first aid kit and the cleaner her father asked for and places it on the table. Vegeta and Raditz come over to see the cut. "Why didn't you go the medic bay and get this clean?"

"I don't care. I'll heal when I heal." she mumbles. It stings when he cleans it out. But that doesn't compare to when he started to stitch it up. Normally stitching her up didn't hurt, even if it was her head. It hurts so badly right now. Bardock moves the thread in and out on the cut. Her face is towards the wall, which just happens to be where Vegeta is leaning one. Bulma just grins and bears it.

Vegeta see her eyes go white again. '_What is going on with her?_' he wonders.

000

Bulma is in complete darkness. She can see her hand and the rest of her body, but everything around her is just pure black.

"What the Hell is going on now?" Bulma heard her thoughts as if she spoke them. "Weird, is what the Spy chick was talking about? My gifts, or curse, is growing rapidly." Bulma quoted. She walks around for a little bit. "This is nothing like Dad told me about; the extent of his gift is seeing the future, not being thrown in a vast blackness."

"What do you think is going on?" Bulma hears the Spy, but can't see her.

"I'm confused. Where are you and how are we here?" Bulma looks around. She is still dealing with her drunken stopper. A flash of white light, kind of like a rip in the blackness, appears and the Spy is in front of her.

"We are in a place that only you can get into, unless you invite someone in." she tells the little girl. She doesn't get it. "I forgot how much Vegeta got you messed up that night." she laughs to herself. "This is the only time you will see me in here, this place is in between you and the outer worlds. What I mean by that is the time zones: past, present, and future." she pauses to see if anything is sinking in. "You can mingle in between each at any given point you desire." a loud piecing alarm rings throughout the darkness. Them some speaking, form someone Bulma knows.

"Female! Get your ass out now! Can't you hear the damn alarms?" Vegeta's voice rings out as well. She chuckles.

"That is Vegeta for you, Have fun getting out!" she tells Bulma before the same rip occurred. She steps into it. Bulma can see her sitting down in a calm state and the older Vegeta standing over her, while a red light flashes. Then the rip disappears.

"How did she do that?" Bulma wonders. She tries mocking her movement but nothing happens. She sits down and thinks. She probably thought about going back, so if she does it would work. It does.

The rip opens right under her and she falls on the ground of her lab. "Ouch!" Bulma yells. She gets help from her table. She sees blue hair as she gets up and it wasn't on her head. It is on the table on her head. Bulma sees everything as if she is someone else. She turns to where she keeps a mirror, by the door. Yes she is herself. Then how is she doing this. "I walk around freely in the visions of the future, and then this must be the same thing." Bulma concluded. She looks over at herself. "Dang I look hot! Even with I feel like crap." she walks over to take a gander at her cut. The scene in front of her is paused for the moment. "Gross." the cut has to be five inches and she can see her own skull and it was cracked. "No, wonder why I was thrown into that place."

She walks back in front of the scene before her. "If I just get it to play…" the scene before her started again.

"That's nasty, I'm surprised she didn't pass out from all the blood lost." Raditz comments while his father works away sowing up her deep cut. Vegeta see a blur to his left. He looks right at Bulma, but can't see a thing. He knows something is going on.

"Wow, did he just see me?" Bulma asks herself, Vegeta hear something faint but can't tell what it was. He is the only one to hear this. Bulma wants to get back into her body, but how? Right as she thinks this, her spirits returns to her body.

"How did this happen?" He asks. Bulma brain tells her he is talking about the cut.

"He slammed me into the cabinet full of bottles." Bulma answers. This reminds her about her contacts. She puts out her contacts' case from her belt and puts it on the table. Bulma lifts her eye lid and pulls out one of them and places it in the prepared case. Then she does the next eye, she place each contact in the right compartments and puts it away. Everyone in the room is staring at her. "What, I can't sleep in them."

"Did you really stick something on your eye ball?"Raditz ask in disgust.

"That is weird." Kakarrot comments.

"Where the hell did you come up with that?" Vegeta asks in abhorrence.

"Why is it weird? It is normal on earth. Even dyeing your hair and cutting it is normal." She tells them. Everyone expect Vegeta reacts to that comment. They stare at her with wide eyes and open mouths. "No I don't plan on cutting my hair, or dying it, permanently, any time soon." she adds.

"Look who acts like a human. If you didn't look just like your brother and father, I would swear you are human." Vegeta tells her.

"Great, my daughter is trying into a human." Bardock jokes. This causes everyone to laugh at her.

"Whatever, I'm going to change so I can sleep and not worry about mom pestering me 'til the morning." Bulma walk off to the door that leads to her quarters.

"Now, where does she keep those bracelets?" Vegeta asks as he goes through her drawers.

"You're not going to find any of her projects. Until she tells you where they are, Vegeta." Bardock tells him.

"What do you know, old man?" He shoved him off. He needs to get stronger and those can help. The boys and Bardock just watch as he looks through all the drawers. Minutes go by and still can't find them. Bulma sneaks back in and behind the prince.

"Looking for these." Bulma says behind her prince. He turns and sees a capsule in her hand. He takes it and opens it on the table. Four sets of bracelets appears on the table; all different color: Red for Raditz, Orange for Kakarrot, light blue for her, and dark blue for the Prince. He picks up the dark blue and investigates it.

"How do I work it?"He asks in irritation. Bulma chuckles at this sight.

"I will show you when we have time. Right now I want to go to bed. Mom wants me home tonight. Plus, I'm not in the mood or state of mind to sit and explain something complicated to a pissed, drunk Saiyan prince." She said taking the bracelets away and back into her belt.

"Not, as much as you. I know how to deal with it. You were falling all over yourself a moment ago." he reminds her.

"I have an excuse, buddy." her comment is slurred. Bulma puts a finger on his chest. He removes her finger from his chest with a sloppy swat.

"How? I don't act like I had drunk anything, yet you reek of it." he holds his nose to make the point. Bulma's head hurts, she's tried and she needs to still tell her father about what the hell has happened today.

"I don't reek, I smell, yes but not that bad." she walks over to the door. She feels like she need to leave now, or she will never get home. The rest of the Saiyans laugh at this argument.

"I don't know if I should be upset my youngest can drink or just laugh." Bardock comments

"Dad, they're even funnier when they're drunk." Raditz tells his father.

"Can we leave now? If not can we leave the lab, I need to lock up." Bulma says with a yawn.

"Sure, we should leave now. Your mother would kill me." Bardock jokes. The group leaves the Lab. Bulma shuts the door and in puts a code into the key pad next to the door.

"Verification code required, manual in put failed." a computer voice tell her.

"Damn." Bulma says. She thought she put it in right, guess not. She is drunk anyway.

"Voice Recognized, Code not recognized." it sounded. Bulma leans her head against the wall. To is cool.

"Voice command for shut, lock down, alarm, and system active," Bulma began. " 8213,"

"Lab signing on, alarm active, camera active, and security system alive." it pauses, "Bulma, Goodbye." the screen shut off and the light under the door did as well. Finally it shut off. The group walks over to the garden, they planned to fly home. Vegeta only goes with them because it is on his way to his room.

Bulma stops in mid stride. Her head spins with pain. She places her hand on her temples and shut her eyes. This causes her twin to come to step behind her. He is worried that she would fall over.

"A hangover already? Your body processed it fast." Raditz comments with a laugh. No one else joins in. Bardock looks at his daughter's face and knew she sense something. When he comes to this conclusion, he feels it too. This Ki is raising fast, but not too fast for his daughter to feel when she is drunk and has a deep cut in her head. Something else must have happen in order for this to hurt her.

"It's a headache. Not anything to do with your stupid hangover crap, Raditz," Bulma seethes out to her idiot older brother. _'How the hell are we related? I get Goku, because I took it all, but Raditz is just stupid by choice.'_ Bulma thought.

"That is one sign of a hangover, Blue brat." Raditz retorts. Blue brat is what he calls her when she calls him stupid or thing like that.

"It is because I have a damn five inch cut in the back of my head with a skull fracture. If I wasn't drunk, the pain would be unbearable, Razrag!" she snaps at her brother. She only uses this when she is beyond mad at him. He puts his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Fair point." is all he says. Bulma's head is getting to bad. She turns in Kakarrot's grasp and lays her head on his chest.

"Prince Vegeta come with me please, there is something I need your assistances with." Bardock asks the prince in a hurry voice. Vegeta only compiles because he is curious on why. They both walk down the hall.

"Her head can't handle the ki level that is rising with that cut." Bardock tells him as they walk.

"Whose is it?" the prince asks. His is aware of both Bardock's and Bulma's gifts. He got an earful the time he put Bulma in a coma.

"Valsh, it's not high, but for some reason it hurting her. We need to stop him before I can figure out what else is going on with her." Bardock tells him. Vegeta takes a moment to think as they run to the med bay. He did see blurs of something and a soft voice, but could it be related, maybe. They reach the med bay. It is in distress. There is blood all over. Vegeta powers up and flies in. Bardock steps in front of an alien doctor that is wounded, to block a ki blast.

Vegeta goes straight to Valsh. He is weak, but he is killing other Saiyans, his subjects. He won't let that continue. Valsh is in a blind rage and don't sees Vegeta until he's punching his face. The force of the blow sends him throw the wall in to one of the operation rooms. Vegeta fazes in front of him to punch him in his gut. Valsh tries to get the upper hand and fails. So he tries to grab Vegeta's leg and have him fall to the ground. He just kicks him with his other leg and Valsh loses all his strength. Vegeta had kicked him into the table for the operations. Quickly, He walks over to the weaker foe. Vegeta grabs his bloody collar and pulls him put to his face.

"What the hell is your problem? You killed Saiyans; did the Girl hit you that hard? because you need a good damn reason for killing your fellow people, a Saiyan never kills another, unless for treason. You were already in deep crap for trying to kill the southern princess, and then you have to pull more crap, you stupid idiot." he yells at him. Vegeta just throws him out to the main room. Now that he has no strength left, he is no threat. Walking through the hole in the wall, he sees there are more dead than just Saiyans. He didn't care much for them, other than the fact that they worked well. He walks over to Bardock. He is currently fixing up one of the wounded nurses.

"What a shame, he kill a lot of medical staff. It's going to take awhile to get people to compare." Bardock says when he finishes helping the nurses. He looks around the room as he scratches the back of his head. "Should you tell him, or I?" he is talking about King Vegeta.

"I will. He might kill you, then again… he might not. It was your daughter who got him here in the first place. We might be able to get him executed for trying to kill the Girl." Vegeta thinks aloud. He kicks Valsh shoulder. He passed out again due to his head hitting to the tile on the ground. "She might be able to become a true Saiyan from this." he turns to Bardock. Bardock doesn't know how to take his comment. He would proud but won't that taint her? change her?

"If Frieza doesn't step in." Bardock corrects. "He is one of the traitors we have been tracking. if we suggest killing him, he might find out we are not as dumb as we look." Bardock explains. Vegeta grunts, they can't have Frieza know this. Even though he, himself, tells him is so stupid to underestimate them.

"Then let him. If my father doesn't rule it, then sure as hell I would. I would never let a Saiyan kill another Saiyan. It goes against all of the code and content of a Saiyan our elders put together for us to live as the best and strongest." Vegeta vows. "Saiyans must not fall by another Saiyan it will bring dishonor themselves and their family in doing so. We are to stand arm in arm, fight together and be strong, it is a weakness to not trust another Saiyan. If a Saiyan kill another, they must be tried, and then if reason not valid, killed. There shall be no weak spots in a battle field." Vegeta quoted some of the Saiyan code. Bardock stands next to the prince as he looks at the Saiyan and aliens bodies that lay on the floor. "I need four Saiyans carry the bodies to the outer garden." There is a door the leads straight to the outer garden from the med bay for the deceased Saiyans, that doesn't have family, to have a proper burial.

"What are we going to do with them? Most of them have family." one of the helpers asks the prince.

"They need to leave the room. It is dishonorable to have them in this room with him in here and out there we will make the preparation for them to be sent to their families. They all died in the name of the southern and the central family. They shall be treated as such." Vegeta tell the crowd.

"We need to get him to the penitentiary before he wakes. They will be able to handle him there." Bardock tells to elites who came in after everything happened. They nod and remove Valsh's body from the room.

000

Bulma is singing now, one of the songs she got from hacking into earth satellites and into their internet, no one, other than Kakarrot, understands. After her head stopped hurting she felt really weird.

"The drinks are really hitting hard. What the hell are you mumbling?" Raditz thinks seeing his younger sister drunk is very funny. She isn't standing anymore. No, she is sitting down on the ground with her tail wagging randomly in the air.

"She saying 'drink up me hearty's,' should we get her checked?" Kakarrot is truly worried for his sister. The question make Raditz laugh.

"No, that is a drinking song from earth that some of the units sing when drunk. She must have found it when she found the other noise." Raditz explains. Vegeta and Bardock returns right then and hear Bulma tiring to sing.

"What the hell? Did you guys give her more?" Bardock asks while looking for a bottle.

"No, her headache left and she started to sing." Raditz tells his father. "Should we not let her drink anymore? She's here some of the time and others not at all."

"No, I want to see her screw something up and blackmail her with it." Vegeta tells him. Bulma stops singing and stands up, wobbly but still can.

"You think I would do something stupid without indenting to do it, then you are wrong my good friend. I'll not let you do that." Bulma tells him and tries walking off. But can't when she falls on her face, again. Everyone laughs hard at her.

"Sure you try to do that." Vegeta mocks her. Bulma just moves to sit and stays there.

"So where did you guys go?" Kakarrot asks now not having to worry over his little twin sister. Who is now singing that song again… She is really out of it.

"Valsh woke up in a rage. He took care of him in three hits." Bardock tells his sons. He knows Bulma won't hear this or remember this. He doesn't want her to because it is her birthday tomorrow and she would push it aside if she knew what happen tonight. He is only telling her twin because he needs his help to keep her mind from it.

"Now, I am on my way to speak with my father about this issue." Vegeta informs them. One thing is off to them.

"Why did she flip out?" Raditz asks referring to her headache. There is a pause of silence.

"You know of her foresight, Right?" Bardock asks his boys. They nod together; they were told when she was born that her gifting is stronger than their father. Bardock is taking too long to answer for Vegeta's liking. He is the type that doesn't stall. He says it like it is.

"Five Saiyans were killed by Valsh." Vegeta tells them right before he walks off to talk with his father. This leaves even more silences between the three. Until, Bulma stood up and walked in between all of them.

"Mom is pissed. We need to go home and she wants me in bed right now." Bulma tells them. They all look at her, this is the first time all night she has acted normal.

"Why is she mad?" Raditz asks.

"She tried to get through to all of you. She asked me if I had a fun time at the ring with you two and Vegeta, then she said Kakarrot and I need to go sleep right now." Bulma explains.

"Alright, I don't want to get chewed out for you being drunk. So you're going to talk to her." Bardock tells her as they all walk into the court yard.

"She knows, she asked me what I drank first. I told her I don't know, and then she laughed." Bulma told her father with a little laugh. This made him and her brothers laugh too.

**R&R**


	8. WHY ME!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z **

The four get home to the woman of the house in the livening room. The three men walk quietly because Bulma is asleep in her father's arms. She passed out in mid flight. Katchas watches as they make their way in the house.

"That is Bulma for you. Take her to bed, Bardock." she tells her mate with a sigh. He, not wanting to get yelled at, leaves. She looks at her two older sons. "How was it? I'm glad to see her in one piece."

"Fine, she ended up having to fight, though." Raditz answers his mother.

"That is why we were late, sorry about that." Kakarrot apologies.

"It is fine, how she do?"

"She creamed him, four times. He wouldn't let an eleven year old to beat him." Raditz tells his mother quickly. He leaves out about having to restrain him in the med bay.

"Alright shower and get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow and you both reek." their mother tells them. They both laugh on their way to fill out her orders.

000

Bardock walks into his daughter's room and to her bed. Moving her ever so slightly, he moved the covers from her bed. He then places her on the bed. She wakes up from the sudden loss of heat. She blinks and looks up at her father.

"Goodnight Dad." Bulma tells him. She kicks off her shoes and settles in bed. Bardock tucks her in and leaves the room. Bulma shuts her eyes; her thoughts are all about what happen today. Her thoughts moved to the weird place she entered and the thing the spy from Frieza's ship had told her.

000

She is brought to that place again, but this time no one is there with her, just her and the darkness.

"Great more of this." Bulma whines. She doesn't feel like she is drunk this time, which is a plus. She wanders around for some time. She doesn't know why or what she is here for. "What if I try opening a hole and see where things go from there."

Bulma clears her mind. Once she gets that done, she thinks of that rip that she made earlier, and how it just opens. Nothing happens.

"Why the hell am I even here? Why me? I don't have any clue why I have to be here. Dad doesn't. Why the hell on Vegeta-sei do I?" Bulma complains when a blinding light rip through the black. Then it is dark again.

Bulma walks forward and gets chilled. She looks to her left and to her right. She is in a village that is under attack. By the looks of it, one side is doing an invasion of this town. The invaders look like humans, they had all sorts of coloring and they carried guns. The village is of what looks to like Saiyans, but the attire and the living status is poor. Both sides are fighting hard. Bulma walks through the battle, not thinking of protecting herself. Only once have she felt anything and that was from Vegeta, so it didn't count. The other side is winning.

"Get out of the way." Bulma hears right before she is tackled to the ground. She goes to push the assailant off of her when she sees a gun blast shoot right above them. She looks up to see who did it. It was a Saiyan that was huge. He gets up and shoots a ki blast at the shooter and he runs off. '_Coward,'_ Bulma thinks as she got up. She doesn't understand how, but both people had seen her.

"What is your problem? All woman and children are to be inside their homes." he yells at Bulma. He looks a lot like Raditz but taller, muscular, and older. She dusts herself off.

"What is your problem? I had myself taken care of. You can't just push people over whenever you want to." Bulma corrects him. He steps in closer and makes a motion to hit her.

"You have no right to speak to me like that. You are a child and a female." He swings his hand at her, but he is way too slow. Bulma catches it and bends it back, while adding her ki to burn him slightly.

"Me not having the right?! You have no idea who I am. Your comment is very offending. Are you even a Saiyan? Saiyans have more brains and class than to segregate women and men." Bulma yells while applying more pressure as she spoke.

"How are you strong? Saiyan females don't have this much strength." he wines, Bulma releases his hand.

"Really? Strange, anyway what is going on?" Bulma asks the Saiyan bigot. His jaw drops.

"How do you not know? The truffles are invading us again. where have you been since Vegeta-sei blow up?" he asks. Bulma is stunned. He stares at her as she starts to pace.

"What year is this?" she asks the Saiyan.

"It is 729…" he answers her. He thinks she must be crazy for asking. Bulma stops and looks the male up and down. He wears only a fur dress with a white belt. His tail is unwrapped. She then looks at her dress. It is the same, but her tail doesn't freely swing.

"Well from the cloths and the lack of manners, I can tell." Bulma paces again. "But how did I get here? I was screaming about the stupid place and then I appeared here, in this rag." Bulma pulls some of the fur. It smells. "Do they ever wash these things?" Bulma can't stand this. She isn't even wearing shoes. His tail keeps hitting to dirt and causing clouds to appear. "Wrap that thing around your waist. Someone can easy pull it and you can get killed." he stares at her as if she grew a second head.

"Why? The tail on a Saiyan is precious and we can show it off." more cloud smoke. Bulma isn't in the mood to argue. She fazes behind him and grabs his tail, and as she thought, he hasn't trained it. He frieze in pain.

"Told you. Now do you want to keep your tail or not?" Bulma asks him in a threatening voice.

"Saiyans don't do that to another Saiyan, you're the one not worthy to be a Saiyan." He tells her with a lot of pain in his voice. Bulma doesn't like his comment, so she burns his tail fur off. He screams in pain.

"Now you look like the rat you are." Bulma tells him and walks off, leaving him in pain. She can't stand men being sexist. _'Leave him in his pain it might teach him something,'_ she thinks as she walks off. Bulma walks to the middle of the village, right into the main battle. She stays to the side lines to keep from getting noticed. It works great. She walks to the side of the Saiyans. Bulma makes it and just hides behind a tall muscular Saiyan.

"What are you doing out here, kid?" he asks once he sees her. _'Again with the grouping,'_ she wines in her head.

"Just Chilling." She tells him, again someone look at her like she has a second head.

"Get out of here, you'll get hurt." He commands her.

"Nah I'm fine. By the why I'm not a kid, I'm turning eleven in less than a day." Bulma brushes him off.

"Are you insane? I said get out of here." He can't believe a Saiyan child is telling him no. If he is going to ask that… Bulma is going to have some fun with this.

"No, I have to get tested for that ever year, I know I'm fine." She waves him off and walks forward a little. Right when a laser gun shoots her leg causing her to fall to the ground. _'Dang that stung.'_ The solder kneels down to help her up, but she is on her feet in seconds. She is livid. She looks around for the shooter. "Who the hell?" she finds him with his mouth gapping at her and grins. She charges her ki up and fazes in front of him. Bulma takes his gun and crushes it in her grasp. Only the two saw this. "Don't you dare shoot at me ever again." she threatens him before she walks back to the solder.

"Come with me. I need to take you to see someone." he tells her.

"Finally, now I can find out why I'm here." she trots off after him. He leads her through the village. It is very poorly built, mud homes and tarps everywhere. The silent is too long for her. "My name is Bulma, what's yours?"

"Canto, you're not from here." he states.

"Depends on what you mean by here and where we are. I know it is Vege… I mean Plant, but where on Plant?" Bulma answers him. He looks kind of like Vegeta, but he doesn't act like him. They reach a tent at the far side of the village. Inside are several men, all big and bulky. They stare at the two new comers.

"Canto, who is this?" one asks. Bulma has to do a double take. He looks just like King Vegeta. He is the only one wearing a cape. Canto he tries to get Bulma to bows, but she just stands there.

"I found her on the battle field." He says. Bulma walks over to the table and looks at the map and the plan they had made.

"If you move these men over the here." she points to the farthest group of Saiyans on the map of both the village and the capital. She points them over to the farthest corner of the map away from all the fighting and to the capital back garden. "You can do a sneak and kill the king. Then all hell will break loose and you can obliterate everyone." she tells the men in the room, without thinking how they might take it. She looks up to look all the men in their eyes. They all look so very familiar. She looks around the room and only sees these seven men plus Canto. "My name is Bulma Son. I'm not from here, but I cans still help." she tells them. Bulma decides not to say her title, to her it's a title but for everyone else it is a big deal. Also if her hypothesis is right, she is in the past. How she got there, she has no clue.

"Ms. Son, how old are you?" the one that looks like King Vegeta asks her.

"I'll turn eleven in a few hours, but age is not important. I'm here and I can help; and by the looks of thing you can need it." Bulma comments with her arm crossed over her chest. King Vegeta point to someone to do something, what she doesn't know, Bulma hates when she doesn't know something. A person enters again with the male that left. She is very tall and Bulma can see some muscle, but not too much to take her feminine look way. She wears a fur just like everyone else, but something about her is off. She is not like any other Saiyan in this room. Her ki is similar to the spy. The new comer comes over to Bulma. She feels threaten by her. So Bulma never let's leave her field of concentration. She doesn't move her head as the woman circles her, inspecting her.

"You're not Bulma; you're just a stupid ignorant little girl who is confessed about everything." her ki flexes and she tries to frighten her. No one in the room need to have scouter to feel it. Bulma doesn't falter.

"You don't know me, miss." Bulma tells her firmly. The woman is behind her as she punches her, causing her to fly out of the tent. Bulma knew this was coming but deiced not to fight in the tent. Letting her hit her out of the tent, Bulma just flips in the air and land with both feet on the ground. The woman walks out to meet her again starting a fight. Bulma blocks now. They both are even for awhile. _'It is getting to close, I need to shake some things up,' _Bulma tells herself. She charges up to a level of elite and attacks again. This time the other female is falling behind. Then, all of a sudden she vanishes. Bulma close her eyes and looks for her ki. Finding it next to her, she blocks to kick. With her eyes shut they both fight, this surprise the men who are watching. '_This is taking too long. I need to find out why I am here, but she can feel ki too.'_ Bulma thinks. She lowers her ki to nothing and runs off to behind a building. When she feels her come around to corner she spikes it and punches her in the face. Sending her through the air and she is visible again. When she lands on her feet, she lowers her ki to a normal state.

"Good job, but you're not her." she walks back to join the group of men nonchalantly . Bulma follows her. '_What does she mean, not her? Is she the one I need to talk to?'_ she thinks. Just before entering the tent the woman stops. "Just go home kid; I have no time to deal with lost little disrespectful punks." that hurts her pride, she loses it.

"I am no punk. You have no idea who I am, miss. Yes, I am short and young, but there is no way a Princess can be disrespectful to a lower class." Bulma shouts at the woman with spite. Her ki materializes around her, a bright white blinding light. The only one that doesn't react to the woman. Everyone shields their face because it is too much for Saiyans eyes.

"Is she another one?"

"Should we evacuate before it blows?" many cry out as her ki flares. Bulma returns to normal at that last comment.

"No I am no Super Saiyan. Am just someone that has been born with a rare gift. The prince is the one to become Super Saiyan, not I." Bulma tells the group. This makes the woman smirk.

"Yes very rare gift indeed, but it is not what you think my Dear." the woman turns and walks into the tent with Bulma following. _'Ok, she has mood swings.'_ Bulma thinks as she walks into the tent. "Men, King Vegeta, I would like you to met, the Yogen-sha." she tells the men. _'What the Hell is Yogen-sha?'_ Bulma thinks.

"When?" the one that looks like King Vegeta asks, who must be him, Bulma concluded.

"Far future, but that doesn't matter." she tells them.

"How are you sure? She could just be lying." one male says. The woman points to the envelope at the corner of the map.

"Open it." she commands him. He opens it and reads it allowed.

"Take squad 223 and move them to the outer gardens. There you will find king truffle. They will take his life for the many Saiyans life he took for slavery." The man drops the letter after that. It was the same as the little girl planned.

"See." she walks out the way she came, with Bulma in tow. "My name is Flesha, I am the Yogen-sha of this time." she tells the little girl. "Yogen-sha means the seer. Only seers appear when we need them most." she tells her. A flash of light appears and Flesha coloring changes to deep red.

"How?" Bulma's coloring is black right now; she doesn't understand how she gets to change it on will.

"I stole some of their tech and it can change my colors for only five minutes. All seers have color on them. You can change out of the boring color now." she tells her.

"How?" she is lost again.

"Since it is not your time you can change anything about yourself by thinking it. Most things can happen if you do that. Sorry I know that will take a lot out of you, but brain strength is important to." She insults.

"I'm the smartest scientist in all of Vegeta-sei. What are you talking about?" Bulma jokes back. She knows she is joking. Bulma take the moment to do what Flesha says. It changes as she said it would. Her long blue hair is back and she loves it. Not only did her hair change her fur change to her training clothes, her signature black and pink training suit. "Cool, but why me? My father has the same gift." she says. She laughs in a snobbish tone.

"No he doesn't. Only one can be Yogen-sha and it has to be female. Your father has the Foresight gift not the Yogen-sha curse." She says walking into a new building.

"What is the difference?" Bulma asks.

"The Foresight is the predicted the new Yogen-sha and train her in everything they can. They only can see in the future. While Yogen-sha can go through all times and manipulate what is around her, but that isn't the only thing she is here to do. She is to find the one meant to be the new Legendary, to awaken and stay by him throughout everything. I was the first one to see the awakening, it is truly a sight to see." She tells the younger Saiyan. The blue haired girl pales.

"I'm freaked out right now." Bulma voice is high when she spoke. She coughs then speaks again. "Why me? I'm not special. I'm barely eleven. How am I suppose to awaken Vegeta to kill Frieza? Like come on, I don't even know how to get him to change let alone have a simple conversation with him without having a shouting or insult or arguing." Bulma drops down to sit on the dirt floor. "How the hell am I going to do that and manipulating my surroundings? Are you crazy? It is like Frieza being nice and not wanting to kill a group of people." she sighs and places her hands on her head. The cut is hurting very badly right now. Her head is spinning as she tries to find out how she is able to do that. Flesha watches as Bulma breaks down. She did the same thing when she found out. It looks so stupid, watching someone just like her, but with blue hair break down. Bulma is just like her, strong and smart. She laughs.

"This must be how I looked to Gina. Wow, I look stupid and human." Flesha comments. She kneels down in front of the little girl in front of her. "Look, I was 16 by the time I was told. Times must be tough for it to be relieved to you now. You would not be chosen if you weren't strong and smart enough to handle it. Yogen-sha's are a symbol to the Saiyan race just as the legendaries. With that attitude you will suck at be Yogen-sha. Now buck up, you are a Saiyan. Walk as one." she helps Bulma up and walks through a door. Bulma doesn't understand so she just follows her out.

The room has nothing but a rug in it. Flesha is sitting facing Bulma.

"Sit down, I need to show you something." Bulma does as she's told. "Close your eyes and clear your mind. Only listen to my voice." Closing her eyes, Bulma waits. "Now enter the Horo, the hollow place." Bulma thinks she must be crazy. _'This is a very vivid dream, but let's just do it.'_ "Good, now you can open your eyes." Bulma does and now she is in the Blackness again.

"Weird." Bulma says. The scenery changes to a garden and Bulma is amazed. "How did you do that?" she looks around her. It is a beautiful sight.

"Thought is the key. This place is the epicenter of all your powers. You can relive visions and go spirit walking from here like you are doing now. When you're spirit walking you can go in the past or the present." Bulma hears what is said but can't understand anything. "You will learn how to do this in due time. I will be seeing you latter." Bulma is suddenly left in the dark again.

"I have one messed up imagination, now I want to sleep." Bulma speaks to herself.

000

She awakes up in her bed.

"Wow." the light is seeping through her window. "Guess I need to wake up." she gets out of bed and tries walking to her dresser, but instead she falls over. _'Still drunk I guess.'_ she thinks as she pushes herself up. Bulma makes it to her dresser and pulls out some training clothes, black spandex shorts and shirt. Walking into the hall she goes to the bathroom to take a shower. She dresses and walks into the kitchen. There is food on the table for her. She eats quickly and puts her dishes in the dishwasher. Bulma feels her brothers and father outside sparing. So she decides to join them.

"Good to see you up and about." her father greets her. He is in the air with Raditz and Kakarrot. Bulma wants to join but doesn't want to fly. "Come on up. Kakarrot told me you were trying to fly yesterday." Bulma will beat him up later for that. She closes her eyes and pushes her ki to her feet. She is in the air in on time. She meets her brothers and father in the air and Bulma clings to Raditz arm.

"Goku I hate you." she seethes out to her twin. Kakarrot rubs his finger under his nose.

"I didn't do anything." he lies with a smile. The other two laugh at this. Bulma and Kakarrot may fight but they will always be there for each other.

"Bulma you can let go of my arm. I'm sure you can fly just fine without my arm." Raditz tells her annoyed. She lets go slowly. Once she gets over the initial fear she actually enjoys it.

"Someone is enjoying herself." Bardock says as he watches his daughter's tail sway as she flew. She looks over at her father and frowns.

"Don't tell anyone, I still will enjoy being flown around. If anyone tells I will cut your tails off and make you eat them." the men laugh at her comment. What they don't know is that she would actually do it to.

"We won't. Anyway, Bulma why don't you and Kakarrot spare for a little." Her father tells her. She flies down and so does her twin. They both get into their fighting stances and prepare.

"I'm going to enjoy this, with your new strength and all. No holding back please. I won't if you don't." Kakarrot asks with excitement.

"Sure Goku, what does the winner get?" She asks back with the same excitement. Kakarrot thinks. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Maybe, first piece of cake." Kakarrot says, offering up the cakes first slice as the prize. This interests Bulma very much.

"Sure, let's spare for the first slice of cake." Bulma announces to her brother and the spare begins.

000

The Blue hair princess is sitting in a chair as her attendances make her look stunning. They pull her long hair up to the top center of her head and place it in a pony tail in that spot. The hair cascads around her head. The only place that isn't covered by her hair is her face, framing it perfectly. One of them weaves jewels and beads throughout it. Another take her faces in their hand and examines it.

"She is finished, should we get her brother?" one asks another.

"Yeah, he should be finished too." they leave her in her room. Bulma looks into the mirror for the first time. She looks like how she normal does when they get a hold of her, simple but her hair is different each time. She is in the central Palace again, but not for her experiments. Apparently people planned a big Gala dinner and ball for her brother and her. '_To honor the southern Princess's eleventh birthday and her brother.'_ Kakarrot and her finished sparing, she won too, and they took off here in a hover limo. In the limo she was told by her aunt and uncle that she and Kakarrot have a ball thrown in their honor.

Now she sits in her room that was given to her for her stays at the palace, but she prefers the one connected to her lab. She was brought in here and scrubbed down and perfumed, she still smelled like drink and sweat, not a pleasant smell. Her head still hurts from last night's drinking and cut too. They did ask about the cut, but Bulma merely said not to worry about, a sparing accident.

She looks herself up and down. She is wearing a light blue gown that reaches the floor. A white sash is placed on her waist to make her chest look bigger. She is after all an adult now. The dress has gold and white lace and thread. So when she walks, it looks like her dress is sparkling. There is a knock on the door; Bulma senses it is her brother. So she steps into her sky blue high heels and walks to the door.

"Wow, B you look beautiful." Kakarrot greets her. He is in a suit with a light blue tie to match her. Thank to her heels, she is the same height as him. "Did you grow? I can look you in the eye without looking down." Bulma lifts her dress up just enough to show off her heels.

"No, they are making me wear heels. Promise me if I fall, you'll catch me?" She asks in a light tone. Kakarrot wraps his arm around hers.

"I promise, but you will always be my little B." he tells her. She just laughs as they make their way to the ballroom. The doors open to show the entire guests that came in their honor. They walk in and are greeted by many foreign diplomats, wishing them a happy birthday.

"Just nod and say thank you, Goku. I'll feed you what to say if you need to, but don't talk unless I tell you to." Bulma tells her brother through their link. She felt his ki rise because of his nervousness, with all the Aliens with their hands on them.

"Will do." he agrees with her. Many people go by and they are finally allowed to mingle on their own. Kakarrot follows Bulma as she makes small talk with the fellow royal children. She is the youngest royal.

"Hello Kasha, thank you so much for coming. I haven't seen you in two years. How have you been?" she talks in a very annoying voice with all of them. Kakarrot gets a headache fast from it. Bulma gets a headache from talking with them, her hangover isn't going to well for her and she has to talk with the other royal children. Not that she doesn't enjoy it, it is just she can't stand them all at the same time. Vegeta is the only normal Saiyan royal child. He doesn't brag about some pointless thing he did now. Plus he is the only one that is really strong. Everyone else just is a royal because of their parents. Vegeta is the only that can defend his title. Good thing he is the high royal.

"Finally can we go? You talked with all nine." Kakarrot asks.

"Yes I have a bad migraine from them, anyway." He laughs a little as they walk off to their brother and the female he had mange to pick up. Bulma tested her ki. "Wow, her ki is higher than his. How did he manage that?" she asks her twin.

"Appears he has been dating her for awhile, I think he may want to mate her." he fills his sister in. Bulma looks her up and down. She is a little shorter than him, but more muscular. Her outfit is a green dress that goes to her knees. It is tight on the torso but lose form the hips down. It flatters her figure. Raditz and she are next to each other. She frame looks smaller than him. The two twins reach the couple and Bulma and he decide to get him hell.

"Wow, Raditz how did you get a female who looks so gorgeous. She even stronger than you." Bulma says when she circles her.

"Come on Bulma. I'm sure Raditz come get a girl like her, but it would be one and a million." Kakarrot comments. Raditz starts to get annoyed by his siblings.

"True, she must really love him for his humor." Bulma says.

"Why not his strength?" The male twin asks.

"What strength?" She laughs. Raditz grabs Bulma by waist and lifts her in the air, so he can look her in the eyes.

"KNOCK it OFF. This is why you two knew nothing about Opel." he tells them both, but directs it at Bulma.

"Oh, your name is Opel. Nice to meet you!" Bulma greets the girl. "But I'm serious Raditz. How did you land a girl like that? She's like drop dead gorgeous, I mean look at those hips." Bulma points to her waist and Raditz had enough. "They must be desire for all men. I mean she was built for children." She comments right before Raditz drops her on the floor. She lands on her butt.

"Keep your mouth shut, Bulma." He tells his sister as she gets up.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself; you never bring any girlfriend home." Bulma apologizes to him.

"Just don't do it Blue." he reaches out and pats to top of her head, on the pony tail.

"Okay, just I wouldn't tell V-man he will rip you apart." Bulma tells him.

"Is that Prince Vegeta's nickname?" Opel speaks for the first time. Her voice is soft.

"Never call him that. Bulma just has a death wish." Raditz warns her quickly. Bulma just glares at him.

"Well, she is a Princess. So I think it would be okay if she called him that." she thinks out loud.

"Not really. I'm surprised he hasn't killed her yet." He comments like Bulma isn't there.

"Hey, he wouldn't dare touch me!" Bulma defends herself. Her reaction causes Opel to laugh.

"I love your little sister and brother. They are so cute." She says. "How strong are you?" she asks Bulma.

"I like her, she is a keeper." she tells her older brother with a big fat grin. Then she answers her question. "I don't know." Bulma says right when she felt her father's ki flare.

"Yes Dad?" she asks.

"Can't you feel anything when you're hung over?" He rudely asks his daughter. Bulma take that second and open her mind to read and feel the energies around her. She instantly feels three Ki's she didn't expect to be here.

"What the HELL are they doing here, I saw him yesterday!" Bulma sighs.

"I might be back." Bulma says. she leans in closer so when she whispers only they can hear. "Lizard, his toad and chewing gum are here." Bulma walks off towards the demon lizard. She enters the room of the throne room through the door that leads straight there.

"Well, I am so glad you finally found me, My Dear little one." His voice is sick. His is sitting in his hover chair and Zarbon and Dodoria is to his right and left.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you today," Bulma states in a pleasant tone to the tyrant. She walks over to Zarbon's side of the chair.

"Well I thought since it was my favorite scientist birthday that I should make another trip." he tells her while twirling a piece of hair in his hand.

"Your scientist or pet?" she states in a flat tone.

"You're smart my girl, but no you are not a pet. You haven't really signed on with me yet." he tells her almost sadly. "That I would truly love."

"I don't know Frieza. Can you handle me? I tend to never follow set rules. I follow my own. Isn't that right dad?" Bulma bring her father into this.

"Don't get me involved. I'm still pissed at you for last night." He states. This make the three Aliens laugh.

"What did you do last night to get Bardock mad at you?" He laughs is freighting.

"I got drunk and somehow I got dragged into a fight and wiped him, but he got mad and started to actually try and kills me. Even after telling him who I was, I had to knock him out to get him to stop, he was stupid as hell." She explains to him.

"Saiyan's eleven birthday tradition. I remember your brother trying to explain to me that once when I called him and he was drunk and could barely walk." Frieza says while Bulma rubs the cut because it started to hurt. Zarbon sees her cut.

"Miss Bulma what happen? You have stenches." he asks while moving her hand to look and the cut. With her hair styled this way no one could see the cut, unless she moved her hair.

"What Zarbon? Let me see." Frieza demands. Zarbon moves her head so he can see. _'I HATE being man handled.'_ she thought as he moves her so Frieza could see.

"Hey I could just show him myself. I don't need you MANHANDLEING me, Zarbon." Bulma protested. He ignores her. Then she feels Frieza hand glaze over the cut.

"Dad can't you do anything? His touch burns." She pleads with her father.

"No I can't." He tells his daughter firmly, but there's a hint of regret and sadness.

"Then leave. I don't want you to get in trouble for something I do." Bulma tells him.

"Who did this? Was it the guy you fought?" Frieza demands to know.

"Don't worry about it. He's in a coma right now. He tried to kill me so I put him in one. Now can I get my head back now?" Frieza lets go.

"He tried to kill you. I want to know his name." Frieza demands from her again

"His name is Valsh, Lord Frieza." Bardock interjects quickly.

"Don't worry he learned his lesson, an eleven year old beat him." Bulma tried to shake him off of this topic with a smirk on her face. She was really proud about that fact.

"You sure it was Valsh?" Zarbon asks in a threatening tone. His eyes narrow a bit.

"Yes it was, but don't worry about it he is in a coma." Bulma says again. She doesn't know what Frieza would do to him.

"Explain Bulma. What was going on?" Frieza silenced everyone so she can talk with only his hand.

"I beat him and he throws me into a cabinet. I eventually told him who I was and he shot a ki blast at me. So I put him in a coma." Bulma gives more detail to him.

"Where is he now? normally the punishment for hurting my favorites is death, but he is one of them. So since you are so calm. I'm will just give him a lighter punishment." Frieza says after thinking.

"He's in penitently because he woke up last night and kills twelve people; five of them were Saiyans." As Bardock spoke, Bulma remembers what happen and what went through her head. Cries and screaming, as ki just vanishes, it makes sense now.

"He killed them and I could have killed him in the ring, why didn't I?" Bulma whispers, but everyone hears it. She it out raged. "I'll kill him." Bulma growls suddenly. Frieza didn't want her to leave, so he has Zarbon grab her.

"Bulma, why are you so worked up?" Frieza ask the moody child.

"He killed my people, I'll kill him! Let me go Zarbon." Bulma yells. She doesn't even try to conceal her ki, she doesn't even think she could. Bulma could have killed him and this wouldn't have happen. Dodoria watches the reading raise higher and higher. He leans over to his master and hands him the scouter. Frieza put it on his face and a smirk appears on his face. Bardock sees this and knows what he is thinking. _'I guess the time has come to say good bye to my little girl, if she doesn't know yet, then she will, I have taught her everything I can,'_ he understands.

"Bulma calm yourself. What if I promise to take care of it?" Bulma freezes at his icy voice; she knew she screwed up by not controlling herself.

"Only a High royal has the right to kill another Saiyan for killing others." Bulma seethes out.

"Then while were you saying you will kill him, Bulma?" Dodoria asks her.

"Because I can do it, I would have to explain why I killed him. I'm pretty sure trying to kill me and killing twelve people under our protection is a damn valid excuse." Bulma snaps at him. She never really liked him.

"Calm down, I will get it taking care of, my Dear. Now I would like to talk to your dad alone for a second. You go join your party." Zarbon lets go of Bulma and she walks pass her dad out the door.

"If you need some help let me know. I'll cause something to happen. Promise me you will let me know." She tells him through thought.

"Maybe, now go. He wants my full attention." Bardock tell his daughter to leave. He bows in front of the man his daughter calls wanna be freezer. He tries to hold back a smile at that thought.

"Bardock have you ever found out her fighting class?" Frieza asks as he takes the scouter off his eye.

"No I haven't, her interest the last few years have been inventing and research. She asked me not to have it done." he answers him with the half lie. It was true, Bulma asked him not to test her. Doesn't mean he has no clue of her class, It just means he never had it formally tested. Frieza throws the scouter at him, he catches it.

"Look at what she just did." Frieza commands him. He places it on his eye as reads the number. _'You just have to bury yourself, didn't you?'_ he fakes a gasp.

"This is elite level. How did she get this?" He adds for more affected. This causes the three to laugh.

"Your either oblivious or she was like that five years ago." Zarbon tells him with his elegant voice and smirk.

"I think it is both" Dodoria mocks. Frieza put his hand in the air to shut him up.

"Now, you know how much my interest in her went up. Now there is no asking, Bardock." Frieza informs him in a business tone.

"Yes, my Lord." Bardock says as he holds back his own anger.

"I want you to get Valsh moved to my ship; your sons' two weeks are up today, I believe." Bardock nods. "Then I need them ALL ready to go after this. I will talk with your beloved king." 000

"Hey B! What did he want?" The always cheerful twin asks. Bulma is pissed.

"Fine, but I think I just screwed myself." Bulma complains. A deep chuckle comes from the newcomers.

"I thought you said you wouldn't screw up?" Vegeta mocks. Bulma isn't in the mood to deal with him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bulma snaps. She turns to face him with hand on her hips. Behind she can see the guests waltzing on the dance floor. King Vegeta is walking into the room where Frieza is. He hates dancing or participating when it's not his function. Plus if half the people notice he's here they would act stiff and not so free in conversations.

"You said you wouldn't screw up." He tells her.

"No, I said you wouldn't catch me drunk and screw up. I'm hung over there is a difference." She tells him. Bulma reaches out to her twin and pull him over. "Let's waltz." she pulls him over away from them.

"I have no idea how to, B." he informs his twin nervously. She laughs.

"You will be fine, follow my lead." She encourages him. They dance for a little bit silence.

"Now, what happen?" he asks in the caring voice he uses that always get her to talk. Bulma smiles a little because she knows how much he cares for her.

"I found out what Valsh did…" she trails off. Kakarrot just waits for her to finish. "I lost it and let my anger get the better of me." she whispers. He knows what this means, father told him and Raditz that she is not to show Frieza anything that may spark his interest. One part of the job is someone had to be with her when she talks with any of his lackeys. So she does not lose her temper and flare her ki.

"Whatever happens, we will be here with you, B. doesn't worry." He comforts his sister. It is rare for her to be frightened, so it is rare when he get to make her feel better. The songs ends and everyone who is dancing stop dancing and claps. After this, Bulma and her brother return to Vegeta. Raditz and Opel have returned from dancing as well.

"Now when's dinner? I am staving." Kakarrot asks while rubbing the back of his head.

"For a Saiyan you eat too much, Kaka." Raditz comments.

"His mouth is a black hole, Raditz. I thought you knew this by now." Bulma jokes at her brother's expenses. He would have laughed, if his stomach didn't cut him off. The group erupts with laughter, all expect Vegeta.

"It is time for dinner so could we have everyone file into the dining hall we can begin." Someone announces to the guests. Everyone starts to move towards the door, as the group laughs more.

"Guess they heard your plea." Opel comments.

"Who are you?" Vegeta rudely asks. Opel curtsy in respect to the high royal.

"Oh, calm down V-man, she is Raditz future mate. Now let's go through the back entrance so Goku and I can eat." she pulls him away before he can comment on her explanation. She leaves the three in a confused state.

"Did she just tell him we are going to mate?" Opel asks stunned. Raditz just nods while Kakarrot laughs.

"That went better than I thought." Kakarrot runs over to the two exiting the room.

"Not sure if I should smack her or thank her for taking him away before he said anything." Raditz tells Opel as they follow after.

"I heard he can go overboard." Raditz just nods.

000

In the dining room everyone chats while waiting for the High royals and Bulma and her family. The group arrives just as King Vegeta, Queen Victoria, Her parents and the southern royals and the lizard and his lackeys. Bulma goes to her normal seat.

"No, when we have Lord Frieza here. He gets the head of the table." the high Queen Victoria corrects Bulma. The queen points three seats down. Bulma sees her brothers and the other royals have already accommodated to these jerks.

"Oh, my dear queen let Princess Bulma sit next to me." Frieza walks up behind the high queen and place a hand on her arm as he spoke. "Princess please sit right here." he directs her to the seat to the left of him. It might have sound like he is asking, but no, not even close. Bulma sat where she is told. _'Something about this guy gives me the creeps,' _Bulma smiles to hide what she is thinking.

"Vegeta I need you to sit next to Bulma, she is in deep trouble." The queen tells her son.

"Why can't you do it? I want to eat, not babysit." he grumbles in her head as he walks over to sit on the other side of Bulma. She turns and gives him a smile. Silently thanking him for sitting next to her.

"Oh, Vegeta nice for you to join us over here." Frieza fakes a pleasant voice. He turns his attention to Bulma as the first course came into view. "Now, Bulma what have you been working on lately? Your father tells me you have been inventing away." he asks as wine is poured into both hers and Frieza's glasses. Bulma grabs hers and drink some of it to give her some time to think. _'thanks dad…'_

"Not a lot, mostly working on guns that can't be crushed easily. The reason for this is because not every planet that joins the union can control their Ki. So giving those who can't a form of defense, not every defenseless planet will be defenseless anymore." Bulma thinks on the fly. She remembered her dream from last night and how easily she crushed that gun.

"What do you think Zarbon, Dodoria? Frieza asks his lackeys.

"Well, it is troublesome finding a place for them in the network other than labor and medical field…" Zarbon starts.

"I don't like it." Dodoria cuts him off. He hates her and so he hates the idea. Frieza glares daggers at him to shut him up.

"Continue Zarbon."

"It will help also with keeping them in line. They'll feel like we are helping to be safe then they will be more willing to sign on." Zarbon approves the idea.

"Good, how far are you with it." he asks her before he takes a sip of his wine. Bulma quickly chews what she is eating and answers.

"It is still an idea in research; I am working on finding a metal that is very light weight for the gun, it looks like I need to combine metals at this point. It needs to be cheap to make but very durable and easy to uses." Bulma explains. In reality she just came up with it. So this should give her some time and an excuse for not having it done.

"I like it, tell me when you come up with it." Frieza tells her. Now, there is another thing she needs to do and figure out. Bulma downs the rest of her wine. She can hear her brothers' laugh and joke.

"We have to move out seats around just for the princes of jerks?" she asks her family.

"Just something we have to do for the moment, when Prince Vegeta is ready. He will take kill him and life can be how it is suppose to be." Her mother tells her kindly. That reminds Bulma of last night weird dream. Apparently, she is supposed to cause him to transform. _'Kami, it will never happen.' _

000

The three course leaves dinner is done. Most of the guests leave right after, only a few Saiyans stay. Bulma is glad to get away from Frieza and able to go over to her brothers. But Vegeta stops her and pull her into a war room by the throne room.

"What did you do?" He demands to know. Bulma is confessed.

"What?"

"My mother told me you were in deep crap and I needed to sit with you and babysit." He informs her. Bulma understands now. She saw the royals and mom and dad leave the room with Frieza.

"I found out what happen last night and flipped in front of Frieza," She tells him.

"How is that deep Crap?" he half heartily laughs.

"Your father didn't want Frieza having a clue how much strength I have, that's why." Bulma snaps.

"Why? Pointless really. He was going to find out. How much did you lose it?" Vegeta asks in a dry tone, but really he is actually quite curious.

"That I don't know. Valsh just needs to die." she whispers, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Saiyans don't show fear; they are supposed to hide it so no one knows the weakness they have. But Vegeta heard it.

"Yes he does, now check yourself, Girl. Frieza will want to know where his pets are." He tells her as he walks out the door to the throne room. Bulma takes a breath in deep in hopes to calm her, and then she follows him out. The room looks huge with not as much people in it. It feels cold to, but that can be from the freezer and his men.

"My dear, there you are, I have some good news for you, please come walk with me." He tells her. There is no choice in the matter. He walks her out the door that leads to the garden, the same garden she went to after she first met him, but this is the first time she uses a door to get out. They walk for a bit until he stops and sits on a stone bench. The garden is beautiful with all different colors and scents that are only found on Vegeta-sei and Earth. Bulma thinks it is because of the species on the planets.

"Yes what do you want?" Bulma asks in a bored tone. She never really cared about treating him with respect. If he was going to beat her, them he doesn't need to find an excuse.

"You know, you are the only I let speak to like that. You shouldn't do that, though. I can kill you if I had a fit." he warns her in a fake kind voice, but she doesn't care. He warns her each time. What make this new?

"Anyway, what is it? I could be getting drunk." She flatly states. She doesn't want to drink but that was the first thing that came to her. He laughs.

"You will have plenty of time for that, but I want to tell you something." He drags it on. He knows this is irritating her. He just loves to piss her off.

"And out with it."

"You will be living on my ship and working for me officially." He tells her finally. She stares at him with a blank face while her mind races. '_Damn, I did screw up now, big time,_' is just one thing that ran through her head. "You will be on your brothers' team while you get settled; I am making you my head scientist as well, my dear." He tells her with a sickening smile.

"Crap, I was hoping you would never ask Frieza." She admits in a piss voice. She is being honest.

"I am not asking Bulma and you are fully aware of this, trust me. You will live living with me. you might just move up quickly with that power level and that brain." he tells her.


	9. The Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Bulma walks into the throne room and passed her brothers and Vegeta. There is no emotion on her face. She just walks. Vegeta watches her as she walks through the doors and turns to the right. He knows that Frieza must have said something to piss her off.

"What is her problem? She just ignored me." Raditz whines at the others. _'Her brothers are so very stupid.'_ Vegeta sighs in his mind. He does not deserve a response. Frieza walks back into the throne room and straight to Zarbon.

"How did it go?" the green man asks his lord.

"Very well, she has agreed to come and do all duties." Frieza tells his lackey. "Now, tell them we are leaving." Frieza walks over to the King of Saiyans. Vegeta watches Zarbon approach them with a smirk on his face. He knows something must have happened to cause him to smirk.

"Alright monkeys, enough with the partying. Frieza wants to leave. So make the last preparations and meet in the docking bay." Zarbon tells them in disgust. The 'nickname' he used makes Vegeta and the rest mad, but they don't show it.

"Fine." Vegeta bites out at Zarbon and he and his crew walks out of the room.

"How long do we have to deal with them treating us like crap?" Raditz sighs.

"Until I reach Legendary, then you can beat the hell out of them." Vegeta tells him in an even tone.

000

Bulma reaches her given room and closes the door. She picks up the first thing she sees and throws it at the wall with all her strength. It shatters into a million pieces and cause a dent. That's when she feels a ki rising and fall rapidly. She turns and sees one of her chamber maids freaking out.

"Sorry, that's wasn't cause of you. Just had a bad meeting with the wanna be freezer." Bulma vaguely explains and the nickname causes her chamber maid to laugh. "I need all my clothes packed up and put into these." Bulma pulls the side of her dress up and reaches into the side pocket of her belt. She couldn't just leave her belt in her room. Bulma pulls out some capsules and place them on the bed. "I also need some training clothes set out for me."

"Alright, Princess Bulma." she nods.

"Don't call me that. You know you don't need to." Bulma tells her with a sigh as she walks into the bathroom to shower. She takes out all the beads in her hair and then her dress. Bulma can't believe what just happened. Today, she woke up from a dream about being her being a Seer, then she was thrown a party and afterward, was told she have to leave because Frieza can't handle not having her under his thumb. _'Stupid and greedy Icejin.'_ She thinks to herself as she gets out of the shower.

Not caring about her father's wishes, she raises her ki and dries herself off. Bulma looks into the mirror.

"The spy was right. My life flipped upside down in less than a day." She tells herself. Bulma grabs a brush and brushes her hair out. "I have a feeling it is not over just yet, but I will not let it affect me." she continues talking to herself. When Bulma finished brushing, she braids it. "I always knew I had a hand in Vegeta's transformation, but never thought I was the key. If what the spy said is true, I need to believe what Flesha said." Bulma tells herself. She feels the maid had left, so she walks out and puts on the black spandex pants and shirt. Boots are placed next to the bed, they're black and white. She put them on as well. Bulma wraps the belt around her waist and replace the capsules into the pocket for clothes.

Bulma looks at herself in the floor to ceiling length mirror. She looks like she is ready to train. This though causes her to laugh a little.

"Should I think it is training?" she pauses. "I should. It would greatly challenge my emotion control and manipulation." she smirks at herself. "I could also get what would be needed to officially start my little rebellion." she laughs some more. "That would be great fun! Plus I will gain more favor with Frieza. He would never think I was the one who started it." Bulma returns to her calm collected state from before walking in the room. "Bulma, girl. You're a genius." with that she walks out the door and straight to the docking bay.

"Father?" she wanted to talk with her father through their mental link.

"Bulma? Are you okay?" he asks.

"I am fine, I assume you are aware of my predicament?" she asks him.

"Yes I am, so is the royals and your mother; we are trying to find a loop hole right now."

"Well, I want to tell you that I will be fine. This is meant to happen. Don't do anything. If I am to cause Vegeta to transform, I need to stay with him. This must happen." She informs her father. He doesn't know if she is talking about her goal for awhile or if she knows.

"What do you mean?" he asks with suspicion.

"You know what I mean, but if I must tell you. I will say one word, Yogen-sha." after that Bulma cuts the conversation off by withdrawing her mind from his mental link. She went far enough to cut the link off all together. She doesn't need her father in the back of her mind when she's working. She then connects to her mother.

"Bulma? What's going on?"

"Nothing I just need peace and quiet." Bulma tells her mother before cutting off their link. She does the same to the southern king and queen as well. She feels better known that she doesn't have to worry about them hearing or knowing how she's feeling. It is important for her to have no outside hindrances and to keep them safe. Bulma isn't sure yet what's going to happen. She has to keep her brothers, or she might lose it.

Bulma reaches the docking bay. Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria are waiting for her. She walks up to them and folds her arms over her chest.

"Hello again Bulma, I am so glad you are joining us." Frieza tells her with another as he puts his arm over her shoulder.

"After some thought, I came to realize you were right. I would enjoy myself." Bulma tells with little joy. Frieza and Zarbon both laugh.

"He is always right, Ms. Bulma." Zarbon tells her.

"I am not entirely sure of that Zarbon, but anyway let's get going." Bulma says to Zarbon. Frieza laughs some more as he and Bulma walk up the ramp.

"How does she get to talk to him like that and not get beating?" Dodoria asks in anger.

"I don't know, but Frieza thinks it is amusing." Zarbon says as they walk up the ramp behind the two short beings. Bulma is amazed at the ships layout and the technology. The ship is more advanced than she thought it would be. Frieza leads her around.

"After Zarbon gets you register and you get settled in. I will give you a tour." He promises her.

"You are in control of the ship. Why wouldn't Zarbon show me around?" Bulma ask before she could stop herself.

"You are very important to me. I would like everyone know your role on the ship." He answers.

"And what is my role?"

"You are going to going to be the head scientist." he reminds her.

"But does that require a personal tour from you?" she asks with suspicion. He laughs his bone chilling laugh.

"Bulma you are smart." he tells her. "I am going to make you a very important person in this side of the universe, but I need to finish some things before hand. I have big plans for you Bulma. You will be my left hand lady." Bulma processes what he said. He stops in front of a door. Dodoria stops right behind them. So Zarbon moves over the key pad and press a few buttons and the door opens. "Bulma when your finish please join me in my throne room." he removes his arm and walks off with Dodoria in tow. Bulma walks into the room Zarbon had just opened for her. The room is white. There is a desk with a computer on it. There are a few seats in the front of the desk. Behind the desk there are curtained off areas.

"Yes registering a female Saiyan of eleven years old as of today." Zarbon tells the being behind the desk. Bulma can't tell whether it is a female or male.

"Saiyans are registered at birth. Why hasn't she done it already?" the being asks in a monotone voice.

"Frieza wanted it this way." he tells the being in a smooth voice. It types a little bit, then stops.

"I need the basics." It says. "Name, parents, height, and weight." It looks at Bulma and stares. "You have blue hair and eyes?" it looks at Zarbon. "She isn't Saiyan, they have black coloring."

"Yes I am, don't you dare tell me any different." Bulma threatens it. Her Ki spikes up to where Frieza decided he had to have her. This freaks the being out because of the reading on its scouter is raising. So Bulma decided to keep going higher. Once she got to a level the being eyes went huge, she stables it and kept it there. "Don't make me mad. This is nowhere close to my limit."

"My apologies." then it looks at the screen and makes some little changes of the coloring on her. "Now, I need the basics."

"My name is Princess Bulma Son, daughter of Bardock and Katchas; I am Kakarrot's twin sister." She pauses so it can type. "My height is four feet and eleven inches; my weight is ninety pounds, anything else?" Bulma asks.

"Well, I have you class level." it looks at Zarbon. "What clearance does she have? You said Frieza was waiting for her?"

"As much as I do, she is very important to him, Gurg." He tells it in a slightly amused voice. Gurg types more.

"Okay, one more thing, I need to get a picture of you." it says. Bulma walks over to the desk as it tells her. Gurg snaps a picture with something in the computer. The picture looks good enough. She isn't smiling; no she is scowling if anything else. "You are nothing like those monkeys. Your actually attractive enough for the harem." he meant this as a complement. Some twisted complement in Bulma's opinion. It made her pissed off. So she lunged over the table and tackled him to the ground and beat him face into the floor.

"What the hell is your problem? You can't make comments to a Saiyan female like that." Bulma yells at Gurg. After a minute, she gets up off of it and goes to the computer. She makes the ID card print. Grabbing it from under the computer she walks passes Zarbon and out the door.

Outside the door, she looks at the ID card. She looked fine; her name is presented at the top then a bar code and the number for her brothers and Vegeta's group. Bulma clips it to her top, when Zarbon walks out of the door.

"You know, he was the head of check in. You have to wait until tomorrow to finish check in." He says as they walk to Frieza throne room. Bulma has shut her brain off to the outside world. She wants to complain to Frieza about his rude men. As she walks with Zarbon, the men are giving her looks she doesn't like at all.

"How dare they? I can't stand it." Bulma tells Zarbon.

"I believe the lower class doesn't have brains. If they did they would read their scouter and know not to piss you off, Miss Bulma." He tries to make her laugh, but no. It just makes her madder. Another male walks by and stares at her butt and whistles. Bulma spike her ki.

"I will tell you once, get your eyes off my butt or I will kill you!" she threatens the male. As she thought, he ran off. "Coward, all the cowards show die." she says in a monotone voice. Something she heard Vegeta say a lot. Now she understands… well, in her own way.

"You sound just like your Prince," Zarbon laughs.

"I spend most of my time with him; I should act a little like him by now." She tells in a serious voice. Bulma is very upset now. Zarbon stops Bulma at a door. He takes Bulma's ID card and waves it over the scanner. The doors open and Bulma marches in. She is just in a blind rage, so she doesn't process what is going on around her, just yet.

Bulma storms in and marches pass Vegeta, and what he was doing, yelling. As she did this she felt liquid cover her but she didn't care.

"Your men are so very vulgar. I can't take a simple walk down the hall and not get howled at. Don't you get me started on your registering Head, whatever his title is?" Bulma yells at the short Icejin in front of him. "Hopefully, he learns his lesson after he wakes up from the tanks" Bulma finished with her hands on her hips. Frieza just laughs.

"My dear Little Bulma, you know I can't control my men. Yes I can punish them, but with you and the rare beauty, which is never seen from your race, men might not control themselves." He comments and insults her at the same time.

"Yes, my coloring may be rare, but if they don't control themselves your army is going too dwelled fast." Bulma tells the little tyrant. She looks around the room for the first time entering. She sees Nappa and her brother. She turns and sees Vegeta behind her. His face is one he takes to hide shock. Bulma looks down.

There is a body on the floor with blood all around. Bulma rubs her face. There is blood left on her hand. She looks at the body. Bulma knows who it is. It is Valsh. Bulma erases her face of emotion. Her mind shows her the moment of her walking in, but she can't let anyone know it has affected her.

"Vegeta, dear you're very messy. You got it all over me." she smacks her lips because she tasted something metallic. "And maybe in my mouth." She turns to Frieza again. "If you don't mind, I would like to get cleaned up and some sleep before I have to deal with those buffoons again. Can I postpone our little tour date to tomorrow?" Bulma asks the Icejin in a fake sweet voice.

"That will be fine. I take it that your registering didn't get finished?" he asks in a bored voice.

"No, he told me I should be whore." Bulma tells him. "I beat him into the floor. The dent should remind him of his big fat mouth he needs to work on." she says in her fake sweet voice again.

"You all may be excuse." he tells the Saiyans to leave. Bulma turns and walks and follows Vegeta out in the hall. "Dodoria, I was going to have Vegeta clean up his mess, but now you are going to." Frieza tell an angry pink alien, which pisses him off.

000

The Saiyans walk into their living quarter. Bulma and Kakarrot were last.

"B, Why are you here?"He asks. Bulma walks passed him and look around her new home.

"Frieza saw some of my strength and couldn't handle not having his loyal Saiyan living with him." Bulma mumbles loud enough for the group can hear. The room is small. It is a living room type area with a small kitchen. There are five doors. One Bulma knows it the bathroom, the others must be bedrooms.

"Bulma, are you okay?" Raditz asks. His sister just saw someone die.

"What? Do you mean Valsh? I was going to kill him if Vegeta didn't." Bulma tells everyone, but directs it at her older brother. "I have been sheltered, but I am a Saiyan. I should have seen and killed at the age of one." Bulma finishes.

"Go to bed, there is a long day of training tomorrow." Vegeta tell the brothers.

"Yes, Vegeta, goodnight B." Kakarrot wishes her a good night and leaves the room into one door. Raditz goes into another. Nappa walks into kitchenette and grabs a bottle of water. Then he throws it at Bulma.

"Drink, Saiyans learn to deal with death at an early age for a reason. So we don't have to deal with the shock. The next few days will be tough. Now when you're done, shower." he commands her, before leaving the room through another door.

"Great, now I have to deal with a moody teenager." Vegeta growls.

"Hey, you're one too mister." she dirks some more water.

"But, I am not one that is learning the art of killing." he puts his hand on his forehead and sighs.

"Well, I should learn from the best. Instead messing up completely." she says to the prince.

"You must be messed up already. You are acting like your clown of a brother." he drags his hand over his face.

"He isn't a clown, wait never mind. He can be…" she laughs a little. Vegeta removes his gloved hand from his face and stares at her. Bulma wouldn't let her brain process what happened earlier. She wouldn't let her mind wonder to how she walked right into the room and watched Valsh be killed by Vegeta, but it does anyway. Bulma tries hard to put on a mask.

"Girl, go shower. You smell like the betraying piece of garbage." he sneers. Bulma smells herself without thinking. She gets a whiff of blood. She chokes on the smell. Bulma has never smelled or ever been around this much blood. "You're so stupid." he crosses his arms over his chest. "You can sleep in Kakarrot's room or out here." he tells her, before walking into the only room left.

Bulma finishes her water and walks into the bathroom to shower. She sees herself in the mirror. Her hair, face, and clothes are covered. The parts of her hair that have blood on it are not purple. Her face is covered with it and her clothes are beyond repair. She will have to throw away the training outfit. _'Hopefully, Frieza can get me more training clothes; these were the only ones I had at the central palace.'_ She thought as she stripped down and places the clothes on the counter. Her belt she gently washes. _'Please get off, Please get off,'_ she pleaded in her mind. She didn't want to make another belt like this, but she has to now.

She showers and dresses in a night gown. Her mind races about the blood. Yes, she is fully aware that is Vegeta and her bothers job, and the Saiyan population. It just seems weird, he was a Saiyan. He was a traitor, yes.

"No wonder Saiyans start when there are little, when you're older you can over think things." Bulma tell herself as she looks at her ruined clothes. _'Now what am I going to do with you?'_ she ask herself more than her clothes. She picks them up and burns them. A smell enters the room that chokes Bulma again. It smells so very bad. She drops the smoldering clothes in the sink and leaves the room. Closing the door behind her, she runs over to the fridge and gets another water bottle. Bulma chugs it to stop the coughing.

"That was bad." she tells herself in horror_. 'Note to self, don't set bloody clothes on fire,'_ she finishes the bottle and throws it away. She walks into her twin's room and found him asleep in the only bed in the room. She is used sleeping in his bed. So she joins him. Pushing him slightly she climbs in. His arm warps around her protectively.

"Hey, B." he mumbles to his sister.

"Don't mean to wake you, Goku." she tells him in a whisper as she snuggles into his grip.

"You know, we might be getting to old for sleeping together." he mumbles some more.

"I don't care/ I'm your little sister, who just has a long day. Can't I just snuggle with my older and protective brother." Bulma fakes a sad voice.

"Okay tonight, but you are a part of Frieza army now. So you need to get your own bed." he is being serious. A rare time for him, but it must be important.

"But I can still sleep in your bed if I have a nightmare?" She knows her brother; he would never turn her down if she needed him, like this moment. She can't process what just happen.

"Bulma, you know I can't tell you no." he tells her. They both fall asleep after a few minutes. Bulma's dream are the things that bothered her tonight.

000

She is placed in the same darkness again. Three rips appear and shows many different battles, all very bloody and violent. Bulma turns her head away from the view. She is a Saiyan, but the sight was Saiyans getting killed. The three closes and one more open. This time is shows a planet that looks like the first Vegeta-sei. Saiyans were killing each other. This made Bulma sick, many senseless death. They were killing each other just for the fun of it. All four of them were. She can't take senseless killing. Saiyans use to do that, killing other Saiyan because it was fun.

"Our passed wasn't a pretty one. Would you agree with me Flesha? You were there, after all." a female voice comments.

"Yes it was, thankfully it was taken care of quickly." an older woman answers. Bulma turns to see both the spy and Flesha behind her.

"What is the point?" she asks as the stares a little longer at the spy. _'Thought you said I wouldn't see you again in here?'_ She adds to herself.

"We are here to tell you that you need to figure things out on your own." Flesha tells her.

"You also need to trust your judgment." the Spy adds. Bulma just stares at the two.

"So you brought me here just to show me graphic images and to tell me things I already know." she was being surly with the two older Saiyans. "I don't get how you both can be in here. One of you is a Yogen-sha and the other is a Saiyan gifted foresight."

"You had train me some things." the spy answers fast. Flesha looks at her for a brief moment then looks back at Bulma.

"It doesn't matter, we are your trainers. Just deal with it kid." Flesha tells her. This offends Bulma. She isn't a kid.

"Hey, I'm eleven. The present takes the eleventh birthday and makes Saiyans young adults." she snaps.

"I don't care of you and the customs of your present. I am here to teach you and that is it." Flesha tells her. Bulma looks over to the spy and then back at the older woman.

"Alright, can I go back? I want to sleep." Bulma asks with disrespect. The older woman raised her hand.

"Fine, leave." she fires a quick blast at Bulma. It throws her back.

Bulma opens her eyes and she sees she is in her brother's room. She moves Kakarrot's arm and slides out of bed. Sitting on the side of the bed, she tries to understand what just happened. The only thing she can recall is the explicit battles. She gets up and walks to the door.

"B?" Bulma hears her sleepy brother ask. She turns and looks at the form in the bed. Glancing at his alarm clock she sees it is early morning.

"Go back to bed, Goku." Bulma whispers to her older brother.

"Why are you getting up though? It is too early." he mumbles.

"Just sleep Goku." she tells her brother again. He agrees and falls asleep quickly. Bulma walks out of the room and goes to the fridge. She plans on distracting herself; the best way is to make breakfast for everyone. Most of the food is human food. _'I get to practices my earth cooking, good thing Saiyans don't get sick easily,'_ she thought as she pulls out the eggs and meat. '_I think they called this pig, it doesn't look like pig…' _Bulma grabs other things that looks good and puts everything on the counter. The only reason she knows what the food is called is because of her many chats with the earthling.

Bulma searches the cabinets for pans and spices. When she get everything out she begins. She looks at the eggs. Somehow she is to crack these. So she drops the eggs in the pan. That gets them crack. She continues to crack eggs like this until the big pan has twelve eggs. She looks at the mess in the pan. The shells don't look right, so she picks them all out. That burns her, but not bad. Then she chops up what she thinks is called onion. When done, she puts the thin diced onions in the pan.

Next up is the pig meat. It is light pink. She cuts half of it and dices it as small as she did the onions. The eggs looks like it is turning yellow, but she move on to the last ingredient she want to throw in. It is a yellow brick of some type of dairy product. _'Chesses, maybe?'_ she thought as she looks at it. She dices it up in thin pieces and dropped it in the pan. As she watched the cheese melts she picks up one end and looks under it. It surprised it didn't stick. The egg is hot enough to burn the girl. She dropped the side and it landed over itself.

"Cool, it sticks together." the young scientist says as she examines the egg experiment. So she sets the egg to the side and makes four more. It is very fun and fulfils it purpose on distracting her.

Bulma gets all five eggs done and places all the plates on the table. Then she cleans up. The scientist put the left over supplies in the fridge and the used pan in the sink and cleans it. Everything gets cleaned up and she is left with nothing to do. So she goes and showers.

When she exits the bathroom, she sees everyone is eating.

"Good morning, everyone." She greets them. She hears mumbling coming from her brothers. Bulma joins them in her seat next to her twin and Vegeta.

"How did you make this? You don't even how to make human food." Vegeta questions the girl. She laughs.

"Vegeta you under estimate me, my dear. I know more things than you know. What do you think I do all day on my computer, research?" she laughs some more.

"Someone is lively." Nappa comments at Bulma's attitude. "You had a long night last night, I presume."

"Yeah Nappa. You have no idea how my mind works. It was killer," she answers in a laughing matter.

"I have an idea."

"Then you know what I know." she comments, given a hint to him that she knows of her role.

"Too soon for you to know. That's strange." he comments. The others are lost on what they are talking about. "You are a part of our crew, but you need to be a part of our pack." Bulma froze, she never thought about that. She watches Vegeta finish the food in his mouth.

"If you wish to Nappa, but I will hold off." he says. Bulma doesn't know what Nappa means.

"What? Pack?" Bulma asks.

"Saiyans from packs. It is an ancient tradition. It's so we can discuss plans without others knowing. When you were born your parents from one with you, but it is a weak version. You have one with your brother because you are born with it." Nappa drinks some water. "Packs require a stronger bond, but not as strong as mates. With the pack bond we will be able to tell what is going on with you, to a certain point." Nappa explains.

"Okay, then what is mates bonding like?" she is interested. Bulma was not allowed to learn things like this.

"That is not important, but if it matters to you I will tell you." Bulma nods so he tells her. "When your mated, you can feel your mates emotions. As an example, in time of war you get wounded the other can feel your pain and come," Nappa stops there because there is a knock at the door. Bulma gets up and walks over to the door.

"You are not to open the door dressed in rags." Vegeta yells at Bulma as he gets up to get to the door before her. She looks at her clothes. She wore a blue tank top and white short shorts.

"What's wrong with this? I am not in rags." Bulma doesn't like how he's treating her today. Yesterday he was nice, well nice for being Vegeta. He stops his stride in front of her and point to her chest.

"Your shirt is too tight and low cut." he explains in a pissy tone. "And your butt is barely covered. You look like you just came here from the harem." his comment hurts. She clinches her fist and throws it at his face. It makes contact before he thought it would and makes him fall on the ground.

"Vegeta, don't you dare ever compare me to a whore!" Bulma yells. "You could say that I don't look presentable for the ship." she turns and opens the door so no one can see what's going on the inside. It is Zarbon. "Hello, Zar." she greets as if not ever being mad. Bulma senses Vegeta has gotten up, so she opens the door wider.

"Hello Miss Bulma." he greets her. Zarbon heard the conversation, but decides to say nothing about her clothes. For once he agrees with the monkey Prince.

"I guess it is time to finish up with getting into the system?" Bulma assumes.

"Yes, then Frieza will give you a tour of the ship." Zarbon tells her.

"Okay, bye guys." Bulma tells the room of Saiyan males before leaving with Zarbon. The door closes and Vegeta leaves to his room without finishing his breakfast.

"Should we let her leave the room like that?" Raditz asks his younger brother.

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with it." Kakarrot comments as he shoves food into his mouth.

"How don't… never mind." Raditz was about to ask his ignorant brother how he can't think their sisters outfit was really that bad as Vegeta said. "Should we even trust Bulma with Zarbon? He has a reputation." he asks the balding Saiyan.

"She can handle herself, plus Frieza would kill him… if she doesn't." Nappa answers before leaving to talk with Vegeta.

000

The door opens and Vegeta is punching and kicking the air. There is sweat already forming on his head.

"You didn't knock." He states.

"Why? It is safer for her if we all do it." Nappa cuts him off.

"It is my choice on who I have in my head and I don't want a beginner in my head." he spans at his bodyguard. He doesn't need him as one, but it is Saiyan tradition for a royal to have one, that is the only reason why he hasn't killed him.

"That isn't it." Nappa called his bluff.

000

"In here is your main laboratory. Your personal one will be place where ever you wish, my dear one." Frieza shows Bulma the big lab. She would be in heaven, if this wasn't hell. There were many people working on many different things. Some have chemicals, testing reaction. Other has tools all over their work station and is repairing things.

"Wow, not too bad." Bulma says actually quite impressed. Frieza smirks, he has got her interest. He clears his throat and everyone looks over and bows.

"This is your new Head of development." he tells them. "Raise." everyone stands and looks at Bulma. Some with shock, some with anger, and others with looks of interest.

"Hello, my name is Princess Bulma Son." everyone looks at Frieza and back at her.

"You treat her as if she is me; she needs full respect and the best, nothing less." he tells the group of scientist. He looks at Bulma, as if he wants her to add something.

"Return to work. I will come back later and give further instructions." she tells them and they do what she says. A skinny Hera Seijin walks in with a clip broad. She has teal skin and orange hair. Her spandex shirt and pants are the dark blue. She flips through the papers that are clipped to it.

"Bulma this is your assistant, Leigh." Frieza tell Bulma. The Hera removed the clipboard from in front of her face.

"Hello, Miss Princess. I will be able to keep tabs on the team when you're away and such." she tells Bulma.

"Cool I got someone to follow me around to make sure I don't get lost." Bulma laughs a little. "I love it, thank you Leigh." Bulma isn't sure of her new assistant. "Now where else?" she asks the little tyrant.

"Follow me." He led the two females out of the room. Frieza takes them to an elevator.

"Where are we going?" Bulma leans over to her assistant and whispers.

"The reformatory. This is where solders come to when they betrayed Frieza, or whenever he feels like beating them." she whispers back. Bulma gulps. "He does this to each of his new recruits, the ones he likes."

"Great, at least I know I'm loved." she says sarcastically. The doors open and Frieza leads them inside.

"Yes, my Dear. You are loved. You are actually one of my favorites." he tells Bulma with a sly smile, as if he's planning something. _'When is he not?'_ Bulma comments to herself.

"Your favorites or pets?"Bulma questions him again. It is kind of like a joke between them. She looks at the short white tyrant with a scowl. Her assistant looks dumb founded.

"You know, you can pass as a female Vegeta with that grimace, but no. You are one of my favorites. Vegeta and your brothers are my performing monkeys," he says.

"Don't call them that. I am one of those 'monkeys' and I will not let any one call me one." Bulma stands her ground with her hands on her hips. Her assistant is in shock again.

"Fine, I won't call them monkeys when you're around, until you get use to the ship that is."

"Why is that?"

"Everyone calls a Saiyans 'Monkeys' it is normal here. Get use to it." he warns the blue girl firmly. The door opens and Bulma is alarmed. It looks like a huge prison, but this is different than what she knows are in Vegeta-sei. "This is the reformatory were solders get sent to 'cool off' when they mess up." Frieza sugar coats it.

"Don't lie to me. I know you just want to beat your men. It is your sick and twisted from of fun." Bulma states as she walks into the darkish room. The room has cells after cells. Many beings are in here. There is also a dreadful stench in the room as well. With her over sensitive nose, it is worse for her.

"You know me well, my little blue Princess." Frieza chuckles. He places his arm around her waist and shows her the room. Bulma can smell the blood and sweat over everything else. "These are the people that piss me off, through this door." he leads Bulma and her assistant to the door which is guarded by a tall yellow alien. He opens it as the trio gets to the door. "This is where some of the beatings are given out." the room is circular. There is the faint smell of cleaner in the room. In the room are four doors all lead to another jail unit. Each door has a guard. They all bow at the sight of Frieza. When they raise they all start to eat Bulma with their eyes. Frieza leaves her side and walks up to one of the doors. "I'll be right back." and he walks through.

"Hey you must be his new whore. He likes to show his new toys his control." a guard calls out to her.

"Girl over here."

"Over here Pretty girl."

"Hey bitch." each one catcall Bulma. This is new to the blue haired young adult. All of it offends her.

"Stop, I am no whore. Now leave me alone." Bulma spoke firmly. The guards laugh at her.

"Why? You are one fine piece of meat." one tells her as he steps from his post.

"Yeah, I beat she is a gift to Frieza. You know how he loves his whores." another says as he follows suit with the other one. This is pissing Bulma off to no end.

"I said stop. Now stop." Bulma warns the guards.

"What are you going to do to stop us? Your power level is one hundred." one laughs after he checks his scouter. Bulma can't take it anymore. She let her anger get the better of her. Bulma grabs the man's throat and floats up into the air to lift him up off his feet. The other men are shocked. She continues to raise it up. When she got to where she had shown it to Frieza she stopped. She never tightens her grip on the man's neck.

"I warned you. I am not a whore. I am a princess and now the new head scientist on this ship. I have great favor with Frieza. So if I kill all of you I won't get in trouble." she threatens in a fake happy voice. Bulma then charges a blast, right when Frieza walks in with two people in tow, one is a guard and the other is a prisoner. The prisoner is a female human woman. She has blue hair as well.

"I see you are getting acquainted with my guards, Bulma." there is a smirk on his face as he drags the prisoner with him, she looks so much like Bulma. The woman must be in her late teens. She shows defiance to Frieza. He smacks her with his tail and she stops.

"Who is that?" Bulma asks as she drops the guard carelessly on the floor. She only wanted to frighten them; she floats back to the ground.

"This is a female from earth, she tried is a spy. Her name is Maron." Frieza tell the eleven year old girl. She walks up to the girl.

"Hello, my name is Bulma." she tries to get the woman to get up. "I want to look at you. Please stand up." it has been a long time since someone asked her anything. Maron complied and stood up. She only wore a grey short dress. It is ripped and tattered. There are stains of blood, sweat, and who knows what else. Maron looks just like her, just older. It hurt Bulma to see the woman like this. "Thank you. Now please tell me who were you spying for, Miss Maron?" Bulma's voice is clam and sweet. This shocked the woman.

"I am not a spy." she pleads. "I didn't know they were a part of the rebellion." she whispers in desperation. Bulma hear it though.

"Who was a part of the rebellion?" she has an idea of who she is talking about, but can't really ask her about them when everyone is around.

"Some of the humans, Krillin and Yamcha, and a Namekian named Piccolo." Maron breathes out, much to Bulma lucky, Frieza and the other couldn't hear the names.

"Okay, well then I will address them. Tell me why were you with them." Bulma looks up to the woman. Frieza just watches. It is going better than he thought; Bulma is getting this female to speak freely with her.

"I like Krillin, he's so cute." she whispers sadly.

"Alright." Bulma turns to Frieza. "So what was the reason you brought her to met me? She has been through hell and back." she asks while hiding the sympathy she has for the woman.

"She is a traitor, she must be taken care of." Frieza yanks on the woman's chains. "Follow me to the audience chamber." he leads Bulma, her assistant, and Maron to the elevator and down the hall. It takes them five minutes to get to the room. Everyone under Frieza's rule must be in the room. Frieza lead Bulma to the platform with her assistant. Then he throws Maron on the ground. Everyone in the room goes silent and bows in respect.

"What's going on?" Bulma ask Leigh in a very low whisper.

"He is going to have you kill her. Have you show your strength and make everyone know your role on the ship." She explains to her new boss. "He did this to Zarbon and Dodoria." Bulma processes what she was just told. She has to kill this woman, who looks just like her, just to show rank. Bulma never killed anyone before. How is she supposed to kill someone that looks like her? _'She is a traitor, it would be fine.'_ Bulma tries to convince herself.

"Bulma?!" She hears Raditz's voice in her head. Bulma looks for him. She finds him and the rest of her Saiyan comrades with him.

"Hey, what's up?" Bulma asks. She doesn't want to show her brother any of her fear.

"What's going on?" he asks, but before she can answer, Frieza starts to talk.

"This is Bulma. The new head scientist and my left hand lady." Frieza introduces her. Bulma has no emotion on her face as she pans the crowd. "She will kill a spy that was just discovered." he waves Bulma over. The crowd breaks out in cheers. She can't believe these men, they freak out over the littlest things. Some were cheering because they get to see someone killed, other are because of her outfit and looks.

"I will not kill anyone with chains on. They need to be taken off." Bulma tells Frieza, it is a Saiyan thing. It is in the Saiyan conducted, one can not kill a defenseless, unless they wish it.

"Get the chains off." Frieza commands one guard. When the chains are off, Bulma starts to circle the mirror image of her.

"Get up, and get in a fighting stance." Bulma tells her. Maron obeys her. "This will be a fight to the death. I will not fight someone who can't fight back, unless I was asked to." Bulma whispers into Maron's ear. When Bulma steps back, she watches Maron glare at her. "Fiery spirit, aren't you?" Bulma says to Maron's reaction.

"I would not let you kill me." Maron says before she runs for the edge of the stage. Bulma simply raised her hand to stop anyone to go after her. Bulma fazed in front of her and punched her square in the face. She flew backwards as Bulma faze behind her and kneed her head. Maron went flying in the air. She just floated up to Maron and grabbed her in mid air. "I will kill you. Whether it's by forces or not." Bulma throws her on the stage. She joined her and charged up a blast. "How can you kill someone that is just like you?!" Maron asks in hopes to get another chance to run.

"You are not like me, I don't run away and I am smart enough to not get caught." Bulma tells Maron, right before she released the blast. The woman's head is blown off. Blood flies everywhere, but most of it hits Bulma. Nothing is left of her head as her body hits the ground with a thud. It sickens her. The sound it makes as it hits the blood saturated ground. That sound will haunt her tonight is her sleep. Bulma just knows it.

The four Saiyan watch as Bulma gets soaked in blood. Vegeta notice Bulma taking on the same expression he does when he holds in emotion.

"She has lost it." Vegeta tells his underlings. Bulma smirks as she charged another blast; this one makes the rest of the body disintegrate. The body is gone and so is most of the blood. It all was burned. There is a new smell in the room. Bulma remembers this smell from last night in the bathroom when she burned her clothes.

"Worthless piece of flesh, how dare she compare her and I, I never would betray the people I am with." Bulma whispers while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"If I remember correctly, this is your first kill?" Frieza asks. He wants to rub it in her face. The reason he chose Maron is because he thought Bulma would have the most reaction. He didn't know if Bulma was fully on his side. Making her kill someone that looks just like her, she would have to snap.

"Yes it is. The only reason I haven't before is because people I encounter have brains to know not to mess with me." Bulma answers in an even voice. She has successfully become a Saiyan. She killed someone. Bulma Son, daughter of Bardock and Katchas had made her first kill at the age of eleven. Her minds races from the smell, the sound, the adrenaline running through her veins, she can't think straight.

She doesn't know if this killing would be justified or not. She wasn't a traitor to Frieza; she was just a stupid girl that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bulma needs to track down those three to see what happened.


	10. Trying to Understand

There was a knock on the door. A tall muscular teen with black long hair walked over to the door and opened it. Frieza's new head scientist is on the other side.

"Come in, Miss Bulma." the young teen greeted. He isn't sure what she wanted. His only thought is that Maron might have told her who she was with right before being accused as a spy. Bulma walks in and the male shuts the door.

"Yamcha, who is at the door." another young male yells from another room. Yamcha looks the young girl up and down. She has changed her clothes to a black spandex suit and heels. Her hair is the same and she has a scouter hanging off of her belt.

"Frieza's new head of science." Yamcha calls back. "What can I do for you?" he asks Bulma. She just stares at him. She only has seen him on a web camera. He looks so much cuter in person. He could pass as a Saiyan if he had a higher power level and a tail. Bulma doesn't answer him until she sees Krillin walk into the room.

"Hello Krillin, Yamcha." Bulma greets them both. They both have her heard this voice before. "I am glad I get to finally met you in person."

"What?" Yamcha is confused. Another being enters the room. He looks at Bulma and knows who she is.

"Yamcha, it is the Saiyan who has gotten us to join the rebellion." Piccolo tells him in a flat tone.

"Oh, hello Piccolo." Bulma greets the tall green Namekian.

"So you finally joined, that's good." Krillin says. Yamcha just stares at her. He never thought a Saiyan could be so beautiful.

"Now tell me about Maron." Bulma jumps to the point.

"She is this earth girl that likes me, she followed us one time we contacted you and heard something she wasn't supposed to hear and she got caught knowing that information about his ship." Krillin explains remorsefully.

"What did she hear?" Bulma asks.

"The codes for the storage units." Yamcha answers. Bulma sits down and thinks.

"If she told others, then you guys can be in hot water," She tells them. "Okay."

She leaves their unit. She can't get over the fact that she killed a stupid girl, who most likely didn't know what she was doing. She hits the wall. The solders around her all get startled. Bulma retract her hand for the hole she caused in the wall and continued to walk. Someone put a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it and was about to flip the person over her shoulder, when she saw who it was.

"Zarbon, what the hell do you want?" Bulma seethed through her teeth. She wasn't in the mood for anything.

"How did it go?" He asks as he moves next to her.

"Well, they have no idea what I was talking about. They were not even on the ship when it happened." Bulma tells him a half lie. "I can tell when people lie, and they didn't lie once. The two humans seemed like they just were in shock one of Frieza top favorites were in the room." Bulma lies. "Yamcha looked like he was drooling all over me." that was true.

"Funny, so that is why you punched a hole in the wall?" he chuckles. Bulma doesn't want to talk with him. She has things she need to work out, one of them is how to get the three safe and the other one is why the hell she didn't freak out when she killed Marron. Nothing make sense. She needs a good spare. That always clears her thoughts. Maybe then, she can figure everything out, everything from the key to Vegeta's transformation to what to do to get those three under the radar.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Zarbon, it isn't that." She mumbles. The two walk in the middle of the hall way because everyone one else is scared of Bulma right now.

"What is it then, miss Bulma?" he asks uncaringly.

"None of you business, Zarbon. Can't a Saiyan be pissed for no damn reason?" Bulma snaps at the tall green man. He laughs.

"You sound just like Vegeta." He comments. They walk in silence until they reach Frieza's chambers. Zarbon goes to knock, but Bulma pushes passed him and walks through the door. Frieza is in the middle beating someone as she walks in.

"What the Hell… oh hello Bulma." Frieza was about to kill the intruder, but since it is Bulma he didn't care. Bulma walks over to sit on his desk and waits until he is done beating the solder senseless. She has seen many beating, would have given some out if she stayed on Vegeta-sei. This is nothing new for her.

"She gave the wrong information. If I was going to _interrogate_ her for the information. I could have gotten the right information, but she just had to be stupid." Bulma had some bile come up in her throat at the thought of killing someone dumb, yet she didn't regret it for some odd reason.

"Next time if you want to interrogate someone, let me know. You can do whatever you want to do here." Frieza tells the blue haired Saiyan. He finishes and two soldiers came in and drag the man out. "Zarbon, are you going to get in here or what?" Zarbon rushes in and closes the door behind him.

"So, what now? Do you have anything else for me to do? Cause I need to train." Bulma lies back on the desk and sighs.

"Do not talk to him like that!" Bulma hears Dodoria's voice call out. Frieza turns to him.

"She is fine, Dodoria." he tells him flatly. Dodoria can't believe Frieza isn't going to kill her for talking to him like that. Bulma can't believe it either, but doesn't show it. "What are Saiyan's obsessions about training? not like it would do them much good." Frieza comments to Bulma.

"We are an ELITE Warrior race. We stride to be the best we can, before you we were the best in the universe." Bulma retort to the Icejin. The others laugh at Bulma's statement.

"You really think Saiyans are strong enough to rule the universe?" Dodoria makes fun of the girl.

"They can barely control their own planet; they have to have five other families to help them." Zarbon insults. This hits Bulma like a ton of bricks. Zarbon doesn't understand how bad he just insulted her and her family. Bulma moves fast. Only Frieza sees her move. Zarbon feels like there is a hole in his stomach. He coughs up blood. "What the hell?" everyone can hear the pain in his voice. He looks down and sees a flash of blue before he is thrown across the room.

"How dare you? You don't know why we have that set up; you know nothing about us. Don't act like you do. Frieza said nothing. He knows the past. Why don't you ask him about it?" Bulma spoke in a low and threatening voice to both of Frieza's underlings.

"She is right. Saiyans uses to rule the universe, but much differently then how my family does it." he tells his men. "But that doesn't leave this room, clear?" his men nods and promises. Zarbon get up from the floor. Everyone can see that his armor is broken and there is blood soaking his spandex shirt. He looks down at it in shock.

"Don't worry, it won't scare. Just get someone to look at it. I know how you are about your looks." Bulma informs the green vain alien.

"Bulma you have proven you point, you can leave." Frieza tells the little girl with a hearty laugh. "Dodoria take Zarbon to the med bay." Frieza dismisses his men as well. Bulma walks out the door and searches for her brothers' ki. She finds it and walks off.

000

"You finally join us." Raditz comments when he sees his younger sister walk into the training room for the elite Saiyans. He gets a low ki blast thrown at him in response. "Hey, that stung."

"You truly are a wimp." Bulma comments as she walks over to Vegeta and her twin.

"Someone is in a bad mood. Vegeta laughs.

"No, duh." Bulma snaps. "I need to cool off, who wants to spar?" Vegeta and Kakarrot look at each other.

"Vegeta, she's pissed. You fight her." Kakarrot tells the prince cowardly.

"Why the hell should I? She is your sister," He yells back.

"I need to regain control." She cuts them both off. Vegeta smirks.

"If that is the case, then I will be glad to put you back in place." He charges up and flies after her. One sure way for a Saiyan to regain control is having them fight someone stronger than themselves.

Vegeta hit her repeatedly over and over again in her face. She can't really focus right now. Blood goes everywhere, and Bulma isn't able to fight back. She takes his fist and throws him off of her. Bulma knows her nose is broken, but she doesn't care. They are even; no one can get a hit in now that Bulma can concentrate. She tries to mix it up and throws a kick in. It works. Vegeta chins flies upward. He lands on his knees.

"Not bad, you have been training lately. Normally you wouldn't do that." He jumps up and throws a blast at her. It hits. "But your dodging is terrible."

"Of course you have to make an insult every time. Why can't you just give a complement?" Bulma yells. "Is Backhanded complements your specialty?"

"No, killing people is." He states with enjoyment. This comment causes Bulma to gag.

"What do you do? Go around killing innocent people all the time?" Bulma yells. The Son boys and Nappa look at each other.

"You seemed not to have a problem with it today." He comments in a mocking tone.

"I think it's time to eat lunch, come on. Let's leave them to argue." Nappa tells the two boys. They agree and the three walk out. Bulma and Vegeta don't even notice. Bulma doesn't know how to feel.

"What am I suppose to have done? I don't even know how I'm supposed to react." Bulma sinks to the ground and into a ball. "It's like half of my brain is telling me I did the right thing and the other half is saying I messed up and killed an innocent, stupid girl." Bulma whispers. Vegeta is stunned. He rarely sees the strong and intelligent princess confused.

"It is normal to question the first killing. That's why Saiyans are sent out at a young age to kill. So our second nature is awoken. You have been sheltered so yours is just waking up." the prince explains to the girl on the floor. He is so mad that Nappa isn't in here. He could have him explain it to her. Vegeta doesn't want to spend his time around her. She is just a pain in his butt. "You will be able to tell soon whether or not killing someone would be justifiable. That's what make Saiyans stand out above any other race. We don't kill everything because we know whether it is right or not."

"Is that why Saiyans can't kill other Saiyans? We would lose that sense of judgment?" Bulma asks. Vegeta doesn't understand how she came up with that conclusion.

"Yes, partly."

"The other part is that we would eventually kill off our race like thousands of other races like us." Bulma states.

"Yes." He agrees with her. "But it is pathetic to sit there cowering in a ball. Get up, you are a Saiyan."

"Shut up! I will sit however I chose to." Bulma spits out. Vegeta walks over, grabs her arm and yanks her up.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, Girl." He growls.

"I am not a girl any more. I'm a young lady." She bites back as he holds her in the air.

"Just because you're eleven? You're acting like you're two." He asks. Bulma tries getting him to let go of her arm, but it is no uses.

"You're the one not willing to accept me into his pack." She retorts.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I don't want someone in my head that can't keep their thought to themselves." Vegeta yells at the girl. He drops her and walks out the door. Bulma sits there on the ground and thinks. That is what she told Zarbon and Dodoria. She gets up and walks out of the training room. Bulma walks down the hall to the lab she is head of.

"Miss Bulma, nice to see you. I have some questions." A red skin scientist greets her. She turns and looks at the table.

"Yes?"

"I cannot get the part to stay." He states.

"That's not a question, but have you tried heating both parts up and melting them into place?" this is her realm

"No, I didn't I'll try that. Thank you."

"No problem." Bulma walks over to the door she saw Leigh walk through earlier. Inside is her assistant typing on the computer.

"Hello, nice to see you, Miss Bulma." she greets while she works.

"Please I don't like my chamber maids calling me that. I don't want you calling me anything other than Bulma." She informs.

"Miss Bulma, I can't do that. I must address you by your title at all times."

"If you need to address me by my title than you should know my full title than."

"You have more than two?" She looks up at her boss.

"Yes, I have many. Bulma southern Vegeta-sei Princess, lead Saiyan scientist, Head scientist, and Frieza left hand lady are just a few. If you must call me by my give titles then you need to learn all of them." Bulma smirks as she watch Leigh's mouth drop. "Or you can call me Bulma,"

"I will call you Bulma." Leigh gives up.

"Good, now can you explain to me my duty as head scientist?"

"Well, you make sure things run smoothly. You're given an idea and you delegate them to your heads and they make sure that get done. Then you and the head of the units present it to Lord Frieza." she explains in one breath.

"Okay, so nothing special and then you just help me get things done?"

"Yes, anything you need. I can help you with. Plus when you are on missions. I will step in for you."

"Then do you keep things secret?" Bulma needs to know. "Even from Frieza? I might have things planned that can't have his knowledge just yet." She nods. "Even if it is against him?" Bulma asks with a smirk. If she wouldn't, she can tell her it was a test.

"I do whatever you ask, within reason." Leigh answers after some time. That answer is not good enough.

"Good answer, I need to know who is loyal to Frieza and who isn't. I will not have un-loyal people working with me. Saiyans value loyalty above all else." Bulma tells the lady at the computer.

"I was worried for a moment. I thought you might have been a part of the rebellion." she breathes out.

"What if I am? If I was you would never know, my dear Leigh." she smirks at her stunned assistant. "Now I would like to talk with the entire department. I should inform them of my expectation of them."

"Ah, okay." She finish typing and gets up.

"You know I'm just messing with you, Leigh." Bulma comforts the stunned lady. She laughs and walks out of the door and Bulma follows. Everyone is getting ready to leave. Leigh clears her throat and calls for everyone's attention.

"Miss Bulma would like to have a word with you before you leave."

"First I would like to thank you for your work so far." Bulma starts off. This shocks the crowd. They never had a head thank them. "There are some things that I will expect from all of you." she pauses so she can make sure she has everyone's attention. "I don't care about how bad your day is going, how it went yesterday, or anything else, this is a place of work. We will treat everyone with the same respect. We will take our turns talking and there will be no fighting in here. That is want the training rooms are for. If you have a problem with someone, go to that room and deal with it. I have very good hearing and I don't want to hear bickering back and forth."

The room is silent as Bulma talks. They had never had a head tell them how they are to act and how they are to deal with things. This head is going to be very different. She is so young, but she acts like she is an adult.

"I maybe young, but Frieza wouldn't place me here if I didn't have what it takes to get things done. Never be afraid to talk with me." Bulma finishes right when it is time for them to leave. She watches as everyone leaves to finish their day.

"That was the first time they were ever told what they were expected to do, good speech." Leigh comments.

"You were taking notes?"Leigh nods. "I would like you to type them up and give them out the heads. I want them to be able to tell me if I need to follow the rules. I am not above them." Bulma needs as many people to like her as possible.

"I will do that, anything else?"

"No, when you're done, you can do what you wish." Bulma tells her. Leigh leaves the room as Bulma starts to walk down the row of tables and counters. Frieza is trying to win her over; she will always hate him for what he has done. Somehow she needs to get the rebellion up and running. The information she has gotten from Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo says there are a lot of small groups. If only she can get them to come together, then it will be a real force to be reckoned with.

"You want to get something to eat?" she didn't even feel her twin near her. She turns and sees her beloved twin. He is grinning and scratching his head.

"Sure Goku, I would love too." she walks over to him and grabs his arm and they go to the cafeteria.

It is a loud room with many people in it. Her twin leads her to the food line to get their food. Everyone gets a choice of different dishes. Them being Saiyans, they were allowed to a little more than the rest.

"Now we go and get our ID read, then we can sit and eat." He leads her to the readers who are manned by big aliens. Kakarrot sets his trays of food down and hands his ID to one of the men.

"Monkeys, allowed to pig out whenever they want." he remarks.

"Gross, Ugly, Dumb, Careless critters." the other one comments. Kakarrot doesn't say anything. This pisses Bulma off more. She tucks her tail under her shirt and waits until her twin gets his ID back.

"Look at you, you are one fine piece of…" the first one tries to comment, but Kakarrot growls at him.

"Look, who's territorial." the other one mocks.

"Its fine Goku." she tells her twin. "If they think I look good, then let them."

"Aren't you Frieza's new girl? You killed the traitor this morning." the first one asks.

"Yes I am, Bulma nice to meet you." she greets them with fake pleasure. They both give her their names.

"Now, beautiful miss Bulma. Can I get your ID?" the closer one asks. Bulma pull off her clipped ID and it to him.

"Oh, Goku can you be a dear and get me some napkins. I don't know where they are. You know how I am about spills." she asks her brother in a louder voice than before. She watches out of the corner of her eye, the two men stare at her ID. On it says her name and who on the ship she is related to. Then it says her species, after that her title. On hers it has Princess Bulma Son, Father Bardock and mother Katchas. Her brothers are listed as Raditz and Kakarrot. So that makes the next part say Saiyan. Then the next line says she is the Head of the department of Science and Frieza's Advisor.

She smirks as her brother walks off to get the napkins.

"Now, don't you dare say any more comments about SAIYANS, or my brothers. I will hear you and I WILL kill you without hesitation." She threatens in a sweet voice. The two just look at each other. They don't know what just happened.

"Here you go." Kakarrot comes back with the napkins and hands them to her.

"Thank you Goku." She looks back at the two men. "Now may I have my ID back. I don't think you could do much with it." they hand her card back and she and her brother walks off.

"Thank you." he whispers to his twin.

"No problem, him calling you all those things means his is calling me that cause I'm your twin after all. I don't want him calling me that." She explains.

"You do sound like Vegeta." He laughs out.

"You too, Kami. I hang out with him and you guys too much." she jokes with her brother. Bulma and her brother get to their table that has been assigned to them. Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa are already there eating. They both sit where they normally sit back at home.

"Nice for you to join us. Where did you run off to?" Vegeta rudely asks.

"I was doing my job. Taking care of the scientists and making sure their know what is expected of them." Bulma snaps at him before taking a bite of her food.

"Where you belong, with all the weaklings and Frieza's poor excuse of treaties." Vegeta replies angrily.

"Well at least they know what's expected of them and can do it." Bulma states with on emotion in her voice. This pisses Vegeta off.

"That better be not directed at me cause you know I am doing it at my own timing." Vegeta growls.

"No! Why the hell would I mean that? I have been with you all the way. Why the hell would I bring that up? I was talking about things I can't control or understand." Bulma corrects with spite.

"Good, I would have killed you if you were." He bites at her.

"Like you could!" Bulma cruelly comments to Vegeta. He raises his fist to punch her into the far wall.

"If you two are done? _Lord_ Frieza has a mission for us. He wants us to purge Planet 2341 in sector 8," Nappa stops the two from arguing.

"Does this mean I get to go? Or do I have to stay here?" Bulma asks half joyful half not.

"No, _Lord_ Frieza has a gala dinner for his family coming up. You need to stay for that." Nappa answers.

"Okay, fine by me, but before you guys go I have some things I would like to give you."

"Like what things, Bulma?" She really needs to focus on her surroundings; this is the second time someone snuck up on her.

"Oh, Hello Zarbon. Just some things Saiyan girls give out on their eleventh birthday to her comrades." Bulma looks into her belt pocket for her inventions and pulls out a capsule.

"Comrades? Not friends?" He asks.

"Saiyans don't have friends. they have comrades, friends are completely different." Bulma tells him as she opens the capsule up. Inside are the gravity bracelets she made for each one of her brothers and Vegeta.

"What are these? Sweat bands?" He questions one of Raditz's in his hand. Bulma takes it away from him and puts it back in the pile.

"Yes, I chose to make them sweat bands. Something I actually had a hard time making because I over think it too much." Bulma told him.

"Really, odd tradition. Anyway, Lord Frieza want to talk to you about the gala dinner Nappa told you about." he tells her.

"Can't I eat first? I'm hungry." she whines. Zarbon laughs.

"Sure, you are a monk… I mean Saiyan. Finish and then report to him." he informs her and leaves. Bulma sticks her tongue out at him as he walks off.

"Stupid green vain woman." Bulma mumbles under her breath. Then she returns to her food.

"Are you going to tell us how to work them?" Vegeta snaps at her. She puts down her fork and glares at her Prince.

"Yes, put it on." She snaps back at him. He growls but does what she told him to. "Now, look at the dial on your left sweat band. Lift the fabric and you will see a black screen. Twist the dial." Bulma tells Vegeta in a monotone. Her brothers grabbed their by now and they, too, are turning their dials. Vegeta and they feel a shock of electricity through their bodies.

"Kami, what the hell was that?" Vegeta shouts. The room is too crowded for anyone to pay attention to his temper tantrum.

"Just something to get your body and sweat bands running smoothly. Now you will be able to change the settings by that dials, but I put limits on all of them. Reason being, is because this can kill you if it is too high." Bulma warns them.

"Is that what happen to you when you were pasted to the floor?" Raditz asks.

"Yes, there is still a dent in my lab." Bulma answers her brother while scratching her head. This make him laughs.

"You're a mix of Vegeta and Kakarrot." he comments.

"Kami, we hang our all the time. Of course we are going to be similar." Bulma defends.

"Girl, what is your problem? We are nothing alike. Were you dropped on your head when you were born?" Vegeta insults.

"No, Kakarrot was. Bulma just has all the brains." Raditz answer him.

"Well, tell that to everyone that I met today. Everyone is telling me how you and I act alike. So tell them that we don't act alike." Bulma retorts.

"Whoever is saying that I will kill them." Vegeta crosses his arms on his chest.

"We are already are going too." Bulma comments while mimicking him. He growls and moves his arms.

"Whoever said you were helping me do anything? I can do it on my own." Vegeta snaps at the blue haired scientist.

"History." Bulma comments as she gets up and removes herself and the trays from the table.

"What is her deal?" Vegeta asks the brothers.

"I don't know." Raditz answers. Kakarrot looks up from his meal and mumbles something no one can understand. "What?"

"He said there isn't anything wrong with her. She is prefect the way she is." Bulma repeats her brother's words before leaving the table. Her tail swings freely behind her.

000

"Nice for you to join us, Bulma." Frieza greets his new solder. He is facing the glass wall, away from Bulma, Zarbon is next to him.

"You wanted me. Something about a Gala dinner?" Bulma asks bored. Frieza pats the arm of his hover chair. Bulma walks over and sits on the arm.

"My family has this annual Gala dinner. I was asked to bring my top men. I thought what if I bring my left hand lady and show her off. Maybe she will get a chance to prove herself to my family as well." he talks as if Bulma isn't there.

"So you're telling me I have to attend a boring dance and met your family. There is no way I can get out of it? I can't go on the mission with my team?" Bulma ask rudely to her new _lord._

"Yes, I have some seamstresses met you in your room tonight. They will take your measurements and make some dresses for you."

"So what is expected of me?" Bulma ask as she leans back.

"To impress my family and everyone else there."

"What if I don't want to try?" Bulma asks with sarcasm. This makes Frieza and Zarbon laugh.

"You will no matter what. Now go and met them in your room." Frieza tells Bulma. She jumps off the chair and walks out of the room.


	11. The Folder and The Noise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Who the hell are you and what are doing here?" Vegeta yells and the two silver aliens that just came in the door. "Get out!"

"We are here under an order to measure Bulma." the male one informs him. He has a lisp that is hard to ignore.

"For what?" he yells at the man.

"Don't know. Just need to make her look presentable." the female interjects in a humble tone. The door opens again, this time Bulma walks in.

"What the hell is wrong with your GOWNS from home, Girl?" He shouts at Bulma. She puts her hands in the air.

"I don't know. He just wants me to look presentable. He told me a have to go as his 'Left Hand Lady'." Bulma tells Vegeta.

"Your gowns are perfect. Why does he think you need new dresses?" Vegeta yells.

"Because Vegeta-sei style is not up to date." the male interjects with disgust. This makes him mad.

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want." Vegeta shouted at Bulma and the two silver beings and walks out the door. Bulma looks at her brothers for any clue about why he was pissed, but found nothing.

"Oh my. Look at you, twirl for us." the male tells Bulma. She raised an eyebrow as she twirls for the man.

"Oh wow. Come I need you to strip down." the woman speaks now. Bulma's jaw drop and her eyes almost fall out of her head. The man walks over to her and goes to remove her belt and pants. She maybe her ki explode around her. It throws the man against the wall. Bulma jumps into a fighting stance.

"No one touched me. I UNDRESS myself." She shouts. "I will kill you if you dare touch me again." she threatens.

"Bulma, you can't just throw him like that. You could have killed him." the woman yells at Bulma as she checks on her friend. This pisses Bulma off more.

"It is Princess Bulma to you and I can do whatever I want to you. If it is yelling or physically removing someone from my person, I WILL do it without your permission." Bulma growls.

"PRINCESS Bulma." the woman scoffs. "So much disrespect, I must say. Do you know who you are speaking to? We are the best stylist in the universe."

"I will give you to the count of two to get your good for nothing bodies out of this room now/" Bulma growls through her teeth. Her ki steadily rising higher and higher. Vegeta stands outside of the door watching his scouter numbers rises.

"Like you can do anything." the man comments ad he gets up.

"You should leave, she will kill you." Kakarrot warns. "She hates it when she is touched."

"She has wounded many people for less." Raditz comments.

"One." Bulma whispers.

"Well a monkey has an anger problem." the male laughs very rudely.

"Get OUT!" She shouts. Bulma runs over and grabs their ID card before they can see her. Bulma walks out of the door and runs into Vegeta. "How dare they?" Bulma growls at him.

"See." Vegeta comments dryly. Bulma grabs his arm and pulls him down the hall and to Frieza's throne room. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to get rid of them, for good." Bulma comments. This make Vegeta laugh.

"Sound like a true Saiyan."

"Well, my mind has been on blood all day today." Bulma kind of confesses to him in a low voice.

"It will be like that for awhile." Vegeta says to her. He is actually glad she is acting like a real Saiyan, but he would have just killed them where they stood. She must feel like she needs permission to kill them. "You know, it is fine to kill them for treating us like crap."

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind." Bulma lets Vegeta go and looks for Frieza's Ki. He is in his throne room with some weaker ki. Bulma walks straight into the outer door way.

"Stop you can't go in there." some guy tells them. Bulma ignores him and walks to the doors. Vegeta however glares at him. Bulma goes to push the door open and it doesn't budge. So she kicks it open.

In the room there is a prostitute on the floor naked and Frieza circling her.

"What THE HELL?" Frieza looks up at the sudden new light in the room. Bulma marches into the room and stands in front of him and the prostitute with her arms crossed. Vegeta stays in the door way and waits. Let her get beating for breaking his doors. "Bulma what do you want?"

"Your _seamstresses _are rude and inconsiderate." Bulma snaps.

"What?" Frieza doesn't understand how she is just standing next to the naked girl on the ground and not be affected by it. He thought she was innocent and was sheltered.

"They entered my room without permission. They didn't even know what was going on. The male started to strip me in front of my brothers. The girl yelled at me for throwing him against the wall and they both didn't treat me with any respect. Not even as a solder." Bulma shouts at Frieza. He listens to her shouting. Part of him tells him to kill her right now, another part tells him to beat her, but the part that is winning is the part that is reading her ki on his scouter. She will be very valuable for him. So he won't kill her, maybe wait on beating her. It also excites him seeing her mad.

"What do you want to do?" Frieza asks. Bulma shows him their ID cards for the ship.

"They need to be taught a lesson." Bulma smirks as she speaks.

"What do you suggest, my left hand?" he ask her, waiting for the response he knows what coming.

"I want to show them who to respect." Bulma tells him with a smirk.

"Alright, I will give them a lesson tonight, go sleep. I will get your measurements from your home planet and have a third party do make them tonight. They will be here tomorrow." Frieza tells Bulma smoothly.

"Thank you." Bulma turns around and marches out the doors. Vegeta joins her and they leave the room. The male outside the doors runs over and closes the doors.

"Why didn't you take the chance to kill them?" Vegeta asks. He can't contain his curiousness.

"Killing them for disrespecting me, please. I want everyone to be able to see me and know not to mess with me. I am Frieza's left hand lady. I need to show people I have Frieza's favor. If he takes care of some of my problems, then they would know." Bulma explains.

"That makes sense" Vegeta comments. Bulma closes her eyes and finds that the two silver people are out of the room now.

"Thank Kami, those three got them out!" Bulma smirks. They walk into the door of their room and everyone is around the table drinking. Nappa looks up and raises an eye brow at the two entering the room.

"The girl lost it and kick Frieza's door open just to yell at him." Vegeta comments as he sits down and grabs a glass.

"Hey, they were out of control. How dare they come in here and insult Vegeta-sei!" Bulma sits down next to her brother.

"Really? You walked in there and yelled at Frieza. I must be drunk already if I heard that correctly." Raditz drinks another glass full.

"No, that's what I did." Bulma corrects her brother.

"How?" Kakarrot asks.

"He thinks I am valuable or something. I treat him like garbage and he still lets me live." Bulma explains with a disgusted look on her face.

"That isn't the worst part." Vegeta downs his third drink. "She kicks the door open when he was entertaining a whore." he tells everyone. Bulma looks at Vegeta confused. There's a pause.

"What? Really, I was too pissed to really pay attention." Bulma confesses.

"You also need to control your anger, your ki flexed higher this time." Vegeta tells her boredly. She slams her fist on the table. Things jumped, but everything was caught before spilling.

"Dang, how high this time?" Bulma pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Only a thousand more, but too much for him to know." Vegeta tells her.

"Okay, I need to drink." Bulma's brother hands her a freshly poured glass and she chugs it. "What is it?"

"Frieza's wine." Nappa comments. Bulma nods and drinks some more. Eventually the two Sons and the Prince went to bed. Bulma lies down on the couch and stares at the ceiling. Nappa stays up to clean up. It was his turn tonight.

"Bulma, what did you mean history?" He asks when he cleans the last glass.

"What?" Bulma ask steeply.

"At dinner, you told Vegeta that history asked you." Nappa informs.

"Oh that, you should know. You, the royals, and my parents know. Bulma whines with a lisp.

"I thought you knew. The last one found out when she was sixteen, you're young." he comments as he walks over to the couch.

"Yeah that's what she told me; apparently I am to trigger Vegeta to transform, how? I don't know." Bulma sighs. She drank too much for her liking.

"Yes you are. Do you know why?" he asks.

"Nope, but I have to be by his side. I need to make sure there are no issues between both of us."

"How do you know that?"

"Some future spy that will work for me told me. Don't ask me how, I don't know." Bulma tells him. Her lisp would make it hard for a normal being to understand.

"Fine, now I need to form a mental bond with you. If you need to ask me anything you can use this, warn you I will hear most of your thoughts with this." he tells her. She looks at him and half sobers up.

"Alright, but half the things I will think. I must warn you now, it might surprise you." Bulma warns.

"What do you mean?"

"I have already set things in motion that are very fragile right now. One false move and it can shatter and we will all die." Bulma vaguely answers him.

"Explain." He commands her.

"I was researching awhile back and I found out I could… you know what form the link and I will tell you that way." Bulma tells him. She doesn't want the others to hear.

"Fine." Nappa nods. "Sit up, I need your neck." Bulma moves. Nappa reaches his hand out and places it on her neck. It is cold. Bulma shivers. It felt like she was being shocked over and over again, it started to become painful. But she pushed it off. "Done."

"Testing one two three, Nappa do you hear me?" Bulma asks in her head.

"I hear you."

"Good, now you can tell me. WHY you didn't WARN me about the pain?" Bulma shouts at him through her head.

"You wouldn't do it, now tell me." he commands.

"Well, I hacked into Earth's satellites and found out they were dealing with Friezer as well. I found out who was the strongest on the planet. They told me about many rebellions that they can join. So I told them not to join them, instead join his cause and be inside men. They did and now they supply them all with information because I give it to them, but Maron had to follow one of them around and so she got labeled as a spy and she told me the names of my men and I have to find someone to pin the blame on." Bulma explains to Nappa hastly.

"So you have started a rebellion with in?"

"Trying, now I am on the ship I can get more than three people." Bulma answers him. "Don't worry, none of the rebellions know my identity. I am a scientist; I came up with a face to this whole operation." Bulma adds.

"You really came up with all that on your own? How do you know it will work?" he asks another question.

"Enough with the stupid question, you hurt my head." Bulma doesn't realize he heard that comment. "Yes and some visions of the spy. She works for me in the future, she told me."

"Alright, go sleep." Nappa tells the girl. Bulma goes into the bathroom to change into sleep wear. She gets outs and walks into Kakarrot's room.

Her brother wakes up when he gets flashed with light.

"Yes, B?" he ask in a slurred and sleepy voice.

"I had a long day, can I sleep with you?" she asks stepping into the room.

"Sure" he tells her. Bulma walks over to the bed and slips in with her twin.

"Thanks." she passes out fast.

000

Bulma wakes up to the Prince yelling. She moves to sit up and her brother is gone already. Her head pounds as she sits on the bed. The room is still dark as Bulma finds her belt on the nightstand. She reaches for it and gets up. Throws it on her shoulder she walks over to the door. Bulma has to stop to gain her balance. Vegeta still yelling something, but Bulma can't make out what it is. She opens the door and is greeted by bright light. She shields her eyes for the light.

"She finally emerges." She hears her older brother laugh. Bulma looks up at the direction of his voice.

"Oh shut the hell up, Ratz." Bulma calls out to her brother. Her voice not showing how she feels.

"Looks like someone got the sober voice down, but walking not so much." he laughs. Bulma stands up straight and walks over to her brother.

"I should kick him." Bulma thinks to herself. Nappa could hear it though because of the link he made with her. He starts to chuckle as Bulma walks up to Raditz. Bulma walks passed him. But before he can see it. Bulma kneels down and swipes his feet from under him. She returns her full height before Raditz hits the ground. Then she continues walking to her twin.

"Oh look, someone who has only drunk twice is on her feet and moving. While her brother who has been drinking for years just fell on his butt, poor Ratz. Can't stay on his own two feet." Bulma laughs as she walks. Raditz gets up and rubs his tail bone.

"How did you sweep me that fast? I thought you're hung over." Raditz asks his sister. Bulma smirks at her brother and then turns to look at Vegeta.

"So why were you yelling?" she asks the angry teen.

"I was wakening you up because Frieza sent for you. He wants to see you right now." at hearing this Bulma straightens herself up.

"Okay. Thank you, Vegeta." Bulma thanked him for waking her up as if she never drank anything. She turns around and walks into the bathroom. She emerges moments later clean and dressed in black dress pants and a blue blouse. Her hair is in a simple ponytail. "Bye." Bulma walks out of the room and down the hall.

"Did she just sober up that quickly?" Raditz asks in disbelief. Nappa slaps his face.

"No, she wants to impress Frieza. If she shows up there drunk on his whine, then he won't be pleased." Nappa tells the oldest Son.

"Why the hell would she want to impress him? She hates him and he knows that." Raditz bites out.

"She wants to be able to go against him and him not know it was her." Kakarrot explains to his brother. The entire group stares at him. "What? She talks in her sleep when she is planning something."

"What have you heard?" Nappa asks seriously. Kakarrot stops and thinks for a moment.

"Nothing much. Only that she has been able to talk to many races about something. I didn't catch what though." He tells Nappa.

"What? She has been talking with planets? How?" Vegeta doesn't understand. His father said she wasn't supposed to talk or have contact with outside planets.

"Her computer, she hacks into their networks." He answers him. Vegeta stand there dumb founded.

"Don't tell anyone one, Kakarrot. None of you." Nappa tells everyone.

"Are you really telling me what to do, Nappa?" Vegeta growls at the tallest in the room.

"If she really did hack into planets networks we would have been told. She might have been dreaming about doing it. Don't need to make an alarm if it isn't true."

"That make sense. She does say random things in her sleep, especially lately." Kakarrot comments with his finger on his chin.

"Fine, but if she does. I will deal with her." Vegeta tells everyone.

000

"Good morning Bulma. Would you like something to drink." Frieza greets her as she walks in. Bulma's nose is assaulted with a smell of caffeine. She walks over to his desk and sits.

"Sure, what is it?" Bulma asks as she sniffs the air.

"Something from Earth. It is something humans find quite enjoyable." Frieza explains to the blue haired lady. Bulma takes some from Zarbon and drinks some. It tastes strangely good.

"Thanks, now where are my dresses?" Bulma asks. Frieza snaps and Zarbon covers her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"There are surprises." Frieza tells her from behind. Bulma slowly wakes up and her hang over leave over some time. She feels three ki's walk into the room. Zarbon removes him hands and Bulma gasp. The three dresses were beautiful.

"Wow, these only took a night to do?" Bulma gets up and feels the fabric. It is smooth and soft. She looks at Frieza and he nods.

"Try them on. I want to see which looks the best." Bulma is lead out of the room through another door. This is a bedroom.

"Miss, can you strip so we can help you into them?" Bulma does what she is asked and them they help her into one of the dresses. Bulma loves the dresses, shows a little too much skin than she is use to. But oh well.

Bulma is lead out of the room. Both Frieza and Zarbon look at her up and down. This is the white silk dress. The chest is cut a little passed her chest. It has a halter top straps that has lose straps to the belt that is under her chest. The back of the dress swoops down to just above her butt.

"I like it." Frieza says with a purr and smirk.

"Are you sure I don't have too much skin showing?" Bulma asks as she twirls. Never has she felt this naked before.

"No, you look beautiful." Zarbon assures her.

"Okay, now onto the next dress." Bulma cheerfully says as she leaves the room. The next dress she comes out with is a black one. This one is silk again. It has no straps and a sweetheart neck line. There is rushing, or gathering on her left hip. The front right of the dress is cut up to the middle of her thigh. The left side is curved up to the top of her thigh. Then there is sheer fabric that reaches to the floor

"I love this one." Zarbon talks first. Bulma laughs at him.

"It's to black for me." Bulma admits. She twirls again because Frieza motioned her to.

"Alright, I want to see the last one." Frieza dismisses Bulma. Zarbon leans over to Frieza and whispers.

"It was a good idea for having her come." Frieza laughs at this comment.

Bulma emerges in the last dress. This one is a light blue single strap dress. The top looks like it warps around her chest and back. At her hip is the start of the multi layer skirt. The layers form a gap from her left hip to the floor. The last layer that covers her whole body is sheer. This dress makes her body seem to shimmer because shine of the fabric. It complements her hair perfectly.

"I love this one; I want to wear it." Bulma squeals as she twirls. Zarbon stares at her and she walks over to Frieza and pulls him into a waltz. "It flows perfectly as I walk and dance." Bulma loves getting new dress. She prefers her dresses from home, but this one is great too.

"You want to wear this one?" Frieza asks as he takes control of the waltz.

"Yes, I love it." Bulma says again.

"Good, now change. I have things I need to do." Frieza tells Bulma and she obeys. She puts the dresses into a capsule and walks out of Frieza's room. Glad to be able to leave. She walks down to the training room she felt everyone in. she doesn't know if she should be mad or what.

"Hey B! You're done already?" Kakarrot greets her.

"Yeah, I feel like I just got raped by Frieza and Zarbon's eyes," Bulma shook at the thought. That comment gets everyone's attention. Vegeta fazed in front of her and look at her from head to toe. He growled and walked around to look for injuries on her back and sides. "What is he doing?" Bulma asks someone that can answer.

"He is making sure your okay? You are his responsibility after all." Nappa comments boredly.

"You look fine, now explain." Vegeta demanded to know what she meant.

"Frieza's dresses, it just felt like… weird to be in front of them like that." Bulma explains. Vegeta opens his hand up. So Bulma hands him the capsule with the dresses in it. He opens it and looks at the dresses.

"I don't see anything wrong with them." He comments.

"Do I have to put them on?" Bulma asks as she takes then and walks to the shower rooms. She comes back in the white dress.

"What the hell? That's not a dress that is a rag." Vegeta snares at the dress. "No Saiyan should appear in public like that." Bulma laughs.

"I don't like the dress. It makes you look like and alien." Kakarrot comments.

"Truthfully, Goku. I think that was the point." Bulma tells her twin with a sigh.

"As my sister, I shouldn't see you in that." He covers his eyes as he said that.

"Fine, I get it." Bulma laughs.

"I want to see the other two" Vegeta tells Bulma in a commanding. Everyone looks at him as if he lost it. "I want to add stuff to my list about why I want to kill the fool." Vegeta explains quickly. "He can't make a fool of a Saiyan." Bulma understands this logic. So she goes to change into her black gown.

"If it isn't your back, it is your legs." Vegeta puts his hand on his forehead. "And part of your chest."

"This one is better." Kakarrot innocently remarks. He doesn't realize her chest will fall out if she gets any bigger.

"Change!"Raditz points to the door. Bulma laughs as she makes her way to the door.

The last dress has better remarks. Vegeta smirks.

"This is the dress you're going to wear, it is… decent." Vegeta comments.

"Oh come on, it is great. I don't feel like I am being exposed at every turn. What am I a flossy man toy?" Bulma comments as she drops to the ground and sits.

"No, you are Bulma Son." Kakarrot comments without thinking, Bulma looks at him and smiles.

"Thanks, bud, but I am talking about how people like to whistle and hoot or think I am a whore or whatever." Bulma smile drops. "I look just like you and I don't see people doing that to you." Bulma leans back until she's lying on her back. She lets out a growl as Raditz tries kneeling next to her.

"I don't know why." Kakarrot tells his sister.

"I can tell you. She doesn't look Saiyan. If her hides her tail than she can pass as a human. They are far more favored here than we are." Nappa explains.

"And why is that, Nappa? Why are we looked down upon?"Bulma adds the last part, because she knows why she would fit as a human.

"Because we are giving Frieza grunt work." Vegeta snaps. "Just wait. I will kill that Icejin and make him pay." Vegeta tighten his gloved fist hard, it almost bleed.

"As long as I get to take care of his two donkeys. I don't care about him." Bulma comments. This causes everyone to laugh other than the two who are making deals about killing.

"I thought you might would to take a swing at Frieza." Raditz jokes.

"No, are you kidding? That's what I'm doing now by being his 'Left Hand Lady'." Bulma tells her older brother. "Plus, Vegeta needs to kill him in order to fulfill the prophecy."

"And what do you know about the Prophecy, Girl?" Vegeta questions her. Bulma scoffs.

"A lot more than you do, maybe even ever." Bulma tells him.

"I doubt it, I have access to information no one else has or is allowed to know." Vegeta retorts.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Nappa here knows more and I know more than him about it." Bulma points to Nappa while still laying on the ground of the training room in her new dress.

"Please, enlighten me. What do you know than I don't?" Vegeta sarcastically asks.

"Do you really want me to go there? I can reveal things that you won't like." Bulma threatens the young Prince.

"I don't think you can."

"No, I won't stoop to your level, instead I will not tell you. Let it draw you into madness just thinking about it." Bulma says while getting up of the ground.

"Wait, I can't leave this like this," Bulma thoughts ran through Nappa's head.

"You know what. I can't tell you anything causes what I know is nothing big." Bulma walks off to change.

"She never let's anything go that easy." Raditz announces after Bulma leaves.

"You think I don't know that. She is planning something." Vegeta mumbles the last part. Kakarrot stands back up and stretches.

"I just think she was trying to cause a fight." he comments. "She drops things like that when she doesn't want to fight. She must be tried or something." Raditz slaps the back of his brother's head.

"No, you idiot. She only does that to you when she tries to explain something to you for the millionth time." he corrects his brother. Kakarrot rubs his head were his was hit. Bulma saw that and walks quietly over.

"Hey." the younger male Son whined. Bulma jumps and punches Raditz's head with little to no strength.

"Now I know why he is ignorant. You keep hitting his head." she shouts at the taller Son. "What's your problem? You think beating his head will get him to understand something?" she hits his head again. Raditz kneels in hopes to dodge, but Bulma expected this and kicks his head instead. "Maybe if I beat on your head, then you will understand." Raditz fazes away from her. When he reappears he is rubbing his head.

"You know, that hurts a lot. Kakarrot head doesn't hurt this much." he whines. Bulma fazes in front of him.

"You want to beat." Bulma kicks him away from the wall.

"B. don't worry. It's a thing he does. You don't have to beat on him." Kakarrot sighs when he sees her shrug her shoulders.

"It is just so fun beat on him. Hopefully he will get stronger after this beating." Bulma muses. Raditz is trying to dodge, but he is too slow. "Raditz, power up. You need to get faster." Bulma fazes behind him and puts him in a choke hold. She makes a ki blast in her free hand and aims at his face. "Because someone can kill you with no effort." She lets her blast deplete and she releases him.

"How do you suppose I do that Bulma? Let you beat on me?" He asks in sarcasm. Bulma points to his wrists.

"You use the sweat bands I gave you." Bulma walks over and turns it on. Raditz falls on the ground face first. "A little too high for you, I guess." Bulma leans over and corrects the mistake. Raditz still has a hard time getting up, but he isn't dying now.

"You Guess?!"

"You are truly weak, I could handle that without falling over on my face." Bulma tells her brother. "How do you guys go and purge planets with higher gravity?" she asks Vegeta.

"We are giving more time on the planet."

"That's stupid." Bulma comments.

"Frieza knows that the higher the gravity the stronger the race." Nappa informs. "His planet has the highest gravity that is why Icejins are naturally stronger."

"Not for long. Now train with these on and you will be able to get stronger faster." Bulma announces to everyone. She looks Vegeta straight into him eyes. "I just need to figure out if I can make a device that can hide your true strength. If not then I might have to try and teach you how to lower it." Vegeta smirks at this comment.

"I prefer not using technology if I can control it myself."

"I understand, plus when you transform it will explode and leave a nasty mess." Bulma adds. "But it might add a cool smoke effect." She admits while placing her finger on her chin. That makes her brothers laugh.

"Now, let's train." Vegeta turns on his gravity sweat band and starts punching and kicking the air, much slower than he normally does.

000

"Now what planet are we purging?" Vegeta ask before shoving food into his mouth. The Saiyan group is eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"Planet 2341 in sector 8," Nappa tells him.

"What planet is that?" Vegeta ask. He is completely bored. He wants to go and kill something.

"Tigere, it is a planet inhabited with feline type beings. Kill them for all I care. They are nasty things." Bulma comments without care. She had to deal with them once when she was talking with a rebel group and they asked her to try and convince them to join the rebel's cause.

"How would you know?" Vegeta questions her.

"Trust me, they're nasty and don't ask. It's too long of a story." Bulma tells him. She then shovels food into her mouth and finishes eating.

"Whatever, just how long will it take to get there?" the moody prince asks.

"From Vegeta-sei, it takes ten hours via a speed pod." Bulma answer him before Nappa can answer.

"What the hell!? How do you know that?"

"Like I said don't ask." Bulma tells him as she gets up. "I must go, Zarbon is coming to get me." She then leaves.

"Hey Zarbon, let's go." Bulma walks right passed Zarbon. She grabs his arm in the process and pulls him.

"How did you know?" He is confused.

"Trust me, it is a long story." Bulma tells him. It is long story, which she doesn't want to tell him.

"Anyway, I can walk by myself, Miss. Bulma." She releases his arm and keeps walking.

"Now, what is it about?"

"He wants to leave later today and wants to make sure you are up to date on information." Zarbon informs her. She nods and they walk into the room. Again, Bulma walks right in without knocking. That is something Zarbon has to get use to. Every time he did that he was beating to a bloody pulp.

"Hello my Dear. How was your lunch?" Frieza is sitting at his desk because he is looking over some paper work.

"The food is fine. Not what I'm use to, but it is edible." Bulma jumps up on the desk and looks at the paper work.

"What are you doing?" Frieza asks. She shouldn't be this comfortable. He shouldn't let her get away with just walking in, but for some reason it amuses him. Maybe he should just let her do it; it might help him in the long run.

"Looking at what you're reading, good thing too. The math is wrong. It is suppose to add up to $56, 708, 390. Not $436,270, 323." Bulma points to the cost of supplies. "There is a $379,560,933 difference. Whoever gave you that estimate sucks at math or is trying to get a lot out of this deal." Bulma comments. Frieza pulls out a calculator and does the math. He burst out laughing.

"Yes Zarbon, it was a great idea making her my left hand lady. She is right." Bulma smirks hearing this.

"Of course I am always right." Bulma tells them in an arrogant voice.

"I don't think so." Zarbon tells her. The same thing she told him when he said Frieza is always right.

"Shut up. Come up with your own comebacks, Zarbon." Bulma tells him. "Now, you wanted me, Frieza?"

"You will be meeting my family and big people in the PTO. You are not going too looked highly upon because you are Saiyan." he confesses to the Saiyan girl. Bulma knows he is being phony. He only cares about their opinion about her.

"Don't worry Frieza. I am sure they would be dying to see me again." She tells him.

"There are certain people you need to know about." Frieza looks at Zarbon. "Zarbon, can answer any question you may have if I am busy." Frieza opens a drawer and pulls out a folder. "I am aware of you being sheltered from the universe so there is basic information in here as well as other things my left hand lady needs to know." he hands the folder to Bulma. It is pretty big. "I would like you to memories everything in here, Can you do that for me?"

Bulma flips through the paper in the folder. There has to be fifty to a hundred people in here. Bulma nods as she looks.

"I think I can get some of it." Bulma tells him. She doesn't want to tell him she can do it and not be able to.

"Good, now go and study. I will send Zarbon to get you tonight. I want to leave in the middle of the night to get there in the morning." Frieza dismisses her. Bulma gets up off the table and walks out with her nose in the folder and her tail swinging freely behind her. She loves when she gets to learn new things. Maybe with this information she can see who she can persuade and who she needs to be wary of.

Bulma walks down the hall like this. The word had just spread throughout the ship that she causes Zarbon to have to get medical attention. Everyone moves out of the way from her, letting her pass. Bulma flips through the rest of the pages right when she gets to her room. She opens the door and throws the folder on the table and flops down on the couch.

"Long meeting?" a male voice asks her.

"Kinda, I need a drink." Bulma exclaims. There is a chuckle and Bulma slaps her hand to her face and growls.

"I think we made an alcoholic!" another comments.

"Hey Raditz, I dare you to memorize all that in seven or so hours and them having to met every single person in there and be pleasant even through you know all the dirt on them and what they have done to so many people." Bulma cries out. She gets up off the couch and walks over to the table to grab her folder.

"Why?" her twin asks.

"Because I need to try a make a good impression to all of them." Bulma tells him in a fake sweet voice. She sits on a chair and slams her head into the table. "I need a drink; it might help me remember."

"It will sure as hell relax you." Raditz comments. "I know I won't be able to do that." he points to the three inch thick folder next to his sister.

"Give me a glass of wine. It will relax me so I can focus on it." Bulma commands someone with her face still in the table. Raditz get her a glass and hand it to her. She takes it and chugs it. "Thanks." Bulma opens the folder up and starts on the first picture.

"So Vegeta, when do you want to leave?" Nappa asks the young prince.

"Soon, but first make sure we get our pods. Not some slow pods they will try and give to us." he tells the balding Saiyan.

"Will do sire." Nappa tells Vegeta and leaves the room.

"So how long will it take us? I have wanted to go stop by that one place and relax." Raditz asks.

"The last time we were there you got lost and we had found you the next day in the alley." Kakarrot comments.

"No, I don't want to stop. I need to get back to training after that long of a ride." Vegeta tells them both.

"But why? I need to get something while we are there?" he whines.

"No, we don't need to 's final." the young prince repeats.

"It is important." the Son continues.

"What the hell could be more damn important than my training?" Vegeta snaps at the oldest in the room.

"There is something there I need to pick up." Raditz repeats.

"What!?" Vegeta yells. All of this conversation is giving Bulma a headache.

"Something for Opel." Raditz confesses in a whisper. Vegeta starts to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? You want to stop there to get something for your whore?"

"She isn't a Whore. I am thinking about asking her to mate with me!" Raditz shouts to the short Prince. He just smirks.

"So Raditz want to settle down. Your sister was right. I can't believe you kept it a secret from me. How long have you and her been courting?" He asks through his smirk. That is never a good sign and Raditz knows it.

"A while." Vegeta glares at him. "About a year or so." Vegeta still glares at him. "Two years." He mumbles.

"So you acted like you were single the entire time and you really had one set aside?" he questions the taller one. Raditz starts to scratch the back of his head because he is nervous.

"I didn't want my family knowing, so yeah." He looks at the ground while saying this.

"Really?! You're going to ask her? That is so cool!" Kakarrot reacts a little late. Bulma can't take it anymore. She slams the fold shut and stands up.

"Shut up! I said I needed to memories this and what do you guys do? Talk and talk and talk, like come on, you're acting like human teenage girls!" Bulma picks up her folder and storms out of the room and into the hall.

She walks down the hall and into her lab. Inside many people were working. Leigh greets her.

"Hello Miss Bulma."

"Hey, I need a quite place to work." Bulma tells her. Leigh leads her into her littler room where her computer is in.

"This is your office. I just used it yesterday to get those thing typed up." she tells her. Bulma sits down in the chair and opens up the folder and resumes.

000

"DONE!" Bulma exclaims to her assistant.

"Good. Now what was that?"

"List of people I need to know for the Gala dinner. How long was that?" Bulma asks.

"Four hours," Leigh tells her. Bulma yawns and stretches.

"Alright, I should eat and sleep." Bulma stands up and walks to the door. "Thank you Leigh for helping me find a quite place." Bulma walks out the door. Everyone is on the way out for the day. Bulma waits until everyone leaves, but they all stopped what they moving towards the door and moved out of the way. "You can go." she tells them. They slowly start moving again. Bulma turns to Leigh.

"They are use to the head having to leave first. They aren't use to you yet, Miss Bulma." Bulma nods and moves to the exit once everyone has gone. Bulma searches for her brothers' ki. They are eating already.

000

"So we leave Tomorrow morning?" Raditz asks. Vegeta nods as he chews.

"We should only be out for three days, ten hours to get there and ten to get back. That is twenty hours, then a day the purge. And a day to clean up." Nappa tells the Sons.

"So will we be able to get to go to the trade planet after we get back?" Raditz asks.

"No, I told you we will not waste a trip there just for you whore." Vegeta snaps at him.

"But come on Vegeta…" Raditz is cut off by Bulma's arrival.

"Hey, so everyone is leaving tomorrow? That's cool." Bulma comments as she sits down next to her twin.

"When will you leave?" Kakarrot asks.

"Tonight, he wants to get there by the morning." Bulma answers her twin after she swallows her food.

"His planet is very cold, you need to pack warm clothes." Nappa tells the little blue girl.

"How cold would it be for a Saiyan?" Bulma asks surly.

"Well, we are use to warm temperatures. We can handle the cold, but you might not because you haven't been out to different planets." Nappa tells her firmly. Bulma slams her head on the table.

"Great another thing to worry about. First is that I am going to be in a building full of the heads of this operation. Second, knowing most of their secrets and still trying to make a good impression. Third, not trying to freeze to death on that planet." Bulma paused for a moment. "That must be why Frieza is so cold, he is FriezA" the group laughs at the joke.

"If you turn into a Popsicle them there is one less irritating Son." Vegeta remarks.

"Hey, without me you won't be able to fix you little new _toy_." Bulma snaps at the prince.

"I can change it; I don't need you for anything. I would have come up with another way." he scoffs.

"Sure, then I would have taking you how many years? We need it now, not fifty years from now. Goku can reach it before you by that time." Bulma retorts. Kakarrot doesn't even hear his nickname as he eat his food as if it is the last thing he will ever eat.

"Wow, you really think he could. You are truly messed up." He chuckles.

"Yet I am the smartest on this ship." Bulma counters. "So that means that everyone is worst than me, that is everyone including you, I don't even need to prove to you I am smarter." Bulma shoves food into her mouth.

Vegeta stands up and walks over to her. He leans over into her space and whispers into her ear.

"Are you sure about? The things I know you haven't even experienced and to tell you the truth you are in a room full of murderous people. Who wouldn't be afraid to hurt a little girl like you…"

"You wouldn't dare. I am in no mood to fight anyone right now." Bulma whispers back. Both of them are so quite the other Saiyans cannot hear.

"Watch me." Vegeta stands back up. "Who want to fight Bulma?" he shouts in the large full cafeteria.

"Are you crazy? She took out Zarbon in one punch."

"She made his stomach bleed; he has several stitches because of her."

"She is insane." People call out to the Saiyan prince. Bulma sheepishly starches the back her head.

"Girl, is this true?" Vegeta asks, trying to hide the shock.

"Kind of, he pissed me off." Bulma admits to the Prince. Vegeta stands behind her and make her turn around.

"What did he do?" Her older brother asks in disbelief.

"He was insulting the way we run our planet. Different section under one ruler. He said that we can't control our own people so we have to have five families do it for one family." Bulma explains to everyone. Vegeta grunts and returns to his seat.

"Valid reason to almost blow our cover. I will allow it." He comments.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asks after finishing.

"Like you said we need to keep our secrets to our self. Not let others know how we get things done." Vegeta choose his words carefully. Some people can be listening. Bulma understood what he meant. He is saying they were trying to conceal their real strength.

"Smart, so I should get working on how to teach then?" Bulma asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." They finish their dinner in quiet. They throw the trash away and leave to the room. Everyone in their way moves because Bulma is with them. They seem to fear her.

"I want to go sleep." Bulma announces as she walks into the bathroom to change. She comes back out in a black tank top and short shorts. "Night." Bulma then walks into her twins room to sleep.

"Is that all she owns? Rags, rags and more rags." Vegeta yells.

"So can we stop and go to the trade planet to get her clothes?" Raditz asks.

"No."

"Well, can we go sometime after we get back? So she can try on the clothes." He continues.

"No, I will just get her chambermaids to send her more decent clothes." Vegeta shouts.

"Shut up! My clothes are fine. It was hot on Vegeta. Now shut up. I need to sleep." Bulma yells from her room. The Sons laugh.

"She just called you hot, Vegeta." Raditz laughs and point at the prince.

"I am hot, but I'm sure she was talking about my planet." Vegeta walks over to where the wine is stored and opens a bottle and drinks it.

"I don't think we should drink. Bulma said she is going to leave tonight. What if they catch us?" Kakarrot comments to Vegeta.

"Then we blame it on her. Frieza loves the girl for some reason." he comments and passes the bottle.

"Okay." Raditz drinks some.

"We can't blame it on her. She isn't even drinking with us." Kakarrot protests.

"Then you don't have to." Vegeta tells him.

He nods and sits down on couch. They drink for a little bit and them go and train. They return three hours later.

"I don't think we should drink then train with her gravity bracelets." Raditz whines while holding his head and sitting on the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am fine." Vegeta hides the fact that his whole body hurts.

"I could have sworn you got hurt when you messed with the gravity and you got slammed to the ground." Kakarrot jokes. Vegeta flips him off and sits on the other end of the couch.

"Move over, poor excuse of a Saiyan." Vegeta slurs. Raditz moves over.

"Stop acting like children." Nappa tells the drunken prince and the Son.

"I am not a child. Stop telling me what to do you are under me, Nappa. I will kill you one of these days." The drunken prince slurs out at Nappa. There is a knock at the door. Nappa goes and opens it.

"Hello Zarbon." he moves over and lets the man in.

"Where is she? We need to leave." he asks. He doesn't want to be in the same room as the monkeys.

"Sleeping in my room. I'll go get her." Kakarrot moves to go to his room.

"No, it will be faster if I get her." Zarbon side steps him and walks into his room. He sees Bulma asleep in the bed. He walks over to the bed and pulls the covers off of her. She didn't wake up so he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Goku?" She mumbles half awake. She opens her eyes and sees her in the living room and she is looking at her twin. He is across from her. She feels the ki that is holding her. "Zarbon! What the hell? Let me go!" she flares around in his grasp. He drops down and expects her to land on her butt. She surprises him by waking up fully and land on her feet.

"Let's go. Frieza wanted to leave an hour ago." Zarbon walks out the door. Bulma looks down.

"Can I change?"

"No." He tells her and walks down the hall. Bulma turn to her brothers.

"Bye, see you later." She walks out and follows Zarbon.

"Did she just walk out in those rags?"Vegeta sighs. Bulma follows the tall green man down the hall. Bulma thought it was fine to walk down the hall in her pajamas, but it isn't. There are a lot of people in the halls at this hour. Most of them are guys who are enjoying the view.

"Oh my Kami!" Bulma makes her aura show around her and enwraps herself in it. She grabs the closest man next to her and she knocks him out. This is enough to make everyone go back to walking to their destination.

"Pissed much?"Zarbon laughs.

"Shut up Zarbon. If you would have let me change it wouldn't be a problem." Bulma whines. They reach the hanger and Frieza and Dodoria are waiting. They both smirk as they see Bulma.

"You're late." Frieza comments.

"I wouldn't be. If Zarbon here would have let me change. I had to put people back into their place because of him." Bulma tells them as she walks passed them and up the ramp.


	12. The Gala with the Icejins

**Here that next chapter. Tell me what you think!**

The group walks into the main deck. Everyone stops and bows to Lord Frieza as he walks in. A soldier walks up to Frieza and bows.

"Rise," Frieza tell the male. He looks over at Bulma and gulps, as he stands.

"With the ship running smoothly we should arrive in a few hours, but… there are some difficulties with the engine," the soldier admits. Frieza and them have just left the main ship and there are already delays. Frieza glares up at the male.

"What type of Difficulties? I might be able to help," Bulma ask. "I can look after I change,"

"Miss, I am glad for you to offer your help, but this is something that you would be able to help with," the male informed her as he looks her up and down. Bulma is pissed now; her tail unwraps from around her waist as she walks forward.

"Excuses me, but because I have a nice body doesn't mean I can't fix it," she tells the male.

"Um, I am sorry miss, um I will have one of my men show you down," he stutters. He saw her tail and he knows she is a Saiyan. He knows how bad they can be.

"Thank you," Bulma crosses her arms over her chest and wraps her tail around her waist.

"Now, that the problems are taking care of, we will get there on time?" Zarbon asks sarcastically. The solder nods and runs off. When they got on the ship Frieza was told he was need in the main deck.

"Now can I get shown my room, I need to change into clothes, I hate being started at by every single weakling here," Bulma asks Frieza.

"Sure, Zarbon show here her room," Frieza tell Zarbon and her to leave. "I have other things to take care of," he smirks. Bulma take this chance and leaves. Down a corridor of hall way, they finally reach a door close to the end of the dead end hall.

"This is your room on the ship, my room is right there," He points to the door across from this one. "And Frieza's is at the end," he point to the last door.

"Thanks," Bulma walks into her room and shuts the door. It is just a simple room. There is a king size bed and a dresser. The bathroom is in the left hand corner of the room. Bulma pulls out a capsule and sets her belt on the bed. She throws it on the bed and it opens to revile different suitcases. "I would love it, when I can get out of theses suit cases, always moving back and forth between my home, the southern palace, and the central palace. There isn't time to set up everything and them having to pack up and move to the next place," she mumbles.

Bulma grabs a spandex shirt and pants form a suit case. She had gotten three sets of training clothes. The actual uniform is the armor, she will be getting soon. She dresses in them and she went in the bathroom. Her hair is as beautiful as ever, but since she is going to be working. She puts it up. There is a knock on the door. Bulma puts the clothes into the capsule. She grabs the belt and put it on. Before she opens the door she slides the capsule into a pocket and them opens the door for the soldier.

"Hello, are you Miss, Bulma?" he soldier looks at the ground. Bulma looks the male up and down. He was ether scared or unconfident.

"Look me in the eye when you talk to me, it is a sign of respect to me," Bulma correct the young man. He slowly looks up and into her eyes. The male has yellow skin and grey eyes. "There, now let's try that again,"

"Are you Miss, Bulma?" he asks again. His voice is really shaky.

"Yes, but I can't hear you when your nervous, now breath and speak calmly, did I do something to frighten you?" Bulma ask the male.

"Well you're a…Saiyan… and one of …Frieza's top men… I mean soldiers," the young man stumbles all over the place in his explanation. Bulma laughs and the man jumps.

"First, I understand why you would be, but to tell you the truth, Saiyans don't like weakness and disrespect, so come over here and be respectful and hide you fear, you will be fine with me, but if you make a pass on me," Bulma leans forward to the man. "I will have to kill you," she warned. The man nod over and over again. "Ok, don't make your head fall off, now show me where the problem is," Bulma jokes to the male before her.

"Sorry, I am so sorry," he apologizes. Bulma stops in her tracks. With her back turned, she spoke.

"One thing you need to know is Saiyans never apologizes to anyone, unless extremely necessary, that is very rare, so I don't want to hear you do that to me unless it was something huge,"

"Yes Miss," he pauses. "How old are you?" he asks with bravery. This makes her turn around and stare at the male.

"What? Did you just ask me what I think you did?" Bulma asks.

"The thing is… you act like you are old, but you look so young not even a young adult yet," he explains while trying to hide the fear.

"Saiyans mature faster than most races, yet our bodies are slower at maturing so we can fight longer, I am the head of Frieza's science department, so I think that enables me to say I am smart," Bulma tells him. "To answer your question, I am eleven, now can we please go, I want to sleep some more,"

The male shows her to the engine room. There is some smoke and Bulma instantly knows that one of the engines is failing. Bulma walks in and looks around. There seems to be a hole in one of the outside walls. The engine gets turned off so it is safe for her to crawl under and look. Underneath looks like a mess.

"Who the hell in their right mind would use their ki in this room? Bulma shouts from underneath the engine Most of the parts are damaged. There is enough room for her to pull out her tool box and some supplies to work with. Bulma has to use some of her own metal to patch up some of the parts. Using her ki she wielded the metal in place. She gets everything cleaned up and fixed before she crawls back out. "I will ask one more time, who use their ki in here?" Bulma asks in a threatening tone.

"Some soldier, they were mad and lost control, but they were already dealt with, Miss, Bulma," the head engineer informs. Bulma moves over the hole on the outside on the massive engine. She uses her metal again to fix the hole.

"I am done, next time let me deal with them, I will make sure they never forget the rule that are set in place," Bulma put the rest of her tools away. "Now, is there anything else I can fix before going to bed?"

"No, thank you," he told her. The head engineer walks over and turns on the engine. Everyone is thrown to the ground, other than Bulma.

"Did I forget to tell you that I kicked the horse power on the baby to make it go faster?"Bulma ask in a joking manner. The engineers are able to get to their feet again before the head response.

"How? What did you do?"

"Simple, my metal fused with your when I melted it, it can move faster now without dyeing so I moved some of the gears around and made them work more efficiently," Bulma explains. She then turns and leaves the room. The ship is now running faster, so they would get there faster and leave faster. Bulma returns to her room and flips in the bed and passes out, only to be woken up by three women two hours later.

"Hello Princess Bulma, we are here to get you ready for your landing," the oldest one spoke. Bulma got out of the bed that now has oil stains from her clothes and stare at the women.

"What no knocking?" she asks with irritation. They bow.

"We did, but there was no answer, Lord Frieza told us we need to get you ready quickly, because we are ahead of schedule," the shorter of the three answers. Bulma put her hands on her face.

"Why did I have to move the gears" she mumbles to herself. The three pull her into the bathroom and address her hair, at least that's the only thing Bulma think they are doing.

"Princess, what is you shade of foundation?" the blue skinned one asks.

"Isn't that the stuff earth women put on to make themselves feel better about themselves?" she asks.

"Yes, and it is a big deal now, all the women were it, some men too, very popular," the short red one exclaims. "I am surprised that you're a princess, yet you have never heard of it," Bulma shrugs her shoulders.

"I have been sheltered on Vegeta-sei," she tells them.

"Wait you must be the southern Princess, the only blue Monkey, wow, you are even more beautiful in person, but we will make you shine as if you were a star," the blue one tells her.

"It looks like you are a fare ivory, why you are rare, Saiyans are tan and you're white, all most as white as snow, you will look stunning, if we are able to find you in the snow," the older one comments on her skin.

"It is so perfect," the short one tells her as the blue skin one rubs the foundation on her face. The old one brushes her hair and put something in it. The short red one works on her nails. They could pass as Bulma's chamber maids, if they weren't trying to work so fast.

"Your hair is so soft and shinny, Saiyans have ratty gross hair, how did you get this hair," the old one asks.

"Don't know," Bulma answers her. The blue one adds some light pink stuff to her cheeks. "What is that stuff?"

"Blush, it gives some color to your cheeks," she tells Bulma as she picks up a pencil type thing and brings it to her eyes. Bulma moves away from the girl. "It's fine I won't stab you, it is just eyeliner, now stay still, no need to fear," Bulma stops moving.

"I fear nothing, don't you even dare think I would be afraid of a little pencil," Bulma scoffs and lets the Blue skin woman finish her makeup. The others finish up.

"We were told you have the dress," the old one tells Bulma. She reaches into her belt pocket and pulls out four capsules. Bulma finds the one she wants and put the rest back. The three look at her as if she is in sane. Bulma laughs at them while she opens it up and throws it on the floor. A rack appears and the three dresses where hanging on it. The two younger women stare in awe as the older one sits on the bed and fan her face. "What did you just do?"

"Simple capsule technology, I made it so I can carry many things at once, it is just a large space that I have control and manipulated," Bulma explains as if it was nothing, but she just confused the three even more. "Any way, I can change into the dress by myself and find Frieza when I am done, thank you for your help," Bulma gets the women to leave with no problems. Bulma grabs the light blue dress. Setting it on the bed she puts the other dresses away. Bulma changes into the dress with no problem.

When she is done, she checks herself in the bathroom mirror. She does look stunning. Her makeup is beautiful her skin is still light, but is seems to shimmer in the light. Her eyes have a thin line of eyeliner and light blue on her eyelids that fade into white. Bulma looks at long blue hair that has been braided three times and then pined together to form a mermaid tail that reaches the mid back. In the braid there are white crystals that are scattered throughout. She looks stunning. Bulma opened a capsule where she keeps her jewelry from the southern palace. She picks a silver necklace that has a sapphire and the bracelet that matches. Bulma puts on some silver and sapphire rings. After putting the rest away, Bulma pulls out a capsule full of shoes and heels. There has to ten different capsules of shoes and heels. She pulls out the one that has light blue and white shoes. She pick a high heel the complements her dress perfectly. One can't see it because of how long her dress is, but it has to fit the color of the dress anyway.

Bulma remembers that this is a very formal affair, so she takes off the gravity bracelets and puts them away.

Bulma searches for Frieza's large ki and finds him and the other two in the loading ramp. So she sets out for them after cleaning up her shoe mess.

"Wow, you look wonderful," Frieza greets the blue hair princess. Bulma smirks.

"I always do, now how long tell we land?" She asks. The lights dim and a voice come on to intercom.

"We are starting our decent on Planet Cold, landing in two minutes," it says. Bulma laugh at the timing of the announcement.

"Now, my sweet dear have you gotten the folder done?" Frieza ask with a slight smirk.

"Yeah I got it done hours ago, you really have messed up people working with you," Bulma comments. Now it is the men's time to laugh.

"How else would I get them to agree with me and my father?" Frieza jokes with the light girl. "Anyway, I am sure you would love my home, but there is one thing you might not enjoy…" he trails off.

"What the cold or the people?" Bulma sarcastically remarks.

"Oh so you are aware of the temperature, well then you should be prepared, we are landing outside of my family's palace, we are only have two seasons winter and summer, summer we don't have as much snow as we have in winter," Frieza tells her. "Oh, and our gravity is a lot higher than Vegeta-sei," he tells her. She smirks again.

"I already thought of that Frieza, I should be fine," Bulma told him with confidents.

"What makes you think you won't be killed be the pressure?" The pink blob rudely asks her.

"Because I can't, and I don't pretend to be better than I really am, unlike some people," Bulma retorts. The ramp doors open and the ramp settle on the ground. Bulma feels the chilled wind brush passed her. "Dang, that is cold," the two men walk out into the cold.

"Are you ready?" Frieza asks her as he offers her his arm. Bulma takes it.

"Always ready for the fight," she tells him.

"Good, you did read the entire folder," He jokes as he and Bulma descend off on the ship. The planet is friezing, but Bulma put on a face and act like she can't feel a thing and doesn't care. There are a lot of Icejins around her, trying to get a look at Frieza's new pet. They make it to the front doors and they are greeted by an Icejin, who is tall and has horns. "A pleasure to see you again Father, brother," Bulma sees that Zarbon and Dodoria have bowed, but she stands tall.

"Hello my son, is this you new pet? She is quite stubborn," the Father comments on Bulma not bowing. She looks up at him.

"She is stubborn," Frieza laughs. Frieza's father looks down on the little blue girl. They all walk inside and down a hall.

"I am sure we can have her broken in for you," The tall Icejin tells his son. Bulma glares at him.

"No, I am quite fond of it, plus she isn't a toy, she is my new head of science," they talk as if she isn't there.

"Hello my name is Princess Bulma Son," Bulma speaks up.

"Oh she can speak," the older Icejin laughs. "Pleasure meeting you, miss. Bulma,"

"Princess Bulma," She corrects him. "King Cold, I know you prefer your title as how you wish to be address, so I expect the same thing,"

"Wow, Frieza she is fiery, she also knows her place," he tells his Son. "Now Princess Bulma, what race are you? My son did not tell me," Bulma slips her tail through the little hole in the back of the dress that is meant for her tail.

"I am a Saiyan," this causes the King to stop and stare at the girl's tail.

"You're a monkey? You look more human then one of those filthy monkeys," he comments with surprise.

"Sir, if you will call me by those disgusting slang, and generals, I will be forced to walk away or deal with it right away, and how I deal with things may not end well," Bulma warns him. "Please reframe from them when around me, King Cold,"

"Frieza, does she treat you like this?"

"Yes, ask Zarbon what she did to him when he made a comment about the layout of her planet," Frieza told his father with a straight face as he gets them moving again.

"I will another time, I would love to have you see Cooler, Crystal, and you mother, they haven't seen you in awhile," He moves on to another topic.

"That is why I rarely come by," He mumbles. They walk for awhile before coming to t a double door. Bulma can feel that there are a lot of people in there. A lot of strong people, but there are only a handful that is stronger than the rest. Bulma assumes them to be the royal family.

"Now come on Frieza, at least come see you mother and sister, they miss you," he tells his youngest son.

"Fine," he tells him. King Cold opens the door to revel a grand ball room. There are a lot of people in here. The throne is where all of the high ki's are. Bulma is still holding Frieza's arm as they walk into the room. "Your job right now is to stay with me," Frieza whispers.

"But I was so looking forward on meeting your corrupted stock holders," Bulma sarcastically whine quietly. As they enter everyone stops dancing and bows at the two royals walking through the doors. They make their way to the throne when everyone retunes to what they were doing.

"Brother, nice to see you!" a higher pitch voice squeals. Bulma looks at the source of the squeal and sees it is Frieza's sister, Crystal. She is taller than Frieza and her. She looks like Frieza, but her purple skin is lighter. "How long has it been since I have seen you?" she walks over and hugs her shorter brother. Bulma moves her hand before it is frozen off from the cold Icejin's skins. She is fighting the erg to shiver.

"Not too long," Frieza answers her. She finally let go of him and notices Bulma for the first time.

"Is this the girl daddy told me about?" she lifted Bulma's left arm and then circles her. Bulma read that she may seem innocent but she isn't. She is truly deadly.

"Yes, she is,"

"Mom look at her, isn't she just dazzling," she squeeze Bulma cheek. The mother stands up and walks over to the daughter. She looks slim and tall. Her body is very curvy and compacted. She is in her forth from. She is deep purple and the white look slightly blue. Bulma recalls her full name to be Frostis. She looks like she has a bad case of frost bite.

"Crystal, don't hurt the little thing, she look like she might fall over any moment," the mother warns her daughter. Bulma is insulted by that comment.

"Trust me mother she can handle a lot more than that," Frieza tells him mother.

"Well, she has to be if she is you sex slave," the mother is blunt. Another thing Bulma read about. Bulma remove herself from Crystal's grasp and away from Frieza.

"Oh Kami No, why does everyone think I am your pleasure slave," Bulma freaks out.

"She is full of life," is the only comment from the mother.

"Her name is Princess Bulma, she is the new head of the Science department," Frieza introduces Bulma.

"Why you're a princess!" Crystal squeals as she hugs the girl in a death grip, because of the cold skin it makes Bulma frieze more. "Finally, he only keeps princes by him," she lets go of Bulma. "What race are you?" she asks jumping up and down. Bulma does not and will not trust her.

"Saiyan," Bulma says while pulling her tail out again.

"I don't believe that! You're too pretty and you have blue hair," She picks up Bulma's mermaid tail and plays with it. Bulma stares at the girl. The information never said she was insane. "I want some of your hair, it is so soft," she begins to rub her cold face on her braid. Bulma moves her tail in the line of sight of the insane girl. She screams. Bulma covers her ear. This scream makes her ears feel like they are bleeding. None of the guest turns and sees what the princess is screaming at. It must happen a lot then.

"Crystal, don't scream, it is just the monkey's tail," the mother tells her. "Frieza, why do you choose to have one of those _things_ around you? Soap can only do so much," Bulma officially hate her, a LOT. Bulma remains claim though. She will have to kill her later.

"She is a rare find, you see later, Mother," Frieza tells his mother. She just scoffs and walks back to her throne.

"You better be right, they are filthy to have around, Filthy and weak," King Cold looks at his wife and back at Bulma.

"Ok it's fine, Bulma got her status somehow, right," the Princess comments.

"Shouldn't you go and greet your Friends?" Frostis asks her youngest son with distain.

"Yes," he turns to Bulma. "Come," Bulma takes his arm again and they are off. Frieza leads her to many people, all in which, Bulma read about in the folder she was given.

"Wow Frieza who is your little friend? She looks tasty," at snake looking alien ask Frieza. His name is Fendes. He is really creepy in Bulma's opinion.

"My name is Princess Bulma," she tells him. He pulls her into a hug. Something she read about. He owns most trade of slaves. He smells terrible. "Let Go of me,"

"Not a hugger?" he asks.

"No, I don't like being touch," Bulma pushes him off of her. Frieza laughs and leads her away to the next. Bulma is lead to Ginaga, a deep green female alien. She rules a planet that supplies the material for the armor. She came up with it.

"Hello Ginaga, this is Miss Bulma, How are things going on production?" Bulma watches as Ginaga's eyes flash with some sort of deception.

"Fine, we are a little slow do to death because of an epidemic, but we got that under control," She tells him. Her voice is one of a leader. It makes since she is the leader. She fits the role perfectly.

"What type?" Bulma asks.

"Oh, no need to worry, miss Bulma, it is only one that can affect us Granas types," she assures the little girl. Bulma has heard of Granas before.

"I was just wondering, because it could have came in through food that has been exported, on Vegeta-sei we caught a virus in it that can affect hydro species," Bulma explains to the woman.

"Who was the exporter? Might have been the same," She comments.

"Not sure, that I didn't catch, but when I do I will have them contact you," Bulma tells her.

"Thank you, Miss Bulma," Frieza pulls her away as he wants this to end.

"Bulma, I impressed, you know how to butter them up, well expect Fendes, but I hate him anyway," Frieza tell her. "Now you can mingle," he walks off to rejoin his father.

Bulma stands there in the middle of everyone and freezing. She walks off to where the drinks are being served. She grabs something she doesn't want to take the time to pronounce and drinks it. That warms her up. She walks out of the ball room and wanders the halls. The genius can find her way back here. She finds what would be a garden on Vegeta-sei, but everything is covered with thick wet snow. The drink is starting to take affect faster than she thought because someone has snuck up on her.

"Hello, what are you doing out here? Isn't too cold for a humanoid let you?" a deep male voice asks her. Bulma jumps and turns around.

"What the? Who are you?" Bulma ask the tall Icejin. He has deep purple skin and pure white on his chest and face. His from is the froth from of the Icejins.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?" He walks closer to the girl with the blue hair.

"Bulma, now tell me yours," She stands her ground and stares at the newcomer out of the corner of her eyes.

"Cooler, I presume you are the girl Frieza brought along that everyone is talking about," Bulma nods. He is Frieza's older brother. The picture she was given was of his first from.

"Yes, I presume you are his older brother," Bulma asks him.

"Indeed, but tell me, there has to be more than looks for him to pick you to be his 'left hand lady' considering you are only eleven years old and a Saiyan,"

"There is, but why should I tell you," Bulma watches as he starts to circle her.

"Not sure, you are the scientist,"

"So you know of me, but how much?" She asks.

"I know you hate my brother," He comments as he stops in front of her.

"That is knowledge that everyone knows, even your brother," Bulma informs him.

"Yes, but the question is why would you work for my brother if you hate him, something must have made you want to work for him," Bulma is starting to wonder if he may know if her attempts of trying to get the little rebellions together.

"I can tell you that," Bulma glares at the man. "I was sheltered on Vegeta-sei, Saiyans are sent out at a young age to fight and kill, I was put into a palace and told I was a princess and because of my rarity I was not allow to go to different planet or even allowed to kill, Frieza gave me that ticket to leave and kill people," Bulma tells the tall Icejin. He should buy it because of how she told him in a pissed off voice.

"I can see why you're mad, but if you need anything let me know," he tells her as if he doesn't fully believe her.

"Why don't you believe me?" She asks him as he walks to the door. He stops and turns around.

"I was taught never underestimate anyone, even the ones closest to you,"

"Smart, but what does that have to deal with you not believing me," She ask.

"The look in your eye tells me you will not let anything stop you and your goals, and from what I know of history, I know your goals, but how you wish to go about them is your choice, I can only help," he tell her before leaving the snow covered garden.

"So how many do you think we have left?" Raditz asks into his scouter. The planet the Saiyans are on in a big jungle. The planet has been hard on Raditz. Most of the people could just eat him. He is hurt, but not bad.

"We just got here an hour ago, how many do you think we have, Moron!" Vegeta shouts through the scouter.

"Ouch, sorry I just want to get back, these things are going to cream me!" he whines.

"Well you are weak," Vegeta comments.

"Come on Raditz, what if Bulma is here? Would you be cowering out?" Kakarrot tries to get his brother confident to fight.

"No,"

"Then get this mission over with, and go home and tell her that," he told his brother through the scouter. Each one of them are spilt up and going around and purging on their part of the planet.

"Fine!" Raditz tells his brother.

"How was your walk?" Zarbon asks and he sees a slightly blue Bulma walks over to him. "Outside," he laughs at the last part. When Bulma reaches him, she smacks him in the face.

"Interesting, I met Cooler," She comments to him. "He is… different," Bulma found a word that would describe him. She thinks he thinks that she is planning something against Frieza.

"Cool, but going outside made you blue," he tells her.

"No really, I didn't notice," she tells him sarcastically.

"Well it is time for lunch," he turns and leads her to the dining room.

They walk into the room and it is filled with everyone. It is too crowded for her liking. She is lead to sit next to Frieza and his brother.

"Bulma, why are you blue?" Frieza asks her as he sips his wine.

"I was admiring your snow covered gardens, I have never seen snow before," she comments as she watches wine being pours for her. "Thank you" she tells the waiter. He briefly smiles and them moves on.

"Really, well I get bored of it," Frieza comments.

"Frieza you might like it if you stay longer," his mother tells him.

"Dear he runs a third of the business, let him work, it is a full time job," King Cold reminds his wife.

"But he is the only one worth ruling the planet, Crystal is too far gone to do it, and I won't let him take it," she is referring to Cooler. Bulma take more metal notes about this. He just eats his food in silence. Bulma is given her food and she slowly eats her food.

"Wow, she eat like a normal person," Frostis comments on her eating. Bulma stops moving her fork to stare at the mother of Frieza.

"What?" she asks her.

"You're having hearing problems? I said you're eating with class and not like you are an animal that has never seen food," Bulma drops her fork, lifts her napkin and cleans her face.

"Excuse me," she gets up and leaves the table quickly. Bulma need to punch something. She wants to beat the living hell out of that woman. She returns to the outside garden and walks up to a far tree and punches a hole through it. It snaps in half. So she sets it on fire with her ki and uses it to heat herself.

"My mother can be so rude," Bulma hears Cooler comment.

"I had to leave, or I would have caused a war," Bulma tells him. He laughs.

"I want to kill her sometimes too," he tells her. "You cold, I can get you warm up?"

"I come from a planet that has a normal temperature of 95, this place has to be in the negatives," Bulma comments.

"-52 today, come," he tells Bulma. She drops the torch she made in the snow. It goes out on contact. He leads her back into the halls. She doesn't trust him at all, but she needs to get warm before she freezes over.

"I beaten people for calling me less than that," Bulma tells him. They are both at the ball room entrance. Inside everyone is waltzing. "You want to dance? Is that why you came and got me?"

"It is a fast way to get you warmed up," he offers a hand and I take it. Cooler is taller than Bulma by a lot, thankfully she is wearing super high heels. She reaches his mid chest. They join the dancing partners in the middle of the room.

Bulma hates the fact she is dancing with him. She would rather dance with Vegeta than him or any other Icejin for that matter. She has to do what she has to do. Frieza wants her to be liked by his family and their alliances. The only reason she is complying is because she wants to find some alliances of her own.

"So Princess, what do you do in your spear time?" He asks to fill the time.

"I ether spar, invent, research, or read," Bulma tells him. He yawns in response.

"You have to do something else that is boring, all work and no play, when you're not working with Frieza or you empire, what do you do?" he asks with what Bulma take as suspicion. Bulma raises an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean, I find enjoyment in my work, it's the end result that I will enjoy," Bulma comments like this because that can be taking so many different ways. He laughs in response.

"So you are going to work you are way to the top? That sounds like someone else I know," he tells her.

"Who?"

"My brother, he likes to work all the time and wait tell the outcome to enjoy life," Bulma doesn't like what she hears.

"Well, that is a first," Bulma answers him. She doesn't want to be around him any longer. Thankfully, Zarbon comes and saves me.

"I would love to dance with her," he tells Cooler. It is customary to let the other takeover, unless it is their mate, then hands off. Cooler steps away and lets him dances with the blue hair Princess.

"Thank you so very much," Bulma tells the tall green man. She reaches his shoulders.

"I could tell you were needed to get away from him, and Lord Frieza told me he didn't want you around him," he informs her as they waltz.

"Great is he another insane that I wasn't aware of?" she doesn't like this gala.

"No, he just doesn't want you taking away from him; you are very special to Lord Frieza," he corrects her.

"If I don't want to be with him, I will just leave, but trust me, I would go to Crystal before I go over to him," Bulma assure him. He laughs.

"She is insane, I am surprise you didn't lose it when she grabbed you hair," he jokes. Out of anyone of Frieza's little family, I would rather be with Zarbon.

"Yeah, what happened to her?" Bulma asks. Zarbon shrugged his shoulders.

"She changed ever since her boyfriend was killed, she was going to marry him and them he was found dead in his room one day, someone had ripped his heart out and burned him beyond recognizable," Zarbon recalls. This sends a chill down Bulma's spine.

"Really, who did it?"

"Some Rebellion, they are very nasty people, we still don't know how they got in and killed him, he was pretty strong," Zarbon answers her question. Bulma takes note to find out who did it. She can get on Crystals good side.

"Any idea which group?" Bulma asks. Zarbon is taken back by this. He didn't know she know there was even a rebellion.

"I didn't know you were aware of there being a rebellion yet alone many of them," he comments with confusion. Bulma didn't think he would put to and to together. So she thought on her feet.

"Do you really think I would sit idle after finding out about Frieza, please give me more credit, I need to know who the enemy is, don't I?" is what Bulma came up with. It passed.

"True, I forget you are smarter beyond your years," he comments. The song ends and everyone turns and claps out of respect. Zarbon goes to start the next song with her, but Frieza stops him.

"The whole reason I gave her dresses is for I could dance with her, Zarbon," his unusually high pitch voice always annoy her to know end. Zarbon bows and let go of Bulma's hand. Frieza takes it and takes her away to begin dancing. "You don't like my mother," he comments.

"What gave you that idea?" Bulma asks sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and Frieza laughs.

"She is so irritating, I know, but she is my mother, now where did you run off too, my brother soon left afterward," he asks.

"Back to the garden, I didn't want to be around the Queen, she and I don't mix well," Bulma states politely, even thought she wants to wring her neck and watch her turn bluer, if that is possible.

"Well, tomorrow you need to make a great impression during the matches," Frieza tells her. Bulma wasn't aware she is going to be fighting.

"What?" she asks with attitude. This makes Frieza laugh. n

"We always have a competition during the Gala's, we get into a lot of fights on who it better, the best way is have hand chosen soldiers fight, whoever wins gets bragging rights," Frieza explains. "I usually let my sister win; I aim to put on a show, that is what a ruler does, give their subjects what they want, but this year I have you," He laughs lightly. "I want you to put on the best show they will ever see,"

"What if I don't?" Bulma can't believe he wants her to fight, does he even care she has only fought someone once in a situation like this.

"You will, trust me, it is in your blood," Frieza tells her with a smirk. "You walk in the arena and you will act on instant,"

"And what do you know about Saiyan instants, Frieza?" Bulma asks.

"Plenty, your kind lives to fight and destroy, that is how you ruled over the galaxies back in the day," he comments.

"That's true Frieza, we did tend to destroy planets, but you do too, when you are done with them or they are not worth it, you send us to do your dirty work," Bulma tells him. "But, it has been years since your people took over, you would think we might have changed? We might have became a peaceful people and you are just torturing us with have us kill others?" Bulma acts all serious. When Frieza laughs, Bulma can't help but laugh.

"We both know there is no way that could happen," Frieza tells her. "Now, what are you going to do to my mother?" he changes the topic quickly.

"What do you mean? I'm not going to kill her, at least not yet," Bulma adds the last part in a mumble.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you did, I could cause a lot of problems if I did it right now, I hate her so much, but I can't kill her," Frieza tells her.

"If I kill her I would cause a war between Saiyans and Icejins, and you know I can't do that right now," Bulma tells him. He only laughs.

"You are probably the only one that could, my Dear," Frieza comments with a laugh. Bulma's face falls.

"What? why?" Bulma asks low. She didn't just hear him. Cooler and him are on to her?

"You are the strongest Saiyan, it would be a fight between you and me," Frieza explains. Bulma starts to breathe again.

"I can't image how that will turn out, but I think Vegeta has already claimed you," Bulma sounds like she is joking, but really she is telling the truth.

"I know, every time I beat him he tells me, he is a tough one to break," Frieza laughs heartily. "In fact all of the Saiyans in that group are hard to break, I haven't made them scream yet," Bulma can't believe what she is hearing. He just told her that he loves beating her brothers and her prince, and Nappa!

"They are Saiyans…" is all Bulma can say.

"I would love to see how long you last," Frieza laughs. Bulma stars into his eyes with no emotion. They are cold are dark. "But you are too close to me and I know I have given you the thing you want the most," he adds.

"What makes you think that?" Bulma asks. She doesn't know where he is going.

"Freedom, I know how sheltered you have been, that rebel was you first kill, I saw the look in your eyes you where thrilled," he tells her. Bulma let out a soft sigh. He believes that. "Plus you have too much to lose, remember our deal, my little sweet?"

"Yes how can I forget, you pretty much burned it into me," she answers him with her eyes rolling.

"Good, because that is the only thing I expect you to do, everything else is extra," Frieza lifts his hand from Bulma's waist and caresses her cheek. A chill fills her body as if it was fire and a dry plain of grass.

"Sure, Frieza the only thing, it is like asking me to kill me freedom," Bulma tells him.

"No, I am giving it to you, around others you will be yourself, but when needed you will be who ever I wish you to be,"

"I am going to be your on call Princess? Great!" she sarcastically responses. Frieza garbs her chin, to everyone it looks soft, but it wasn't. Bulma is mad. No one man handles her. Her ki spike up. but she only glares daggers

"You will do as I say, I am letting you do whatever you wish to do, I am even let your little brothers and Prince live, and now you don't want anything to happen to them, do you?" He threatens in a very sweet tone. Bulma continue to glare at him.

"You can't with them dead you will die too, they are loved across to universe, if you kill the prince you will have war on your hands," Bulma retorts as she lift a hand to remove his hand.

"I can handle that, you will be helping me out," Frieza scoffs off.

"Not if you kill him… or them," Bulma tells him. He laughs at her.

"You will soon see who they really are, my Dear, they aren't loved, they are looked down upon," Frieza tells her. She is so very pissed at him. Bulma leans in and whispers in his ear.

"Sure Frieza, but I suggest to keep this up, I might lose it cause war right now," Bulma threatens him. "Or we can be civil around everyone as we promise, we might start getting along when we are alone, we both know we need to do that if you want your plan to go through," Bulma finishes and kisses him on his cheek lightly so people thought they were talking about something else.

"True we do need to get along," Is all Frieza says. Bulma returns to her position and they continue to dance.

The rest of the day goes by fast. It is dinner time now and Bulma is trying to keep her composer with the Queen. Dinner is seafood. That is what Icejins eat sea food. Bulma sips her wine.

"I am very surprise with you Frieza, you have kept strong races by your side, and royalty, now I see you traipsing around with this thing, she must be a half breed, look at her, she is blue," she is very rude and Bulma just chugs her wine. When she gets a refill, the mother has to comment. "She drinks like a fish, Frieza are you sure you are not having sex with her," Bulma chugs another one wishing this woman would shut up. "I bet that is all she does, drink and whore around, that is why you brought her, I know you Frieza, you like to brag," Bulma chug her freshly poured wine again.

"No, I brought her for tomorrow, she will be competing, she is quite strong," Frieza says carelessly. Zarbon stares at Bulma as she drinks. He is waiting for her to explode. Cooler is listening, but acting like he isn't.

"Do you really think she will last the first round, or is she one of the ones you want to watch die by another's hand, you are almost as nasty as your sister," Frostis comments.

"Thank you mom," Crystal somehow thinks that is a complement. Bulma couldn't care less. She can't die, she is stronger than most of everyone here. "But I am sure Bulma will make it passed the first round, she is stronger than she looks," She smiles at Bulma. She just takes another bit of her food and tries will the drunken stupor to appear faster. But not working.

"Crystal, your girls are going to kill whoever the go against, is that right,"

"Yes mom, we train them like that, it wouldn't be fun if they didn't," she giggles a little bit. Her giggle scares Bulma. She is truly insane and Bulma can understand why. With a mother like that, during her recovery from her mate's death, she wouldn't want to return to this family.

"Good, I don't want any weakling alive at the end of this," Bulma has just about enough. She gives Frieza a death glare. He is ineffective by it.

"I am sure no weakling will live, mother," Frieza comments. Dinner is finished and Bulma gets out of the room fast. She didn't eat much, no she drank a lot. Bulma just wants to go and sleep. Zarbon walks up next to her and puts his hand around her to support her.

"Let me take you to your room, it is next to mine and Dodoria's," He leads her down the hall and to a hall of rooms for honored guests. He takes her to a blue door and opens it. Inside is a room like at home.

"Decent, thank you Zarbon," Bulma and he walk into the room and he shuts the door. "How do you stand her?" Bulma asks him as she flops on the bed.

"It was different when she met me, she was all over me," Zarbon tells her as he stands in by the door.

"Like how?" he can hear the slur in her voice now.

"She was trying to have sex with me," He bluntly tells her. Bulma laughs.

"She wanted you," she giggles. "Sorry man but you aren't that peasant to look at," Bulma jokes with him.

"Really, is that why I have ladies falling all over me all the time," he asks with a smirk.

"Nope, that is why they don't," Bulma laughs. "Now I am so glad I am done with that lady, does she want me to go after her, I can, but that might cause a war," she sighs.

"Like you can even touch her," Zarbon scoffs. He walks over and sits on the bench at the end of the bed. The room is decorated in blue and white. There is a bed with a spread that is light blue. Also there is a dresser and another door. It is to the bathroom. It is simple, how Bulma likes it.

"Trust me, I know her power level, it isn't something I can't handle, I can mess her up badly, I just don't want to cause a war," Bulma corrects him. "Why are you even in here? Shouldn't you be joining Frieza and Dodoria?"

"I was told to make sure you knew where your room was, we are just going to get drunk, you are already there though," He laughs.

"I an't drunk, if I was you wouldn't even know it," Bulma tells him with a smirk. She then sat up and acted as if she had not drunk anything today. "I am fine, it was all an act to get away from Frieza's _mommy_," Bulma scoffs when she said the last word. Zarbon is impressed.

"Wow, if I didn't see you drink about twelve glasses of wine, I would fall for it," Zarbon laughs. "Well, good night," He leaves the room. Bulma is glad. She gets up and walks into the bathroom. It is huge. Blue and white is all around the bathroom, the marble and the décor. She takes off the dress and her belt. Bulma puts the dress away and the belt on the counter. Then she walks over to the shower and figures out how to work it. She steps into the warm water and feels the heat return to her body.

Bulma washes the day away and gets dressed in long jeans and a sliver elbow length, low cut shirt. Right now she is wishing she had warmer clothes then this. Vegeta-sei is so warm she doesn't have clothes that hold in warmth. Her wardrobe consists of short shorts, short skirts, low cut shirts, and training clothes. That is about it, rarely does she wear jean pants. Bulma walks out to her bed and lies down on top of the covers.

It has been a long day. Bulma closes her eyes. She is instantly in the darkness again.

"Long time no see," Bulma sarcastically jokes to the darkness.

"It has been, now, do you want a lesson or not?" a familiar voice asks. Bulma turns and sees the spy.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around Frieza's ship? When did you join?" Bulma asks.

"About after you get back from the Gala, now, you need to trust you instinct and act on it," she tells the younger Saiyan.

"I do," Bulma folds her arms over her chest. She is getting bored of people telling her to trust her instincts.

"Do you? Anyway, you need to learn how to walk around in your spirit,"

"Oh is that when I walk around and everyone is still, because I can do that already," she tells the spy.

"But do you know how to get there? This exercise will show you how to get there and how to let time go by normally while you are in spirit," the spy asks. then she opens a rip in the darkness and shows a planet with jungle. "you need to know how to cause these rips,"

"You said believe it would happen,"

"Yes and when it is needed it will work, now come," the spy steps through the rip and Bulma follows.

"This is planet Tergere, My brothers are here," Bulma comments as she sees an inhabitant still next to her. The spy nods.

"Now, I need you to make the surroundings to begin moving, close your eyes and focus," Bulma does what she is told and waits. It takes time but she begins to feel a breeze hit her cheek. Bulma opens her eyes and see the tiger had run off.

"Cool, can I find my brothers?"

"They are in the middle of purging, it won't be a pretty site," the spy warns.

"So I have seen people die before," Bulma shrugs her warning off.

"Alright, follow me," the spy shoots off into the air. Bulma slowly begins to hover and then follows her. "Now, where are they, you have gotten the ki syncing down, right?"

"Ki syncing? Don't you mean sensing?" Bulma asks.

"Yeah it is call Syncing when you are homing in on the ki source," the Spy explains. Bulma nods and then finds her twin's ki.

"HE is about three miles from us, he is with Vegeta," Bulma tells her.

"Great, more of his royal pain in the ass," the spy complains. That makes Bulma laugh.

"He isn't that bad,"

"You haven't known him for eleven years," the spy tells her.

"True, but give him some credit, he might be a pain, but I would rather be around him than anyone else I am staying with right now," Bulma admits to the spy. She laughs.

"Yeah, you could be glued to him and have no abjection," the spy comments. Bulma blushes at hearing this.

"Shut up, he is my high prince and nothing more!" Bulma shouts. The spy laughs.

"Sure that is why you are blushing and yelling at me," the spy mocks. "That little crush needs to end or you and he will get in trouble, anyway we are here," The spy points down and there is the prince and her twin eating a tiger.

"Why the hell are you over here, Kakarrot? You're supposed to be over there," Vegeta asks him in an angry tone.

"I am on a break, so I came by to eat," he response. Vegeta grunts and continue to eat.

"Now I want you to land in front of them and sit down and listen," the spy told her. Bulma does what she is told. When Bulma reaches the ground she sits in front of her twin.

Vegeta doesn't pause from his meal as he moves his eyes to where he saw something flicker. The same blue flicker from the night in the lab and the Girl's father was fixing her head. Bulma watches as he stares right at her and then look away. The spy nods as she watches from above. She knows that Vegeta must have seen the young blue hair girl.

"Kakarrot, why do you have to eat with me? You could have eaten by yourself," Vegeta ask the young Saiyan with some spit.

"I don't like eating by myself, and plus you are farther along than the rest and I know you eat when you are this far so… why not?" Kakarrot states with a laugh. Vegeta grumbles and resumes eating again.

"Is this all you two do?" Bulma whines to the two boys that are in front of her. Vegeta jumps into a fighting stance and stares where he saw to flicker. Bulma covered her mouth and looks up at the spy.

"Did you hear that?" Vegeta asks the twin next to him in a hushed voice. "I don't know what I heard, but I heard something," he added quietly. Kakarrot shrugs his shoulders and talks with his mouth full. "I can't understand you!" Vegeta complains.

"He said he didn't hear anything," Bulma mussed. "I am the only one that can understand him?" she asks aloud. Vegeta continue to stares at the place Bulma is.

"No, I didn't hear anything, are you ok?" Kakarrot asks. Vegeta stands back straight and sits.

"Yeah," is his reply. Bulma floats up to the spy. She is getting uses to flying, for the most part.

"Did he hear me? I thought you said no one can hear me," Bulma asks when she finally reaches the older Saiyan.

"It is rare, but don't worry about it, explains so much, now that is what I wanted to know, I had to be sure," The spy comments mostly to herself.

"Explains what?" Bulma doesn't understand. "Is Vegeta hearing me in the future?"

"Kind of, now I want you to know that things from your vision can change, things won't happen the same way they were shown," the spy says. The surrounding disappears and they are back in the black nothingness. "Now, I have a bone to pick with a certain Prince, Night," the spy leaves.

"I think I was just used to figure something out… not to be taught something…" Bulma has no idea what the hell just happen. She waves her hand and a rip appears of her in her room on her bed. "I will have to ask the Yogen-sha before me, what was her name, Flesha, I have to ask her how this all works," Bulma tells herself as she steps through to rip and onto her bed. She walks on the bed tell she can reach her body. Bulma studies her body for anything. She is breathing. "I can't feel my own ki," she comments. Light floods into the room and freaks Bulma out. She runs off the bed and ducks out of view.

"Bulma? What the hell are you ignoring me?" a high pitch ask asks.

"I think she is meditating, She is a Saiyan sometimes they meditate, plus it is cold for her, some say it helps with warmth," another voice tries to claim the first down.

"Well, let's wake her!" the first one says.

"No let's not, Saiyans don't like being disturbed," the second one said timidly. The other doesn't care. She walks up to the bed and jumps on the bed. She crawls over to Bulma's body and jumps on her.

Bulma feels a sudden shock hit her body. She feels like she is being crushed. This never happens. Her eyes open up and she lets out a half squeal half sigh. She looks around to try and focus. She is in so much pain, it isn't funny. When they focus she sees the toothy grin of the Icejin princess. Without thinking, Bulma starts to growl and freak out. Bulma fazes away and gets into a pouncing position. An animalistic sound rips through the air.

"Whoa, she is pissed," The insane Icejin laughs. Her friend hides behind one of the bed poles.


	13. Proving a Point

**Hello everyone! I got another chapter written. Didn't think I would get it done but I did. **

**Tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Whoa, she is pissed," the insane Icejins laughs. Her friend hides behind a bed pole.

"I told you not to, Crystal, now she will kill us,"

"No, she isn't, plus she would kill you, not me," the crazy princess squeals. "That would be one fun sight, watching Bulma kill someone," she claps as she says this. Bulma jumps round house kicks her in the face. Crystal falls back laughing. Then she tackles her and claws her face and body. The Icejin laughs as she throws Bulma off of her. She lands on her feet and starts to charge her again. Bulma growls and phase behind the Icejin. She jumps up and drags her down into a choke hold. She flares her ki higher and higher just to get an edge over her. Bulma slowly gets control over herself again, and sees who she has in a choke hold. So she stops at the level that she had shown Frieza earlier. She then looks at the other one in the room. She has to do a double take. Now she is confused. Bulma lets go of Crystal slowly. She is laugh like crazy.

"Drag, you caused me to bleed, no wonder my brother likes you around," she comments as she wipes the blood off of nose and licks it. "It is rare when I bleed, from a fight at least," Bulma is getting disgusted at the sight of the Icejin princess licking her own blood. Sayain do it, but own to help heal the wound. Crystal isn't helping the wound.

"Who is that?" I point and look at the green girl.

"Karga get over here," Crystal yells. The girl slowly moves into full view. Bulma looks back at the insane Icejin.

"Two things, first don't you ever do that again, and second why the hell is there a second Zarbon?" Bulma asks.

"Oh, she is his sister, I got her cause she is so cute," Crystal says in a very high pitch squeaky voice.

"Ok," Bulma smiles at the shy looking girl and walks over to her. "Hey, I am Bulma, nice to meet you Karga; I didn't know he has a sister," Bulma comments.

"That is because she is not as strong as him, she is more of a schemer, plus she keeps me grounded, without her, I might kill everyone and starts licking my hands clean," the Icejin laughs insanely. Bulma starts to back away from the crazy one.

"Don't mind her, she is more talk than action right now," Karga tells Bulma. She nods slowly.

"Now, why did you come in here and disturbed me anyway?" Bulma asks.

"Oh, girls' night, it is when I have my girl here and I spend time together and chat, I want you there with me, we will drink and be merry!" Crystal explains to Bulma as she lies on her bed on her stomach and crosses her leg in the air. Bulma looks at Karga and gives her a wary look.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt anyone other than herself when she is drunk," she comforts her. "Plus I prefer her drunk; she is safer to be drunk than this," Bulma nods.

"After that dinner, I am game for anything," Bulma says. This earns her a blood curdling squeal. Bulma instantly kneels on the ground and covers her ears. They are in so much pain right now. "SHUT UP!" Bulma screams at the princess. She silences herself by covering her mouth.

"Wow you got her to shut up, that is a blessing," Karga comments. She didn't even budge when she screamed. The three girls leave the room after that and go get drunk. Bulma takes notes on who those two really are. So she doesn't really drink much, even if she wanted to.

Bulma wakes up in her bed after a long night with the insane one and her quite friend. Bulma learned two things. One, Crystal is a sad depressed person and only drinking can bring it out, and two, Karga is truly smart. Karga is someone Bulma wants helping out with the rebellion. She thought back on their conversation when Crystal was singing and lying on the floor smacking her tail harder and harder on the floor, making dents. It was about Crystal's mate and how she was before he was murdered. She told Bulma that the group was Icejins who opposed how the royals run their empire. A group Bulma wants to find and talk to.

The door opens up and light and cold entered the room. Bulma shivers under the covers at the breeze. She looks up and sees Frieza grindings at her.

"Oh Kami! What did I do now?" she asks sarcastically. Bulma sits up and the covers slip and show she light blue, thin night gown. The cut of the top is a sweet heart.

"Time to get up and get my family to like you," he says casually.

"Why didn't you send someone else to wake me up? Don't you have better things to do?" Bulma asks as she flips the covers off of herself and craws out of bed. Her night gown ends at her mid thigh.

"If I would have done that, then my mother would have one less guard and kill you or give me hell about it," he comments. "My sister told me about last night when she woke you up,"

"I wasn't sleeping I was mediating, and she jumped on me, I reacted like any Sayain would have," Bulma waves him off and walks into the bathroom to get ready. She really wishes she had better clothes for the cold now. She is freezing and on top of it, it feels like Frieza is trying to eat her with his eyes. She comes back out showered and dressed in more jeans and a short sleeve red shirt. She added a gold belt to make it look classier than what it really is. Her shoes are a red flat. "Ready," she tells him and he leads her down the hall.

Half way there his brother Cooler stops him.

"Dad wants to see you, I will take her to get ready," he tells him.

"What about?" Frieza asks impatiently. He taps his foot and his tail starts to swing back and forth.

"Not sure, he didn't say," Cooler tells him. Then he takes Bulma and walks with her down the hall.

"So what is this about again?" Bulma asks as she turns and walks backwards. Cooler stares at her.

"To prove who is better, why are you walking like that?" he watches her slowly walking and trying to hid the fact she stumbles.

"Cause I want to," Bulma defends and Cooler chuckles.

"Your hung over," he laughs. Bulma folds her arms over her chest and stops.

"So, what if I am? It was your sister who asked me to drink and for your information, I am not that bad, I only drank a few drinks," the blue haired girl defended. "It was your sister who was singing and rolling on the floor," Bulma turns back around and walks normally.

"That sounds like her," they walk silently tell they reach a door. Bulma can feel strong people on the other side. 'this will be fun.' She thought to herself and they walk into the door.

A female Icejin walks up the two. She bows.

"Prince Cooler, Princess Bulma," her voice sounds like a snake. She rises and addresses Bulma. "Prince Frieza wishes for you to join the competition, you are already signed in; I have your uniform ready and your number, do you have your pins and classes with you?"The female speaks fast.

"No, what are those?" Bulma asks slowly.

"You got to be kidding me, you are here, Frieza likes to kill weaklings, anyway then you get to go in with nothing but you spandex, come with me," the female comments. Bulma walks her walk off to one of the doors.

"What that hell was that? Bulma asks Cooler.

"She was asking for the pins, a soldier gets pins for how far up they are in the army, I believe Saiyans do it as well," he tells her.

"We separate by ki class," Bulma tells him as she gets pulled by the female. "Hey, treat me with some respect!"

The female brings her into the locker room. It is set up like one on Bulma's home. She shows her to a locker that the lady has set up for her. Bulma's suit is a short shorts and a cropped shirt in the color blue.

"Little redundant," Bulma comments on the color, it is the same as her hair.

"Prince Frieza picked the color, each royal child picks colors for their chosen soldiers, prince Frieza picked blue, Prince Cooler has black, and Princess Crystal has blood red," the female explains. "Now change and get ready," she leaves. Bulma is left in a locker room full of females with either one of the three colors. Each one of the competitors is staring at her.

"Hello!" Bulma greets them causally, and then she picks her clothes and walk off. She finds a bathroom and changes. The cropped shirt ends right under her chest and the shorts are more like bootie shorts that some earthlings wear. Bulma is mad. She puts her dress away in the capsule and put the belt back on her waist. Her tail swigs behind her as she matches out of the locker room.

"My brother is messed up!" is Coolers response.

"I am going to kill him!" Bulma marches out of the room and down the hall. She finds his ki with his father and sister. Cooler follows behind her. She pushes the door open and starts yelling. "What the HELL Frieza?"

"Wow!" King Cold stares at Bulma.

"I can't stand you! What is your problem with trying to make my look like a whore? No wonder why people think I am your whore!" Bulma shouts. Crystal laughs. Bulma sees she is a little hung over still.

"I think you look sexy, the men will be all over you, if you don't die," She comments as she circles her.

"Are you crazy? I am eleven years old, I am barley considered an adult, I don't want perverted old men looking at me," Bulma yells.

"Well, sex, money, and power are the keys to influencing people to follow you, learn to embrace your body," the female Icejin told her as she grabs her chin and looks her in the eyes.

"You're telling me that I can only get people to follow me if I show them my body, that is gross," Bulma wiggles out of her grasp. "I want you to fix it," she tells Frieza.

"I can't, all the female soldiers have to wear the same thing, now it think you show get ready, we have only a few minutes before we start," he tells her with a smirk.

"I hate you," Bulma tell him before heading to the door.

"I already know that, I wish I could change that though," Frieza tells her before she leaves.

"Frieza don't underestimate her, she isn't who you think she is, she might just take your job one day," Cooler warns him.

"Kami, I am going to Kill him," Bulma shouts in her head.

"What? Bulma what's going on?" Nappa asks her. She just gave him a splitting headache. Nappa shots and kills a tiger person.

"Goku, Ratz, how do you deal with him?"Bulma sighs.

"Bulma is that you? You ok? You sound upset," Kakarrot asks. he was in the middle of eating a tiger when he heard his twins voice. He knew she was upset, he could feel it.

"Frieza, he brought me here to compete, and Kami, his mother! She is so, so rude, I don't know how to describe her," Bulma seethes. "HE is making me wear the most ridiculous thing, and she I am going to kill her before the night is over if she doesn't keep her kami awful mouth shut,"

"What is he making you to wear?" Raditz asks. Bulma thinks of the first time she saw the outfit on her.

"You need to change right now, I am your brother, I shouldn't see you in something like that," Raditz commends her.

"Can't everyone must wear the same thing," she tells him.

"What is going on?"Vegeta yells at Kakarrot. They both finished early and they are eating. He saw him stop eating and that isn't good if Kakarrot stops eating.

"Frieza is making her compete in a tournament and he is having her wear something she doesn't want to," he explains.

"Like what?" he asks as if he is bored, but he really wants to know what it could possibly be. Kakarrot shows him the picture mentally.

"More rags, Kami," Vegeta slaps his forehead. "Kakarrot, never ever show me something like that of your sister again,"

"Why, you ask to see it," Kakarrot shrugs his shoulders as he bites into a leg.

"You don't understand and I won't explain it to you, your sister can," Vegeta gets up and leave into the jungle.

"Vegeta told me to ask why it is a big deals you shouldn't wear that," he asks Bulma mentally. Everyone else can hear it too.

"What? tell me you didn't show him," Bulma asks with a whine.

"You did, didn't you, Kami Kakarrot you don't show people those types of things," Raditz yells at his younger brother.

"Nappa only knows because he can hear and see some of my thoughts, Kami, I should… what are we going to do with him?" Bulma whines.

"Bulma, just do what your told I will deal with him," Raditz tells him.

"But why is it bad?" He asks again. Bulma wishes she can slap him mentally.

"Because men are perverted and thinks bad things about your younger sister if she wears something this bad," Bulma told him in a claim but babyish voice.

"What type off bad things?" he asks innocently. Bulma slaps her head and growls in the middle of the locker room. Everyone looks at her.

"Hey, what I do isn't your problem," Bulma growls at the few in there still.

"What?" He asks, he thought she said something.

"Bulma are you going to explain or I?" Raditz asks. He can tell she is upset.

"Shut up!" Bulma yells at him.

"What am I doing?" He ask defensively.

"Interrupting my thought process, I am working on how to answer that," Bulma tells him. "Goku, bad thoughts as in mating with me,"

"What, why, you're my little sister, I won't let you mate unless I say it is fine!" he shouts.

"But you can't change what they are thinking," Bulma told him calmly. She is trying so hard not to lose it with him.

"Time for competitors to meet outside in the arena," someone announces to the locker rooms.

"You know what, I give up, I got to go and gain everyone's approval," she says in a fake sweet voice. "Yuck!"

"Don't show them your true strength," Nappa tells her. "Be safe, trust your instincts, they will probably try and kill you, so make sure that doesn't happen," Bulma hears this and pulls out the capsule that has her sweat bands.

"I got the strength taking care of, wish me luck," Bulma pulls out of the conversation. She follows were the ki's are going. She is the last one to enter the arena. Bulma watches as King Cold stands up and greets the crowd. Another Icejin stands next to him and opens.

"Everyone, I would like to welcome you to the annual PTO showdown, where the royal children hand picks their favorite soldiers and they fight angst each other to see which one has the best army," the children stand up next to him. "Will it be Prince Cooler with one of his five most trusted soldiers, or will one of Princess Crystals' ruthless soldiers win again, or will one of Prince Frieza's men be both entertaining and a winner this year,"

'Why isn't Vegeta here, he is Frieza's pet, he can actually kill most of everyone here. Wait, maybe that is why he isn't,' Bulma laughs to herself at the thought. She is herded into a group of Frieza's soldiers. Zarbon and Dodoria are over here as well.

"Wow," is Zarbon comment about her uniform. Bulma gives him the death glare.

"Really Zarbon, I am eleven, that is gross," Bulma tells him.

"You are an adult now, you're a Sayain" he replies.

"But how old are you?" Bulma asks flatly.

"That doesn't matter," he scoffs. The others in the group don't like her. Bulma can tell. There is a woman and a male, to make the group of five. Everyone wear similar thing on, but the men have longer shirts and shorts. Zarbon has his cape and pins on the left shelve. Bulma notes that everyone has some sort of pins on their left shelves.

"Why the hell are you here? You must be a newbie," the women comments.

"If it didn't see the tail I would have asked if you killed before," the man told her. "Saiyans," the man scoffs.

"And what is so bad with us?" Bulma ask in a low voice.

"There are lots of rumors about them," he tells her. She looks at him, he is a Kanassans. They are fish like people who live on Kanassa. She has heard rumors too about them.

"Likewise Kanassan," Bulma smirks when he laughs.

"Then that means we both need to live through this be discuss what we have heard," he tells her with a smirk. Bulma returns it.

"There is no doubt I won't," Bulma tells him. This causes the woman to laugh. She is a grey humanoid.

"You're turning blue already, you are new to his army, and how would you survive?" she asks. Bulma hates her too.

"We will have you all draw lots to see who will fight who," the Icejin announcer tells the contestants. Cooler's first, next is Frieza's, then last is Crystal. Bulma's turn comes quickly. She pulls number 14. She looks at the board to see how all 15 will be able to fight evenly. A member from Crystal's team is already on the board.

"Is she the champion from last year's?" Bulma ask Zarbon. He nods then takes his turn. He pulls 2. "You get to fight one of Cooler's men, have fun with that," Bulma laughs at him. She is starting to regret not make Frieza change all of the women's uniforms. She is freezing to death here.

"Miss Bulma, do you need to get warmed up?"Zarbon sees her skin turn slightly blue.

"No, I am fine, just wait until we get fighting I will be sweating up a storm," Bulma will not let herself look weak, but dang she is starting to get light headed from the cold. The rest of the contestants have finish drawing lots. Bulma sees she is fighting someone from Crystal's team. She recognized them all. Frieza gave their bios to her. They were trained by Crystal herself. They always kill their opponents. This means Bulma need to win before she kills her. Everyone is lead back out to the room in between the arena and the locker rooms.

Everyone is called out two by two, according to their lot numbers. Bulma is last. She leans against the far wall and closes her eyes. 'This isn't a gala dinner; a gala is when there is a dinner and a dance. Not a tournament after a light lunch. Kami I am starved.' Bulma thinks.

"Look like Frieza is offering ups a newbie again," a female for Cooler's team comments to her friend.

"Looks like one he wants to watch suffer," her friend adds. Bulma can feel their power levels are high but not that much. They are lower class elites. Bulma remains silent and still, but listening.

"She is a Saiyan, she will put on a good show, but she won't last," the first one says. They don't know Bulma can hear their conversation.

"She does have the tail, but her hair, is she a Halfling?" she questions her friend.

"I heard that there are special cases when they are born with slight color difference," her friend comments.

"But look at her; she has more than a slight difference,"

"She probable is more important, their high royals have red coloring,"

"His is barley there, hers is noticeable," the second one comments. "Not in a bad way, it makes her look beautiful,"

"I heard that Frieza found out about a blue haired Saiyan Princess about five or so years ago, her freaked out, saying something about how he had to have her and stuff," Bulma had enough of this.

"What happened?" Bulma asks the two. Her eyes still shut.

"Oh, you heard us…" the first one says.

"Yes, now tell me what he said, exactly," Bulma commands them.

"Not sure, rumor has it he didn't like you Saiyans keeping her quite, he lost it, apparently he kept ranting about something that happen before," the first one told her.

"He found out with Cooler, he was pissed but Cooler just laughed it off, all three of the Icejins were called home for a month, before they were allowed back, I think it is absurd to do that over one girl," the second one adds. Bulma stays there and processes the information. He must know something about her gift. Bulma chuckles a little.

"Strange, you would think he would have been all calm, he must know something others don't," the first one comments. "Do you know who the Saiyan Princess is?"

"Yeah, we are tight," Bulma laughs as she open her eyes. Both of the girls are blue with white hair.

"So is she something to worry about?" the first one whispers.

"Depends if you are on her side, she makes a great ally," Bulma doesn't want them to know it is her until she get all the information.

"That make since why he flipped saying he wanted her," the second one says. She is the one with the higher ki. They look like as if they are twins.

"Now, what are your names?"

"Fana," says the first one. "And this is my twin, Cana,"

"Your name is…" Cana asks.

"Bulma Son," Bulma tells them. They both gasp.

"As in the Son boys and Bardock?" they ask in unison. Bulma is crept out by this.

"Yes?" she says hesitantly with a nod.

"Wow," Fana exclaims.

"5 and 6" someone comes in and announces.

"That's me, see ya when I get back," Fana tells Bulma and walks off.

"What race are you?" Bulma asks quickly.

"Brench-seijin, from Cooler planet 98," Cana answers her. Bulma thinks for a moment. In Frieza's files it talked about their leader and how they were forcibly taken and how Cooler put a loyalist in the job of running the planet. They are used for soldiers mainly. Their gravity is the same as Vegeta-sei's. They are very similar to them, only blue and less willing to kill. Frieza has a mutated one on his elite force, but they are mainly work for Cooler. Bulma also knows some things about them from her time researching.

"Lot of movement there," Bulma comments. she watches Cana's face change to a wary glare."How old are you?" Bulma continues quickly.

"What? I am 16," she answers. "Now that we are on that, how old are you?"

"Eleven, alright," Bulma pauses to think. 'If they know of the beginning movement, then they must be one of the main ones pushing it.' "Ok, I would have never thought," Bulma chuckles.

"What?"

"Nothing, anyway I am guessing you have been here before, can you tell a girl were she can eat a lot of food, I didn't get to eat breakfast," Bulma puts her hand on her stomach right when it growls loudly. Everyone in the room turn at looks for the source of the loud sound. They figure it out and stare at the Saiyan girl. "Hey, haven't you people ever heard a Saiyans stomach growl before, Kami!" Bulma yells at everyone in anger. Everyone returns to what they were doing.

"Happen a lot?" Cana asks with a laugh.

"No not really, I always have food in me before I get to hungry, unless I have been sparing," she comments.

"Well, your body is working over time because of the cold, which might explain the why your body is in need more food than it would normally need after skipping a meal," Cana tells Bulma.

"You're smart; now tell me where I can get food," Bulma comments. Cana explains to her where the kitchen is and Bulma walks out of the room with her tail swing behind her.

"You have to stay in there, Can't miss your fight," a guard tells her as she walks out of the door that leads to the hall.

"Shut up, I am last, so it wouldn't affect it if I leave to get so damn food," Bulma rudely tells him as she walks passed him. He grabs her arm.

"I can't do that, Lovely," he purrs. Bulma is really getting tired of the men around here. She feels his power level. He must be one of the high elites. Bulma removes her arm from him with strength he didn't relies she had.

"Keep your hands off me, you dirty scum bag," Bulma seethes through her teeth. She turns around and starts walking

"Excuse me, I think someone is playing hard to get," he comments as he reaches out and grabs her butt. Bulma knocked him on the ground before he even saw her move. Bulma pick him up by the collar of his uniform and slams him into the wall with no force at all.

"Stay off of me or I will kill you," Bulma growls. Then he lets him slam into the ground. Bulma then walks off to leave the man in a dent on the ground.

It takes her five minutes to get to the kitchen. It is busy. Someone runs by her and nearly knocks her over.

"Watch out!" they shout angrily at her. Bulma blows them off and walks in farther. Someone comes out to her.

"What do you want?" the Humanoid female asks upset. "You're one of the Prince Frieza's contestants,"

"Yes, I am hungry and I didn't get to eat breakfast," Bulma tell the black haired woman.

"So," she doesn't have time to deal with Bulma. She unwrap her tail from her waist. She does this when she is irritated.

"I need to eat something," Bulma told her. The woman sees the tail.

"Oh, you're the Saiyan, yeah we have you food ready from breakfast Prince Frieza told us to hold it, follow me," Bulma follows the Black haired woman to the back corner. She sees a lot of food already for her to eat. "Here,"

"Thank you…" Bulma didn't catch her name.

"Panela," the older lady told her. Just then a small girl who looks likes her runs in. she is wearing a blue dress. Bulma recognizes it as something from Earth.

"Momma, they are just about ready for food," the girl told her mother. Bulma can tell she is her age.

"Thank you, Chi-Chi, now tell the others," the girl nods and hurries away.

"Cute kid, how old?" Bulma asks.

"Eleven, When Prince Frieza found Earth, he _collected_ us for events like this, then we go home after we are done here," she explains to the Saiyan.

"Sorry to hear that, but don't worry, things will even out soon," Bulma apologizes to the sweet woman. She nods and returns to what she was doing and Bulma started to eat.

"That's terrible, Raditz," Kakarrot shouts. He puts his hands over his ears and starts to block him out by la-ing over and over again.

"You have to learn sooner or later," he comments. Explaining to his dumb brother why it is bad for their sister to walk around like that required him to explain to him what would be going through the minds of people seeing her.

"But that is my sister, that is gross," Kakarrot whines. "Is that really what you think?" he asks Nappa and Vegeta.

"No, but other's do," Nappa response without care. However, Vegeta is another story.

"NO! Why the hell would you ask? She is just the annoying girl that I have to put up with cause she can't be around others because of how sheltered she has been," He half shouts to the Son twin. Everyone else thinks differently.

"Sure, Vegeta, if you didn't care you wouldn't care what she wears, your reaction to her in those dresses was enough proof," Raditz teases the Saiyan prince. He doesn't take it well. He charges a ki blast and aims it at his stomach. He doesn't see it in time. "Oh, Kami, I was just teasing,"

"Well, Vegeta would be one of the one I would let her mate," Kakarrot thinks aloud as he scratches his chin.

"Allow?"Raditz making sure he heard his brother. "You are really going to tell her who to mate?"

"Hey, I know the best here, Vegeta can keep her safest, I want my sister safe," Kakarrot explains. Vegeta just stares at the Son twin with a blank expression on his face.

"With that mouth of hers, she will need it, Vegeta is the strongest, maybe he is the right choice," Raditz adds. Vegeta can't believe what he is hearing. 'Are they really trying to set me up with their little irritating, loud mouth, blue haired, strange, appealing sister? Wait what?' he thinks.

"So Vegeta is the best choice," Kakarrot tells Raditz. They are eating around the fire on this planet the day is longer, it is dusk already there. They have set up camp at their landing site as they always do. "Vegeta what do you think?" Vegeta snaps out of his thought process.

"Are you that dumb, the girl is the craziest person I have ever met, what would you think I would ever mate her?" Vegeta growls out.

"You are daring, you would get bored with anyone else," is Kakarrot's response.

"That is why I don't plan on mating, I need to focus on getting stronger," Vegeta tells him with a growl.

"Just admit, you think Bulma is attractive," Kakarrot tease while poking him in the arm. Both Nappa and Raditz stares at him.

"Are you trying to pimp out your own twin sister?" Raditz ask flabbergasted.

"What does Pimp mean?" he asks innocently.

"Yes, if you mean I would screw her," Vegeta tells him as if he didn't care. "If she is good than maybe," this makes Kakarrot and Raditz's mouth drop. That wasn't the response he expected to hear.

"I think my ears just bleed," Raditz gets up and leaves.

"Don't ask me what I think, I will tell you something you will regret," Vegeta tells them. For some reason the twin doesn't think he was telling the truth.

"Sure Vegeta," Kakarrot winks at the prince and then he joins his brother, who is out of ear shot.

"You know, I think you just scared them both," Nappa tells him.

"They shouldn't have asked, but I think it is pathetic that they would believe me, how long have they known me?" He asks his unneeded body guard.

"They know you well, but that was about their sister," Nappa tells him.

"Oh well, let them think what they will," Vegeta tells him and he finishes eating.


	14. The Fight and the Struggle

**So sorry for the long wait! I just didn't have much time. I updated my other story, only because I had the chapters done for awhile. Tell me wit you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Bulma gets back right in time for her to start getting ready for her fight. She really wishes she doesn't have to do this but if it means she can get out of here, so then she will do it. She is greeted by the sister bench-jin, Fana if she remembers correctly.

"Hey good timing, your next," she tells her. Bulma nods.

"I know," she says as she bends down. Whistle and wolf howls start going off as she bends over. "Oh my Kami!" Bulma grumbles. "Don't you people have a life!?" Bulma shoots and the calls stop.

"Guess you won't be stretching," Fana laughs.

"No kidding," Bulma leans back a little and smirks. "I don't need it though, I can wipe my opponents on the floor with no problem," Bulma leans on the wall and closes her eyes to calm herself.

"You really think you can wipe the floor with me," a female voice asks with a laugh. It is a sick laugh, kind of like Crystal's. 'She is her soldier after all, it makes since,' Bulma thought. She smirks with her eyes still closed.

"I don't say things I can't back up, miss, I will enjoy our fight," Bulma felt the woman's ki flex. So she stayed perfectly still. Bulma could feel the fist come towards her but she didn't move. The woman's fit hit the wall next to her head and hit her hair. "If you are going to hit me I suggest aiming better than that, I gave that shoot to you and you missed it," Bulma complains as she opens her eyes. The alien is a Hera-seijin. Like Bulma's assistant is.

"Don't get cocky Sayain, I was only giving you a warning, we are not allow to fight before the match, we both would get kicked out for not showing off in fort of the others," she corrects. Bulma smirks.

"Fine, we are about to get called, so we don't have to wait long," Bulma can feel her adrenaline slowly starting to creep into her bloodstream as she waits to fight.

"13 and 14 you're up!" The Hera-seijin smirks back. I get off the wall and walk forward and her tail sways behind her. Bulma is confident she will win this fight and not over exert herself. Or show anyone her true power.

"Good timing, Sayain," the Hera-seijin comments as she follows after her.

Bulma walks back into the arena and she takes a deep breath in as the crowd cries for the fight to start, then they start to laugh as they watch her come out. This makes the young Sayain smirk. 'Guess I have to prove to them all that I am not to be messed with,' Bulma laughs mentally.

"Guess they know you are the throw away Lord Frieza throw in here for pure entertainment," the Hera-seijin chuckles. They walk up and on center platform of the arena and Bulma turns to face her as she gets into a fighting stance. 'This is going to be fun,' Bulma told herself.

"The rules are simple, it is to the death, tap out, the opponent is throw out of the ring, or knock out," the announcer from earlier said. He goes on about rules on what can be used and not.

'Wish me luck! I am starting my fight with a Hera-seijin, any advice?' Bulma asks her brothers and Nappa through the mental link.

'Vegeta says to kill him, but you can knock him out,' Kakarrot says.

'No, I like Vegeta's plan better kill him, it is a lot easier," Raditz interjects.

'Raditz, tell Vegeta she is from Crystal's force,' Bulma says with no emotion. There is a pause on the other side.

'He said so, kill the Hera, one less crazy in the world,' her brother says.

'I can't do that, how about just knocking her out, that's what I will do, you guys were no help,' she whines.

'Bulma…" Nappa stops her from cutting the link. 'Trust your own instincts, Vegeta is telling you to do that so you would do your own thing, do what you wish,'

'Thanks Nappa,' Bulma leaves their minds and renters the fight. She didn't even notice the fight had began and there was a fist hurling at her face. So Bulma just reacted. Dropping to her knees and leaning back made the Hera-seijin to fall over on her. Bulma wrapped her arms around her and flipped her over and put her in a choke hold. Bulma gets up to her feet as the Hera smirks. Bulma sees this and drops her arms just before she went to try and flip her.

Now the two are facing each other.

"What's wrong Sayain? Too big for your own mouth?" she asks while laughing.

"No, actually that was the first time someone referenced me in being big, so thank you," Bulma says sarcastically. Then she smirks. "Other than my strength," she started to raise her ki to just above hers. The Hera-seijin watches Bulma's ki rise. Bulma has her scouter on her ear, but it's off. She doesn't need it.

"Like that bothers me, I have been trained by the best," the Hera-seijin throws the first punch. Bulma dodges and grabs her wrist and takes her other hand and pushes on the Hera-seijin's elbow. The Hera-seijin tries to kick her. Bulma jumps up and retunes the kick and aim for her head. The Hera-seijin ducks. Bulma lands on her feet behind her and kicks quickly and hits the Hera-seijin in the middle of her back. The kick causes her to fly six feet. Bulma walks over to the woman.

"Trained by the best? Truly you are not letting a Sayain girl beat you," Bulma laughs. Hera-seijin tries to swipe Bulma off her feet, but Bulma saw that coming and jumped. Bulma feels the woman's ki spike. A ki blast was sent to Bulma's face. Bulma lands on her feet, ten feet away, with her hands on her face. "Kami! I didn't know you wanted to use ki, it won't be that much fun, but oh well," she removes her hand from her face. Some of her hair has been charged around her face, not noticeable though. Bulma's face is slightly burned, but she ignores it. Bulma stays where she is at and charges up a ki blast, while the Hera-seijin gets up.

"That is pathetic, it takes you that long to charge one up?" she comments. Bulma just smirks and watches her walk over. She gets half way over and Bulma makes the ki blast disappeared. This confused the Hera-seijin. "What, aren't you going to try to use it on me?" she asks as she walks closer. Bulma fazes behind her and charges a ki blast quickly and punches her in the back of the neck with the hand she charged up. The Hera-seijin falls to the ground and the match ends.

"The winner of the battle is solider Bulma Son, from Prince Frieza's unit," the Icejin announced. Bulma watches as four medics rush out of the field and checks on the Hera-seijin status of life. Bulma knows she didn't kill her. Just cut her ki off and knocked her out for the day. So she starts walking to the locker room. "The medics ruled, by knock out!"

Bulma renters the locker room and everyone stares at her. She ignores them and walks over to Cana and Fana.

"So, we all are moving on?" Bulma asks.

"I'm not," Fana says. Bulma nods. The staring is getting to her. She turns around and glares at the crowd.

"What!? Never saw someone fight before?!" she shouts. Everyone returns to their other conversations. Bulma turns back around and looks at the sisters. "That's fine, I don't know if I could fight you anyway," Bulma jokes. She feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Great fight, just wish you would have killed her, she is annoying," Zarbon comments.

"Well, you weren't the only one who wishes that," Bulma laughs. People around her thought she was talking about herself. He removes his hand from her shoulder and puts it around her waist. It felt so weird to her.

"Next one maybe, now Lord Frieza wants to see you," he says, and then he walks to the door. The two sisters look at her confused.

"Are you and him…." Cana asks. Bulma knew what she was going to say. She stops her in mid question.

"No way in hell, we work together, nothing more, I don't even like him, he is the complete opposite than who I like," Bulma defends. "I got to go," she walks away and joins Zarbon and walks to Frieza.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Bulma asks upset. Zarbon laughs.

"To mess with you, why else?" He answers.

"It was gross, keep your hands to yourself," Bulma tells him.

"Why is it gross, it is normal," He says to Bulma. Bulma shudder and walked on. She really didn't need Zarbon to show her to where Frieza is. She can feel him on the other side of the arena. It's like he is boasting about his strength. Only good thing about is that Bulma knows his ki level in this form. If he only had this one form, Vegeta could take him easily, but he has three more.

The two get to the double door that has two guards. They stand at attention, till they see Zarbon. Bulma raises an eyebrow at the useless guards. There is a powerful Icejin in the room.

"Are they worried about assassination?" Bulma mocks. Zarbon chuckles at her comment.

"It is tradition, everyone thinks the same, expect the queen, Miss Bulma," Zarbon response.

"General Zarbon and Miss Bulma," a guard gets the two's attention. Bulma looks at the guard.

"Princess Bulma," She corrects as the doors open and the two walk in. the doors closes and she notices Zarbon has not moved from the door. The room is dark and cold. Bulma shrugs and looks forward. Next thing that she knows, she it hunch forward and hugging her stomach. Her face gets hit next and she is thrown against the wall.

"Bulma, what was that?" Frieza faces the tinted window. His tail returns to his side. He watches the crowd. Bulma lifts herself off of the ground and she wipes her face with her arm. There is blood. His tail wipes out and hits her face again and she is knocked to the ground again. "When I ask a question, you must answer me promptly, I let you sass me for too long," Frieza tell her in a low threatening voice. Bulma sits up.

"You asked me to fight, that's what I did," Bulma tell the Icejin. His tail swings and trips her. Bulma is on the ground. 'I didn't even see that coming, what is his problem?' Bulma thinks to herself.

"Try that again," Frieza tell her. Bulma watches his tail lay back down at his side.

"What? Was I supposed to kill her?" she questions him as she stands up again. I feel his ki flex higher.

"Bulma, my little princess, why would I have you fight if you weren't supposed to kill, why fight and not kill your opponent," Frieza question her. It is evident that he is holding back smacking her again. He turns and looks at her. Bulma has some cuts on her face and there will be bruising. He smirks as he walks passed her and to the counter to his left. He pours himself a drink. "You think I was going to let you talk to me with disrespect?" he chuckles and sips his wine. Bulma glares at him. She is ready to fight if she has to. "Poor little girl, you need to learn respect, and I am the only one that can teach you,"

He sets his drink on the counter and walks to the bleeding Bulma. He circles her. Bulma keeps an eye on him. Never letting him out of her line of sight, Frieza laughs at this and she glares.

"You are so much like him," Frieza comments. "Isn't she Zarbon?" Bulma refuses to react to his taunting. "Nothing to say? Cat got your tongue?" Frieza laughs at the girl. He moves and grabs her neck and chokes her. 'Should I fight? Or let him take his anger out on me?' she thinks as he squeezes tighter. 'Might have to take it, not ready for a fight, plus it is Vegeta's fight. I won't take that from my prince.' Bulma's hands relax to her side and she glares at him. Frieza is a little surprised at this. "You know it is uses less to fight, that is a good girl,"

"No," Bulma breathes out. "I hate you, but we have a deal," she is almost out of breath when Frieza lets go of her. Bulma lands on her feet. "You can't kill me till then," Frieza is silent for a moment. Then he moves his fist and punches her in the face. Bulma's neck would have broken if she wasn't a Saiyan. She hits the floor with a thud.

"We have a deal, but that means nothing when I am pissed with you," Frieza tell the girl on the floor. "I can find anyone to do your job, I can snap your neck right now," Bulma uses her hands to prop herself up. She is on her knee and her head hangs downward. Bulma watches as blood drips onto the floor and she begins to laugh.

"Tell me then, why have you waited for me? Why did you wait six years till you just took me? When you could have anyone else do it, you could have stopped it then if you didn't need me," Bulma raise her head and looks him in the eyes. "You could have came you to someone else and asked them to be your little personal eyes and ears, but no you would rather have a little blue misfit do it," Bulma mocks. Frieza takes his tail and slams it on her back with much force to knock someone out, not Bulma. She gets back to kneeling and laughing.

Frieza is enjoying this. He kicks her gut and Bulma coughs up blood. She still laughs while holding her gut. The Icejin smirks and beats the girl more. Just more laughter and blood are the results. Bulma keeps getting onto her knees and trying to stand up.

"You won't stay down," Frieza take his foot and slams it on her back, but this time he doesn't lift it back up. "Wait, are you a cockroach?" he jokes.

"Getting tired yet? Because I can go all day if you want," Bulma mocks when Frieza stops for a little bit. This comment pisses him off, so he picks her by her hair with his mind. Bulma refuses to let out a scream or even a tear fall. "I take that as you are done," Bulma dares to mock him.

"You must to be taught your place, monkey," Frieza growls through his teeth. But Bulma feels his ki relax. 'Is he testing me?'

"Saiyan!" she shouts at him. "I am a Sayain! Not some disgusting dirty animal, I am reformed," she stars him back. She will not let him call her that. After some time, Frieza drops her on the ground and kick her one last time. It sends her to the wall and causes an indent.

"True, you are not and filthy, vile creature, you are a princess after all," she watches him get his wine again. He sips it. "Zarbon, what do you think? Efficient enough for you? " Zarbon is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looks at the bloody little Saiyan girl and then at the dent in the wall. He smiles.

"Great job, but are you sure you didn't kill her? That was strong a kick," Zarbon laughs. "Vegeta couldn't handle that when he first came here," Frieza smacks him in the face with his tail. Zarbon grabs his chin as a blood droplet falls from the cut.

"Don't you dare question me, Zarbon, I know what she can handle," Frieza walks back over to the window. Bulma moves her hands and starts to use them to get up. Zarbon watches as the girl stand up. He surprised to see her moving. She glares at Zarbon for a mere moment. Bulma has a few broken ribs and her left arm is broken. Other than that, Bulma has internal bruising and she is bleeding from the many cuts from Frieza's tail. Bulma walks over to Frieza and stands next to him. "This why I chose you, you are the only one to survive that much of a beating on the first punishment," he sips his wine and Bulma just stands there. "Zarbon asked me why I haven't punished you for your tongue and disrespect, for him and I, I just needed to 'prove' to him why I do it," Bulma nods.

"You did enjoy it, don't lie, you wanted to," Bulma tells him. He sips more wine.

"Very true, I do like handing out punishment, I love to see the pain on their face and hear the screams, they bring me so much joy," Frieza admits.

"You are very sadistic, Frieza,"

"You are too, if you laugh when you are in pain," Frieza finishes his wine and holds it out. "Zarbon refill this and get Bulma a glass,"

"No, I don't want one, I have matches," Bulma states.

"Nonsense," Frieza tells me. "Get her one," he commands Zarbon as he takes the glass. "You need to loosen up in your fights, I want you to kill every single one of my sister's competitors you face," Frieza tell the bleeding girl. 'How is he just standing there after he beat me to a bloody pulp, and talk to me as if nothing happen, and how dare he call me sadistic?!' Bulma's mind races as she is handed. Bulma takes a small sip of the wine. "Zarbon leave us," Zarbon bows and leave. He isn't happy to be replaced by that little monkey.

"Is why you were upset when I came in here?" Bulma ask in a bored tone. She sips again.

"Yes, my sister puts her best in the games, while I have put one weakling in for entertainment for all of us, you are believe to be that," Frieza tells me.

"I have heard," Bulma replies and drinks her wine.

"You will prove to the universe to be my left hand, like my sister said, power, money, and sex is the key to ruling," Frieza explains. "You will have the appearance but for the time you need to prove yourself, what a perfect way to do so by killing the best assassins in the universe," Bulma chugs the rest of her wine, while she processed what he was saying. "You want to see the universe, I want you to go and take care of those little trouble makers for me so I don't get my hands dirty, what perfect way to do it than to show who you are,"

"If you want me to kill the backstabbers, why parade me around as your left hand lady, can't I just be behind the scenes," Bulma asks him.

"Why can't you be both, you can be someone else when you are out, and your beautiful little self with me," Frieza counters. Bulma sighs. She needs this in order to be able to grow and merge the rebellions, yet what he made her promise is go around killing those un-loyal to him. ' I still haven't figured this out,' Bulma mentally sighs.

"Fine, well I need to get cleaned up, can you get me another set?" Bulma asks as she puts her glass on the counter.

"Maybe," Bulma shakes her head as she walks out of the room.

"Wow, she's standing," Bulma turns and looks at the guard that said it. "That is amazing," Bulma's eyebrow rises at him. Instead of dealing with him, she charges some ki up and burns him with it. Then she turns and walks down the hall. Zarbon watches as she leaves and renters Frieza's room.

On the way to her room, she gets a lot of comments and surprised reactions.

"She is Frieza's girl,"

"Dang what did she do?"

"How is she standing?"

"Frieza must have fun with her," Bulma can't take it anymore. She turns and punches the one who made the last comment and then keeps walking. She gets to her room and goes straight to the bathroom to shower. When she is done, she changes into black pants and tank top. Bulma walks to her bed and lay herself down carefully. She reaches for her belt and pulls out a capsule. Inside is a green gel. Bulma applies it to her arm and her chest. the little blue Saiyan grips the bed sheet and bites it as she feel the burning sensation rip through her body as the medicine works on healing her broken bones. The princess resists the erg to scream. She has never been known to be able to deal with broken bones.

Bulma starts to sweat profusely as the burning skyrocketed. It feels like her bones are melting. This gel is still a work in process; she has never tested this one on anyone, for this main reason. But she must be able to compete. So she deals with it. Her breathing becomes rapid as the pain starts to calm down. 'That must mean I punctured my lung,'

"BULMA!" Bulma heard her twin's voice in her head.

"What?!" she snips back. 'Why does he have to talk with me now?'

"Are you ok? I started to feel very weak early and I got worried," Kakarrot asks.

"Dam it, I am fine, Goku," She yells through their bond. "Just shut up and leave me alone,"

"Bulma, What's going on? Kakarrot told me you aren't doing ok? Was it the fight?" Raditz voice rings through her head.

"Kami, why can't you leave me the hell alone?"Bulma snaps. There is a silence and Bulma is grateful. The pain soon leaves and Bulma can breathe. She releases the sheets and collapse on the bed."Ok, what's going on?"

"What happened?" Kakarrot speaks up. "I don't feel my arm hurting,"

"Nothing…" Bulma fibs.

"Bulma, that is bull," Raditz rejoins the convocation.

"She went to talk with Frieza," Nappa interjects.

"What! Are you ok? How bad is it? Where are you?" Kakarrot panics.

"Shut up Goku!" Bulma shouts. "I am fine, I am in the room given to me, no one else is here," Bulma tell everyone with no emotion. "Thanks Nappa…" she is sarcastic.

"What did you do?" Raditz asks.

"It was two reasons, Zarbon wanted to see Frieza beat me and I didn't kill my opponent," Bulma tell her brothers. Nappa already knew it. "Nappa how long till you stop hearing my thoughts?" she ask annoyed.

"Depends on when you learn how to put up a mental block," Nappa tells her.

"Great! Only thing I know for sure is how to cut off links," Bulma complains "Now, leave me alone, I want to sleep, it is hard not to not try and swing at the ice man," Bulma hears some snickering from her brothers. "Oh, and don't tell Vegeta about this, I don't want him to make fun of me for not listening to him," Bulma ends the link and passes out till she is called out.


	15. Plans Explained

**Hey sorry about the wait. I didn't like the first chapter I typed out, so I deleted that, and made this one. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

Blue hair falls around the girl's face as she walks closer to her green opponent. He is breathing heavily now as he takes steps back.

"Great, you broke my hair band, that was the last one I had too," Bulma sighs. She healed completely from Frieza's beaten and is now fighting in her third fight. She has a few rips in her uniform and some cuts that were bleeding, but other than that she is perfectly fine. The blue hair princess cracks her knuckles. "Now I break you," Bulma stopped walking.

"Like you can touch me, you will lose, remarkable you lasted this long," the green alien mocked. The little girl just smirks. She moves just faster than his eyes can follow. Her fist slams into the man's gut. To him, there is only a haze of blue. He swing wildly at the haze, but she isn't there. Bulma jumped and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him out. Bulma lands back on the ground with grace. The crowd freaks out, so she walks back into the waiting area.

The room is quite as the princess walks in. the few remaining contestants don't really like her. Bulma could careless though. She hates this place.

"Three more matches left; you made it to the semi finals." Zarbon comments to Bulma as she leans on the wall. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"Yeah and they are both Crystal's?" Bulma asks. Right now she is trying to locate her next opponent and feel her ki.

"Yes, lord Frieza doesn't like someone disobeying him, but you should know that," Zarbon hinted at her beating. Bulma chuckles.

"That was nothing and you know it," Bulma found her with Crystal, Zarbon's sister, and the champion. "Frieza told you to throw the fight?"

"I could have taken her, but Frieza's orders," the gifted Saiyan can tell he is lying, but doesn't press.

"Get me a new hair band," Bulma commanded Frieza's lackey.

"And why should I do that?" Zarbon snaps. 'Guess he doesn't like being told what to do,' Bulma laughs to herself.

"Because I want to go and we can't leave till I bet their little bragging rights argument," she snaps back. Zarbon glares at the little Saiyan brat who thinks that she has the right to talk to him like that, but he sees the reason in it and marches off to get dinner.

- 0-

"Kami, those pods get even more cramped after each mission, when do you think we can get bigger ones?" Raditz whines. "I am just glad we finished early,"

"Like I know, idiot, I doubt he would give us any," Vegeta yelled at his stupid subordinate. He takes off his shirt and balls it out. There is a loud rumble. Everyone looks at the youngest in the room. "Your stomach is like a black hole, even for a Saiyan, Kakarrot," he yells. Kakarrot rubs the back of his head.

"Not my fault, traveling makes me hungry," he defends himself.

"Everything makes you hungry," Raditz comments as he flops on the couch.

"Not everything," the twin defends as he walks over to the little icebox and grabs a bottle of water. "Sleeping doesn't," Vegeta looks at Raditz lying on the couch and gets pissed. He throws his sweating, dirty shirt on his face and walks into his room to change.

"Oh my Kami, what the?" Raditz freaks out and jumps up off of the couch and remove the shirt and looks at it. "What the hell man? That's not cool," he whines to Vegeta. The short prince returns from his room in a new uniform on.

"I told you I don't want your sweaty ass on couch," Vegeta yells. He looks over and Kakarrot. "Any word on the blue Brat of yours?" Kakarrot starts to chug his water. Vegeta looks over at the brother and Nappa. "What happen?" Nappa sees his scouter start to rise on the prince's ki.

"Nothing, she won her fight, she just didn't kill her," Raditz told him. Vegeta knows its not the full truth. He glares at Nappa.

"I want to whole story now," his voice was low and threatening.

"Prince calm down, she is fine, she just won her third fight, killed the second one, Bulma is in the semi finals against two of Crystal's men," Nappa told him through their mental link.

"Calm down?! No, I am the prince I will do whatever I want, now tell me what your hiding," the short one shouts. Nappa shouldn't tell him of her beating. He would flip. Raditz and Kakarrot won't say anything, so the he has to come up with something.

"Why would you care? She is just some genetically wrong Saiyan," Nappa told him with boredom in his voice. Vegeta is caught off guard at the word care.

"I don't care, I just want to know what mess of her I have to clean up," he yelled. After a brief silence, he spoke again. "I will be training, Kakarrot, come," with that, the short pissed off prince walks out the door with the twin.

They get in the training room and Vegeta doesn't hold anything back. Kakarrot has to power up just to avoid getting hit over and over. Fist and fist, kick after kick, the twin can't help but think He is mad at him.

"You're cheating, idiot, no powering up, pure talent, Kakarrot," Vegeta shouts as he swings his foot at him. Kakarrot jumps up and avoids it.

"Hey, Vegeta let's just talk about this, I'm sure if we do we will laugh at it," he tries to reason with him, but he won't hear it.

"Shut up and fight me," Vegeta shouts and punches his jaw.

_00-0-0-0-08-089-08-08po

"Oh hello Brother, how are you?" her voice is like nails on a chalkboard. Frieza's body twitch at her greeting.

"Fine, Crystal, stop with the cheeriness," Frieza snaps.

"Oh, my brother doesn't want to banter back and forth? That's a shame," she sighs and hangs her head. it snaps back up a second later with this bone chilling smile. "Anyway, someone is finally showing off his toys, to be honest with you I thought you just wanted to watch you blue friend be ripped to shreds, oh what a sight that would have been, red and blue go beautiful together, don't they?" she squeals the last part.

"No, not this time, my dear sister, I thought I would show off my project, though seeing her die would be fun, but that won't happen till much, much latter, Crystal…" Frieza stares out the same window as his sister. The window overlooks the arena.

"Yes, Frizzy, what is my manic brother planning now?" Crystal asks.

"Well," he sips his wine and smirks. "Remember five years ago when I stopped winning are little games here?"

"Yes, that is when I started winning,"

"I had just stopped by the little monkey's home and I meant a strange little girl with blue hair,"

"Like Bulma's?" Crystal interjected.

"Yes, it was Bulma, now I had just gotten reports on this special girl, they hid her from me, I had to meet her, so I stopped by and there is something about her that I can't put my finger on it, I knew I had to have her, but she wasn't ready," he sips more. "So I waited, she is much smarter and stronger, possible the strongest Saiyan on her planet,"

"She she is the legendary thingy in their history?" Crystal asks her brother as she watches the fight below them. It is her champion and one of Cooler's men.

"Possibly, that is why I need her now, so I can manipulate her before any of this happens," Frieza tells him sister. She laughs.

"I like it brother, but I am crazy and I still don't think this thing is really real, but that might just be me," Crystal told her brother.

"I don't either, but better have her on my side than on the primates," Frieza finished off his wine.

"And why tell your crazy sister?" Crystal turns and stares at her shorter brother.

"I need you to take her for awhile for your special training," Frieza looks her in the eye.

"I can do that, maybe break her little shell too, way to modest for me," She laughs. "When will I take her?"

"Six months or so, I want her to be like her," Frieza points to the winner of the match. Crystal follows his finger and nods. "You will need another one anyway," he retracts his finger and walks to the door.

"Maybe, if she doesn't kill Bulma first," Crystal comments. Then she starts the laugh. "Red and Blue, cute colors, but I would miss that little sheltered girl," she wipes a fake tear from her eye.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Winner is Bulma Son a Saiyan of prince Frieza's army; she will go up against our raining champion, Icaria an Icejin assassin from Princess Crystal's army!" The announcer holds up Bulma's bloody hand in the air. She has an emotionless facial expression. But she stares at the motionless body of her former opponent. It is dark out and the stadium lights are on. Bulma stares right into the green eyes of the purple alien she just killed. That makes three, the second one today. "Tomorrow bright an early we will see the two goes ahead to head," the Icejins hand is cold, but Bulma is sweating still.

Her arm is let go of and she walks to the locker room and out into the hall. Bulma doesn't say a word as people cheer as the see her walking down the way. It bothers her. She never had been cheered at like this before. Too many people for her taste, so the blue haired genius hurries to her guest room. Bulma's head is spinning from the smell of blood and the loud cheering. She doesn't feel the extra ki in her room when she closes her bedroom.

"Good show, my dear," Bulma stops her movements to the bathroom. 'How did I not feel him in here,' Bulma still doesn't show any emotion.

"Well you asked me to kill your sister's men… or women," she tells him without turning around to face him. He is already making the room cold. It also smells blood. 'Great,'

"Yes true, but you are a Saiyan, so natural you knew how to put on a good show," he mocks her. Bulma can feel his ki getting closer to her. She feels his tail brush up against her leg. Bulma turns and looks at the cold killer. "Good girl, I don't have to till you," he laughs. Frieza caresses her face and Bulma doesn't react to it. "I got report that your brothers and the prince of yours have gotten back to the flag ship safely,"

"Good, if they didn't I would be walking out right now and going home," Bulma stares at the Icejins eyes. Her brain hurts too much, but she will not let him know his game is working. Bulma will not give him that satisfaction. So she stands tall.

"No, I wouldn't like that," he laughs and looks around the room. "They did come back faster than they would have normally," he walks over to the far side of the room and looks at the pictures.

"So, the tiger people are weak and know Kakarrot, he ate them all, he always get really hungry right after our birthday, growth spurts for him," Bulma tells him. 'is he thinking we are hiding things?' she watches him nod.

"You are his identical twin, I apologies for not giving you the food your body need while you are here," he doesn't believe her excuse.

"The cold weather here may make my body over work, but I can manage with the portions here," Bulma tells him. "It is only for a short time, plus he will be a lot taller than me," Frieza laughs and turns around and walks over to the door.

"Get cleaned up and rest, we will be leaving after your fight," he announces to her and then leaves. She turns and runs to the bathroom. Bulma can't help but look at the mirror. Her hair hangs down around her face and down her back, blood soaked and nasty smelling. It is really repulsive. Her uniform is a little more torn and she has a lot more cuts. Bulma strips and gets in the shower to wash all the blood off. Takes awhile to get all the blood out of her long hair, but she gets it out. She finishes, the pure blue hair girl dresses and jumps into bed and passes out.

She dreams about herself killing many faceless people on a battle flied. Laughing and smiling all the way.

Bulma wakes up on the floor in cold sweat. She puts her hand on her head and she stands. It hurts. She looks around and relies she just rolled out of bed. Her heads gets better quickly and Bulma gets ready to fight Icaria. After ten minutes of stretching, she begins punching and kicking the air.

"B!" Her twin's voice rings through her head.

"Yeah, Goku?" she ask while punching the air.

"Bulma! is it true?" Raditz yells.

"Yes it's true, now don't bother her, she is warming up," Nappa tells them both.

"What's going on? I am lost, did I miss something?" Bulma asked.

"You are in the finals," Her twin shouts. Bulma winces at the loudness.

"Goku, volume control," she corrects. "And yes, you two thought I wasn't going to make it this far, I am a Saiyan genius after all," Bulma sounds offend. Only her twin notices that she sounds a little off.

"B, you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asks. Bulma don't want to talk about or even think about her dream or last night.

"She's fine," Nappa says. "Just long day yesterday," Bulma groans as she punched the air more.

"Ok, then we will see you later," her brothers leave and she is left with Nappa.

"Now, how do I come up with this blocker, baldy?" Bulma is tired of this mind link with him.

"Just build a wall, just be glad I am not Vegeta," Nappa says. "He would start making fun of you for what's in your head, plus the wall will be harder to make then mine."

"Why would it be harder?" Bulma is confused.

"Because of the attraction between you too," Bulma's face starts to burn with the heat of embarrassment.

"There is no such thing, Nappa and you know it," Bulma half shouts at the older man.

"Princess Bulma, you can't lie to me, your thoughts about him don't go unnoticed," Nappa tells her.

"What thoughts?" Bulma questions him. "I don't think about him,"

"Bulma…"

"Get the hell out of my Head, NAPPA!" she shouts at him. Just out of embarrassment and anger at the older Saiyan, Bulma made the mental wall she needed to stop Nappa from hearing everything. She smirks and walks out into the hall.

It is empty, Bulma searches for all the kis. They are in the arena area. 'Great, I am late.' No one is around, so the blue haired Saiyan starts to run at half speed down the hall to the locker rooms. Inside there is only one of person, Icaria. She is in her first form, so she looks just like Frieza. But her skin is pink, not white. She body is slim and curvy. Crystal's red uniform complements her body perfectly. She doesn't seem like the rest of the other Icejins Bulma has met. She watches her sit on the bench eating. Icaria knows she is there.

"Hello Miss Son, there is food over there," She points over to the wall to the table of food. "Good timing, the food is about to get cold," Bulma walks over to the table and starts pilling food on a plate. She creeps Bulma out more than Crystal does. Bulma doesn't speaks till she is done eating.

"How late am I?" she asks as leans against the wall.

"Don't worry, Frieza didn't notice," She tells Bulma as she gets up and puts her plat on the table. Icaria lifts up a wine bottle. "Drink?" She doesn't answer so Icaria pours only one for herself. "Miss Son, I don't have a quarrel with you, other than the battle to the death thing," She turns and sips her wine. Bulma nods. "I know Frieza told you to kill my comrades, I am not blind," the door to the lock room opens and Crystal and Frieza walks through. Bulma closes her eyes and Icaria bows. Frieza ignores her and pours himself wine. "Prince Frieza and Princess Crystal, a pleasure to see both of you," the Icejin looks at Bulma from the corner of her eye when she doesn't hear her speak up. She sees the Saiyan isn't bowing or even acknowledging them.

"You may rise," Frieza tells Icaria as he walks over to Bulma.

"Majesty?" Icaria whispers to Crystal. She hushes her and watches her brother. Bulma feels Frieza walking closer and closer to her.

"Girl, remember are deal?"Frieza whispers into her ear. Bulma smirks.

"Frieza, only Vegeta gets to call me that, and yes I will kill an Icejin for you," Bulma doesn't both whispering into his ear. Frieza laughs as he back off the girl. He turns and faces his sister.

"Now we got that taken care of, Say good bye to Icaria, you won't be talking to her ever again," He tells his sister. Icaria looks suspiciously at her leader and princess.

"Are you sure? Blue looks like she is taking a nap," Crystal comments. Frieza laughs and Bulma feels his ki slightly move. He lifts his tail and wipes it towards Bulma's legs. She jumps up and avoids getting swept. She lands back on the ground right where she was.

"You forgetting she is a monkey, they are like this before fighting," with that, Frieza walks out of the room with his sister close behind him.

"Something is going on," Icaria comments.

"With him, I wouldn't doubt it," Bulma gets up of the wall and walks over to her. "He schemes and plots all the time, trust me, I am have been his inventor for five years,"

"I know that, he favors you very much," she comments. Bulma looks at her suspiciously. "I read your file, you are very smart," the Saiyan laughs.

"Likewise, you have been Crystal's top assassin for ten years," Icaria laughs. "It will be such a waste to kill either one of us,"

"Yes it would, I worked for her since I was your age," she comments.

"So should we disregarded orders and save their loses?" Bulma looks to the doors to where they will be going through soon. The Icejin stares at her in disbelief.

"You mean go against orders be both of our leaders and royals."

"No, neither of them are my royals or leaders, I only listen to my parents and the high royals, I take in considerations orders from everyone else," Bulma blatantly tells her. Icaria is shock at what she hears. She is rebellious, yes, but she never went against orders. "I was told to follow my instances, this is what I am being told, it will be a lose to kill you, so what do you say?" while reading, Bulma noted that Icaria's file clearly stated that she hates wasting anything. She is very loyal. Yet Bulma couldn't help but feel she is a great person for the rebellion.

"I have been trained not to go against orders and you know that, I can kill you for treason right now," she threatens.

"Then go ahead, perfect time for our match, we can kill each other now," Bulma tells her. "Plus if you don't want to, I won't hastate to kill you either, I don't want anyone knowing anything about this," Bulma threatened back. Icaria nods.

"Then let's not speak of this Saiyan, but I will blame you for this when we get in trouble,"

"I will take full responsibly," Bulma tell her. The door opens and an Icejin waves them out. "Ready?"

"Yes, let this be a fair fight," Icaria tell Bulma and then she walks forward to the door. 'Good, you would have killed me,' Bulma thinks as she follows her out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta and his team walk in to the cafeteria after getting their breakfast and hear a lot of talking about the same thing.

"Have you heard? She made it to the finals,"

"Really, I thought she would have been eaten by now,"

"The monkey made it," They walk to their table and sit.

"She didn't get killed?" Vegeta ignores it and eats.

"What? Who made it where?" Kakarrot is confused. He asks someone walking by.

"Didn't you hear? Your blue monkey made it to the finals," he tells him. Kakarrot gets excited.

"Really?! Wow, good job B!"The soldier walks off and Raditz slaps his brother's head.

"Calm down, Kakarrot, she made it so what, like we didn't think she wouldn't," the twin rubs his head.

"Ouch, that hurt, Raditz," He whines.

"Actually, Raditz, there was many times she could have be killed, she isn't the strongest in the arena," Nappa corrects. "Cooler and Crystal have stronger races working for then,"

"Yeah, but it's Bulma, she can't die," Raditz tries to corrected the older Saiyan. This gets him kicked by Vegeta.

"Oh shut up, I can kill her a hundred time over, you idiot," Vegeta drinks some of his water and clears his throat. "Nappa who is she against?" he asks as if he doesn't care.

"The winner for the last Couple of years has been Crystal's top man," Nappa tell him in-between bites.

"And who is that, Nappa? I need a name to know who it is," Vegeta have yells irritated. He picks up his glass and drinks more.

"An Icejin named Icaria, she is known for her loyalty and strength," Nappa tells him prince. Vegeta hears the name and it takes a second to relies who it is. He calmly swallows and sets his glass back down on the table. Vegeta's shows no emotion as he put both fists on the table, gets up and leaves the cafeteria with his food.

"What's up with him?" Raditz asks. "Who's Icaria?"

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta's voice rings through the twin's head. "Pick up your food and follow me," he does as he is told. Raditz watches his brother leave.

"No one good I take it," Raditz comments.

"Maybe," Nappa says as he eats.

"She is Crystal's best assassin; she always killed her opponent, on and off the battle field." Nappa added. Raditz gulps and starts to chug his water.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Welcome back to the annual Planet Trade Organization showdown, we are down to the final two, surprising result this year, Princess Crystal provides us with the normal expected brilliance from her fighters, but this year, we have a new comer that surprisingly made it all the way to the top, and a Saiyan no less," Bulma and Icaria are lead to the center of the Arena. "From Princess Crystal's it is the champion Icejin Icaria!" there is a moment for cheering. "And From Prince Frieza the Saiyan…Bulma!" the crowd doesn't freak out as much for the winner, but more than what Bulma thought there would be. "Now competitors get ready," Bulma bows to Icaria and she to her, but Bulma never lets her eyes off of her. Then the Saiyan gets into a fighting position she is used to and waits. Icaria does the same.

"You sure you want to do this? You might lose your favor with him and her," Icaria tells her. Bulma tilts her head to the side to where she feels them both.

"Them?" she asks sarcastically. "I think the only way to cause them to hate me is to kill either one of them," Bulma whispers loud enough to the Icejin.

"We will see," She doesn't believe her.

"Go!" and the fight begins.


	16. The PTO Showdown

**Here's the next chapter. I had it done for a while just got focused on other things with school to post it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The spike haired twelve year old paces back and forth behind the couch as his men watch the TV. His hand wrapped around his chin as he thinks about what will happen.

"Nappa what is her current Level?" He asks the tall balding Saiyan. He is holding a flat screen. He waves his hand over and over again and moves some things.

"200,000 Vegeta," Nappa tells him. "That is of a week ago and not sure if she has only one form," Vegeta nods and paces more.

"How strong is the Girl?" He asks mainly her twin.

"She can bet me, but not sure after that," Kakarrot states.

"Everyone can bet you, Bro," Raditz mocks.

"Shut up, Raditz, you can't fight if your life depends on it," Vegeta shuts them both. He is trying to calculate her chances. But he can't without knowing. "Didn't she punch out Zarbon?" Nappa nods and knows where he is going. "Nappa what is his base level?"

"23,000," Nappa answers quickly. Vegeta nods more.

"She and I spare at 50,000," He thinks a loud. Vegeta suddenly punches the wall and freaks everyone out.

"He is more worried than us," Raditz tells his brother.

"I'm not worried, B isn't so why should I?" Kakarrot tells his brother and Raditz slaps his forehead.

"You're stupid,"

The door opens and Bardock walks through it.

"What's going on? Why is she there?" he asks immediately.

"Frieza Crappy Gala," Raditz answers. Bardock notices the new hole in the wall next to the prince, who is now leaning on it with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Bardock, please tell me you have an idea of the girl's power level," he asks as if he is calm and not reeling inside.

"No, but the highest she has been around me is around 70 or so," he tells the short tempered Prince.

"I take that as 70,000, when was that?"

"Three years ago," he tells him.

"Great, so you don't know her damn power level, you're her damn father; it's your job to get her tested!" Vegeta yells. Every looks at him and is surprised. "My father will have my head if she dies," he lies.

"Oh Chillax V-man, B isn't worried, so you should be," Kakarrot tells him. Vegeta glares at him.

"And have you asked her?" he ask sarcastically.

"No, she doesn't want to be bothered, she blocked us all out, but I can still till when my twin is worried, it's a twin thing," He smiles at the short prince.

"Fine! But to let you know, I am not worried about the brat, I don't want my dad yelling at me cause his little scientist is dead," Vegeta lies. On the screen it shows Bulma and Icaria walk on the arena floor. The announcer gives his little speech and the competitors get into their fighting stances.

"Hey it's starting," Raditz tells everyone. All eyes are glued to the screen as they hear the word go.

Bulma jumps and flips backwards three times to get away from the Icejin. She doesn't expect this and Bulma is able to make a distance between them. The Saiyan regains her fighting stance and mirrors the other movements towards her. In seconds the Icejin is in her face and Bulma didn't block and is thrown a few feet from the punch.

"Damn, Nappa what level is she at?" Raditz asks the man sitting next to him. Nappa looks at the screen.

"Only 55," he says. "And Icaria 70," Bulma rolls and eventually land on her kneels facing the Icejin. She wipes blood off of her lip and looks at it.

"You drew blood on the first hit, only two has done that, Frieza and my dear Prince, congratulations are in order Icejin," Bulma shakes the blood off of her wrist and stands back up. "But not now," Bulma, leaps at the Icejin and they get locked in a fist to fist battle, nether can land a punch.

"Bulma raised her level to match hers now," Nappa told everyone. Bulma and her seem to be evenly matched, till the Saiyan decides to play dirty and add a knee to the gut in the mix.

"Crap!" the Icejin shouts. Bulma smirks and flips away. "Thought you wanted a clean fight?"

"Icejin against Saiyan… there is no such thing as fair in this fight," Bulma shouts out. This pisses the Icejin off. She charges a ki blast and fires it quickly. It hits Bulma, or so it looks like it. Bulma faze out of the way and is right behind her now. Bulma herself has made a ki ball and fires it right when Icaria's hit the fake Bulma. The Icejin is thrown back and hits her own blast.

Vegeta watches this and smirk. He had used that move against her several times. He is glad she finally learned it.

Bulma fazes to where to Icejin will end up and knees up warded right at the right moment.

"That's my girl," Bardock shouts. Everyone looks at him confused. "What I can cheer Bulma on?"they resume watching the screen. The Icejin charges her and fires three blasts at her. Bulma stand stills and holds her arm over her face. She is pushed back and burned. When the ki depletes, Bulma waves the smoke away from her face.

"Are you the dumb?!' Vegeta shouts. Now it's his turn to get stares at. "Watch the screen!" he shouts and everyone listens. Bulma dodges the sudden furry of fists coming out of nowhere. She drops to the ground and sweaps at her legs, causing them both to fall on the ground.

Bulma and she wrestle on the ground trying to pin each other the other under them. Icaria is on top now and punches her repeatedly. Bulma need to get the upper hand. She reaches up with both hands and grabs her horns them without thinking, she pulls down. a blood curtailing scream erupts from the Icejin's throat. Bulma twist the horns and is able to get her off of her. The Saiyan lets go and stands up.

"You MONKEY, how dare you?!" she yells. Bulma just smirks. The blood on her face from her broken nose just makes it look nasty.

"Hey, you shouldn't have pined me," Bulma tells her cocky. "Oh and it's Saiyan, I don't eat bugs, they're gross looking," the Icejin stands up and charges her as her ki spikes. Bulma's eyes widen as she feels the ki on her. 'That's high,' Bulma jumps up and into the air. Icaria flies up to join her as Bulma starts to fall back down to the earth.

"Bring it to the air now?" she asks mockingly. Bulma lands on the ground and stares up at her.

"No, I can't fly, why would I bring it the air?" Bulma tells her sarcastically. She crosses her arms and starts to walk away from her. "This fight is boring," she scoffs. The Icejins is confused why she returns to the ground.

"What Saiyan doesn't know how to fly?" she asks. Bulma has her where she wants her, with her guarded down. Bulma creates a fake version of herself as she fazes behind Icaria. She powers up, jumps up, and kicks the side of her head. Icaria was just in the process of turning her head. She was in mid swing of a punch with her ki forming around her fist. Thankfully, Bulma hit her and now she is flying out of the arena lines. Icaria lands on the outer boundary. The Saiyan smirks and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Um… we have a winner by ring out, Prince Frieza's Saiyan Bulma!" the announcer speaks. Bulma walks off the arena and to Icaria. She holds her hand out to her opponent. The Icejin stares at it in confusion.

"Saiyans don't kill in a spare," she states with a smile. "Unless you want to, I can gladly arrange that for you," Bulma laughs when the Icejin grabs her hand and pulls herself up.

"Kill her, Girl, she is an Icejin, you won, now kill her! This wasn't a spare," Vegeta yells at the screen. Kakarrot puts his hand on the fuming prince.

"Hey she won, that's all that matters, V-man," He gets punch for that.

"Shut up! I will make sure she pays for showing mercy on the battle field," he grumbles as he opens a bottle of wine.

"Prince, she has never been on the battle field, how would you expect her to know this?" Bardock asks, fearing his daughter's life.

"It was another thing you were suppose to do, now don't back talk me," Vegeta commands, then he drinks from the bottle.

Bulma is brought back to the arena floor to be handed a stupid plaque. It is just a trophy that says they are the better sibling. Bulma just takes it and walks out of the Arena and into the locker room. She showers and changes into a pair of jeans and a blue short sleeve shirt. She feels Frieza and his goons are on the way to the ship. So she sprints over to them. Frieza's ki is flexing, this frightens the blue haired Saiyan. But she doesn't show it. Both Zarbon and Dodoria are smirking as they walk up the ramp. Frieza lightly grabs Bulma's arm and leads her up the ramp. At least his grip look light to everyone else, but Bulma is trying real hard not to cry out in pain. When the ramp lifts up, Zarbon takes the plaque and walks away with Dodoria.

"You little brat!" Frieza throws Bulma to the ground. "I gave you one little order, one order, and what do you do? Disobey it," Bulma uses the wall for support as she gets up.

"Well, I did warn you that I will break your rules," Frieza wipes his tail up and smacks it down on Bulma, knocking her to the ground.

"Shut up! I am your ruler, show me respect," Frieza shouts. Bulma kneels on the ground.

"Nope, I don't think so," She smirks as she watches his white face turn red. "Oh is Little Frieza mad?" she mocks. Frieza uses his telekinesis to lift Bulma up by her neck. The Saiyan can barely breathe as she is being choked out. He slams her against the wall and at the other wall. Bulma's cut on her head gets ripped back open and bleeds.

Frieza bring her close and smell the blood. He smirks and laughs.

"You bleed easily, girl," his laugh makes her body send a shock down her spin. The ship leave Planet Cold and the gravity lightens up.

"Only Vegeta can call me that," She breathes out. Frieza's smirk drops and so does his hold on her neck. As Bulma falls to the ground, he grabs her arm and bends it backwards. Bulma doesn't scream as she hears the bone snap. Then he lets her drop to the ground. The Icejin leads over Bulma and she begins to freak out.

"I can do whatever I want, you on the other hand can't, you are a monkey, you will always be weaker than me," Frieza tells the girl. His tail snakes around her waist. "I ask you to jump, I don't want you to say a word, you just jump," for the first time, he sees fear in the girl's fiery eyes. He slips he tail under her shirt. "I ask you to get on the floor, you do it without protest," he yanks Bulma up so he can whisper in her ear. "Do you understand what I mean by that, Bulma?" the Saiyan nods. He thrust her upward and bashes her head into the ceiling. Then Frieza beings her back in front of his face. "I can't hear you, Girl,"

"Yes, I understand, but it won't mean I will follow through with it, and for the last time, you CAN'T call me that!" she yell at him. Even though she is freaked, Bulma will never him break her pride. Frieza slams her on the wall and he walks over to her.

"Then I must teach you who's in charge," he breathes on her neck. Bulma tries to wiggle free but can't.

"No, I will show you who's in charge," Bulma seethes. Frieza laughs.

"And how are you going to do that, my lovely? You are the one pinned on the wall," he breaths on her neck again. Then he bits down on her shoulder. Bulma has to bite down on her lip to not scream. Frieza isn't happy with this. He wants her to scream. He knows how Saiyans are when it comes to mating. He leans back and looks at the girl's eyes. They widen as he moves his tail up farther up her shirt.

Bulma's mind is racing. She needs to stop him, but how. 'Think Bulma think, don't say anything, he only want you to freak,' Bulma glares at him and un-bites her lip.

"Go ahead, but it won't make me change, in fact it will make me more pissed at your ugly ass," Bulma seethes out at him. To say the less, Frieza didn't expect her to say that. His tail leaves her shirt and remains still on her waist.

"Then I will just keep on beating you," he flicks his tail to the side and Bulma flies into the far wall. The beating last two more hours, only because Frieza was getting tired of beating her and have no reaction from the eleven year old.

"That was fun, we should do this more often," he tells the Saiyan. Frieza walks over her bloody and beaten body and leaves to entry the ship. Bulma feels him leave the entry and she get to her knees. 'I am so glad he didn't continue trying to …' the thought make her want to puke. Bulma tries to put weight on her arms to help her. But the Saiyan collapse to the blood covered floor. 'Great, I have a broken arm and wrist,' so instead, she pushes her ki out and lift her to her feet. She walks out of the entry right as men show up to clean up the blood.

"You're up," one of them states.

"How are you walking?" another asks. No one tries to help Bulma, but she is glad.

"I want this floor sparkling when we land on the ship, I want to be able to eat off this floor when you are done, do you hear me?" Bulma commands the men. They are confused, but they agree and start getting to work. Bulma walks to her room, enters, close the door, and passes out on the floor.

"Bulma?" the tired Saiyan is woken up by her twin in her head.

"Yeah," she yawns back at him she gets up off of the floor and stretches.

"I am starting to feel really weak, what's going on?" He asks worried. Bulma fumbles with her belt.

"I am fine, you must be hungry," She lies.

"No, I just finish eating," Kakarrot tells her. "What's going on?" 'Great, now I have to tell him.'

"Who have you told?" She asks.

"No one, I don't want to upset Vegeta, he is upset again and everyone is on edge too," he explains to her. Bulma sighs in relief. Her fingers find the capsule she wanted and she opens it up.

"Well, I don't want them knowing anything, Goku, Do you hear me?" Bulma picks up the tube that appeared and opens it up. 'Damn it's practically empty.'

"Yeah, now what Happen?" he asks. Bulma meanwhile walks to the bathroom and looks at the mirror. She looks worse than her first beating. So the Saiyan strips down and showers for the third time today.

"Well, did you see my fight?" Bulma ask half cheery.

"Yeah that's why V-man is mad," he told her.

"Well, um, Frieza isn't happy either," she tells him as she washes the blood out of her hair. It hasn't stop bleeding yet. So Bulma moves on to the rest of her body. I hurts move her arm and wrist, but she pushes through the pain.

"B what did he do?!" he half shouts. Bulma winces as she cleans the cut above half of her ribs. 'Great more areas to put gauze.'

"Just try to put me in my place, Nothing unusual for him," Bulma tells him. She looks down at her legs, there are bruises forming. Just like her waist and arms from the Icejin's tail.

"Are you sure B?" he doesn't believe her. She is too weak for a normal beating.

"I am fine, Goku, just don't tell anyone, no matter what, Ok?" She pleads with him.

"I told you I wouldn't B, I am just worried," He promises.

"Thank you, but Kakarrot, don't worry about me," she tells her twin. "What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger," Bulma cuts their connection and gets out of the shower. She pulls out three capsules and opens them, they contain first aid stuff. The blue Saiyan begins to fix herself up, rubbing the gel only on the bruises, because the broken bones will need a lot more than the little bit there is left.

Bulma finishes right when there is a knock on the door. She puts on shorts and a shirt and the belt and goes to the door. Zarbon is on the other side.

"You look better than I thought," he comments. Bulma shrugs her shoulders and walk down the hall. Zarbon looks into the room, before shutting the door. He sees a lot of blood on the floor. This confuses him. He closes the door and rejoins her. They make it to the entry and Frieza smiles at her.

"Good to see you walking, Bulma," He states as if he didn't do anything.

"Good to see you too, Frieza," she fakes her pleasant tone. The ramp opens and Frieza and her walk do together. There is a crowd of people. They bow and wait till Frieza and her leave the docking bay. Bulma leaves him and his lackeys side and head down to her brothers' ki. She feels another ki in there, her father's. She gets to the room and the door opens. Bardock opened it. Bulma walks through and the door shuts. She gets a pat on the back from him.

"Good job," he tells her. Raditz jumps over the couch and hugs her. It hurts her, but she doesn't say a word. Her twin sits on the couch and tries not to wince for her. He lets his younger sister go and grips her shoulders.

"You know, you could have died," he half yells. Bulma laughs.

"I been through a lot more than that Raz," Bulma assures him. "I am hungry, got any food for me?" everyone expects her twin laughs.

"Sure, in the cafeteria, kid," Nappa tells her. Everyone leads her out to get dinner. Only Bulma notice her twins hasn't talked yet. He just walks right next to her, as if he is protecting her. She looks around.

"Where is Vegeta?" she asks. Everyone stays quite and Bulma raises an eyebrow.

"He is cooling off," Nappa tells her. She drops it and they get food. Kakarrot carries her food for her and she scans her id card. The two aliens don't give her or her brothers any trouble. They get to the table and they eat.

"How was it?" Raditz asks. Bulma glares at him.

"Cold," the Saiyans erupt in laughter.

"That's funny," her father says. One question after another.

"She is insane, it freaked me out," Bulma answers. "She snuck into my room, woke me up just to have drinks," her brothers laugh. Nappa hasn't talked since we sat down.

"Really, she is insane," Bardock muses.

"Oh and did you guys know, Zarbon's sister is her top lackey?" Bulma asks with enthusiasm.

"What!? what's she like?" Kakarrot asks.

"Timid, and shy," everyone laughs. "I know, I freaked out when I meet her," the Saiyans finish dinner and Bulma's father leaves to rejoin his squad. They make it back to their room. Bulma feels Vegeta is in there and for some reason, he is still pissed. They walk in and Kakarrot steps in front of his twin.

"Girl, we do not show mercy on the battle field!" he yells at her. He glares at the body in between him and her. "Move Kakarrot," he doesn't and the prince gets madder.

"What did I say, Goku?" Bulma asks her twin. He turns his head to look at her.

"Are you sure? He is pretty mad…" Bulma doesn't let him finish before she pushes him out of the way of her and Vegeta. Vegeta grabs her wrist and pulls her close to him.

"Now you will learn that there is no mercy for any Icejin," Bulma holds back tears as he squeezes her broken wrist. "No one is to interfere," He then pulls Bulma out of the room and to their training room.

The door closes and he throws her to the floor. Bulma doesn't dare get up off of the floor. He is pissed. He circles her as she kneels on the floor.

"How dare you? You made a mockery out of us, all Icejins are the same, they kill our people for sport, you get a chance to do the same to them and you do not take it," Vegeta shouts. " You are supposed to be a Princess of the Saiyans, But you can't even defend our people," Vegeta stops in front of her and bends down so he is eye level with her. "That is the same as treason," Bulma react before she thinks.

"I am no traitor, Vegeta and you know it," she seethes. Vegeta smacks her to the ground.

"I am Prince Vegeta to you, you worthless piece of scum, how dare you talk back to me, you know what happens to traitors," Vegeta yells at her. Bulma stares daggers at him.

"But I am NOT a Traitor, Vegeta," She shouts back. Vegeta kicks her in the gut and she spits up blood. He doesn't know she was just beaten and this caught him off guard. Normal she is not affected by it. He lifts her up by her wrist and stares at her.

"Then what are you?" he half whispers.

"I AM the southern Saiyan Princess and I take our people's safety very seriously, Vegeta," Bulma breathes out in pain. His grip loosens and he looks at her wrist. He moves his thumb back and forth on it. Bulma can't help but moan out in pain.

"What happen?" he asks angrily.

"Nothing," Bulma lies baldy. Vegeta glares at her.

"I saw nothing regarding an injury like this in your fight, what happen?" He asks even more pissed. Bulma just looks at him. Vegeta understands who did it. He starts to look her up and down. "What else?" he looks at her legs and her arms. His fingers lightly touch her other arm and Bulma bites her lip. "That damn Icejin," he mumbles. Vegeta walks behind her and lifts her shirt. Bulma groans quietly.

"Careful please, I am pretty sore," Bulma quietly pleads to him. Vegeta sees the gauze she has put on her side. He fixes her shirt and storms off to the door. Bulma feels his ki spike very high so she reaches out for his wrist. "No please don't, you're not ready yet," she quietly pleads with him.

"He hurt you, Girl, your weak and frail," He shouts. Bulma feels his ki spike higher. She needs to do something to get him calmed down.

"Calm down, your ki is flaring, Frieza will notice, Stop!" Bulma pleads more.

"Let him read it, I will take him to the next world personal," he yells. Bulma is just glad this room is soundproof.

"Why are you so worked up over little old me?" Bulma asks in hopes he calms down and tried to not show he is mad. It didn't work out well.

"Because you are a Saiyan Princess, he can't treat you like that, I would react the same way if he beating the others," He shouts and his ki spikes higher.

"Vegeta stop it! I don't want you talking to him," She shouts at him.

"Oh, I assure you, there will be little to no talking," he tells her.

"I don't want you going after him, it will only hurt us in the long run," She shouts at him.

"Then I will die protecting my people,"

"No, if you die, it will only make it worse for us, Vegeta use your head, and it will start a war we are not ready to fight," Bulma yells.

"We are Saiyans, we are born ready, Girl, in case you forgotten," He corrects her.

"No we aren't, not our allies, they will be decimated by Frieza's pinky finger, give us some time, take notes, now isn't the right time," Bulma tells him calmly. Vegeta looks at her and laugh.

"How long Girl, a year, ten, how long do I wait?"

"Till you are super Saiyan Vegeta," Bulma states as if it was obvious. Vegeta feels like he has been slapped.

"So you are saying I am weak?" he questions her angrily. Bulma grips his wrist as hard as she can, with her wrist broken, that isn't hard at all for him.

"No, I am saying you are the strongest Saiyan, but I don't want you dying for being stupid and walking in there with a hot head, we Saiyans plan ahead, this isn't planning ahead, it is suicide, Vegeta," Bulma tells him calmly.

"Then if I die, then you are next in line to rule the planet, so you can do things the way you want to when you rule," Vegeta snaps at her. He rips his wrist from her grasp.

"No, think of your people, you die and they won't listen to me or your parents, they will be thirsty for blood," Bulma tells him. "Besides, I don't want you to die!" she shouts without thinking. This caught him off guard.

"What?"

"You heard me, we may not get a long, but you are still important to me," Bulma admits to him. "Who else is going to keep me in check, I will be just as crazy as Crystal," She tells him. "So please don't go," Bulma head starts to hurt again. She moves her hand to the back of her head. and it feels wet.

"What's going on?" Vegeta walks over behind her and looks at her hand. It's covered in blood. "Your bleeding from your cut," Vegeta charges up some ki in his hand. "I am going to cut off the flow, it will hurt," Bulma tries waving him off, but he starts. She bites on her lip and tries to hold back tears, but can't. "That fool, he will die," Vegeta vows. His hand touches her scalp and her cut won't stop bleeding. He takes off his glove and tries again. Vegeta notices the cut is even deeper than before.

"Vegeta careful!" Bulma cries out. He hushes her and starts again and it works. Her gets half way and Bulma cries out more. It takes all of her remaining strength not to fall over. He stops and Bulma can't stay up anymore, so she falls back and passes out. Vegeta catches her and braces her.

"Girl! Girl! Hello wake up, Kami damn it," Vegeta cusses out as he shakes her. He lifts her up and leave the training room and into the room.

"What happen?" Kakarrot shouts upset. Raditz looks at Bulma in horror.

"I didn't do anything she passed out cold after I fixed her bleeding cut," Vegeta yelled as he walks into her twin's room. He sets her on the bed and the others follow. "That fool beat her and she started to bleed from her cut," He yells.

"Oh, good I thought you did this to her," Raditz breathes again. Vegeta punches him and he hits the wall.

"Do you really think I would beat her senseless? After she was beaten already?!" He looks at Nappa. "Why the hell she passed out?"

"What did you do?" he asks calmly.

"Nothing, we yelled back and forth and she started to bleed, I use my ki to stop the bleeding and she passed out," Vegeta explains. Nappa slaps his forehead. "What!?"

"Bulma's head can't handle ki healing," Nappa explains.

"And why not?" Vegeta is pissed.

"Because of her gifting, her head is sensitive," Nappa tells the prince.

"Her father can handle it, why can't she," Vegeta yells and points at her.

"We don't know she just passes out every time, she passed out with dad was sticking her up, she will wake up soon, don't worry," Kakarrot tells him.

"Really?" he doesn't believe him.

"Yeah," Raditz conforms. Vegeta nods and walks out and goes into his room and slams the door.


	17. One Last Trip Before Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Bulma wakes up in the very familiar black void.

"Great, I'm back here!" she shouts upset. Her head doesn't hurt now. She guesses that's a good thing. "Hey why am I here now?" she shouts to the void. Bulma hates this. She closes her eyes and imagines her balcony and the garden underneath it. With all the smells of the flowers and fruit form the trees. When Bulma opens her eyes again, she is there.

"Good job, you're getting better. Soon you will be able to rip the hole with your eyes open." A familiar voice tells her.

"What I'm at home?" Bulma asks as she turns around and finds the spy from the future.

"Yes, figuratively speaking. Your spirit is here; your body is back in bed." she tells the blue haired princess as she walks to the edge of the balcony and looks over.

"Why am I here? Training?" Bulma asks. The spy shakes her head.

"No, the cut on your head is right over the spot on your brain that brings you here. Vegeta's ki triggered this. That prince of yours has one strong chi to start up your spirit walking." Bulma rubs the back of her head at that comment.

"Yeah I guess so…"

"No Bulma, I'm not talking about his looks, even thought he is a looker." Bulma's eyes widen at her comment. "I'm talking about his strength of both physical and mental." The spy tells her.

"That is what I thought you talking about." Bulma looks to the ground. "That's why he is going to be the Super Saiyan." She looks up and the spy. "Has he transformed in your time yet?" the woman shakes her head no.

"I wished he did, I wouldn't be still bouncing back between Frieza and you girly. You are much more enjoyable to work for than Frieza." The spy says.

"I bet. Today he beat me almost senseless." Bulma tells her as she joins her looking over the garden.

"Yeah, Bulma I want you to just take them. The more life threatening experiences you go through the stronger you will become." She informs the little girl. Bulma looks at her. "The more times you almost die, that higher your ki gets." Bulma nods.

"Good to know, is that a Saiyan thing?"

"Yep, you are getting a strength boost from this last beating. Don't use the gel; it does help in the long run." The spy advises.

"K, I'm almost out any way. Be a while till I can make more." Bulma says regretfully. "Now how do I get back?" she sees to spy smirk. She turns and smacks the back of Bulma's head and she falls to the ground.

Vegeta sits on the night stand next to Bulma's bed and Kakarrot sits on the foot of the bed. Raditz leans against the opposite wall staring at her.

"How long is she going to be out?" Vegeta asks annoyed.

"Don't know, but you don't have to sit here and wait." Raditz tells him.

"It's either here or fighting with Frieza. Take your pick." Vegeta tells him sarcastically.

"What does B think?" Kakarrot interjects.

"Does it matter what she thinks, idiot?" Vegeta snaps. Bulma rolls on her side and grab the closest thing to her and snuggle it to her chest, which just happens to be Vegeta's hand. The short prince just stares in horror as the brothers start to laugh.

"I guess that's her thought." Kakarrot laughs.

"Come on, we should leave him with her." He tells his brother through their mental link.

"Why I want to see where this goes." Raditz tells his brother.

"No leave him with her, we should spare anyway." Kakarrot tells him. Raditz hear spare and he gets up off the wall and walks out with his younger brother.

Bulma tries to snuggle closer to what she thinks is her great ape stuff animal at home. Whenever she is home she sleeps with it. Her eyes slowly open and see a Vegeta in her face. Bulma just yawns.

"Hey Vegeta." She greats him with a tired voice. He just glares at her.

"Let go of my hand." He commands. Bulma looks down and find his arm is what she grabbed and not her great ape. She blushes and let's goes.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you feel my chest." she says as she sits up and moves the blanket over her chest. Vegeta just scoffs.

"Just control yourself; I know you wanted me to." He says as he gets up. Bulma face drops.

"No I did not. I was out cold. I can't control my body." She protests as she gets out of bed. "If anything you let it happen because you wanted to." Bulma counters. Vegeta turns and looks at her with his arms crossed.

"You look better." He states.

"Yeah, thanks for the quick thinking." Bulma tells him. Vegeta walks closer to her and circles her. He lifts her shirt and gently pulls the gauze off to look at the injury. The little girl just lets him look.

"Looking a lot better, need new gauze and you will be able to train in a matter of hours." He tells her as he throws the gauze on the ground. Then he moves to her wrist and nods. "Good and your arm is doing better. Work on forcing your chi out of your arm, wrist, and ribs. You will have the bones healed soon." Then Vegeta turns and walks out of the room to leave Bulma to her healing.

-0-

"Come on you can do better than that," Vegeta shouts at the blue haired girl as he throws a punch. Bulma ducks it. Then he kicks her and she jumps. Vegeta is impressed, her reflexes are getting better. Right now the two royals are sparing without their ki added. Pure talent. Vegeta likes it when he gets to spar with her. The twins are the only ones that can keep up with him, but there is spunk about her that he likes. She won't hold back on her. And recently she seems to fight bitter and actually start to cause injury to the prince. From anyone else he would be mad. But her, he can't help but think it's for a reason. Bulma jumps and kicks her prince in the face and he flies to the wall. The other Saiyans in the room turn and see their Prince on the floor. Vegeta was distracted with his thoughts to block.

"How's that for better?" Bulma laughs cockily with a smirk. Vegeta rubs his jaw and resets it.

"Not so much, I gave you that hit." He lies as he gets up. At hearing this, everyone else goes back to working out with the gravity bracelets.

"Sure my Prince just like you to do that." Bulma mocks him. Vegeta clenches his fist. "Anyway, let's see your bracelet." She says as she walks over to him and grabs his wrist and starts changing settings.

"Finally, I mastered that setting a week ago." He scoffs and spits.

"Hey can't have you go slap like Raditz two weeks ago. You know how hard it was to explain to Frieza why all the bones in his body were broken." Bulma tells him.

"I remember that beating you got to. Him pushing you for a lack of control and ass." Vegeta sneer at the mention of the Icejin. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and continue to shift gears.

"I do too." She says quietly and quickly. The genius brings Vegeta's wrist to her face. Bulma in put a code and beeps go off and then a little recoding that says it will kick in slowly. Bulma lets go of his wrist and watch. Vegeta starts to feel pressure surround him. Soon enough the short Prince is having trouble stand.

" Level raising complete." The recoding of Bulma's voice from three years ago. Vegeta forces himself to stand up straight. Bulma is having no trouble standing under the pressure. She surpassed all the programmed settings in this first mode.

"Good." Vegeta forces out. Bulma starts to feel some very familiar ki's walking their way. So she starts to turn bracelet nods again and the gravity goes down. "What the hell are you doing?" then the scouters in the room start to go off. Vegeta reads the reading and knows why. Bulma pulls her out of its capsule and puts it back on. She got in trouble for not wearing it once. Before Bulma can finish the doors open.

Frieza and Zarbon walks through the door. Nappa, Raditz, and Kakarrot have stopped sparing when their scouters went off. Vegeta watches as Bulma's eyes widen as Frieza turns and looks at her. She just happens to have her back to him and neither of them can see what she is doing. Bulma looks at Vegeta for any ideas. She finishes up and freezes. Damn right now she wishes she can ask him what to do through a mental link. Vegeta moves his hand and grips her wrist. His grip is tight enough to have her feel it. She stares at him confused.

"Lucky for you, Frieza is here." He snaps out. Then let's go of her wrist roughly.

"Please Vegeta you weren't going to do anything. Because you know I'm right." Bulma shouts at him.

"No you're not; you're just too afraid to admit it when he's here." He counters. Frieza walks over and put's his hands on Bulma's shoulders. Vegeta watches her resist the shiver.

"I am not afraid of anyone Vegeta." Bulma says.

"Saiyan's please no need to argue right now. You two have plenty of time to do that after you finish one little thing for me before going back home." He tells us. The Saiyans in the room can help but think the same thing. 'Great what now?' Bulma looks at him and smiles.

"What's up?" she asks in a false happy tone. Vegeta watches Frieza's tail work his way to her waist. Bulma doesn't react when it settles down. At least in a way Frieza and his lackey can tell. Bulma's tail loosens and hangs down by her legs. A normal Saiyan would have tighten their tail around their waist and puff it up. Bulma is different. She tends to act differently. This is her way to tell Vegeta and the boys she needs help.

"I take it that you're sending us out to some last minute purge and you will spend some quality time getting to know my new trainee." Vegeta ask bluntly. Bulma looks at him confused for only a brief second. Frieza laughs.

"Vegeta my dear Saiyan prince, no I won't take her from your next mission. She will actually come in handy." He looks at Bulma with something that hints he is planning something. Both Bulma and Vegeta catch this. "There is a deal I need settled and little Bulma here will help a lot with persuading. Vegeta, I want you to teach her. If they don't agree then burn them down. They have caused me so much trouble." He licks his lips. "I do expect this to go well. But I do wish you have… Fun." His tail leaves her waist and Bulma glares at him.

"What makes you think I want to go talk to some snob?" She asks rudely. Bulma feels his ki spike and knows what is about to happen. Frieza smacks her in the face with his tail.

"That's why." He says with a laugh. "Now Zarbon fill them in I am going to get one of the whores." Frieza says as he leaves. That comment makes Vegeta and Bulma want to puke. She can feel her face swell up and Vegeta has to control himself. The others don't know how to react. They none of them has seen Frieza actually hit her. He normally ignored it. Zarbon hands Vegeta a file and starts to talk as Bulma get's up.

"Frieza wants them to join. They are rich and have a lot of influence over that half of the solar system Kazark. Go talk with their king he has seen her in the PTO fight and Frieza thinks it is better for trade if she makes the deal." Zarbon tells Vegeta with boredom as he flips through the file. Bulma walks over and looks at the file. The picture of the king looks human. But earth isn't in the Kazark system. It's in the Milky Way.

"Human?" Bulma asks aloud.

"No, stronger than those pathetic parasites. We already conquered Earth anyway." Zarbon tells them. "These are bigger and stronger. Planet is similar to Earth." He adds. Bulma nods and places her chin on Vegeta's arm as he continues to flips through.

"Humans are pretty weak." She mumbles.

"What's their average?"Vegeta asks.

"Much higher than yours Vegeta." Zarbon mocks him. Bulma feels Vegeta's Ki flex and grabs his arms before he lunged at the tall green man.

"I'll show you who's stronger." He snaps out. He is very mad and Bulma is starting to lose her grip. 'Note to self, Teach self control.' She thinks to herself. Zarbon just laughs and walks out but not without flipping his hair back. Vegeta starts to push his ki out of his arms and burn Bulma's arms that are wrapped around him. Bulma in turn does the same thing. "How dare you? I am your prince! You can't lay a hand on me or restrain me!" he growls out at her. Bulma doesn't move.

"No, you can't fly off the handle like that man! Do you want to cause Frieza to kill you right now? Vegeta use your brain." She seethes out. The ki heat gets too hot for both of them so she lets go. He turns around and glares at him.

"I can do anything I please to do. You can't!" he yells as he fills the space between them. Raditz and Kakarrot are have just stared to spar again. This is normal. Happens at least once a day.

"No you are still held to the same stander everyone else is. Just because you are the chosen one doesn't mean you can go above the rules. No! It means you have to abide by them more. You go in there and get yourself killed will only get our entire race killed." Bulma tells him. She then shuts her mouth and covers it with her hands. The blue haired girl tires to fade out of in front of him. But he grabs her arm.

"What?! You know something." He accuses. Bulma curses herself mentally.

"We Saiyans are on a thin line with him. That's why I'm here. He won't kill us if I go along with what he says." Bulma tells him. Vegeta let's go of her hand.

"Get out all of you." He tells the rest of them. "Leave me now." Nappa grabs the two stunned Sons and pulls them out of the training room.

"Explain." His voice is firm but clam.

"My birthday he pulled me into the garden and we talked. He told me I had two choices. One to stay and slowly watch our people die or join him and be his left hand lady. His words were a poisonous rose." Bulma explains. Vegeta nods. "He wants you to train me his version of diplomatic persuasion." She adds while looking at the ground.

"Anyway to make them see his view." He states drily. "But you sold yourself to him over a stupid threat. He can't…" Vegeta tries to yells at her.

"I have seen it." Bulma cuts him off and he shuts up to let her speak. "I have seen him destroying our planet several times. I have had nightmares and visions for years now. I don't think he was joking, Vegeta." Vegeta is stunned. 'How dare he? That dumb Icejin has her freak from the future.' Bulma can feel his ki spike higher and higher. She places her hands on his shoulders. "Vegeta, I am a Saiyan I will not let Him frighten me. I told him I will be rebellious just because it's me and he will have to deal with it."

"Good at least you're still a Saiyan and not some human who cowers to him." Vegeta calms down and smirks. "What are you planning?" Bulma stares at him.

"What do you mean?" she asks while removing her hands.

"Girl I know you, you won't take this one sitting down."

"Oh, it's the same we are reaching for. Getting you super Saiyan under Frieza's nose and taking him out." Bulma states. For some reason Vegeta knows that isn't the full plan, but he doesn't press. He wants to figure it out himself. "Now when are you going to form our link so I can figure out what you're planning when we get in a situation like that?" Vegeta shakes his head and turns around.

"Never, not with some weak mind like you." He says as he walks out the door. Bulma just scoffs and follows him.

The group walks to the docking station and Bulma can't help but be excited, which makes her twin to bounce off the walls too. Vegeta is getting a headache form their chatter. Raditz can't help but join in. Nappa's silences bother him too. He really hates diplomatic missions for Frieza. Bulma gets to the door and it opens on its own. She walks it and looks around. She has only been on two ships. And they were with Frieza, never with her brothers. The docking bay is huge. There are many ships and pods in this room. All of them are different sizes. Bulma looks to her left and sees the air lock. It is a room that closes off in here and opens up to space so all they have to do is fly the pod over there and wait for the air lock doors to close.

Vegeta walks over to the both to get their assigned pod and codes. The both are a glass in closer around a desk that a short blue man is sitting at. The case is just in case the air lock fails and the air gets sucked out.

"Oh it's a monkey." The short blue man groans. He starts to type on his device and a hologram appears. "You're going to the Kazark system to talk with the Cooms." He reads off. More typing and Vegeta starts to hear beeping and then he can read the codes for the pods. "There you are Monkey, Enjoy trying to fit today." He starts to laugh. Vegeta just glares at the short blue idiot. He would enjoy killing him later. Right now he just wants to get home. So he just turns around and rejoins his team.

"What you get today Vegeta?" Raditz asks with some hope in his voice.

"The small ass model and only one of them." He mumbles angrily. Bulma turns and looks back at the group.

"What do you mean, small?" she asks. Vegeta brings them to the pod section and to the smaller ones. Bulma stares at them they have to be three feet tall and three feet wide. It takes her no time to open it without the code to look inside. "This is a child's size pod. There are no way my brothers and Nappa can fit in here." She muses in disbelief as she examines it. Vegeta leans back on one of the other pods and watch her reaction. 'This is going to be good.' He thinks to himself with a smirk. "I will not share one with the sour ass grape." Bulma exclaims as she shuts it and stares at it. Then she smirks. "Vegeta could you come with me?"

"Sure, girl." Bulma starts walking off with Vegeta in tail. The blue hair genius walks straight to the booth. The blue man straightens up and leans over to the opening when he sees the blue haired vixen dressed in a tight black short top that shows off her belly. Bulma leans over the counter to give him a clear view of her cleavage without meaning too. Vegeta was against her wearing this outfit, but Frieza gave her it so she has to wear it.

"So what can I do for you little miss?" the blue man asks. Bulma smiles and slowly unwraps her tail.

"Well I am doing on a diplomatic mission and I don't have a reasonable pod to take me and my fellow team member that distance." she tells him with a fake sad tone.

"What's your team number?" He asks. "I never seem you around here before." Bulma starts to wave her tail in his sight and backs off the counter.

"You have silly. I'm a Saiyan." Bulma says. His face drops.

"You're not getting any other pod. You filthy monkey." He shouts and returns to his computer. Bulma laughs.

"I'm just asking for reasonable size pods for us. Nothing more and nothing less. You either compile or I will make you regret talking to royalty like that." Bulma threatens.

"You are just a weak Saiyan. You can't do anything." He mocks as Bulma shakes her head.

"Are you done yet?" She asks bored. "I would love to leave and you are being an ass to me and making me sleepy." Bulma adds a yawn to prove her point.

"Stupid monkey. You're so ugly..." Bulma takes this comment as he needs to be. The blue hair Saiyan fazes herself into the booth and grab the short little man by his neck and slams him into the glass case that protects him from this sort of thing.

"Who's weak and stupid now?" She whispers into his ear hole.

"The ugly monkey choking Me." the blue thing says with struggle. "I have called for assistance." Just then the doors open and Zarbon and some other red alien walks with him. "See they're here." Bulma laughs and fazes out of the booth with the man in her grasp.

"Hey Zarbon, Glad you can join us. This thing isn't doing its job." Bulma throws the man on the ground with disgusted. He lands at Zarbon's feet and he steps back away from him.

"Oh Kami, you touched that thing?" He exclaims. "Ms. Bulma even you have more class than to touch it!"

"He called me stupid, weak and ugly." Bulma states. "He had to be dealt with." Zarbon and the red alien laughs.

"Shela, you are not ugly. You are glorious." The red one says as he smiles. Bulma nods and looks back at Zarbon. But Vegeta dares death glares at the white haired red alien.

"New recruit?" She asks and Zarbon nods.

"Frieza think he might be worth something." He says and walks over the thing gasping on the ground. "Now what did the vile thing screw up on this time?" Zarbon asks as he walks over to the booth door.

"He gave us the child size models I made for him years ago." Bulma states.

"Damn thing can't do anything right." Zarbon comments as he types on the little device. "Your suppose to have the dual pods for recon missions not the combat pods." He says barely. "You show up in the combat and the Coom's think you're looking for a fight. Frieza wants this to work so no intimidating unless you need to." Beeping from Vegeta's scouter tells Bulma he changed to pods.

"Thanks, Zar." Bulma grabs Vegeta and walks off to find the pods. The others find them at the new pod because Vegeta told them through their link.

"Great upgrade." Raditz comments. Bulma looks at the dual pod and smiles. It's big enough for both of them to sit comfortable and still not on the same seat. The pod looks like two pods connected together at the top and bottom. Bulma go ahead and breaks the code in no time flat.

"You know I am supposed to enter the code." Vegeta tells her. Bulma shrugs her shoulders.

"Why didn't you then?" She asks as she sits down on the left side. The genius can't but look around and examine the functions of each button. Technology is Bulma forte. "OH Kami! This thing is retro." She comments. "There is so many things I can do to make this buckets of bolts run better." She exclaims. "But it will fly just fine!" Bulma adds. Vegeta nods and looks at his men.

"I not sure how long this will take. You know Frieza, it might be a test for her." He says through the link with his men.

"I hope she doesn't get that banged up." Raditz comments. "I remember mine…"

"She will be fine." The twin states. He really doesn't want to think about it. Vegeta nods.

"Girl, we're leaving." He speaks aloud and turns and looks at her. Bulma is kneeling on the seat and face to the back of the pod with her head in the space behind the seat. The genius raises her head and look behind her. She has wires in her hands, a screwdriver in her mouth and grease on her face and shirt already.

"We are?" She asks after she uses her tail to hold the screwdriver.

"In Kami's name what are you doing?" Vegeta ask livid. He has to have her presentable for the Cooms.

"Making it run faster." She says. "If I connect the green wire to the…"

"Shut up! You look like a mess." He shouts.

"So… Vegeta would you rather get home faster or take more time to get there and back. This thing would get us there in seven hours if I don't do this. After I do this it will only take four." She explains. "Unless you want to be in a pod with me for…"

"Fine finish up and then you need to change." He tells her. Bulma smiles and finish up her work in two minutes.

"Whoever made that sucks at machines." She comments.

After she changes into a blue belly top that matches her hair color and a skirt that ends just above her knees she tell her brothers good bye and leaves with Vegeta.

"Do you have anything other than rags to wear?" he asks annoyed.

"What? These aren't rags. I wear stuff like this all the time." Bulma is confused. Normally he doesn't say anything about her clothes. But the last few weeks it's comment after comment.

"Shut up." he shouts and it makes Bulma cover her ears.

"Vegeta we are in a confined place, please don't yell." She asks him weakly. He sighs.

"You're a Saiyan. When you are making a deal you need not to sound as pathetic as you just did." Vegeta starts to rub his temples. "You need to treat them like the royals on Vegeta if you were trying to convince them to see your way."

"Normally I say something and they agree with It." she says. "I never have to explain my thinking and convince them."

"Great." He sighs out. "Then walk in with that expectation." Bulma watch him raise his hand and press some buttons. "Now go to asleep. I am setting the pod on hyper drive and hibernate."

"Why? I need to know what I need to sway them to do." Bulma yawns out as the gas enters the pod air duct.

"To join the PTO and work under Frieza." Vegeta tells her as if she should have known. And then they both pass out.


	18. Meeting and Vision

**Hey, got another one out on time. This was interesting to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Bulma starts to stretch and move in her sleep. Vegeta watches with interest. He has never been around her this long without her talking with that high pitch annoying voice. Well at first it was annoying, but then he got used to it. But Vegeta will never admit it to anyone. The girl had always impressed her from the beginning, when she stood up to Frieza. She had spunk then and still does. He smirks just thinking about her little outburst when he insulted her coloring. Vegeta didn't even get a clear answer from his father when he asked why she was in the protection of the royal family. All he said was that she is meant to help take down Frieza. Her skill is great. _'I need to get her tested when this little side trip is done with.'_ He thinks to himself. The reason he is up is because they are an hour till destination. The girl has always been a light weight. She will be waking in a few minutes. He will start telling her how to act then. Right now, he is going to study the sleeping blue haired girl. Even after seven years, he never sat down I took time to figure her out. The girl has always been a mystery to him. Where she got her strength to her intelligence, he wants to figure out. Neither one of her parents are like this.

"Vegeta." Bulma mumbles in her sleep as she turns in her chair. Normally, the gas doesn't induce dreams. At less, never for him. Vegeta stares at her intently with curiosity. "Stop it." She mumbles out again. He watches a smile appear on her face. It is the one with the teeth. He smirks at the mere thought about what she could be dreaming about. "Vegeta, I said stop it." She starts to giggle in her sleep. He is going to have fun teasing her for this. "Stop tickling me!" she shouts as she wakes herself up. Vegeta shuts his eyes and open then slowly and finds her looking around confused as she sits far up on her seat.

"Do you normally talk in your sleep, girl?" He asks her in annoyed voice. She turns and looks and him as if she is lost.

"What do you mean, Vegeta?" she yawns as she ruffles the back of her hair. "I never talk in my sleep." Vegeta smirks.

"Sure then what were those cries of enjoyment you were doing a second ago?" he asks in a mocking voice. Bulma looks at him confused.

"Cries of enjoyment? That doesn't make since, Vegeta." She scoffs. "I was dreaming you were tickling me in order to make me tell you something." The girl explains. "There was no enjoyment in it, other seeing you act like a fool."

"Me, acting like a fool. Girl, you have lost it." Vegeta scoffs now. "I will never act like a fool. You and your brothers are the fools." Bulma starts to laugh now.

"Hey, my brothers are the fools, not me." She protests sleepily as she sits back in her seat.

"No you are even more of the fool." Vegeta snaps back. "You honestly think you are not, that makes you one." He folds his arms over his chest.

"You just called yourself one, Vegeta." Bulma points out cockily.

"I'm a prince, I will never be held to the same standers as the warrior class." Vegeta sticks his nose in the air and looks the other way.

"Well, I'm a princess. So I'm not held to the same standers as my brothers." Bulma retorted. Vegeta frowns and clears his throat.

"Whatever, Now we are almost to the planet. You need to know how to act in public. You're horrible at it." He changes the subject.

"Why, if I'm that bad why not you speak and I just sit there and look pretty." Bulma comments as she looks out into space.

"Please, You keep your mouth shut and look more then descent. That will be the day." He taunts. Something about agreeing with the blue haired Saiyan just pleases him.

"Not like you can do it any better, Vegeta. People look at you and instantly want to puke." Bulma retorts.

"When people look at you, they wish they were blind." Vegeta counters.

"I know, they can't handle my over whelming beauty." Bulma smirks when Vegeta starts to cough.

"NO, you're just blind. Everyone can't stand to look at you." He turns and glares at her. Bulma turns to make eye contact with him and she doesn't understand, but him mocking her looks really is like a blow to the heart.

"Then, tell me Vegeta, why can't you stop looking at me?" Bulma half shouts while she fights the tears that are trying to from in her eyes. Vegeta notices this but ignores it.

"Because it's rude not to look at royalty when they speak. No matter how ugly they are." His words hurt her badly. She has always looked up to him. He is her hero, she will never say it, but it's true. Being around him gave her confidence. Even though they fight, she knows he really doesn't mean any of it. "Just look at you, you're a Saiyan and not even have the right coloring. What Saiyan would like that?" Bulma turns away from him and stares out the window in silences. That feels like my whole heart just got hit with a ki blast. It never hurts this bad for her. _'Over the last few days, he has been so kind, well for him. But now, Kami. What's wrong with me?'_ Bulma thought to herself as a tear falls down her cheek. Vegeta starts to smell salt in the air and knows the blue hair girl is crying.

"Fine Vegeta, you're going to talk with them." Bulma tells him in a steady quite voice. Vegeta grunts and looks out the other side of the window. He thought they both were mocking each other. Why is the girl crying? He didn't do anything. She is a Saiyan and she shouldn't be crying.

It feels like forever to land. During that time Bulma cleaned herself up and made sure she didn't look like she was crying at all. She hasn't talked at all and Vegeta is enjoying it. No shrilly voice to annoy him. If it wasn't for the call they got, he would have passed out. Vegeta groans and hits the button and answers the call.

"Hello." A humanoid face appears on the top right screen. "Who are you?" Bulma sighed at the stupidity level of this man. '_Can't he just look at the pod or His face to figure out who he is? Vegeta's face isn't hard to forget.'_ Bulma groans to herself.

"You are kidding me. We are here on behalf of Frieza." Vegeta sighs out at the fool.

"Oh, cool." The screen shuts off. Some beeping beings and numbers start Vegeta starts to input them into the navigational. Bulma started to think about how much easier she could make that, but she won't voice it. She is pissed at Vegeta and doesn't feel like talking to him. All she needs to do is update the mother board to read like a computer. The Pod starts to make it's desent to the planet and Bulma leans forward as it starts to speed up.

"Lean back. You'll get hurt." Vegeta tells her. Bulma growls and ignores him as the pod starts to enter the atmosphere. Bulma's body is thrown back into the seat and forced there. "Told you." He states. It takes moments for the pod to land on the ground with so much force that made her body shot up and her head makes a dent in the top of the pod, some of the glass crakes. Bulma holds her head as she falls back into the seat and she moans out in pain. She slowly looks up at the crake and moans again. "Your brother past out his first trip." Vegeta informs her before hitting the button that opens the pod doors.

The Saiyan prince unbuckles himself and gets out of the pod. Bulma takes a second to fix her hair before standing up and stepping out of the pod. The little Saiyan loses her balance quickly and Vegeta catches her.

"Girl, you can't be falling on me all the time." He whispers seductively so only she can here. Bulma pushes off of him and growls. She is still pissed at him and doesn't register the way he said it. The blues haired Saiyan stands up and see two giant humans staring at her with facial expressions that make her uncomfortable.

"Bulma." They say together and bow.

"It is an honor to have someone as strong as you here." The one with brown hair says. He is wearing a bright blue shirt and pants. The other one has red hair and is in yellow. Bulma raised her eyebrow at both of them as they stand up straight and walk over to her. Their movements are very dramatic. The one in yellow grabs me and kisses both of her cheeks and Vegeta gets defenses.

"Don't we have a meeting to get to or are you going to molest the girl?" he asks bitterly. The tall man lets go of Bulma and corrects himself.

"Follow us." The brown haired one tells them. The Saiyan girl only starts to walk when everyone else is a good distances away from her. She doesn't want to be grabbed again. They are lead down a long big hallway. The ceilings have to be at least twelve feet off the ground. Bulma begins to feel very short on this planet. The two tall men lead them into a room that now make her seem like an ant.

"Nice to see you two are ahead of schedule," the man in the far corner of the room comments. He looks seven feet tall. His hair is blond and long.

"Yes, now are you ready to accept the treaty with Frieza?" Vegeta asks in a bored tone. But the man ignores him and focuses on Bulma. His face turns into a strange smile.

"Bulma! What an honor to meet you!?" he exclaims in a voice that hurts both of the Saiyan's ears. He walks over in bid strides and grabs the girl's hand and kisses it. Bulma doesn't know how to react. Her instincts tell her to beat the man up for touching her, but it's also telling her he has something wrong with his brain. Bulma just stares at him. "You must be one busy woman, I'm so honored that you took time out of your day to come visit my planet." The Saiyan's blue eyes widen at him. She hates it when people she doesn't know touch her. "What can I do for you?"

"Sign the treaty Frieza sent you," Vegeta says. He hates getting ignored. The prince has better things to do than stay on a planet full of idiots. They don't even know that Saiyan's hate to be touched. Bulma tries to pull her hand back, but the man's strength is higher than what she normally keeps hers at. She feels his and it is outstanding for a person that looks human. _'This creature must be a super version of them, but stupider.' _Bulma concluded. She raised her ki just the amount she can rip her hand away from him. He doesn't seem effected by it, or even notice it. He just continues to look at her waiting for her to speak.

"Like my prince has said, for you to sign the treaty." I tell him in a firm voice. His mouth turns into a big grin.

"I will, but you must do something for me." He says. Both Bulma and Vegeta get uneasy.

"No, you sign and we leave. That's it." Vegeta cuts in.

"I won't sign anything unless she does something for me." The man protests as he crosses his arms and turns him head to the side. The scientist just wants to go home.

"Sure, what is it?" Bulma sighs out. The man looks at her with an excited look and starts to jump up and down like a little girl.

"Come you must show me your strength." He grabs her arm and pulls her out of the room through another door. Vegeta keeps up with the ignorant super human. Bulma is panicking and trying to get him to let go of her arm. She closes her eyes and tries her best to break free. When she does, she senses something ahead of them. Vegeta's scouter goes off and he reads the numbers. It's almost as stronger as he is. The man brings her through another door to an outside area. There stands a Coom with red hair and a long narrow face. He stands there glaring at the two that just walked in. Bulma sees the man smirk.

"So lord Frieza sent these two to try and convince me to join him?" the red haired Coom asks.

"Yes, Recoome. This is Miss Bulma." The blond hair man pulls Bulma in front of him and the other laughs.

"Really? She looks smaller than the TV showed." He laughs out. Bulma hates it and her tolerance is worn out. Her ki spikes as she pulls her arm out of his grip.

"Small?! I'm only twelve and not mutations of a weak ass race like you are." Bulma snaps at the tall man. Vegeta can't help but smirk. That's the girl he knows.

"Don't waste my time. I won't work for him if he can't take this seriously." The red head says. Vegeta isn't worried; the girl has training to deal with someone stronger than her. Plus she is a Saiyan. _'Frieza must have set this up to test her loyalty. He wants her to fight him and impress him so he will join. He does this to higher up new recruits.' _ So the Saiyan prince walks up to the group.

"You afraid to fight a Saiyan?" He scoffs off. "She is willing to fight, but we don't fight anyone that is below our ki level." He starts to mock the tall man name Recoome.

"Oh really?!" Recoome asks. "Then let's fight." Bulma give Vegeta a pissed off look. She doesn't understand what he is doing. This guy is stronger than she is. He is close to Vegeta's strength. Right now she really wants to ask what the hell is going through his head. She watches as they walk away from her as she feels Recoome's ki spike. Bulma fazed out of the way as his fist would have made contacted with her head. One thing about this guy is that his movements are going to be given away. He is untrained. Because of his human genes, Bulma can tell instantly he isn't going to be as gifted as a Saiyan is in rare talent. He turns around and Bulma grabs the punch he throws at her with her charged up ki hand. She is still pushed back a few feet, but still has his fist.

"Give it up. I'm not in the mood to spare." The blue haired girl protests.

"I thought you were a Saiyan. You sound more like human to me." The man mocks. That pisses her off more. Bulma charges a pain amount of ki into his fist and grips at tight as she can and starts to push him back.

"Your voice is annoying." Bulma shouts. Vegeta starts to chuckle. She then let's go of his hand and jumps up and kicks him in the face. Recoome doesn't expect it. So he stubbles back laughing.

"Wow, that almost hurt." He comments as Bulma returns to the ground. She can't believe it. That would normally cause a broken nose.

"What are you?" the scientist asks as she stands back up from her crouch. "No matter the power level, that kick would have broken your nose." She comments. Recoome throws his head back and laughs. "Are you a mutant version of Cooms?" she asks as she gets closer to him. His muscles mass is smaller than the other Cooms she has seen. That really doesn't make since with his strength. Bulma can't feel anyone stronger than him on the planet, well other than Vegeta. So there must be another reason.

"You're a smart little girl." He comments.

"You're a mutant and Frieza wants you for some reason. Knowing him it has to be something to help him in the long run. What is so special about you, Recoome?" She asks. Just then Bulma sees a flash of light and she is in another world. Vegeta notices her eyes widen and then shrink.

It's smoldering and burning. There are five beings walking through the smoke towards her. They are all laughing and padding each other on the back. There is one three foot shadow, two five foot shadows and one six and one seven foot. All of them wearing Saiyan shape armor. Bulma reads all the power levels at once and it makes her freak out. All of them are stronger than Zarbon, Dodoria and Vegeta. The strongest one is the one that's around five feet tall and has two horns on the side of its head.

"That was fun." One of them comments as they walk to the Saiyan.

"Too short in my opinion." A deeper voice says.

"Aye, but I think you blew up all the Shelia with that Ultra Eraser Gun." Another voice says, it's familiar to her. Not sure where she heard it from.

"Not my fault they are all weak, Jeice." Another familiar voice says. It's Recoome. They walk through the smoke and pass Bulma. That's him alright, but he gotten stronger. He is with a short green man with four eyes, a red skinned white haired alien from one of Cooler's planets. Then there is a man with blue skin with horns. And the last one, the tallest, is a tall blue lizard type thing.

"This mission was a success, Good job men." The one with horns tells then rest of them. "Frieza will be proud of us." He says as he holds his arm towards them. The other grin and holds their arms near his. "Ginyu, Ginyu, Ginyu Force." Their arms fly up into the air and they start doing flips and then landing in a weird crouch with their arms going in all different directions.

"Ginyu Force is the strongest." They all shout together. _'I don't think I can get this horrible picture out of my head. I have been scared from the future.' _To Bulma's left another figure joins the group of men.

"Wow, I will never get use to that." The voice sounds older and surlier. _'_They turn around and look at her. The blue one with horns smiles.

"Frieza sent you here as a surprises for us? Or you come here on your own?" he asks. Recoome and the red skin one runs up to her and hug her. Bulma just watches.

"You have three seconds to get off of me." The woman threats. The two get off of her and apologies. And the woman waves them off with her gloved hand as she removes her hood. It's the spy from Frieza's ship. "Both Ginyu. He wanted to make sure you didn't blow this planet up." she states. "There is also something here She wants." The spy adds.

"What is it?" Ginyu asks.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it." She says with a smirk.

"Come one, just tell us. We can keep a secret and besides it will just bother us tell you tell us." The green one speaks up. The spy laughs.

"No, ever since Vegeta left because we blow up his planet, I haven't hand my fun. You guys will have to wait." She explains to them.

"Did he really blow it up?" Recoome asks. His voice seem slow and dumber.

"Now you tell me why my dear Prince Vegeta left in a fit of rage." The spy says sarcastically.

"Sorry, we were out on a mission and wasn't sure." He defends.

"It's fine, the sight was kind of uneventful." The spy says.

"I can't get over the fact that you're a Saiyan and you really don't care your planet was blown up." Ginyu comments. The spy slaps her face.

"Just leave you stupid idiots." She says as she points to the pods they had came here in. Bulma eyes see a flash and she is in front of the smaller Recoome.

"Yes again." He says. Vegeta notices Bulma's eyes go back to normal quickly. It was a split second. _'What the hell was that? Did she have a vision?'_ Bulma shakes her head and that confirms to the Prince that she did just have a vision. The girl looks up at him and smirks. He gets stupid in the future.

"Yeah, Frieza has great plans for you. Now sign the stupid treaty and get ready to leave to Frieza's ship." Bulma tells him and walks over the other man. "I take it you're the king. Well get to it so we can leave. This place is getting old for me." She tells the man and then walks into the hall.

"She is demanding." The man says.

"You have no idea." Vegeta comments. "Now let's get this over with."

In no time Vegeta joins Bulma back in the pod and they leave the planet. Bulma makes sure to lean back this time and stay there till the ship leave the atmosphere. She can't get her mind around what she just saw. '_Frieza is planning a group of some sort of mutants. Strong ones at that and they are somehow involved in the rebellion against Frieza. Great at least I have more allies on my side. But what happen to him to change?'_

"What did you see?" Vegeta's voice cuts into her thoughts.

"What?" Bulma asks confused.

"I know of your foresight, your father has it too. Now tell me what you saw." His voice is commanding.

"Recoome's future with Frieza." She tells him simply. "He gets really dumb." She adds.

"What is it like?" Vegeta asks amused.

"He is in some group. I can't explain it much from that. It was scaring just watching." Bulma informs him and he burst out laughing.

"Wow so much for Frieza's plan." He smirks and leans back in his seat.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed at you." Bulma reminds him.

"You are truly pathetic." Vegeta comments as he looks at me. "Holding grudges against your Prince is low for even you." Bulma sigh and folds her arms over her chest.

"Whatever. Just shut up." she exclaims and turns away from him.

"Nope, I can talk if I want to." The prince shoves his nose in the air.

"Whatever you say V-man." Bulma says with a slight smirk. He glares at her.

"Girl do not call me that." His voice is threatening, but Bulma doesn't care.

"It's only you and I in here. Who is going to hear me? Just chill out man." Bulma tells him. Her brother says that to him and it pisses him off to no end.

"You are such an enigma." Vegeta runs his hand throw his hair as the other one presses a button. "Good night." The pod fills up with the sleeping gas and they both pass out. Bulma with a smirk on her face.


	19. The Test of Loyalty

**Hey guys! I didn't think this story would get so many reviews. I wasn't sure about this story. Anyway, here the next chapter. It has been a little slow running, but it will get hurrying along soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"Hey, she looks so cute." Kakarrot comments as the pod door opens. Vegeta sighs and gets out of the pod.

"If you say so, but you didn't have to listen to her talk in her sleep." Vegeta says as he stretches. Raditz scopes her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Too much knock out gas I take it." Raditz comments as he looks at his prince.

"She is a light weight." Vegeta comments as he puts his scouter back on.

"You turn it higher so she didn't talk anymore." Nappa comments as he covers his face with his hand.

"Details, are they important right now, Nappa." The short Saiyan waves the tallest off as he walks out of the docking bay.

"At least we can go home in two hours." Kakarrot comment up beat. "We just need to wake her up." he pokes his sleeping twin on his brother's shoulder. Raditz smirks.

"I have an idea…" he says.

"No, we are not going to drop her. She will kill us." Kakarrot tells his brother in a warning voice. "Remember last time."

"I'm not going to drop her. What do I look like? Stupid? That's your job." He tells his brother as they walk out of the docking bay. "I was going to do something more devious."

"What does that mean?" Kakarrot asks confused. He scratches his head and tries to think.

"It means Bulma is going to kill him for sure." Nappa informs the youngest one. Kakarrot nods and looks at his brother.

"You know how she gets when you pick on her." He reminds him.

"Whatever." Raditz ignores his brother's warning and walks down the hall with his little sister hanging off his shoulder, her blue hair almost touching the ground as it bounces back and forth. The three meet their prince back in their room. He is drinking some water. "How long till she wakes up?" Vegeta's eye brow rise as he looks at the taller Saiyan's face.

"An

"Fifteen minutes or so, I need to go and inform Frieza on how it." He says.

"You're getting another beating?" Nappa asks his prince through their mental link.

"Yep, looking like it." He answers back while drinking more water.

"Good, I got so revenge to work on." Raditz informs his prince with a smirk.

"Can't you do that when we get home? I don't want to clean up your blood and dispose of your burning corpse." Vegeta asks as he crushes the bottle in his hand and throws it away.

"Why does everyone think she is going to kill me?" Raditz sighs out. "How is she going to know it was me?"

"You're that stupidest one in her family. Yes, even Kakarrot isn't that dumb to do whatever your thinking." The short prince comments to him. Bulma head turns to the side and she is starting to wake up. "You all have your level of stupidity. Kakarrot is just like a human child. You lack common sense. And the girl is her own brand of stupid." Bulma heard that and smirks.

"Just like you are stupid when it comes to guessing my weight." Bulma says in a sleepy voice. Vegeta smirks.

"Are you implying your fat and overweight?" he asks in a smug voice.

"No, not at all. You just didn't take in account my muscles mass." She replies with a yawn. "Now Raditz let me down gently." He simple lets go of her and she lands on her hands and does a handstand till she can safely lower her legs to the ground. "I hate you sometimes." She growls out as she crouches. He is upset that he can't pick on her.

"Back at you, sis." He grumbles as he walks off to his room. Vegeta looks at Nappa with no emotion on his face, but his guard knows what he is thinking.

"Bulma is going to have to participate now. You can't avoid it now." Nappa answers his unasked question. Vegeta looks at the blue haired girl and inertly sighs.

"She will be tested now with loyalty. Something all Saiyans fail at. It's the same each time." Vegeta tells Nappa, but he already knew.

"So, when we go home?" Bulma asks everyone as she stands up and fix her hair.

"After we go talk to Frieza." Vegeta tells her as he crosses his arms and looks her up and down. It's going to take all his strength to not go off and beat Frieza for laying a hand on her. Bulma rolls her eyes and fix her shirt.

"Great more of mister frozen butt." Her comment makes her brothers laugh. "Lead the way, Princy." The sacrum is very evident in her voice. Vegeta roll his eyes and marches out the door with Bulma in tow.

"No matter what happens, remember your races and where your loyalty truly lies." Vegeta whispers to her in one even breathe. Bulma nods and walks in pace with him.

"Knowing him, he will try and beat me. Don't lose your cool, if you want to go home." Bulma replies in the same way. Her words mean more than she knows, and Vegeta takes note of this. "Is it one thing after another? First the mission and now we have to report to him. Does he want me to go home?" her voice seems lighter to him. As if she is joking.

"Maybe not. It's Frieza you are talking about." He grumbles out. They walk down the hall till they get to Frieza's throne room. The blue hair girl starts to feel another person in the room with Frieza. It's puny and cowering. It's a woman, that's about all she can figure out from her sensing. Bulma doesn't wait to be invited before walking in. Frieza is standing over another naked woman. This time it's a blue skinned one with black hair and eyes. Bulma simple walks over to him. She does her best to ignore the helpless woman. She would die if he had his way with her. He must like her looks more than her power level.

"You wanted to talk to me." Bulma asks as she folds her arms over her chest. Frieza looks up at her and laughs. Vegeta has stayed by the doors, leaning on the frame. He has read the woman's power level and is focused on the girl's stance. It's almost protecting the young woman.

"Yes, my dear. But you're not supposed to be back this fast." He comments simply. Looking back at the woman, he sighs. "Looks like I'm going to have to find another later." He tells her. She slowly stands up and Zarbon walks in and lead her out of the room and closes the door.

"Like her color, I don't see anything else appealing about her." Bulma scoffs out with a fake smirk. He is trying to taunt her with the coloring of the woman. Vegeta walks over to her side and bows. "Her power level is one of a human; you will have to be careful with her or you will kill her." Vegeta tries his best not to puke at hearing her talk to him about that. He has never heard her talk like that over another life. It's sickening. Frieza laughs.

"Your are very inquisitive, aren't you Bulma dear." His smile is sickening to her and Vegeta can't stand kneeling any longer. She senses his stress and starts to laugh. Bulma reaches down and grabs the collar of his armor and pulls gently upward.

"He got it, Vegeta." Bulma comments quietly. Vegeta stands up and gives a sharp look at Bulma before looking at Frieza.

"The Treaty is signed and he will be coming here to work under you." Vegeta informs him. Frieza nods and turns around and walks to his desk.

"Good, Good. And fast timing, I should sent Bulma with you for all your diplomatic missions." He comments as he sits down in his chair. Vegeta watches as Bulma walk over and sit on the side of the desk right next to him.

"You see, I looked at the dual pod we were given and moved some wires and readjusted some coils. It ran a lot faster." Bulma informs him. "But Prince Vegeta did most of the talking. The king wanted me to fight Recoome. I took one shot at him and was like who cares, if you don't trust Frieza's choice than whatever." She tells him and she leans back on the desk and rest on her palms. "Vegeta took care of all the talking. I wasn't in the mood to talk really."

"You not it the mood to talk?" Frieza laughs at her. "Bulma, you will die if you don't talk." Bulma glares at him.

"I was pissed, don't judge." She scoffs. Frieza raise his hand and Vegeta prepares for him to slap her, but he only caresses her cheek. It's cold and bothering.

"Sweetheart, I'm your prince and I can do whatever I feel like to you." He says with a smirk.

"Sure Frieza, whatever you think." Bulma rolls her eyes. "Now can we go so we can get home?" she asks with annoyance. Vegeta knows she is in for it now. Frieza's ki spikes and Bulma prepares for the strike. His hand burns as it comes across her face with such force it would have knocked her over if she didn't brace herself.

"Now after talking with my father and mother, I have come to realize you need some breaking. Do you think so, Girl?" he asks and Bulma just laughs.

"First, only one can call me that. And second, your mother is the messed up. Do you think it is smart listening to her?" Bulma asks him with sarcasm. Frieza tail warps around her ankle and yanks her to the ground.

"That's true." He comments as he starts to life Bulma in the air by her foot. She simple crosses her arms over her chest, mainly so they don't move.

"This is the second time in ten minutes I have been hung upside down." She comments with boredom. "So what's the plan Frieza?" she asks.

"Well, aren't you eager for your beating already?" He throws his head back and laughs. Vegeta has to force himself not move. "What are you going to do about it,_ Prince_ Vegeta? Are you going to stop me?" He is taunting him now.

"Do what you want, Lord Frieza." He tells him through his teeth. Vegeta can't help but ball up his fists. Frieza pulls Bulma's face to his and smiles sickly at her.

"You will never turn on me, isn't that right Bulma. You have to much at stake, don't you?" he asks with a smile.

"Frieza, do you have to even ask me? I'm rebellious, but not stupid." She answers him with the same amount of sarcasm. "You give me the best way to vent my stresses from him." She throws her thumb towards Vegeta. "And my brothers. Come on, I love them but they get annoying. Like Crystal and Cooler. They are family but you hate them with a burning passion until you need them."

"I hate them regardless." Frieza comments. Bulma feels Frieza's ki start to relax and she holds her arms straight out so she can do the same thing she did with her brother. The Icejin laughs as Bulma walks on her hands away from him so she has room to flip over and land on her feet. "You are very flexible. No wonder I can't break you." His words seem to leave with a purr. Vegeta's muscles twitches as he controls himself. Bulma turns to look at him.

"Please Frieza, just don't." Bulma tells him in a bored tone. "All I want to do is go home and sleep in my own bed. Unlike you, I like to see my mother. So if you don't plan on punishing Prince Vegeta and I, then we should get going." Bulma's voice seems to get more monotone as she speaks. Frieza shakes his head and laughs more.

"Would you like me to Bulma, is there some reason I need to punish you two naughty Saiyans?" his voice is more sickening. He walks over to her and purrs into her ear. Bulma doesn't seem to understand his jest, but Vegeta knows she does.

"Do what you will? Not like it will hurt us in the long run." Bulma states as she walks over the counter and holds up a bottle of Frieza's wine. "If this is going to take long, might as well drink." She says as she pours him a drink and offers it to him. He smirks and takes it.

"Only after a short time, you figured out my routine." He says as he sips it. Bulma feels his ki start to rise slowly. So the girl begins to brace herself for another hit. Vegeta reads the scouter and it is too slow for him to figure out what he is going to do. Vegeta starts to lift into the air by his neck. All the young scientist can do right now is staring. He was the last person right now that she would expect he would beat. Vegeta's body is thrown to the wall and his body hits the ground with a thud. It's Bulma's body's to twitch as she reframes from trying to stop the Icejin. _'It's not time, yet Bulma. Vegeta needs to have his fight with him. This will help him get stronger, the more a Saiyan is put throw a life threatening position, they get stronger.'_ She repeats over and over to herself.

Bulma watches Vegeta stand up and smirk. The little defiant Saiyan won't stop. Frieza walks over to him and laughs at him. He is trying to provoke the prince. He knows this. It is the same every time. Only different thing this time is that Bulma is here. Frieza picks him up with his mind and pulls him to his face. The prince's eyes glare at his tyrant in defiance. Frieza's tail snaps and hits him. Then the Icejin's fist punches the young Saiyan's gut and even though he hunches over his eyes still remain fixed on his. Not wavering and moving, nothing. Frieza then begins to beat the prince. Bulma just stands there in amassment. No matter how strong she has been, she never been this fiery to Frieza, never this defiant. No matter how much blood and bruises Frieza is causing Vegeta doesn't show any pain. She could not help but show pain the instant it is cause. He is acting like nothing is happening to him.

'_This must happen a lot to him to be able to show no pain.' _Bulma's body quivers. Her prince's blood splatters on her face. Some of the metallic tasting substance lands on her tongue and she does react. Vegeta isn't just letting it happen as he smirks and glares at him. The blue haired Saiyan can't help but admire the defiance he is showing, but her concern of his well being is out weighing that at the moment. Vegeta is dropped to the ground and Bulma gets more blood in her mouth as it splatters. His body looks like there are many broken bones and bruises that are going to be on his body for away. Frieza looks at Bulma and smirks.

"Not use to seeing your little prince defenseless over someone else, Bulma?" he asks in a mocking tone as he holds out his glass. Bulma simple grabs the bottle of wine and pours herself a glass and pours him some. Bulma doesn't say a word. If she does it might not come out the way she wants it. She simple gives him a look of uncaring.

"Really Frieza." Vegeta stands up and coughs more blood out. Hearing him, Frieza turns around to face him. This gives Bulma time to make sure she has herself together. She sips her glass and watches wearily as Frieza smirks. The scouter that was on the young prince's face is now next to Frieza's foot. Bulma feel his ki spike as his foot raises and knows that Frieza feels mocked. He crushes the scouter and walks over to Vegeta and grabs his neck with his fist. "This is pathetic and you know it" he breathes out. Then he gathers the spit in his mouth and spits in the Icejin's face, one of the greatest signs of disrespect in Saiyan cultural. Blood is mix in. His ki flexes again high this time. Purple energy forms around two of Frieza's fingers on his other hand that is out of Vegeta's view. One hit with this type of ki can hurt the Saiyan Prince badly, cause damage that will never heal. His weaken state will not let him move fast enough to get way. Bulma's heart start to pound as her ki starts to rise uncontrollable. She watches his hand start to whip forward.

Her hand changes with white ki as she reaches out and grabs his wrist right before it make contact. Frieza can't move his hand any father, he follow the small hand to Bulma's face. It is hard and emotionless, no smirk in triumph or a scowl in disapproval. Nothing showing on her face. Frieza looks at her with a look of amusement. Bulma can see Vegeta's face looking at her as well. More pissed off than anything. Even though he is relieved that he doesn't have to heal another set of wounds.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" Frieza asks with a smirk.

"Do you really want a Saiyan Prince that is a vegetable working for you? It won't be a good plan to make one of the best purges unworkable." Bulma informs Frieza. Both kis are still going, the white and purple energy bouncing off of each other as neither of them want give up control.

"Valid point, Bulma dear." He says, then his gaze turns to his wrist that is engulfed in Bulma's white energy. "Now you do know that only tickles my wrist and nothing more."

"I'm aware, it's just enough for you to stop and look at me." She explains to him. "Now you stop and I will stop with my grip." Bulma tells him. Frieza laughs again.

"Fair enough." He says mockingly as he drops Vegeta and his Purple energy leaves his finger tips. Bulma lets go of his hand and recompose herself. "Now Bulma, If you betray me…" he says.

"I already know, didn't we make an agreement before I came on this bucket of bolts?" She asks sarcastically. "Frieza, I never forget anything. I have a picture perfect memory." She tells him with a smirk before drinking the rest of her wine. Frieza takes this time to grab his floating glass from the air behind him and Vegeta stands up again. Bulma sets her glass on the table. "Now I will leave you with a Saiyan less ship. Don't have too much fun." She says as she joins Vegeta as he is already making his way down the hall.

No one gives a crap seeing him like this walking down the hall. It must happen a lot. Bulma watches her prince as he walks down the hall with his head up high and showing no shame. But he is walking fast as he can. Too fast for Bulma's liking. She hurried up to his side and takes his arm a little too fast for him. Bulma can feel his arm pull back.

"Hold on, this might help." She whispers to him. Vegeta stops and let's her move some hidden buttons on the wrist band. Slowly the Saiyan prince feels the gravity around him lift up. Soon he feels like he can float if he wasn't careful. Bulma lets go of his arm and he resumes walking, much faster than he was before. _'One good thing from this, he will be stronger.'_ Bulma assures herself as she keeps pace with him.

They get back to the room and Nappa is there with a bottle of wine. He hands it to the prince as he makes his way to the bathroom. Bulma just stand there next to the close door with a quizzical look on her face. Her finger is outstretched and pointing to the door of the bathroom as it slams shut.

"This is normal." Raditz comments as he comes out of his room with a small bag. "Don't worry about him." Bulma straightens herself out and glare at her brother.

"I am not worried, Raditz." She half shouts in defense. "In fact I was trying to figure out why Nappa gave him a bottle and not me one." The Saiyaness adds.

"No, you don't need it." Nappa says as he walks over to her. He looks her up and down. "Frieza didn't touch you?" Bulma raises her blue eye brow at the balding Saiyan.

"No, other than the normal slap and invasive tail grabbing nothing else." She informs him. It's his turn to seem confused. Raditz walks over and looks at his sister closely.

"That isn't normal." He says.

"He only beats me if he feels like it." Bulma tells them. "But he did go on about loyalty." Nappa seems to understand now.

"So he beat Vegeta to get you to break. That makes sense." Nappa comments as he walks into his room without another thought.

"What was that about?" she asks her older brother.

"Frieza normally likes to beat and break new recruits." He answers as he walks over to the couch and flops onto it. "You must be special to him. To beat someone else instead of you." He comments. "What did you do to get that rare favor, screw him?" he ask in a joking matter. Bulma walks over to him.

"Are you kidding me!? That's gross." Bulma muse, then a smirk appears on her face. Raditz couldn't react fast enough. Bulma jump up and land on him. Doing so, she turns the gravity down just enough to add more weight to herself so he can't throw her off of him. She lands on his chest and he coughs out all the air in his lungs.

"Geez, I was just kidding." Raditz breathes out. "Now get off, your heavier than Nappa." To that, Bulma readjusts herself on her brother's chest and sit cross legged on his chest and look down at his face.

"That was gross and now you have to pay for that comment." She tells her brother with a smirk. "And by the way," she holds up her wrist to show him the band. "These things have more than more function." He groans.

"But your heavy as hell." He mumbles. "Get off before you kill me with your weight." His whining is quiet, but all the Saiyans can still hear him.

"Grow up you weakling. She is barely a hundred pounds." Vegeta yells from the bathroom and Raditz starts to struggle under her.

"But Vegeta, she has her band cranked up to Nappa's weight. It hurts." He whines back. Bulma can't help but throw her head back and laugh.

"Then use you damn ki to get her off you dense." Vegeta shouts in anger. Raditz smiles.

"Thank Vegeta." Bulma rolls her eyes as she feels his ki start to move higher. Before he can push her off, she phases off of him and in front of the cabinet with the bottles of wine. She opens the last bottle and drinks some.

"You are just stupid, Radz." Bulma comments as she wipes her lips clean.

"Hey we aren't supposed to drink that until Vegeta says we can." Raditz says as he starts to breathe much needed air. She doesn't care. Bulma may act like it, but she is still concerned about Vegeta. She can feel his ki is still pretty low. _'Nappa was wrong, I do need to drink.'_ She told herself. Somehow she needs to figure out how she is going to get the rebellion up and running together, get Vegeta to awaken, and keep Frieza from blowing up the planet.


	20. Not Now!

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I got an idea from someone and I ran with it. It just happens to be the thing I was looking for. So thank you for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Bulma finished the bottle of wine and Vegeta is still isn't out of the bathroom. His ki is still there, but it's not moving around. Raditz and Nappa told her not to bother him. Kakarrot came out of his room and is trying his best to keep Bulma from thinking about him. To be honest, the Saiyans are used to this. They are normally late getting home. Bulma has always wondered why, now she is regretting it.

The Sons have started to play a game from earth that involves cards to pass the time. Bulma is great this game. She is winning game after game. Raditz is blaming it on beginners lucky. Nappa leans against the wall and watches with his arms crossed. The scientist knows he has been talking to Vegeta and isn't telling her anything.

"Come on, not another game Bulma. You can't will all of them." Raditz throws his cards on the table in defeat. Bulma simply sighs and gives her cards to her twin.

"This game is so easy, Radz. I'm wondering how you haven't figured it out yet." She comments.

"This is fun, Aren't you having fun Raditz?" Kakarrot asks in hopes to stop this outburst. He turns and glares at the younger Saiyan.

"Does it look like it?" he snaps at him. Nappa clears his throat and everyone turns and looks at him.

"Bulma has been card counting. A technique that most humans don't appreciate. It's not cheating but it gets annoying. Takes awhile to learn how to count cards. " The older Saiyan informs them. Bulma's face pales as she looks at him. She learned how to play cards with the group from earth. Now he has pretty much told them that she has had contact with earth. Raditz growls and slams his fists into the table.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" he asks angered. She looks at him and takes a breath.

"I'm a Saiyan genius. I tend to do the impossible, Raditz. That's what Saiyans do." Bulma defends herself. Then she smirks. "I mean most Saiyans, cause you wouldn't know." This pisses her brother off more. He flips the table over and walks over to her. Bulma has to hold in laughter at his attempt at being scary.

Meanwhile, Vegeta is leaning against the open door frame of the bathroom. He is all cleaned up and in his royal blue pants and shirt. Under his arm is his armor that has is royal crest over the heart. He is smirking at the show the oldest Son is causing. His tail is hanging down and resting on the ground. The prince is still pretty tired from the beating, but he will not show weakness to his men. Vegeta leans there with his arms crossed listening to Raditz tries to yell at the girl. Her hair is messed up but she does care right now. Her pale white face is smooth calm as she looks up at her brother. She isn't cowering to him or anything. A normal Saiyaness would put him in his place. But she knows she doesn't need to. Her body is relaxed. The tail is wave waging slowly to prove she is. '_She is different, and truly a mystery.' _He thinks again. This thought had been running through his brain the last hour. That along with why she did it. Saiyans stand up for their Prince, it's a loyalty thing. But this seems different. His eyes move up her slowly. '_Watching Frieza touch her made me want to kill him then and there. It wasn't right_.' His eyes linger on her chest longer than they should. '_She_ _can't wear spandex, it's a distraction._' He defends his gaze as he moves his eyes away from her.

"Bulma, I swear to Kami…" Raditz yells at his sister. She is getting really bored of this. Bulma holds up her finger and makes him shut up as she stands up.

"Shut up, Radz. I won't card count anymore." She says as she moves him out of her way. A smile appears on her face when she sees Vegeta in the door way. "Hey, I take this as we can go." Vegeta nods and looks at Nappa.

"Where are the others?" he asks, Bulma can barely hear the weakness in his voice.

"Almost home, they had a hour head start." Nappa tells him.

"Ok, then let's go." Vegeta says and he makes his way to the hall. He leads the group of Saiyans to the docking bay. Bulma see people snicker when they see Vegeta holding his armor. She knew people didn't think highly of her race, but this is stupid. The next solider that snickered was as tall lean orange alien with no teeth to speak of. The blue haired Saiyaness quickly garbs the man's armor and yanked him down to her level as his scouter read her high ki level. The man stopped laughing and started to shake like a dog.

"You shut the hell up before you lose the rest of that mouth of yours." She threatened. Bulma would never do it, but the way she said it made the man nod and not talk for the rest of the night. She glares into his eyes. Her ki no higher than Vegeta's, but it still freaked him out. The group has stopped and waited for her show to be finished. The prince has crossed his arms.

"Girl, now that you have proven your point. We need to get back. You and I have a schedule that we cannot reschedule." Vegeta states bored. Bulma looks over to her prince and smiles as she let's go of the man's collar.

"Cool." Bulma comments as she begins to walk in pace of her prince. They get on the only Saiyan ship in the docking bay with no issues. "Why didn't we take this one on our mission, Vegeta?" she asks as she smells the air in the ship. It smells almost like home.

"We can't take the ship on missions unless we have five or more people in our mission." He informs her as he sits in the captain seat as he starts the prep process.

"Well, now you have five. Instead of dealing with that creep, you know what ship to take." Bulma says as she hops into a chair.

"Sure, whatever." Vegeta brushes her off as he works. That comment upsets her. She looks at her twin brother in hopes he can explain. But all he does is shrugs his shoulder.

"Is this normal?" Bulma asks the rest of them through their link. No one answers her. She looks at Nappa and he ignores her. Bulma finds this strange. So she sits there and the chair playing with her scouter as the silences grows. The ship is only two rooms and a bathroom, and one of the rooms is a bedroom. So Bulma is stuck in the room with everyone not talking. She can feel everyone's uneasiness. Vegeta seems pissed off and that's making everything else worse. The Saiyaness directs her attention to the scouter.

She takes it apart and exams it. If she can figure out how it works, she might be able to be able to expand her sensing and make it more exact. Or just improve it. The components are simple enough that Bulma change some things around and have it work the same way.

Vegeta focuses on getting the ship home. Normally there is an issue with it slows the ship some way. Plus he really doesn't want to deal with his thoughts right now. '_Frieza is planning something. He would have killed her for intervening.'_ But what is the question. _'I could barely follow her movement. She is stronger than she is letting on and he knows this.'_ Vegeta remembers the look on her face as the Icejin was getting ready to strike him. _'What was that? And Frieza's face when she touched his arm. There was a smirk.' _Vegeta shakes his head. He really doesn't want to think about what he has planned for her. _'I am not worried about her well being. That's stupid.'_ Vegeta turns his head and finds everyone sitting in their normal seats. Raditz next to him as copilot, Nappa next to the sonar, Kakarrot and the girl are just sitting in the two middle seats. He is asleep and she has her head down. Vegeta stares at the blue hair that is falling around her face as her little hands move around as they change wires around on her scouter. 'She has already figured out how to improve her scouter.' He thinks. Vegeta feels a set of eyes on him. He looks up at Nappa with a blank face.

"Your trying real hard." he comments with pure sarcasm. There is a smirk on Nappa's face as he watches his young prince's reaction. Vegeta frowns and eyes narrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Nappa." The prince protests.

"My prince, I have seen many of young Saiyans grow up. You're in the very stage where you pick your…" Nappa tries to speak with his prince, but Vegeta doesn't want to hear it.

"Nappa shut your mouth. I am the Prince, I have more control over my body than any other Saiyan. And I don't choose to mate so that means I won't." Vegeta glares at the older Saiyan.

"Vegeta, no one can control the natural course of every Saiyan before then. You are drawn to her because of her strength, beauty and brains. A perfect match to bare the next high royal prince…" Nappa starts again.

"Kami damn it! She is the ugliest Saiyan that ever existed, Nappa. Have you ever heard of a blue Saiyan before?" Vegeta even had a hard time getting that statement out. Nappa just rolls his eyes.

"Sure Prince, your father was the exact same way when it came to you mother." He informs him and Vegeta is tired of this topic, so he cuts it off and growls aloud. Everyone except Bulma looks up. They look at him and he frowns harder.

"What are you looking at?" he snaps out right before he turns back around and focuses on the stars. Kakarrot turns his head to the side and looks at Nappa. He only shakes his head and smirks before returning to looking at the sonar.

"Do you have the arrangements set?" Frieza asks as he sits in his chair. "She needs to get started as soon as possible." He looks at the file in front of him causally.

"Yes, brother. I'm very excited to have such a warrior to join us." The high pitch voice of his insane sister rings through the room as she and Zarbon's sister walks into the room.

"Can you not sound so childish, your how old?" he asks as he flips throw the file.

"Frieza, I love you too." Her voice is even bubblier. "Anyway, you owe me buddy." She says as she sits on his desk. "Daddy didn't think it was smart of you for giving away your strongest Saiyan to me. I had to tell him your plan." She says as she pushes the file down so she can look her brother in the face.

"And what did you say?" Frieza hates it when his sister pays him visits. She is annoying as hell.

"That you wanted her shaped in your way. What better way than have she trained as an assassin for you? Assassins are only loyal to one person; I will break her and make her lose hope in her own race. She will be the strongest little monkey in the universe and be at our disposal. That's what I do to everyone I train, at least." Her voice seems to upbeat when it came to breaking someone, even for Frieza.

"Do you have to tell him everything?" he asks with annoyances. "Now father will want to input his idiotic ideas." He sighs out as he drops the file on the desk.

"I didn't tell him how I was going to do it. Frieza I'm not stupid, just manic." She smiles as she says this.

"Whatever, you can take her when she gets back from her little break. Now leave me the hell alone, you and your stupid behavior is given me an eagerness to get drunk again." He exclaims out as he rubs his temples.

Bulma feels the sweat form on her brow as the wires start to get hot and burn her as she forces two of them together. There is a big spark and it starts a small fire in her hair. Everyone looks up as the girl as she just waves her hand and continues to work on getting the other wires set. Her older brother and Vegeta start to laugh as they watch Bulma's blue hair start to burn and smoke. Her blue eyes stare at her prince as she tried to understand why they are laughing. Kakarrot points to her hair and starts to stutter. He knows how much she treasures her hair. Keeping it smooth and soft. Plus Saiyans can't grow their hair. Bulma's follows his finger and goes cross eyed looking at part of her hair that is smoking. Her face pales as she starts to understand. Bulma throws everything on the grown and starts to pat her hair over and over again.

"Damn it. Why won't it stop?" Bulma cries as she fuses with her hair. It won't stop. Everyone is laughing their ass now at the show Bulma is putting on for them. She evens tries grabbing it and it doesn't do anything except burn her hand worse than the spark. Vegeta shakes his head.

"Girl, stop acting like a fool and stand still." Bulma stops at his words and looks at him. He can see tears forming in her deep blue eyes.

"I can't get it to stop." She says in a very whiny voice. Vegeta rolls his eyes at the stupid display of weakness being displayed to him. He turns the chair around, stands up and walks over to her. In one swift movement, he pinches the small flame out and stares at the crying girls eyes.

"You are truly a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan warrior." He tells her in an even tone. Bulma can't help but reach out and hug him tightly. He just stands there stun, but emotionless.

"Thank you, thank you. I didn't want to cut my hair off and become like Nappa." She whimpers into Vegeta's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm losing my hair with age." Nappa defends himself. The Sons are laughing at this comment and not even paying attention to the Prince that hasn't moved since Bulma hugged him.

"Get off of me." He tells Bulma in a low growl. She just laughs and let go of him.

"I know you are just a big fluff ball that loves getting hugs of thanks." She says sarcastically before grabbing her scouter off the floor.

"What were you doing any way? Trying to burn yourself? Because you have accomplished that." Vegeta asks smugly. She shoots him a look that could kill.

"No, on the contrary I figured out that most of this crap is unneeded. I can make this smaller and more durable by fusing those two wires together." Bulma explains briefly as she looks to the insides again. "How long until we get home?"

"Ten minutes we should see it." Nappa cuts in. Bulma nods and puts the scouter back together.

"Then I should look at the damage." She comments more to herself than anyone else. Bulma doesn't really know the small part of hair is burned all the way to her chin. Vegeta just smirks as she puts the tools away in her belt as she walks to the small bathroom. The door shuts and he holds up three fingers. Slowly he counts down, by the time he puts the last finger down everyone can hear a blood curtailing scream. "Oh my Kami!"

In the bathroom, Bulma is freaking out. She is holding the small part of hair up and she is whimpering. The hair will never grow back. The blue hair is burned and smelling like burning blood. It makes her sick. Bulma starts opening up capsule after capsule, looking for something to fix her hair. The fourth one she opens she finds scissors. Her hands wrap around the handle as she stares at the blade. '_Time to get bangs…_' she tells herself before grabbing her hair and evens the blades around the hair. Bulma takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes and closes the blades. She feels the hair leave her fingers and fall to the floor. Her eyes open and look in the mirror. To be honest, it doesn't look bad. Bulma starts to frame her hair around her face. It's different, that's for sure. _'Now what do I tell the others?'_ She picks up all her fallen hair and washes down the sink.

Bulma walks out of the bathroom and clears her throat. Everyone except Vegeta turns and looks at her. Raditz starts to laugh at Bulma having to cut her hair. Kakarrot complements it, saying she looks cute. And Nappa couldn't care less.

"Hair is hair. You have it one day, you lose it the next." He comments before turning back to the sonar.

"Now, if anyone asks you. I cut my hair because I got pissed off while working on a project for Frieza and I decided to cut myself bangs." Bulma speaks clearly. Vegeta sighs and turns the chair around.

"You're a Kami damn Princess. You can tell them to screw off if you don't want to tell them." He says before looking at her. Vegeta freezes as he looks at her face. It frames her face perfectly. The blue in her eyes seem to shine brighter, maybe because more light can hit it. How she cut her hair shows off the heart shape face she has, one of the small details that is different from her twin. Vegeta looks at her bright blue eyes, her small nose and then at her thin lips. They are a light red and look soft… Bulma's lips turn up into a smile and the sound of her laughter brings him to his senses. He shakes his head and look at her eyes again.

"Your right, Vegeta, I'll just tell them to talk to you." That brightened her mood from losing some of her beautiful hair.

"We are making our approach, Prince Vegeta." Nappa's voice cuts them off. Bulma looks at the window in front of her and squeals at the sight of her home. She runs over to control panel and gets as close as she can to the glass. It is one of the most beautiful sights she has seen in her entire life.

"I never will get tired of seeing her." Vegeta comments as he folds his arms over his chest and stares at the red planet. Those are the last words spoken as everyone except the twins get ready for landing. Bulma just stars out at the lovely planet of hers. Right now, she needs to be off planet. But it is to prevent her from getting blowing up, her and her people included. That just means she needs to listen to Frieza's words. He will try to break her in any way possible.

Bulma walks out of the ship and smells the spice in the air. It fills her nose as she closes her eyes and sighs in content. This smell will as ways comfort her. She opens her eyes and finds everyone is on their way to the throne room to check in with king Vegeta. She runs down the hall at full speed. This feels normal to her. The bystanders know she is home now because she seems to always does this when she is late. Bulma gets back to the group and stops suddenly.

"About time." Vegeta says before opening the throne room doors. Everyone follows after him as he walks to meet his father who is standing in the middle of the room talking with a young Saiyan male around Bulma's age. His hair is long and reminds her of Raditz's hair, if it wasn't poll into a pony tail. His power level is high, betweens hers and the prince. For some reason, she doesn't know him. But he is in Saiyan armor so he is a part of the army. The king turns and his face is hard and emotionless. Bulma holds back a laugh. _'Vegeta is just like him, it's easy to tell he is upset with something.'_ She moves up to the prince and bows with the rest of the group. The king's eyes follow the blue hair fall around her face.

"Rise." He says in his deep voice. The Sons and Nappa do so and there is a silence as the king stares at Bulma. When he begins to walk around her, she laughs.

"I'm fine. Vegeta took much care in making sure Frieza didn't kill me." She tells her high king. This doesn't stop him.

"but he did beat you, right?" his voice seems concerned.

"Yes…" Bulma says slowly. "But what does that have to do with anything?" her voice does not waver.

"How many times and when?" these facts are important to him.

"Countless, my king. But what does…" she gets cut off by him.

"Didn't he test your loyalty? I don't see anything on you to show he did so other than the bruise on your face." Bulma smile drops into a frown and she glares at him.

"I am aware I have a bruise." She tells him. "And he did, kinda. But it was making me watch Prince Vegeta being beat." Bulma's words faultier only when she says watch. King Vegeta nods his head and looks at his son.

"This isn't normal, but it isn't a cause of alarm, Vegeta. We need to wait and see when you get back. You need to inform me of what happens." He tells his son. His face is blank as well. That doesn't hide his pain to Bulma. He will most likely go to his room and pass out for a few hours.

"We need to speak." Vegeta tells his father.

"You're concerned?" Vegeta doesn't need to answer that comment. The king turns around.

"Everyone excuse me and the young royals, we need to discuss this farther." Bulma looks at Vegeta, who is following his father and this new person. The Saiyan has a strong ki, this makes the scientist curious of the boy. He looks very handsome to her. When he turns and gives her a small smile, she blushes. Bulma shakes her head and tries to hide the blush on her face.

"If you forgot, you are included in the term young royals." Vegeta says in a pissed of tone. That stops the blush. The girl hurried up and walks on the other side of her prince, farthest away from the Saiyan.

The king leads them into his office. The doors shut and he turns around and his arms are crossed and he looks mad. Bulma has learned by now that there is a high chance he isn't. He looks at his son and waits. Vegeta is currently glaring at the new Saiyan as he finds a place to lean on the wall. There is this strange tension and Bulma doesn't miss it. She places a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"It's hard to explain. Who is the newcomer? I never felt his presences on Vegeta before." Bulma asks her king as Vegeta stops staring at him.

"What is said in this room doesn't leave it." His words make Vegeta start to explaining.

"Frieza tried killing me to test her and she failed." The king nods. Bulma hand leaves the prince's shoulder and she is pissed.

"Not my fault he beat you to the point you wouldn't be able to avoid that blast. It would have left in a vegetable state for the rest of his life. Not my fault that I need to make sure he turns into a super Saiyan." She exclaims.

"She deiced to use her own ki against him and he was amused." Vegeta shouts at his father. He looks at Bulma and growls. "You stupid idiot. You played right into his trap. He wanted to test your loyalty to him and you showed him that you aren't able to handle watching me die. Now he is going to use that against us." Vegeta gets louder and louder with each word he says. Bulma steps back a little bit. Vegeta never has been this mad at her. All she did was prevent the Super Saiyan from dying. That is her job. "You're not a Saiyan you're a coward. You can't finish a mission without screwing it up. A true Saiyan would have stand up and watched her prince die if it meant she will progress on her mission that would end the tyrant." Bulma's eyes widen and she is shocked at him.

"Didn't we already agreed your death would mean everything will be screwed up?! I'm sorry that I'm have to get you to become the legendary. What am I going to do if you die on me and the rest of us? Go against Frieza myself?" Bulma asks while yelling. She can't seem to match the yelling and intimidation as her prince. This is nothing like their arguments before hand. This is pure anger. Normally they can find something that they can laugh at later. So far there is nothing she can find remotely funny.

"You challenged him with you charged your ki up and grabbed his wrist." He seethes at me. "I would love to see you fight him. Maybe you will learn your place." He says in a sick smile.

"I know my place. Maybe it's you who needs to learn that you're not immortal. Even you can't live through a blast like that, you are only Saiyan." This insults Vegeta to no end.

"I can handle it much better than you. You don't see me whining because I'm in pain. I don't cry like a baby when you touch me, Do I?" he is talking about when she got back from the tournament. Bulma can't help but feel betrayed. He said that in front of the high king and another Saiyan. She balls up her fist and her ki starts to climb. The king is use to their arguments and just waits until they finish.

"Vegeta stop." She seethes out. A smirk appears on his face.

"I hit a sore spot, didn't I?" he asks sarcastically as he throws his head back and laughs. "let's see. At least I didn't spar an Icejin in battle." That's it. Bulma has had enough. She lunges forward and pulls her fist back as it charges with her ki. This time is has a hint of red in the white. She is moving fast enough that she can at least make contact with the prince once.

The Saiyan male leaning against the wall watches all of this. Bulma may be moving fast but he can see she intend to cause some hurt. The Saiyan smirks at this. He never liked the prince to be honest, but he wants to feel how much power she is putting into the punch. He moves faster than anyone in the room can see. The boy grabs Bulma's wrist and moves it upward away from the Prince's face. She has great strength for a Saiyan female of her age. The king was telling him about her before they walked into the room. She is supposed to be smart, strong and beautiful. He wasn't lying about the strength and beauty.

Bulma growls at the male that interrupted her fit against the prince. She takes her other fist and aims for his gut. The Saiyan grabs it with his other hand. She growls more and narrows her eyes at the boy. This is shameful for a royal to be out matched by someone else. Bulma raises her ki higher and shake him off of her with one movement, a knee in his low abdomen. He only react for a half second.

"I am Princess Bulma," Bulma informs him. "Don't you dare interrupt Prince Vegeta and my fights every again. You will get worse than that." She threatens in a low growl. The blue haired scientist looks at Vegeta and he is smirking at the boy she just knee. "We will take this somewhere else." He turns and looks at her.

"I will be waiting." He says with a smirk.

"I take it as you two are done." The king for the first time. Both royals correct themselves and nod at the king.

"Now, like I said we will have to wait to see the results of that." He says. "To be honest, you both are right." He adds. Bulma crosses her arms smugly and stands next to Vegeta.

"Fine, whatever father, I will wait until we get back. If the Girl gets herself into trouble, I won't get her out of it." Vegeta tells his father.

"I won't expect you to. Bulma is smart enough to figure out how to get out of her own messes." The king tells his son.

"Now can we leave? I need to take care of some things her father didn't want to do." Vegeta asks bored.

"You may leave, but I need Princess Bulma for a moment longer." King Vegeta tells him son as he glances at the Saiyan. Bulma concludes that Prince Vegeta doesn't like him much. Since she is pissed at him, she likes him. Plus he is very cute. That's always a bonus in her book. The younger one looks at his father as if he is glaring at him.

"I don't even want to know." He tells his father before leaving the room in a huff. The king walks to the his desk and Bulma takes this as a formal meeting starting, so she takes the seat in front of the desk and sits like any good Saiyan Princess need to, legs cross at the ankles, her hands folded on her lap and her back straight. The Saiyan walks over to stand next to the desk and looks softly at Bulma as she waits for her high king to speak.

"Bulma you have just turned eleven." He says in a firm voice as he sits down. Bulma nods.

"This is correct sir. A young adult Princess Saiyaness, now" Bulma's voice takes on a formal tone. The king folds his hand on the desk as he leans closer to her.

"You get ready for taking the southern throne soon." He reminds her. "There is a list of requirements for you to conclude before doing so."

"Yes my king. I need to take the second oath, finish my classes, prove my loyalty, and marry." Bulma recites from memory. This was one thing drilled into her in her early years. "I have finish all but one class left, I have proven my loyalty and I take my second oath at the beginning of my rain." Bulma adds with no thought to it.

"This is right Bulma, now onto the matter at hand." He turns and looks at the Saiyan next to him. "This is Broly son of Paragus." She knows him. That is another general. He and her father talk offend. Bulma looks closely at Broly. He does look similar to his father, but not a good match as her and her brother to Bardock. "The reason you have never meet him before is because he is one of the strongest Saiyans on Vegeta. He has been working hard for Frieza during the last five years." Bulma looks back at her king and nods. His ki level would prove his statement correct.

"He is in the elite class; I can see how he wants to keep him under his eye." Bulma comments. "He is in the top four." She adds.

"Yes Bulma, anything else you can determined about him?" he asks the young saiyaness. Bulma looks at Broly long and hard. He is in armor that looks new, but she knows it isn't. _'There is more to him that meets the eye.' _She tells herself. Bulma stands up and walks over to him.

"Do you mind if I put my hand on your arm?" Bulma asks as she grabs them anyway. There is slit tension on his part as Bulma moves it. He looks down at the girl in concern. He isn't use to people touching him. "Broly, First I am not going to hurt you." She tells the Saiyan. His ki started to rise in concern. "I am simply trying to understand you." Bulma informs him. She closes her eyes and holds his hand with hers.

"As I said, Bulma doesn't follow the old traditions of Saiyans." The King tells him.

Bulma begins to feel the power raging through the Saiyan. It is very strong almost as strong as… Bulma turns her head a little as she continues to feel the boy. She has never felt the legendary Saiyan, but her brain is telling her that he has strength close to his. He is not meant to become him, but his strength is still great. He will be among the strongest in the universe. There is something else, but she can't figure it out. This Saiyan is a mystery to say the least, he is hiding something. Bulma begins to see battles he has been over the past few years. He is important in the Saiyan army, but not well known.

"He has proven himself to you." Bulma tells the king as she opens her eyes and looks at him. "He reminds me of Vegeta with his leadership skills and determination." She lets go of his hand turns to look at him fully. "Broly is a pure definition of a male Saiyan warrior." Bulma adds. "Strong, smart, and beauty; all the qualities of a proud Saiyan." She ends before walking back to where her chair is. Broly looks at King Vegeta confused.

"All correct, He has proven himself." He says to Bulma. "Now Bulma, you are to court Broly." She looks at him as if he has lost it.

"I am not ready to become queen never the less mated, King Vegeta." She speaks out of the tone she uses for formal meetings to a loud cry. "I am only eleven. Raditz is barely now thinking of matting." She adds. Vegeta holds his hand up the shut up the freaking out Princess.

"I'm not saying you will have to mate him now. I said Court." The king says again. He expected her to flip out. "I don't expect you to mate for a few years, but if you do early, that's fine too…" Bulma starts to choke.

"I am only Eleven, I don't want to hear talk like that." Bulma holds her hand in the air and turns her head back in disgust.

"So that's final, you two are going to court. Now go and get acquainted." He says as he waves them out of the room.

"But you can't expect me to be able…" Bulma pleads out, but the king narrows his eyes and that shuts her up. Bulma turns and walks out of the room. Broly follows without saying a word. The door shuts behind them and she sighs. "Guess if we are going to do this, we must know more about each other." Bulma states in a low voice. "how old are you?" she asks.

"Eleven." His is deep for an eleven year old. That just adds another check in her book. He's now hot in her book, strength, beauty, smart, and now mature. Bulma shakes her head.

"Nice. How long have you been back?" She asks another question.

"You left when I got back. King Vegeta asked my father after you left. He wants you safe on Frieza's ship." The girl rolls her eyes and begins walking down the hall. Her brother and Vegeta are in the training room, training.

"I'm sure I will be fine. Frieza seems to be giving me a lot of favor." She informs him as he walks behind her. He watches as her tail swings freely behind her. It is thin. He doesn't understand why she chooses to have it off her waist. "Hey just because I am royalty doesn't mean you walk behind me." Bulma laughs out. He stops and looks at her.

"What?" he asks. Her eyes roll again.

"I don't know the last time you were on the planet, but I never was exposing to anyone that followed the old costumes." She tells him.

"That wasn't why I was, but fine I will walk in pace with you." He tells her. Bulma stops and turns around.

"Were you staring at my butt?" she asks accusingly. He raises an eyebrow.

"Your tail is wagging." He tells her as he points to her tail. Bulma brings her tail forward.

"Yeah so. I'm glad to be home." She tells him.

"Wouldn't you not trust me? You don't know me. Someone like you wouldn't have trained their tail, so it is a weakness." He explains. Bulma stops and thinks about this.

"Your right, I never trained my tail. But I don't have anyone that is going to grab it here." She says. "And if we are going to mate, then I need to trust you." Bulma explains simply before turning around. "Now I'm heading to my brothers and Vegeta. Now if you don't want to get involved with drama again, I would leave."

"I can handle it." Broly tells her.

"Brave man. Once I tell them who you are, they will flip out. Vegeta the most." She tells him as she smirks.


	21. How Strong?

**Hey here is my next chapter. For some reason, I'm not happy with this chapter. Not sure where it is or what just think I should change something. Well, I did rewrite most of the chapter. It was over 10,000 words. Now it's almost 7,000. So I changed it. But I still don't like it for some reason. I can still work with it through.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Bulma and Broly enter the royal training room. Vegeta sneers when he smells him with Bulma. He glares at him as the two makes their way over. The Son brothers are in the middle of a spar. They are pretty even right now, Kakarrot isn't powered up. She smiles as they spar. The younger the Son the stronger they are. The Bluenett walks in the middle of the boys and stops both of their attacks, Kakarrot's fist and Raditz's foot.

"Hey boys, you two can't seem to stop training when you get home." She comments with a smile and a laugh.

"A Saiyan's purpose is to train." Her twin tells her in a bubbly voice.

"You wouldn't know." Raditz adds with a smirk. Bulma simply grips his foot and he begins to whimpers.

"You were saying, Radz?" she asks in a mocking tone as she grips harder. He starts to pull franticly away from her grip.

"Bulma Stop! You will break my foot." He pleads to her in a cry. She doesn't care.

"I don't think I heard that Radz." Bulma acts innocent as she taunts. "Can you say that a little louder?"

"Let go now!" he cries again. Bulma shrugs her shoulders as he tries to pull harder. She even yawns to add more to the pissed off Saiyan.

"No, I'm not listening to you." She says as she looks over at her twin and smiles as if nothing is happening. "Anyway, what are we planning to do now that we are back?"

"I don't know, Vegeta said something about getting you tested." He says as he scratches the back his head. Bulma turns to the prince. He turned when he heard his name.

"Is that right, you're getting my class evaluation?" she as him shocked. Vegeta grunts in response and her face lights up. "I have always wondered what class I am in."

"Now tell me why that buffoon is in my training room." He glares back at Broly. He is given him the same amount of heat back. The Sons turn and look at the new comer they didn't notice come in.

"Vegeta be nice, Broly is a high ranking young Saiyan." She informs him. Kakarrot looks confused and Raditz gets upset. One final yank and he is free from her grasp. The oldest Saiyan stands in front of his sister and glares at him. "What is your guys' problem?"

"Broly and Vegeta don't like each other." Her twin whispered to her. She nods. "He offended him once and we haven't seen him since."

"Everything that breathes offends him." She comments back as she moves Raditz out of the way. "Guys, you need to relax." Bulma shouts at the two older Saiyans.

"Girl, I asked you a question." Vegeta growls out. Bulma doesn't think it's smart to come right out and saying it is the best choice. She looks at Broly and blushes before looking at the ground. Just the thought of matting is messed up to her. Vegeta sees this and starts to rack his brain on why she would blush. "Kami, you can't tell me my Father…" Bulma nods before he can finish. Right now she wishes so hard for the mental link between them both so she can plead with him not to talk.

"Yes and its royal business and should stay our business, Vegeta. If you wish to talk about it, we can talk later." Bulma says in her formal voice and Vegeta gets the clue.

"Sure, but you won't be the only one I will be talking too." He assures her.

"I will enjoy that 'talk'." Broly comments and Raditz growls.

"Knock it off Raditz." Bulma and Vegeta say together. "You're not intimidating."

"I will deal with him later." Vegeta adds. This gets Raditz to move and return to where he was. Bulma takes this time to walk back over to Broly.

"Vegeta, when will you want me?" Bulma asks, not really thinking of how she said it. Vegeta smirks.

"Girl, who ever said I wanted Blue haired offspring?" Bulma turns around and looks at Vegeta questionably.

"Come again, Vegeta." She says.

"You were the one that asked me when I wanted you." Vegeta points out. Bulma takes a second to think. Then she understands. That was the last thing she wanted to say, after all her future mate is next to her. So she does her best to make it look innocent as possible.

"Yeah, when do you want to get me evaluated?" She restates. The prince just shakes his head and continues.

"Right now, you can leave your…Little friend for a few hours, can't you?" he asks in a mocking tone. Bulma looks at Broly.

"Do you mind if I do that, I'm sure there are a lot of things you can do for the rest of the day." She asks. This confuses the two boys. Bulma never would ask someone like that. Broly looks down at her and smiles.

"Sure, I haven't been here for five years. There are a lot of things I need to get caught up on. Just don't let the prince hurt you, he will have to deal with me." He says as he gently grabs her forearm and pulls her closer.

"Vegeta would never hurt my on purpose. It's Vegeta, I trust him with my life." She replies simply. Bulma really isn't use to the sudden closeness but is allowing it because she is going to have to mate him. _'Even that thought seems weird. He is hot and all, but I'm only eleven.'_ She shakes her head and pulls away from him. Bulma feels some reluctance as she does so. Vegeta has to resist the erg to not rip his arms off for touching her. Bulma starts to lead the three to the door and into the hall.

"Now let go of her so you can do whatever it is you do." Vegeta's voice is sharp and unkind. He can't stand him at all. Broly doesn't like him either, but neither wants to do anything when Bulma is around. He pulls her close again and grabs her chin. Bulma's eyes grow big as he leans down with his eyes closed. Her heart starts to race as he inches closer fast. The prince is about o make a move, but isn't fast enough. Broly gives her a kiss on the forehead and smiles at he pulls away with a smile. Broly caresses her face.

"I am looking forward to getting to know someone as beautiful as you." He says before letting her go and walking down the hall. Bulma's heart is still racing as Vegeta grabs her arm and drags her down the hall in the other direction. She is still in shock; she came so close to having her first kiss. The awkward part was Vegeta watching.

"I can walk." She sounds off.

"Good, I have to talk to you." He says as he lets go of her arm and crosses his. "Why are you fine with this? You are only eleven; you shouldn't be letting yourself getting set in arrange matings." His words are sharp but not meant to hurt the girl.

"Not like I can change it. Your father's word is finally." She tells him. "I'm just glad he is hot and strong." She adds with a smile. "I could have been paired up with someone ugly or weak." Vegeta's face drops.

"You think that walking pile of garbage attractive?" he asks flabbergasted.

"Hey, he is one hot Saiyan." Bulma defends herself. "Have you seen his power level? It's amazing." She can see how badly he doesn't like this. So Bulma will play this up a bit more. "Plus, I can't even image that abs of his. Nice and hard as a rock." Vegeta puts his hand up in the air and shuts her up.

"Enough, I don't want to hear that vulgar coming out of your mouth about him again." He sounds very disgusted. She smirks in victory. "Now you need to know that he isn't trust worthy, girl." He changes it quickly.

"You're just upset it's him and not you." Bulma says carelessly. Vegeta's mouth tenses up at her comment. He trying not to tell her she is right.

"Nonsense, Broly has done things even I wouldn't do." He tells her. Bulma scoffs.

"Like kiss me." She says.

"Who said I wouldn't kiss you?" Vegeta asks suspiciously and Bulma laugh.

"Whatever, Vegeta. I know you are just trying to prove me wrong." She waves him off and starts walking again. "Now where are we headed?" Vegeta shakes his head and starts walking again.

"We are going to the training center of Vegeta." He tells her.

"Doesn't that require flying?" Bulma asks sheepishly.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Vegeta ask mockingly. Bulma starts to rub the back of her head and looks to the floor.

"I kind of can't fly." She admits. The prince starts to laugh.

"A Saiyan saying can't. That is funny." He mocks her.

"I have only flown once and that didn't count." Bulma defends quickly. "I haven't even attempted ever again."

"Wow, a Saiyan princess that is afraid of flying." The high prince mocks her more. When she doesn't even deny it, he stops laughing. They get to a door that leads to the garden and Vegeta smirks. He opens the door and drags Bulma out. She makes a sound of surprise as he pulls her close to him. She is mere inches from his face. "Well, then I will teach you how to fly. Your poor excuse of a father will get it later." He says in a very husky voice. The feeling of his breath on Bulma's face makes her heart beat faster. The prince feels it and to be honest his is beating faster too, but Bulma can't feel it over her own. It's begins to be hard to breath. The door shuts behind them and they stay like that for what seems like forever. Bulma stares into Vegeta's black eyes and gets lost in them. They are not cold and dark like the rest of the Saiyans on Vegeta. There is something else in them.

Vegeta has been lost in her deep ocean eyes. They are like a sea of emotion. No Saiyan has eyes like her, and that isn't just because no other Saiyan have blue eyes. She isn't afraid to show it at least around him. The prince has this erg to move his head forward, but he doesn't allow it. _'Why does this girl have such an effect on me?_' he asks himself. Vegeta's hands move from her arms to her waist and they move closer than either one planned. Bulma begins to blush a bright red as their faces get closer. This isn't normal for her to be this close to someone, especially the prince. Vegeta moves his lips to her ear and whispers into them.

"Are you ready?" he asks and Bulma has to force herself not to move to his husky voice. 'This can't be happening. I'm not supposed to be doing this with him. I'm betrothed to someone else and besides my job is to make him the legendry and that's it. I can't allow myself to do this.' Her brain races and starts to make her feel sick. Vegeta watches her gulp when he pulls his face to right in front of hers.

He is arguing with himself as well, but differently. 'She is so timid near me, the girl hasn't figured out to control her emotions yet. Should I continue on or should we just go? It will be fun to see how far I can take this and learn how much the girl likes me or I can just drop it.' The prince rests his forehead on hers and watches her eyes widen in shock. She doesn't understand. When he starts to move his mouth, all she can do is close her eyes. Her body has lost control of everything. Vegeta finishes smirking at the girl who has completely lost it. He had made up his mind. His feet leave the ground and he shoots up into the air. Bulma gains control of her body and she wraps both her legs and arms around the pride prince. He really gave her a scare.

"How dare you!?" she shouts shaky. All he does in hold her close and fly off to the main training center of Vegeta.

It will take them ten quick minutes to get to the center. Normally, a Saiyan child would be sent here for school. Bulma never went because the royals forbid it. Vegeta couldn't care less. She is now a part of his team and he will not have her not used to her full ability. At least, that is what he will tell them. He is holding her close as he flies like he normally does.

"You want to learn how to fly?" he asks. Bulma slowly looks up at his face.

"No, I'm fine right now." She says quickly. Bulma doesn't want him to drop her.

"I don't care. Now you are going to have to unwrap your legs from my waist unless you want to know where that leads." He says with a smirk. Bulma instantly lets go of him and his hands grab her by the waist and flip her around so her back is flushed to his chest before she falls away from him. "Now, you need to learn to fly before getting there. The instructors will mock you even if you are a princess and word will spread." Bulma nods as she tries not to panic.

"Just don't let me get hurt, Vegeta." She pleads to him. Vegeta never heard the girl sound this scared. He holds her closer and tighter.

"I won't. I promise on my honor." His words assure her. "Now you need to breath and push you ki around you." Bulma closes her eyes and does as she is told. Vegeta breaths in as he begins to feel a warm feeling cover her body. It's oddly comforting to him. "Wrong ki." He tells her sharply. Bulma stops and the warmth leave him fast. "There needs to be a mix of the negative and positive." He says less rudely. The prince isn't use to having to have use patience. "Now let's try it again." He says the best he can without sounding snappy. Bulma closes her eyes again and focuses. In a matter of moments Vegeta begins to feel her ki surround her, this time it isn't as warm as before.

The prince smirks to himself as he slowly moves his arms from the girl's body. Bulma is too focused to notice it, but she is flying without Vegeta's help. He moves himself complete away from her and watches her float there in the sky.

"Now push that ki to your feet and guide yourself forward." He says. Bulma takes a moment to do as he says, but she does it slowly. "Decent girl, but you are really slow." Vegeta comments to her in his normal sarcastic voice. Bulma opens her eyes again and turns her head upward to look for the prince who isn't there. When she doesn't see him, the girl starts to panic. Her ki stops moving and she begins to fall. Vegeta's heart drops as he watches her fall. He reacts without thinking as he swoops down and catches her bridal style. Bulma instantly wraps her arms around his neck and bury her face into his neck. Instead the typical smirk, Vegeta is looking her over for any bruises that she could have gotten in the ten foot drop. He knows it is impossible for her to get bruises from the air, but he still looks.

"That wasn't nice, Vegeta." She whispers into his neck. The breath tickles him.

"Your fine. Now let's get you to the training center. No more flying lessons at ten thousand feet." He comments before flying off. There is silence for the rest of the trip. Bulma is clinging to him for dear life and Vegeta is mentally yelling at himself. Why, He doesn't understand that himself.

They get to the front door and sets Bulma on the ground carefully. Just in time an older Saiyan man walks out and is followed by a line of young Saiyan children. Everyone is quiet as they line up before him waiting for his next instruction. Bulma watches the obeisance the young Saiyans have. All of them are looking in front of them, not looking at anything. Their backs are straight and arms by their side.

"They are the finish product of the academy. They will be leaving to join the army, most likely the force in Frieza's army." Vegeta tells her. "They learn have to behave and follow instruction from their commanding officers and how to honor their royals. I get called here from time to time to drill them." He finishes with a smirk. Bulma can't take her eyes off of them. There is something about this group of young Saiyans.

"How old are they, Vegeta?" her voice is quite and makes him uneasy. When her voice is quite something is normally off.

"These are the six and seven year olds." He tells her in a whisper back. She nods and her eyes fix on a Saiyan boy. His hair is short and he is in a black set of train spandex.

"What do the colors mean? I see Red, Purple, Blue, and Black." She asks him.

"They are rank here, Purple third class, Red second class, Black first class, and Blue elite." He answers her. "After graduating, a Saiyans color doesn't matter."Bulma nods and continue to stare at the young boy. There is something about the boy and she can't figure it. Vegeta walks forward and looks at Bulma's eyes. They seem to be unfocused. The prince is confused; her reaches out and touch her shoulder to see if touch can stop this.

Bulma's vision clouds and she is back into her black void. She sighs and looks around. Going into here is annoying to her. A rip appears in front of her and there is a field on the other side. The curious girl walks into the rip and looks around. It seems like a peaceful place. She takes in a breath and smells the flowers in the distance. In the distance Bulma feels a group of Saiyan energies they have started to fly towards her. _'Where am I? The past, future or vision?'_ She sighs and closes her eyes. _'Let's see if I can do this again.'_ Her body starts to change. Bulma's hair turns black and short. She grows two feet. The last thing to alter is her clothes, long black spandex pants and simple saiyaness armor vest. Now she looks like a normal saiyaness.

Bulma opens her eyes and she begins to feel a strong sensation running through her veins. She begins to feel her own ki level rise. 'My body must be adapting to my future self.' She concludes quickly. _'Pretty decent strength level.'_ She smirks. The groups comes close and lands in front of her. All of them are on the defensives towards her.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" the one with the strongest power level asks. He looks like an older version of the boy in the blue training spandex. He looks like he is fourteen, a young Saiyan adult. Now she thinks of it, all of them are from that group of Saiyans. "Answer me." He says as he charges a ki blast and has the others circle her in a flash. Bulma laughs. "I wouldn't be laughing in your position. We are among the elite class and we can overpower you in seconds." Bulma laughs more. None of them are wearing scouters but they all ready know she is suppressing her ki level.

"You think you're so tough." Bulma laughs. The kid glares at her.

"You sound like you don't you don't believe me." The kid says in a growl. Bulma laughs harder. "You are weak; I'm surprised you lived this long in the war." He says.

"You are an ignorant fool. Who are you fighting for? The rebels or the PTO?" she ask when she stops laughing.

"I know what side you're on. The rebels don't call themselves rebels." The one of the other kids shouts at her. The leader of the group body stiffs and the other kid shuts his mouth. Bulma smirks; he just got scolded for speaking out.

"Oh really what do they call themselves?" she asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he scoffs.

"Come on and try me. It won't hurt." Bulma taunts. The boy sighs after she stares him down with a smirk on her face.

"We call ourselves the Valkyries." He informs her. Bulma thinks for a second. Her starts to starch her head. All of the kids look at her; they have only seen one family do that.

"Doesn't that mean wish fulfiller or to chose in an Earth language?" she asks. The boy nods his head.

"Yes, we chose to end the tyrants' rain and create a peaceful universe where people aren't dying because they are weak." He says proudly. Bulma laughs again, this time it for the wit. "Don't you dare mock it?"

"I'm not, it was very clever." Bulma informs them. "I love it." Everyone looks at her like she lost it.

"You're not on their side, are you?" he asks. She stops laughing and looks at him.

"Kind of but I'm not obedient to him." She tells him simply.

"So you are a part of the small group of Saiyans that denied the Prince's call for blood?" he asks angered.

"Vegeta called for blood?" Bulma asks in curiosity.

"You know what I'm talking about. You are a part of Frieza's mockery and you will pay." He says before charging her. Bulma holds her hand in the air, charged with her white ki, and she grabs his hand. Everyone is stunned, even the boy at Bulma's speed. "What…"

"Never judge someone by how they look kid." She tells him before gathering up her ki and pushing him away from him, only to back where he was standing. She lets her ki rise just to see the expressions on the young Saiyans faces. "Someone that looks fragile and weak may not be. Or may be on the other side, doesn't mean they are in agreement to them. You never know who your allies are and not." Bulma tells them. She thinks back to the Spy on Frieza's ship. The boy stands up and wipes his mouth clean of blood.

"So you are in Valkyrie?" he asks confused.

"I am not, but I can assure you am I no enemy of yours." She tells him. "How's your lip?"

"Fine, didn't realize your strength was that high." He tells her. Bulma nods.

"Yeah, it is something I just acquired, its temporary." Bulma confesses.

"How is strength like this temporary?" a girl asks.

"It's a long story, but let's just says I'm not a normal Saiyaness." She laughs out. "If you really want to know, Ask the head Valkyrie herself, Bulma." The kids gasp, but the boy shuts them all down from talking.

"We will." He says simply. Bulma is beginning to think something is going on.

"Well, I need to leave my pretties. Behave for Vegeta and the Sons." She says before starting to walk towards the boy.

"Where are you going, you can't leave this planet without transportation." The boy says in a laughing matter. Bulma just smirks. _'Time to freak these kiddies out.'_ Bulma waves her hand as she walks.

"I told you, I'm not normal. You can ask Vegeta himself, he will agree with me." She tells them. Then a rip in space between her and the boy appears. On the other side of the rip is Bulma's familiar black void. "See you later, I'm sure." Bulma tells the shock kids. Her hair turns blue again and she returns to her normal height after walking into the rip. She waves her hand again and the rip closes. All of the elite kids don't know how to explain that.

"DO you enjoy scaring little kids?" Bulma laughs as she turns around to see the spy behind her.

"I wonder why I would see you." She smiles at her. "And no, but they called me weak."

"If you did that to everyone that called you weak, the future would be a messed up place." She comments in a bored tone.

"Someone not enjoying their job following Frieza's every order?" Bulma ask sarcastically.

"I don't know, you tell me. I'm guessing you just got to the academy with Vegeta." Bulma nods. "Your first time back from his floating boat of beatings." The Son scratches the back of her head as she laugh nervously.

"When do they stop? They are really bothering my schedule." She asks.

"Soon, you won't have to deal with him much longer." The spy tells her. "And soon you won't need our help anymore."

"Good, I don't like bringing brought here." She informs her. "Now tell me, how did they read my ki level?" Bulma asks. "I haven't figured it out yet."

"Simple, it is expanding your ki out." She says.

"Can you be more descriptive?" she asks annoyed.

"Best way to learn it is by blinding someone and telling them to extend their ki out in heat from." She says. Bulma nods in understanding.

"I get it." She comments.

"Soon they won't need to be blinded or extend ki out. Their minds will adapt to it after some training." The spy adds.

"Ok, is there any reason why I'm still here?" Bulma points over her shoulder. "Vegeta is having me tested in a second."

"No, it was only to tell you how to start training them." Bulma nods and waves her hand again. A rip appears and there is a frozen picture of her and Vegeta. His hand on her shoulder and he is looking into her eyes. His eyes show a hint of worry. "He cares for you, you know that." Bulma scoffs.

"No he doesn't, he just tried to kill me a few minutes ago." Bulma tells her with attitude. "Now see you later." She waves her goodbye and walks back into the present. Seconds later Bulma is staring into Vegeta's black eyes. She smiles. "Hey Vegeta."

"What happened?" he asks as his eyes narrow.

"Just seeing the future again. These Saiyans are prefect. I want to try something though." She tells him with a smirk. "I want to test them." Vegeta nods.

"That's good. Ok, then let's go." He says as he starts to walk over to the older Saiyan. Bulma follows close behind. Her eyes still staring at the boy in blue. They walk into view and all of the Saiyan children and one by one they all bow at the prince. The older one sees this and turns around to see the two royals, but only recognizing one. He bows in respect.

"My High Prince." Vegeta nods and all of them rise.

"This is Princess Bulma of the south. She will take the class over for a bit, and then we will require you afterward." He tells him. The man looks at Bulma and bows before getting out of the way. Bulma smiles at the group of young Saiyans. Something is different than in the future. They are so stiff and afraid to make eye contact. She can feel their ki levels are shaky. The one in the blue is the most.

"First of all, I want to tell you all that how I do things are different then what you are use to." She informs them. "So this will test you on trusting and relying on your leaders." None of them relax. So Bulma relax her shoulders and stops acting like how she was told to in public, but instead of how she acts with her family and Vegeta. "Stop with this soldier act, you're not soldiers. You are Saiyan children. Act like it." Bulma tells them. The only ones that do as she says are the ones in purple. There are five in this group: two purple, one in red, one in black, and one in blue. Bulma sighs. "I told you to relax. Now you are going to ignore you princess?" she gets all of them to relax except the one in blue. She shakes her head and walks up to the one in blue. "What is your name, Kid?"

"Zorn, Princess Bulma." He tells her in a flat voice as he doesn't look at her.

"Bulma, call me Bulma." She tells him.

"Pardon me, but it is respectful to address you with your title." He tells her.

"Look kid, I get your used to be tested in how long you can be respectful and all that crap. I can tell you are the best of the best based on your color. But when you are told to relax by a royal, you do so before they get mad and blast you to the next dimension." She threatens him. He nods.

"Yes, Bulma." He says while still avoiding her eyes.

"Look me in the eyes, that is the only from of respect I require from you." She tells him. He slowly turns his gaze to her and looks her in the eyes. He sees the innocent attempt to calm him and he beings to. "Good." She smiles. "That was your first test; you do not have to act like there is a stick up your ass when you are around me." Vegeta chuckles at hearing this. "Oh grow up, man." She sighs before starting to walk the line. "Now I want to see how you follow instructions." She stops in front of both of the purple dressed Saiyans. "I guess you all have mental links." She says to both of them. The one in black start to talk and Bulma holds up her hand to quite him. "I asked them, do not interrupt them. It is not kind." She tells him without looking over.

"Yes." The girl answers her. Bulma knows her; she was one of the kids that spoke out to her.

"Good, now I want you all to follow the instruction of Zorn, he will be your drill sergeant for the rest of the day." She announces. Apparently this is unheard of, having a child run the group training. The older one is about to jump in and Vegeta stops him.

"Give her a second, she has her reasoning." He tells him.

"You will be a strong group, but you all seem off from what you need to be. So I will start giving some of my time to get you up to pare." Bulma says. "Now go and finish today's training, Zorn." She waves him off and turns around as all of them start to fly off.

"We normally don't let them direct themselves unless they are children of high ranking Saiyans, my princess." Bulma glares at him.

"I don't care, that boy has promise and I won't let it slip by. If you have a problem about my leadership training then you and I can tango. But I really don't think you will enjoy the end results of that sir." Bulma tells him bitterly.

"Miss, I haven't seen you here before. Are you trained?" he asks trying not to be offense. Vegeta starts to laugh as he steps back.

"Yes, in fact I have. By Bardock and Vegeta. Got any other questions? I would love to answer them for you." She says sarcastically.

"I was just saying I haven't seen you here, Princess. Have you been tested?" he asks.

"That is why I'm here, but I don't like you. You have almost destroyed Vegeta's future finest by not seeing those ten years into the future. You're a trainer and a Saiyan, we think that far ahead. Unless you are unfit for the job. I can take it from you with no problem." Bulma says in a smirk.

"I did not mean any distre…" Bulma can't stand him anymore.

"Shut up. I'm pissed at you because your lack of not planning ahead. The two you have in third class are considerable strong for their group. And Zorn has great leadership skills, they all respect him and he has great honor for his family and royalty. Isn't that what are leaders need?" Bulma starts to raise her voice.

"Well, um…" he stutters and Vegeta laughs more.

"Those children will help end the rule of the Icejin's and you didn't care." Her ki starts to rise. She is so pissed at him. Getting back from the vision, she thought there are where they on track. She growls and starts walking off. Vegeta follows her into the building where she calms back down. The room is a training room, many different Saiyans running around in lines or getting drilled in pushups and things like that.

"This is the strengthen area." Vegeta points to the door with a C on it. "That room is Cardio." Then to one with an E. "And that's endurance." Bulma nods.

"So where are we headed. I really don't want to do anything except that." She informs him.

"Sure, that is why you chewed out him." He says sarcastically.

"Hey, that had to do with Vegeta's future. I couldn't let that man stop our freedom." He rolls his eyes as a man starts walking over to them. The Saiyan's hair is He bows and greets the prince.

"A pleasure to see you my prince." He says. Vegeta nods his head and the man rises. "Princess Bulma." He greets her.

"We need to speak with you privately." Vegeta tells him.

"Well, come this way." The man leads them into another room. Nothing marks the door to tell Bulma where she is going. The man leads them down a hall to a door at the end. The room looks like his office. '_He must be the boss around here.'_ She concludes. "What can I do for you my prince?" he asks.

"She needs to be tested." He is start forward. The man looks at Bulma and nods.

"Ok, one second, let me pull up her profile." He says before turning and sitting at his desk and a start working on an older version of the computer than what Bulma is use to. After a moment of tapping sounds, he sighs. "I'm afraid I cannot test her." He says as he starts the tap the desk. Vegeta just stands there with his arms crossed waiting for him to explain. Meanwhile, Bulma is trying not to jump on the other side of the desk and look for herself. "She has a simple no testing or training as of her 1st birthday. The explanation says she will need to be trained by her father due to her special gift." He reads off. Bulma sighs and runs her fingers through hair.

"Why does my foresight get in the way of everything? I can't even get through a simple area full of people without going off." She starts to pace.

"I will be over riding that order. She is an adult now and she was just placed on my squad and I need to be aware of her limitations as her commanding leader." Vegeta tells him in a simple tone. Bulma turns around and looks hopeful.

"That will work? You can seriously over step your father and my father's order?" Bulma asks.

"I don't can if I can, I will. I will not send you to do something that you cannot handle." He says. The man starts to type way and sighs.

"I don't think it will work." He says doubtful. Vegeta glares at the man.

"Then do it off the books, I just need to be aware of her limits. And I need it now." His voice is commanding.

"You can have her go to the room and give then this note." The man says as he writes a note on paper. Bulma raise her brow at him.

"A little retro you think?" she asks a little snotty. The man laughs.

"I trust this over anything new coming out." That comment makes Bulma not like him one bit. Vegeta smirks as he takes the note.

"What don't you trust about them?" she asks in a growl. He looks at her lost for her sudden anger.

"Everything just seems so breakable and anyone can get into the files and steal information." Vegeta starts to laugh to himself as Bulma's face turns red.

"So are you saying the person that makes then is stupid and can't figure out how to make a reliable system?" she asks and makes the man creped out.

"I never said that…" he says. Vegeta grabs Bulma shoulder and pulls her to the door.

"As much as I would enjoy watching you rip him to sheds, you need to wait until your testing." He says. Bulma starts to control herself as they walk down the hall the one of the rooms. Vegeta drags a still fuming Bulma through the network of halls that she won't remember later.

"How dare he…" She seethes out.

"Shut up, it doesn't matter right now." He tells her as he drags her into another door. This is a room that looks like the other side of an interrogation room, on the other side of a two way window, mirror. There is a group of scientists Bulma doesn't know, which is odd. She thought she knew all of them. They all are talking and stuffing their faces. Which reminds her, she and Vegeta haven't eaten much today. One of them turns around and gasps upon seeing both of them.

"High Prince Vegeta and princess Bulma." He half shouts before bowing, it makes everyone to turn around and bow. Bulma has to reframe from laughing at the sight of frighten Saiyans who's mouths are full of food. One saiyan walks up to him and Vegeta gives him the note. He reads it and turns around and tells the others to get ready for a testing.

"Now, this will start off like a normal training session with you and I. then they will throw in some scenario into it, in which testing endurance, strength, loyalty, and for you leadership." Vegeta tells her firmly. A female scientist walks up to them.

"Could you please follow me?" she asks, Bulma follows her to the door next to the window and she walks through. The woman returns to Vegeta. "You are not need."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Since she hasn't been trained by us, we will only be taking in her level." The saiyaness explains to him. Vegeta nods. "And we are going to have to ask you to leave, it is confidential."

"I don't think so, I will be right here. I asked for it and I will be right here." Vegeta tells her firmly. She doesn't fight with him as he walks over to the window were all the scientists are sitting around controls and scanners.

"Now Princess Bulma, we will start reading your power level now." A voice tells her. Bulma nods to show she heard them and one of them presses a button. On the window, numbers start racking up. They stop at a third class level. Vegeta smirks at this; he knows the girl normally holds her level here. The scientists look at each other and scratch their heads. Vegeta walks over to the one in front of the microphone and takes it.

"Girl, stop screwing with them and stop surprising it. These idiots aren't familiar with that concept Bulma laughs and closes her eyes. She didn't take in the fact that they can't read her hiding ki, like she can. When the numbers rise again the scientists take a breath. They didn't want to fix the system. The numbers move faster and faster.

"This is just like how Vegeta's was during his test." One scientist comments.

"Better be, I have been training her." He interjects. When the window starts to crack, Vegeta laughs. "Yep, just like mine." Right then the window breaks and the numbers stop moving. "You really need to update this system to be able to handle higher power levels." He says as he looks at a stun Bulma.

"What the hell happened?" she asks as she points to the now broken window.

"You just proved my point." Vegeta tells her. "Now we can go." She shrugs her shoulders and hops through the window and leaves with the prince.


	22. Claimed? Someone Doesn't Think So

**Ok, here is the next Chapter. Be warned! There is some content in this chapter that might not be agreeable with most of you. But it is only meant to be able to link into farther in the story. Another than that, I will have fun writing the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"This is fun Vegeta." Bulma squeals as she lifts into the air and twirls. Vegeta just stands there with a smirk on his face and arms crossed. She reachs down and grabs his arm and pulls up ward. "Come on, let's go somewhere." She pleads with him.

"Like where? Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asks through the smirk.

"I don't care right now. I just want to fly somewhere, Vegeta. Take me somewhere." She pleads more. He shakes his head to the side.

"Fine," he says as he rises in the air. "Follow me." He says as he shots into the sky. Bulma looks up and laughs as she does so too. "We are 10,000 feet in the air now." He tells her.

"So, take me somewhere, Vegeta." She tells him again.

"Just letting you know." He says before turning to the left and dashes off. It takes her a few minutes, but catching up to him with speed. "Took you long enough." He mocks her.

"Now where are we going?" she asks ignoring his comment. Nothing right now can bring her down from her excitement.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He tells her. She rams into his side gently and groans.

"Come on Vegeta, Tell me." She pleads with him.

"Shut up and wait." He shuts her up and they fly to the mountains. About thirty minutes of flying Bulma is getting tired, lucky for her, Vegeta starts too descended over a waterfall.

"Oh my Kami! This is beautiful, Vegeta." She says as she lands on the land around the little hidden lake. She takes a deep breath in and the smell of the waterfall fills her lungs. All around the little lake is a think green forest that one could never just stumble upon it. Throughout the lake are little rocks she could jump across to get right in front of the fall. Behind it is a little cave that could hold both Saiyans comfortable.

"Only the high Royals know of this place. My great grandfather found it when he was prince." Vegeta tells her.

"Did he ever name it?" Bulma asks as she steps forward to the edge of the water.

"No, he said something this beautiful should only be called the waterfall." He informs her. Bulma nods as she slides her foot out of her white and blue boot to dip it into the water. It is cool, very relaxing for this hot day.

"Your great grandfather was very smart; I don't think one could name this." She says with a sigh as she pulls her foot back out. Bulma takes the other boot off and laughs. Vegeta watches her as she turns from him and stares at the lake. She shakes off her shorts and pulls her shirt over her head and ups into the lake in her sports bra and underwear. Vegeta raise his eyebrow and the sudden lost of self conciseness. It wasn't normal for Bulma just to strip in front of him.

Bulma swims under the water like a fish. The lake must be twenty feet deep. The life under her is beautiful. The different color of fish and plants almost takes Bulma's breath away. She turns and swims farther down. She starts to see a little hole that would lead under the forest, an underground river. She starts swimming over to the hole, right when there is a splash above her. She turns in the water and smiles when she see Vegeta has joined her. She waves at him and points to the hole.

He stares at her as she swims. Her movements are so fluid, just like her fighting. It looks flawless. He shakes his head because he was staring again. The last couple of days, it's been hard not to. His brain keeps telling him she is the perfect Saiyaness. It's hard to get it out of train of thought. During Flying lessons, Yes he had told her he will teach her, he couldn't stop looking at her, her determination to get flying was getting to her. Ever since Broly had gotten here, he can't stay away from her. He would come up with anyway to get her away from him. Vegeta never trusted him and never will.

Bulma stares into the hole mouth. It goes on for miles. She turns to see Vegeta still in the same spot. So she phases over to him and smirks before going to get air. Moments, Vegeta joins her.

"It is really beautiful place." She tells him before swimming over to the waterfall. Bulma climbs up on the rock closet to the falls and stands up. She lets the mist hit her as she giggles. _'I never thought something like this was on Vegeta.' _She comments to herself. Vegeta watches her again. Her body is toned just perfectly. Her arms and legs show her muscles, but not over glorified them. Bulma's waist dips in to give her that hourglass shape. Her hair ends right at her hips, but right now it's all pulled into a ponytail so she could fly without trouble. Bulma jumps back into the water to swim some more.

She swims over to him and pulls him under the water. He starts kicking at her playfully and that starts them sparing under the water. Being both Saiyan, they can last under the water without breathing for a long time. They take this advantage and go after each other for five minutes before having to breathe. They both surface and they begin laughing.

"I won that round." Bulma smirks triumphantly. Vegeta shakes his head.

"No, you're wrong Girl." He tells her. "I win." He smirks back.

"You want to go again?" She asks.

"You bet." He says before dunking her under the water and they start again. Punch for punch, Kick of kick, they are pretty evenly match in the water. Bulma goes to kick Vegeta and her grabs foot and pull her towards him. Next thing she knows, she is flesh to her prince with her leg behind him. She can't help but blush and Vegeta smirks again. He has defiantly won this time. Bulma tries to keep herself from kneeing him. She really doesn't mind being this close to him, but she is courting Broly. This isn't right. Right now she wishes they had a mental link. She would tell him to let go.

At this thought, she begins to feel another saiyan coming…

Nappa lands on the ground next to the lake. _'The prince and princess' ki are here. But I can get a good location because the mountains interference.'_ He thinks to himself as he hits the thing in his hand. It's a big version of a scouter, it's called a tracker. Something Bulma started to work on a few years ago, but other things came up before she could finish it. Nappa begins to look around for any sign of either of them.

Bulma tries to pull her leg away from Vegeta, but he doesn't get it. She points up and then to her leg. She really doesn't think it's smart to be catch under the water with her leg wrapped around the prince. She starts to mouth Nappa to him, but he sees her mouth moving. Bulma pulls on her leg again and Vegeta just hold tighter.

Nappa starts to sniff the air. He finds both of their scents in the air, so he follows them. It takes him to the other side of the lake. Nappa raises his eyebrow at the sight of two sets of blue spandex training suits on the edge of the lake. He holds in a laugh as he sees the prince's armor and cape. He looks around for any sign of his prince and princess. But then decides not to.

"Vegeta, I knew you had feelings for her." He tells his prince through their mental link. This makes Vegeta freeze. He looks at Bulma and pushes her leg off of him and looks at her franticly.

"Nappa, were the hell are you?" he ask pissed off.

"Next to both of your sets of training spandex." He informs him. Vegeta shots himself to the water surface and glares at him.

"How the hell did you find this place?" he shouts as he makes his way to the land.

"Bulma's old tracker. Now are you even going to deny my comment?" he asks the fuming prince.

"You're not suppose to know of this place, Nappa." He shouts at him. Bulma is trying to figure out what she is going to do. She doesn't want Nappa seeing her in her underwear. She doesn't even know what told her to strip in front of Vegeta in the first place. She swims over to the waterfall and swims on the other side. Bulma surfaces and listens. Vegeta is yelling at him. 'Thank you Vegeta.' She says to herself as she dives again.

"Your father was going to announce her courtship to Broly today and you two decide to run off and …" Nappa yells at him.

"I damn well know she is going to mate that poor excuse of a saiyan." He points to the south. "I would never do such a downright disgraceful thing to her." He shouts at him. "Not when she does want to mate him." Nappa faces hardens at his comment.

"Vegeta, I didn't mean any rudeness." He says as he backs down.

"I know my father is holding a ball to announce it. She really got excited about finally being able to fly and asked me to take her somewhere, so I took her here." Vegeta explains to him as he picks up his shorts and puts them on. "We started to spar. Nothing else happened. You can even check her if you want to." He tells him before looking to the ground. "I have no idea what's going on with me. Ever since I saw him near her, I can't keep myself away from her." He confesses to his oldest ally. Nappa looks at him and sighs.

"It's normal when you claim someone." Nappa tells him. Vegeta looks up.

"I haven't claimed anyone." He shouts.

"Not in the same sense as everyone else does, my prince." He informs him.

"Nappa, just leave before I kill you for your stupid thoughts." He tells him as he pulls his shirt on. "I will make sure she gets home and dressed." Nappa just shakes his head and flies back home. Bulma surfaces when she feels Nappa leave.

"Vegeta, are we in trouble?" she asks shaky.

"No, just get dressed and I will fly you home. You have a ball to get to." He reminds her. Bulma's eyes light up.

"oh, I forgot." She says as she swims to the land and starts to get dressed. Vegeta turns around to give her privacy. He takes the time to put his armor back on too. "Looks like I'm going to be really late." She sighs out after looking at the sun position.

"Don't worry, I will fly you back." Vegeta tells her. She turns around and Smiles at him.

"Thank you." He nods and picks her up and he shots into the air.

"Hold on." He tells her before shooting south as fast as he can. Bulma just grabs his neck and buries her face in it. Vegeta, the whole way, yells at himself for being so careless and weak.

He lands on her balcony in ten minutes flat. Bulma stretches and walks into her room. This is the first time since she got home, that she has been in the southern palace, her second home. She walks in and walks straight into her bathroom to take a quick shower. Vegeta has never been in her bedroom. In fact he has never been on her balcony. He peers in and looks around. Bulma hasn't moved her furniture much. There is a lot bluer in her room now than when she was younger. Instead of toys along the wall, there are blueprints hanging on the wall and metal on the floor.

Bulma emerges from the bathroom in a robe and towel in her hair. She is a little startle to see Vegeta still there, but then shrugs her shoulders.

"Nothing much in here." She says. "You can come in and sit on my bed until I get dressed." Bulma tells him. Vegeta doesn't move.

"Saiyan males do not enter a female's room unless he plans on bedding her." He tells her. Bulma scoffs.

"Old costumes, Vegeta you know I don't follow much of any of them." She says. "But you can wait outside." Bulma walks into her closet and shuts the door. In there, she picks a blue modest dress, high neckline with rushing around her waist. She sighs when she feels him leaving. Bulma pulls on a clean pair of undergarments and then the dress. _'I'm going to be a little warm in this, but oh well; he wants me in something like this.'_ Bulma puts on a nice silver necklace that has a bright blue jewel as it's pendent."There." She says as she walks out of the closet and goes to her vanity. There, she brushes her hair and pins some of it back with pins with blue jewels on them. Next comes her makeup. Light and clean for her today. '_This doesn't seem right. Looking like I'm trying to impress him.'_ Bulma sighs as she walks to her door. On the other side is two saiyaness that were about to knock. "Sorry, I got here late. I just took it to get ready."

"No problem Princess, we can just get you there." One says with a smile. They turn and lead Bulma to the hover limo that will take her to the central palace.

Vegeta lands on his balcony and walks into his room. In there looking at his things on his dresser is his father. Vegeta sighs and strips off his shirt.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asks annoyed. He forgot to tell Nappa not to talk to his father.

"I haven't been in here in forever." His father comments as he holds up something from his dresser. It was one of the only pictures in the room. It was of him and the Son children. Bulma is leaning on him and he is staring at her like she has gone mad. He wasn't aware that she was holding a camera with her tail. Kakarrot is leaning on the other side of him making the same funny face, while Raditz looks at them from the side like it was all stupid. This was about two years ago.

"Yeah and you shouldn't have came back in here." He says as he grabs the picture and puts it back on the dresser.

"Vegeta cut the crap. I'm your father and I'm allowed in your room." He says as he looks around more. On the night stand are the two wrist bands Bulma have given to him that control gravity. He wasn't going to wear them while teaching her how to fly. His father walks over and picks them up. "What are these?" he examines them. King Vegeta pulls back some of the cloth and sees the metal work and computer underneath it. "She made this?" he asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes…it's something will help me get stronger faster, Father." He says annoyed again as he takes them from him and set them back down on his night stand. "I really don't know how to explain them and I really don't care to." He snide off to his father.

"You have a lot of things from her in here; normally you would throw gifts away if they don't help you get stronger." King Vegeta comments. "But you have a lot of things from the little sweetheart." He says as he walks to the wall. Vegeta doesn't know if he should be pissed or shocked. He didn't really think he had a lot of things from her. On the wall is another picture of her. This time is her fighting with her brother. It shows the sweat on her brow as she smirks at her brother, Kakarrot. It was her first spar in months with her brother. She gave Vegeta the picture because she thought it would be nice, she gave her brothers a picture and this one had to do with fighting.

"I don't see your point father. I have things that will help me get stronger and things from my squad." He tells him a matter a fact.

"But, the Son Saiyaness was not on you team until last month." He tells his son with his back turned from him, he is admiring the picture.

"Her brothers were, if she just happens to be in them, it's not my fault." He answers him. "I don't have the capability to erase her from the picture."

"I don't think you would have." His father tells him.

"No, honestly I wouldn't." Vegeta admits. His father turns around and looks at him. "It would be a waste of time; I have training to focus on." He smirks at his father's look of displeasure. "Now why are you here?"

"You know why." The king tells him.

"Nappa is stupid. The girl and I were sparing and nothing more." Vegeta speaks up.

"In your underwear at the waterfall?" he doesn't seem to believe his son.

"She was the one that stripped down to go swimming. We ended up fighting under the water." Vegeta states the truth.

"I don't believe she would strip in front of you." The other Vegeta states.

"I was thinking the same thing. But hey, the girl is nuts." He says.

"Why were you two there?" he continues to drill his son.

"It was hot and she had just figured out how to fly. I thought it would be a great test flight." Vegeta is getting tired of this fast. "I would never disgrace her like that; she is to mate with someone else." He looks to the side.

"I know, I'm just trying to figure out who she is to you." The king tells his son. Vegeta scoffs.

"Are you going to tell me the same thing Nappa said? If you are, then you can leave. I have a ball to get ready for. One for one of my squad members." Vegeta turns on his heel and walk into the bathroom, he slams the door.

His father just shakes his head and walks out of his son's room.

Vegeta readjusts his armor to have it sit squarely on his shoulders. He isn't looking forward to this little engagement party. Not if it's for the girl. He runs his fingers through his hair and he begins to pace. 'You can do this, you're the saiyan prince.' He tells himself. 'Damn it, I knew I need to stay away from her.' He sighs and punches he wall causing a giant hole.

Bulma gets to the palace and lead out of the hover limo. Broly is dressed in his armor as he greets her. Her face lights up when she sees him.

"Broly." She hugs him and he chuckles.

"You look nice and modest." He whispers to her. Bulma pulls away from him and adjust her dress again.

"Yeah, you asked me to." She tells him with a faint smile. He lets her go first and led the way. Broly looks and checks her tail. It's around her waist and not swinging freely. They are alone in this part of the palace, so Broly asks her.

"Are you ready, Bulma?" he asks suddenly. Bulma stops and turns around to face him.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"For the ball? To announce our engagement to all of Vegeta and the universe?" he asks. Bulma stops and think. Then she laughs.

"Not really, but I do as my king says. He wants to do this, than I will do it." Bulma informs him before starting to walk again. Broly grabs her arm and turns her around. She is a little taking back from this but then again everything about him is different.

"So you don't love me?" he asks in her ear. Bulma has no idea what to say.

"I barely know you, Broly. But you are an ideal Saiyan. I'm sure I will over the years." She tells him with a faint smile.

"So you want my body?" he asks. Bulma is taken back again.

"You're hot, if that's what you're saying." Bulma hasn't seen him like this before. It is creeping her out. Broly smirks and kisses her ear. Her eyes widen at the sudden contact on a sensitive part on her body. He kisses it again after seeing her reaction.

"Well, that makes two of us." He says. "You know, Saiyans never announce their engagement . It's always to let the world know they have mated." Bulma stands still as he whispers into her ear with a purr. This feels so weird to her.

"No, it's the opposite, Broly. I don't think the King wants us to be mated just yet." Bulma tells him in a firm voice.

"Are you sure? Why would he hold it this soon?" he asks before biting her ear hard. Bulma charges up her ki and pushes him off of her.

"Then let's wait a little longer, we shouldn't be rushing thing because he wants us to." She says. Bulma feels her twin is the closet to her. She mentally sighs. Broly looks at her and laughs.

"I thought you said you do as your king tells you." He says as he gets closer again. This closeness is bothering her. His arm wraps around her waist and starts to play with her tail. Something an unmated saiyan never does unless they are going to bed.

"Goku, come down the south hall from you as fast as possible. I need help." She half yells at her twin in desperation. She is weaker than Broly and is starting to get freaked out by him.

"B, are you ok?" he asks scared. She can't answer him right now.

"Come on, Bulma. You can't resist me. I'm going to be your mate. Why not at less go and find a room?" he asks in her ear as he rubs her tail. She can't move now. She trained her tail but not really finished it and this makes her lose control of herself, even if it is not a hard grip.

"No Broly, I'm not ready." She stutters out. The motion on her tail is really affecting her.

"Goku, damn it were the hell are you!" she yells. "Broly is trying to get me to…" she can't finish the thought to her brother because Broly slaps her hard. Bulma head snaps to the side with a sickening sound.

"Do not deny your own husband. That isn't a saiyan woman's place." He growls at her as he grips her tail. Bulma tries her best not to scream at the shock of pain.

"I am a girl and I'm not some old fashion female from earth. It was wrong for us to even think that it was right to follow their social politics when we first found them." She breathes out in defiance. Broly slaps her again.

Kakarrot turns around the corner and sees this. He is pissed. He doesn't even ask what his is doing. He phases over to him and yanks him off of his sister and throws him on the other wall. He pins him there as he punches his gut twice. Broly start to cough up blood and he stops.

"Don't you dare touch my sister like that again unless she allows you?" He growls at him before dropping him to the ground. He turns and sees Bulma is standing up and has a scared look in her eyes. Between Broly actions and her brother only have to punch him twice to cause him to not be able to move she doesn't get it. She only grabs her brother and runs off at full speed to her other room here. It was close by and Broly didn't know where it was.

They get in there and shut the door. Bulma finally breathes as she walks to the mirror and looks in it. Her face is bruised already.

"Dang it, it just healed." She cusses out. Her twin is staring at her looking for answers. "Goku, I swear, he didn't act this last the couple of days." Bulma says as she looks at him through the mirror. She reaches under the sink and pulls out more makeup. Bulma begins to apply some on her bruise. She found it useful to have around, it got annoying when people asked her about her face.

"Bulma, this is important. You can't mate him if he is going to treat you like this." He tells her.

"I don't have a choice, plus after we mate, he won't be like this. The king saw something in him and I have to trust him. I may not see it, I tend to miss thing." She informs him. "I cannot go against his better judgment, plus he can help us with taking down Frieza." Bulma adds. He sighs and sits on the corner of the bed.

"So you are willing to be hit and thrown around just so we can take down Frieza?" He asks flabbergasted.

"Everyone needs to make sacrifices in preparing for war, Goku. Being who I am, I can't have what I want all the time." She breathes out.

"And who are you?" he asks. "Just some pawn in this game?"

"No, I'm the…" Bulma sighs. "The Seer. I'm able to see the future, past, and present at any given moment. Their main job it to get the chosen one to legendary and keep him safe. I'm in the age that I need to help break the tyrant organization over our head." She tells him. "I have been getting planets working together to over throw the PTO for years now." Her twin doesn't say a thing as Bulma looks at him through the mirror. "IF I'm going to do this, I need to do as I am told. That's why I'm agreed to Frieza. I do his dirty work while I travel and get more rebellious planets to join the rebellion. I have to sacrifice things in order to do this." Bulma turns and looks at her twin. "If that means my freedom, then I will do it. If I mate Broly, or get engaged, them I won't have to worry about people on the ship or any other planet bothering me as I complete my mission."

Kakarrot sits there and processes this information. He knows she is telling the truth about everything. But her idea of Broly is not like her thinking.

"Bulma you shouldn't give up something this important to you. You should protest this, I remember you saying you won't mate unless you get to pick." He smiles as he looks into her eyes. "You said you weren't some old fashion princess. You were going to choose your mate."

"I know, but things change. I have grown up, Goku." She tells him in a sad voice. "Now please don't tell anyone about this. I would greatly like it if you forgot it actually. From Broly on." She asks him before putting her makeup away.

"Ok, B. but you need to stand up for yourself." He tells her. He isn't sure if he will keep most of the promise though.

"I will, it's hard when he grabs my tail, though." She comments without thinking. Her twin starts to growl. "Knock it off." She laughs. "We got to go to a ball." She turns around and smiles. The bruise is nowhere in sight. Kakarrot stands up and offers her his arm. Bulma takes it and they walk out into the hall. She feels better now she had just exploded everything on her twin. It has been a hard couple of years for her not to tell anyone of what she has been planning.

Bulma can feel a mass of people in the ball room. Broly is even in there. He seems a little steamed up, but she isn't going to show any fear. Not right now. They walk into the room and he takes her straight to their family.

"Hi mom and dad." She hugs both of them. They both have hard faces right now.

"Hey kid, long time no see." Her mother says. Bulma smiles.

"I guess so." Bulma says.

"Nice fight, I'm proud of you, my little girl." She adds. Now the youngest saiyan smirks.

"I know, I fought good." She jokes with her mother. She just laughs and her father looks at her.

"I don't like this arrangement." He announces.

"Neither do we." Her brothers say together. Bulma sighs.

"I know, but it is what the king wants. I can't fight with him." Bulma explains.

"But you're only eleven. He can't expect you to mate…" her mother starts off.

"He doesn't, we are courting now and later we with mate." Bulma informs her family. "Didn't he talk with you?"

"No, I found out through my sister." Bulma rolls her eyes.

"Make since, because they are the king and queen of the south and I'm there princess." Bulma sighs again. When she feels Raditz and his girl walk over, Bulma straightens herself up. "Hello Opel." She greets her with a hug and a smile. She is in a green dress that is strapless and goes to the floor.

"Hey, Bulma. How are you?" she asks.

"Fine." Bulma replies simply. She can feel her twin look at her like he knows she is lying. Not like Bulma is going to tell her that her face is throbbing because her future mate smaked her twice.

"How was your first time on his ship?" she asks a little sad.

"No problem, I have him eating out of the palm of my hand." Bulma tries to lighten the tone. She laughs.

"I could tell, you were the talk of the ship after you won." She informs the blue saiyaness. I begin to feel Broly's presents walking over to her. Bulma glances to her left and she stiffens, it's barely noticeable to everyone. Only her father and twin noticed it.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Bardock asks his son. Kakarrot tries to find the words to say.

"Broly is on his way." He tells his father, but before he can explain Broly gets there.

"Hello my sweetheart." He says as if nothing happened as he wraps his arm around her waist. Bulma gives him a smile. Everyone thinks it's genuine, except her twin.

"Hello Broly." She says sweetly. One thing Bulma has been great at is acting. She looks at Opel. "Broly, this is to saiyan Raditz has been courting, her name is Opel." She speaks more to Opel than him. Broly looks her up and down and Bulma can feel him purr, but it's not audible. He holds out his hand to shake her hand. Her small hand gets swallowed by his.

"Nice to meet you, miss Opel. Has my Bulma told you the good news?" he asks glancing at Bulma's chest.

"No," She looks between the two. Then her face looks offended before smacking Bulma playfully on the shoulder. "How dare you not tell me you are courting someone?" she shrugs her shoulders and glace at Broly.

"Kind of just happened, King Vegeta has arranged it." Bulma tells her simply. Broly glares at her for a second and squeeze her tail for only a second. Just enough to give her the message that he is in charge of her, Bulma never shows any sign of pain as she continues. "But I feel in love with his personality…" Bulma leans forward and whispers into her ear. "And looks." Broly could hear it and he is pleads at her because he starts to pet her tail. "That's what the ball is about. The high king is going to announce it soon." She begins to look around for him. "We were told to come and find him when we got together, Broly." She comments. Bulma finds him in his throne room with Queen Victoria, Vegeta, and her other family. "They are in the throne room." Bulma comments. Then she looks around at her family. "We will be right back." She says before Broly takes her away from her family.

"I'll go with you." Kakarrot tells his sister.

"No, you will cause issues." She is blunt with her brother as they walk out of the ball room. No one is in the hall, but it should be only a five minute walk. They get away from the door before he pins her to the wall.

"What the hell was that?" he asks with anger.

"I told the truth, the king will say it was his idea. He tends to take credit for a lot of things he is a saiyan after all." She tells him with a laugh. Broly goes to raise his hand. "I wouldn't, you hit hard and I already put on a lot of makeup already." She tells him flatly. He smirks and starts to caress her face. Instead of Frieza's cold burning, this touching is like lava is touching her.

"That's fine; I can find another way to pay you for your disrespect." He says into her ear with a whisper. Then he kisses her ear, while his hand is rubbing the base of her tail. Bulma never felt this violated before. It is scaring her. Her heart begins to race and Broly smirks, thinking it is something else. "See, just accept it. We are going to be mated." He says, and then he starts to nibble on her ear. Bulma can't believe her body has just shut down. It isn't like her to let something like this happen. She starts to breath heavy as she tries to regain control of herself.

"Broly, Please this is the last place and time to do this." Bulma stutters out. She has never had this feeling of fear.

"We can take this somewhere else if you like?" he asks as he starts to leave wet hot kisses down her neck.

"I don't think I want to continue this anywhere, Broly." She tells him in a more firm voice. Broly stops kissing her neck and looks her in the face. Both of his hands grab her face with force. Broly looks lovingly into her eyes.

"What do you mean my wife?" he asks in a fake sweet voice. "Don't you love me?" Bulma starts to raise her ki up. She needs to try to put up a fight against someone stronger than her.

"No, I don't know you Broly." She tells him as she grabs his wrist and tries to pull him off of her face. It's not working. She tries to put all her strength in it again. Not even a budge.

"You think you can overpower me?" he asks as he laughs. "My dear, I'm stronger than your prince, I am the true legendary not that fool." This comment makes her do a multiple of things. First, Bulma pales. Then she gets a fit of rage.

"You're lying!" she shouts, her spit flying all over his face and she tries harder to get him off her face."I have seen it; I have seen many events leading up to his transformation. You cannot trick me." He glares at her.

"Just because you're the seer, doesn't mean you got it right." Bulma face drops. "I figured it out a long time ago, even before you knew it. But trust me that is our little secret." He tells her with a smirk. Bulma heart slows down and almost stops. She just stares into the empty void in front of her. She can't believe it at all. She doesn't even feel Vegeta walk into the hall. Broly takes this time to lean in and try to kiss her. Bulma doesn't even move.

Vegeta sees he has pinned her to the wall and he his holding her face. Bulma's hands are griping his and from what Vegeta can tell, it's to keep him from removing them. He sees her staring into his eyes with this look of longing. Vegeta feels a pang in his heart as he watches Broly lean forward to kiss her. His feet don't stop moving, he was told to get both of them because they were taking forever. Now he knows why. Honestly, he didn't think the girl would be this close with Broly. Vegeta can see how much she cares for him. It is said when Saiyan's find their future mates, they become inseparable. The young prince can't believe that she choice him, the deserter. He clears his throat and Broly stops at looks at him.

"Oh, Bulma dear, I see we have company." His comment brings Bulma's thoughts back and she feels a fuming Vegeta is next to them. Bulma removes her hands and pull them behind her back submissive towards Broly. Vegeta finds this odd for the fiery girl. She lowers her head to him.

"Hello high prince Vegeta. I am sorry we are later." She says as she grabs Broly's hand. The prince has no idea what to think of this.

"I could tell you two weren't going to join the meeting unless someone came looking." He comments before turning around and leading them back to the throne. Broly removes his hand from hers and push her in front of him so he can check on her tail.

"Nice you can join us, you two." Bulma remains silent as she gets on her knees before her king. Broly wants her to be a woman from the past she so will be. She doesn't want to get hit again. Queen Victoria knows something is up from the moment she walked into the room.

"We got… preoccupied, my high king." Broly says so everyone thinks what Vegeta thinks. Bulma slow gets up and stand behind him, head down and hands clasped behind her back. Her mother, Queen Lilith notices her behavior too. The meeting goes by quickly; Bulma doesn't pay much attention though. She is right now trying to figure this thing out.

"I will announce it and then we will begin the ball." King Vegeta says.

"You two should dance for a bit and then get a break from each other." High Queen Victoria tells them. "You two are still young and need to be use to being apart." She adds.

"Yes my high queen," Broly says. "We will do as you say." He squeezes Bulma shoulder and she snaps out of it. "Won't we?"

"Yes of course." Bulma says quickly. All her visions point to Vegeta turning not him. She has never had a vision of him before. He is a stranger to her.

"Good, now let's go." The high king grabs both child by their shoulders and push them out the door and take them to the ballroom. 'Tonight will be a long night.' Bulma tells herself.

Everyone stops talking and turns and watches the new comers walk into the room. Everyone bows in respect as they walk. The high king smirks at the crowd and he grips both of the Saiyan's shoulders tighter. It feels like nothing to both of them. He clears his throat and welcomes everyone here.

"Now, I will explain for the sudden ball." He pushes them forward. "Our dear Princess Bulma is going to court the young brave warrior, Broly." The crowd has a mix reaction; clapping, gasps, and cheering for the young 'love.' Bulma could be sick any moment. Broly takes her hand and leads her to the middle of the ballroom to dance. She doesn't want to be this close to him. Not after what he just told her that. His hands position themselves on her and hers atomically react, one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. Then he leads her into a waltz.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, just my brain hurts." She is honest with him. Why, she doesn't know. He chuckles.

"I was sent away by the women when they found out their little prince will not be the legendary. But that's fine. I have my seer now and we can expose all the lies they spew out." He tells her. Bulma can't really thing. No one has even told her anything about her own self.

"Is that why I was put in the southern royal protection? Is that why they haven't told me of my gift?" Bulma asks in a whisper. Her brain was just shattered right now she isn't sure of anything.

"Exactly. But during my time of planet, I found out a lot of things. They are not trustworthy, Bulma." He tells her. The rest of the dance is spent in silences. Others had joined them in dancing but Bulma is just trying to make her brain not explode. Broly lets her go and backs off. "Now, go over there and act like you know how to." He tells her. Bulma walks straight to the food buffet and grabs two bottles of wine and wonder off to find her brothers. Bulma walks into the hall and feels them in the garden. She has made her appearances, Bulma can leave. Plus, she needs to do some sole searching.

Bulma finds her brothers and Vegeta sitting in the garden drinking. She just sits next to her twin and Vegeta and opens one of her bottles.

"I brought another bottle." She tells them.

"I thought you will be in there for longer." Vegeta speaks up in a pissed off voice.

"I hate parties; I was there as long as I needed to be. Plus I need to drink. My brain is fried for the rest of the night." Bulma tells him before taking a swig of her saiyan vodka. Her older brother laughs. Kakarrot, not so much.

"What happen?" he asks. The drink is already taking its effect.

"Which part?" she asks in a laugh. Vegeta looks at the girl with suspicion.

"The part I don't know." He says.

"Oh, well he set off a big bomb off." She says and then takes a swig. "He said he was the super saiyan and that I have been lied to all my life." She tells him. Vegeta roll his eyes. It sounds like him. "Oh that is after he grabbed me again and tried rapping me again." She laughs out. Raditz laughs too, only because he is already four sheets to the wind and someone laughed. Vegeta looks her up and down. He even grabs her and makes her turn towards him as he looks for anything. "What are you doing?" Bulma asks.

"Did he leave any bruises?" he asks firmly. He has just sobered up and wasn't going to rip her dress off to check.

"One big one on my face, V-man. But I'm fine." She says and takes another drink. Vegeta's fingers trace to sides of her face and starts to rub off the makeup. Sure enough, there is a dark bruise there, the size of the Saiyan's hand.

"I'm going to kill him." He seethes under his breath as he goes to stand up. Bulma grabs his wrist.

"Don't go, don't leave me." She says as she pulls him hard into her lap. "I'm drunk and I need to be watched." She says with a giggle.

"Girl, if you can admit you are, then you can watch yourself." He says as he tries to stand back up. Bulma warps her legs and arms around the prince and holes him a locking grip. He doesn't want to hurt her to get out of her grip. Kakarrot looks on and hates the sight in front of him. His sister should feel so upset to hold onto him like that for secretary.

"NO, you will get hurt. You two are to powerful and I don't want him hurting you." She tells him. Vegeta sighs. Anytime, but now, he would enjoy her grabbing him like this, but right now he needs to kill someone.

"Girl, let go and I promise everything will be fine, I will deal with him and then I will take care of you." He whispers to her as he holds her chin. "I will not let someone touch you." He tells her. Bulma sighs and let's go of him. Vegeta stands up and looks at the twin. "You knew of this, why didn't you tell me?" he asks harshly.

"She asked me not to, I was going to anyway. But when your drinking wasn't the best choice." He informs him in a firm tone. "I wasn't excited either." Vegeta finds this a valid excuse.

"Fine, then you can come with me. I will pissing my father off and need a witness." He says before turning around and he leaves with Kakarrot in tow.


	23. There Goes Vegeta

**So, Happy New Years! To kick start this year, I'm posting the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. I finished it the day after I posted the other one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Vegeta and Kakarrot find Broly in the throne room looking around. The prince smirks and readjusts his white gloves. He will not let anyone hurt the girl. She is too valuable to him becoming the legendary. Kakarrot is pissed as well, but he will let his prince take this one. After all, Bulma came to him to deal with it. And Vegeta is possessive over his sister more than he is.

Broly laughs as he turns around.

"I knew she would tell you everything." He smirks.

"You are not a saiyan, you're not even worthy to be called a human. You act more like an Icejin." Vegeta tells him with venom. Broly laughs hysterically.

"I wonder why, Prince Vegeta. It's not normal for a young saiyan to be given to the Cold Empire." He tells him.

"You where meant to be killed, never handed over." The prince snaps at him. "You don't deserve the honor of being called a saiyan."

"Just because I'm stronger than you?" he asks with a sickening smile. Kakarrot starts to charge him. But Vegeta holds him hand up to stop him.

"Kakarrot, stop." He tells him in a firm commanding voice. He stops and starts to breathe heavily as he tries to calm himself.

"Wow, you got him wrapped around your finger." Broly laughs mocks both of them. "What lies did you have to tell him?" he asks.

"Not many, But I can tell someone told you a lot." Vegeta comments with a frown. He still has saiyan blood and the Colds must have done a number on him in order to get him to believe them.

"Like you would know, Vegeta. It's not like you are privilege with all of their secrets." Broly tells him. Vegeta starts to let his ki surround him without anything stopping its flow.

"Broly, you are only stalling. We both knew this day will happen. I knew it was soon when I saw you stand next to my father." Vegeta admits.

"Is that why you kept her away from me? So I won't break her. I have her around my finger; even quicker than it took your family to get everyone to agree to the stupid multiply regions." Vegeta's power level could be felt by everyone in the room. They could also see it. Some tiles were starting to lift up and float around the young prince. "It only took my first tail grab and slip to get her to submit to me." He starts to rub his chin as more tiles lift up around the prince. His hands form into tight fists. "That was only two days ago, but seeing her in that dress proved it to me. I would have finished it if it was her stupid brother coming around the corner." He says. "I'm surprised you were able to hit me with such strength, Kakarrot." Then he smirks. "What does she call you, Goku?" this pisses the Son off. Vegeta has to grab him and throw him into the wall behind him.

"He is mine." Vegeta shouts as he charges forward. Broly just laughs. In a mere second he is up to the same power level as the prince. He had more time training at this level than he has. Vegeta's first attack is a fist. Broly catches it just mere inches from his face, but it did push both of them back ten feet. Broly lets go of his hand and sends his own punch to his face. Vegeta dodges it as he ducks. Vegeta on the way up, kick his gut hard, throwing Broly into his mother's throne. Broly phased out of the chair and charges him.

Punch for punch, so far they are even. Vegeta would punch Broly and have him fly back, and then he would phase behind the prince and punch him. Kakarrot just make sure no one can get into the room.

Bardock has begun to feel the young prince and Broly's ki spike to dangerous levels as he dances with his wife. They are in the throne room with his youngest son, Kakarrot. 'This can't be good.' He tells himself as he pales.

"Bardock, what's wrong?" Katchas asks her husband. She notices everything about her him. He is currently trying to find Bulma. He sighs in relief when he finds her in the garden with Raditz. Both of their ki's low, but that is a sign of being drunk.

"I need to talk with King Vegeta." He tells him wife. She nods and lets him leave. Bardock finds the high king on the farthest side of the room with his wife, Queen Victoria and some other important Saiyans. He bows in front of his king. "Sire, I need to talk to you. It is of great importance."

"What is it Bardock?" he asks as he looks at him with concern.

"It is about your son." That is all he has to say. The king excused himself and follows the general into the hall.

"What is he doing now?" he asks as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"He and Broly are fighting…at full strength." Bardock tells his king. His eyes widen. "In the throne room."

"What the hell is his problem?" the king shouts.

"I have no idea, but it must be important." The general answers his king. "But it is not a challenge for mating rights. Bulma is drunk with my other son in the garden." The king raises his eye brow at this.

"I would expect him to have challenged it. What the hell happened?" he asks as he walks the throne room.

They get there and the door won't move. The high king puts all his strength into budging it. But nothing.

"He brought Kakarrot to bar the door." Bardock informs him. "We have to wait until their fight is over and one leaves alive." He adds. The king growls and tries again and again. "Sire, he won't do this unless it was important to him." He tells the fuming king.

"We need to know what the hell is going on." He growls and walks in the direction of the gardens.

Bulma lays there on the ground and drinks her second bottle. Her brain feels better now. No more stress and pain. It feels like her brain is somewhere else now. Total peace and quiet. No more thoughts being shout in her head each one saying another thing. Bulma sighs in content. She doesn't feel the two ki's approaching until they were in the garden.

"Hello Dad, King." She sits up and smiles at both of them. Her father has to hold in his concern for her.

"Bulma, what's going on?" the high king asks her in a firm voice.

"I'm drinking to relief the cranium pressure I got from the mental blow and physical blow I got from Broly." Bulma tells him surprisingly well for being four sheets to the wind.

"What?" the king can't believe what he just heard. Bardock holds up the empty bottle she had finished drinking and smells it.

"Vodka helps foresight become more focused." He informs his king.

"Yeah, it felt like he reached his hand into my brain and massed it up." Bulma tells her father. He rolls his eyes.

"That explains why Vegeta is fighting him. He doesn't like people touching her." The king sighs. "I have no idea who is going to win though; they are pretty even in power level."

"Not really, Vegeta and my brothers really progressed during the last month; they are at least three thousand higher than they were last." Bulma informs him. Before trying to stand up. "That Broly is one messed up saiyan, he reminds me of Crystal. Very masochistic if you ask me." She says when she stands up without falling over. "He needs a mental check." She says with a laugh. Her deep hearty laughs almost make her fall over. Bardock can't help but glare at his king.

"You were going to mate her off to a lunatic?!" he asks in raged. Bulma's eyes unfocused for a moment and she sees a one eyed man sitting on a chair holding a blue jewel.

"You're worried about your daughter? My son is fighting him." He shouts back him. Neither of them notices Bulma refocuses.

"His Father." Bulma asks in a slur. "He has something that can help." She turns around and runs through the open window on the second floor.

"She is more capable when she is drunk than when she isn't." the king comments.

"It's a foresight thing; her brain isn't bothered with other things. She is able to focus better." He explains to him. Bardock looks at his other son and sigh. He is passed out already. "But for the rest of the Sons, it makes them stupider." He tells his king. He only chuckles. "I have no idea why Vegeta hasn't killed him yet."

Vegeta looks worse for were. He is being beat to a blood pulp. The only thing that will compare to this pain is Frieza's beatings. Vegeta tries to get up off the floor and Broly just jumps on his back and pins him to the ground. The prince is tired of this. It isn't right for him to be beaten by this Icejin in a Saiyan's body. Vegeta gathers his strength and pushes Broly off and he phases next to the Son.

"You can do it Vegeta." He tells him. "You are the prince of all Saiyans. Even him." Vegeta smirks as he breathes in.

"Your right Kakarrot." He says then he starts running towards Broly while throwing ki blasts. Broly doesn't look like Vegeta, but the prince did do a lot to the Saiyan. Broly just has gotten uses to show nothing. Showing weakness and tiring got him in a lot of trouble before. He is able to avoid some of the blasts, but the ones that do hit him burn his skin. Broly laughs in response.

"You think your little Maximum Flasher isn't going to work on me. Just give it up Vegeta; you know that even you can't win against me." Broly mocks the little Saiyan Prince. This enrages the prince even more. "I will win this little battle and get you little whore. You haven't used her to her fullest." That's it. Vegeta charges the saiyan and his rage make him power up even more. Powerful ki blasts form in both of his hands as he growls in a pure fit of anger. The Son would have reacted if his prince didn't tell him to stand down.

Broly's eyes widen as the saiyan prince starts to shake the walls with his anger. So much anger for a little saiyan. He starts to form a barren around him, this attack will hurt and there isn't any way to avoid getting hit. The crests of Vegeta start to shake from the overwhelming power the little prince is showing. All this happens in a split second, Vegeta brings his hands together and pushing both blasts together and aims them at Broly.

His aura shield holds up for most of the attack, but Vegeta guesses this would happen. He charged about another blast and throws it into the plume of smoke from where Broly got pushed into the thrones and wall. Then he runs in. Broly gets hit with the second blast and is thrown farther into the high king's office. Vegeta founds him kneeling on the ground breathing heavy with blood all over him. The young prince smirks at this sign of the tables bring turned.

Bulma follows her gut as she gets to a ship in the far field from the palace. She descends to the ground and looks at the ship in front of her. It's an older model. Maybe a decade old, at the least. But still in pretty good shape. Bulma makes her way under the ship. Older models have the ramp coming straight from the floor of the ship. In order to do that, the ship had these long think poles that are similar to landing gear. But without these, the passengers wouldn't be able to leave the ship. Her hand touches one of the poles and thinks. 'Now what was the phrase?' she asks herself. Right now she regrets the last bottle of vodka.

"354 model 9." The bottom lights up with a circle and the floor begin to lower down. The blue haired scientist smirks in achievement. 'I'm so damn smart.' Bulma walks onto the floor and it rises. The ship is pretty large on the inside. To her left are the controls to the ship. Her right a kitchen. In front of her, three doors. Bulma knows the blueprints well; those are the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Bulma Son, so glad to see you again." A deep male's voice greets her. Bulma turns around and sees the same man from her vision. Only difference is that the scare isn't there. He has short black hair that is spiky. His back is turned from her as he stares up at a painting hanging above him. Next to him are two chairs and a table. The table is set with a tea set from years ago.

"You must be Broly's father." Bulma says as she walks off the moving floor and walks to him. He chuckles.

"Yes, and I can tell you don't remember me." He says. Bulma looks around carelessly.

"Not really, but it must have been when I was a lot younger." She tells him. "Even the brightest of Saiyans have a hard time remembering something from the first year of life."

"That is very true." He comments as he sips his tea. "Even for a bright mind like yours. We can only tap into those memories if we chose too, and heavy sleep. But you my dear can do it whenever you please being one gifted with… foresight." Bulma smirk leaves her face. He knows as well.

"So both you and your son know, who else?" Bulma asks bluntly. He laughs hardly.

"Only us, we put two and two together." He tells her. Then sips his tea again. "Now Bulma, What has brought you here?"

"Your son actually." Bulma says. "He started to break me and in the process, pissed Vegeta off." The man nods.

"So he is fighting with my son." He puts it together.

"Yes and I want to know why and how you son is so strong." Bulma tells him.

"Sit and drink." He moves and takes a seat in one of the chairs. Bulma obeys and looks at the man hard. He is much younger than her vision. But she can tell he is Broly's father.

"He is just as strong as your dear prince is, but he has lost his mind." He tells the young girl. "He gets very attach and he snaps easily. I have been currently working on something to control it." Bulma picks up the other tea cup and drinks some. It's nice.

"The blue jewel." Bulma comments and the man smiles.

"Yes, you are worthy of being our seer. Anyway, when I get it done he will be his own self again. Right in time of your mating." He informs her.

"Good, is there any way you can get him out of this… meltdown?" she asks.

"I have something currently in its place, but I need to be near him." He answers her.

"And why haven't you been with him the last couple of days when he was smacking me and…" Bulma stops her rage fit.

"I can't leave the ship, it is locked from the outside." He tells her. Bulma rolls her eyes.

"You had to wait until someone unlocked it?" her voice is prissy.

"Yes." He comments.

"Good, now you can come with me and get him and leave the planet." Bulma says as she stands.

"Who said we were leaving after this?" he says. Bulma glares at him.

"I did, the southern Princess, you will leave until you get him under control and them we will talk about the rest later." She tells him as she turns and walks back the movable floor. The father grabs her.

"I don't care who you are, we will stay here." Bulma raises her ki in her arm and burns the man.

"Do not touch me. I came here to collect you and then send you off with your son." Bulma speaks firmly. "Broly may have gotten to me, but you are a weak Saiyan. I can kill you in an instance and you know it." She is just really getting tired of this family. She turns and grabs his neck in one quick motion. "Now you will listen to me and I will not kill you." Bulma seethes out to him. She drops him and the floor starts moving. Bulma steps off and feels the man charging a ki blast at her. She lets him. When it hits and burns some of her dress she smirks. "Thanks it hate this dress, another Broly made me do." She says before rising in the air and leading the way to the palace. He follows only because he doesn't want to see her power level and skills. He has heard that she won the PTO game.

Vegeta and Broly are both going at it. Vegeta is feeling a level he has never felt before. This power is new; he smirks as he makes a note to thank the girl for her wristbands. They both are back in the throne room. It is in shambles, as well as King Vegeta's office. They both are using their ki now. Their clothes are in shambles as well. Ripped, cut, and burned off from all the fighting. Both are pissed and both are ready to end this.

"You really think that slapping Bulma is worth all this trouble?" Broly mocks his choice. "You could have let it go, but no you wanted to fight." He scoffs.

"You and I both know that isn't the only thing you did and trust me I would have killed you a long time ago if you have finished with your plans." Vegeta growls at him as he punches him, sending him back with a hole in his gut. Broly coughs up blood as his mouth fills with blood. "But I'm done with you now." He says as he walks over to him. "Kakarrot, my father won't be pleased with me. I need you to be witness to this." He calls over to the Saiyan leaning against the door. He is only a little bruised from fallen tiles and ceiling falling on him. His job was to make sure no one gets in. He wasn't going to get out of the way just because something was falling. His head is strong.

Kakarrot phases next to his prince and watches him charge up a ki blast. He is beyond tired, but wasn't going to stop.

"Broly, you have been found guilty on a number of charges. You have degraded all of the royal families, to group them together." Vegeta glares at Broly. He holds up his fingers like a gun and charges a blast that will kill almost anyone. "Your punishment is death." He says right as he lets the beam leave his finger. It hits Broly. Vegeta lowers his finger and turns to Kakarrot. "It's done and we won't have to deal with him any longer." He comments. Vegeta doesn't see it coming, but Broly gains enough stress to push his ki around him and make both the prince and the Son fly into the far wall, knocking the weak prince out. Broly doesn't have enough energy left to stay awake either.

Kakarrot doesn't know how to respond to this. He runs over to his prince and checks his pulse. He is still alive. That's good. The next thing he does is slap him in hopes to wake him up. Vegeta does it to him all the time. Nothing, nothing at all. His father and the high king walk through the door and look at him over Vegeta body slapping it over and over again.

"Son, what are you doing?" Bardock asks his son concerned.

"Vegeta's was knocked out by Broly, before he passed out." Kakarrot tells his father simply as he gets up.

"Who won?" the high king asks.

"Vegeta, he actually shot him with an bang beam and somehow, before Broly passed out from blood lost he pushed both us. He ended up passing out before Vegeta hit the wall." He informs his king.

"Good, now we need him to get looked at, both of them." The king says as he looks around. He smirks. "My son held his own against him." He comments. Then sighs as he sees the gaping hole that leads to his office. "I can see he enjoyed breaking my office apart." He says. "Bardock, what do you think I should tell my people why the throne room and my office is destroyed?"

"Tell them the truth and banish both him and his son." He answers as he looks over the young prince. He will need a lot of care. "The people wouldn't think any less of the prince for fighting him, we can add how he told Bulma not in interfere and call it even."

"Wouldn't that make your daughter look weak?" the king asks.

"We can tell them that she thought she dealt with it, Vegeta still found out and finished it. He wouldn't let anyone touch his squad." Bardock tells him. King Vegeta nods.

"Sounds fair, we will have to tell your daughter when she gets back." He says.

"She just got here with Paragus." Bardock informs him. "They will be here in a minute."

"Good, Kakarrot you heard me. That is what happened and that is the story. Broly wasn't issued death, but with banishment. Tell no one of what he was being punished for and we will postpone the engagement tell farther notice." The Son nod in agreement to his king.

"Yes, my king." He says. Bulma walks into the door way with Broly's father and is in shock. She looks around franticly for Vegeta. She finds him and stares in horror. She can't feel ever of Broly's or her prince's ki. Her eyes widen and she starts to hyperventilate.

"Paragus, your son will be looked to, but you need to leave with him after that." The king tells him in a commanding voice. "Your son has been banished until farther notice."

"I know, your little princess told me." He points to the blue princess who is going blue next to him. She is staring at Vegeta's body next to her father. Her body starts to shake as her mind starts to hurt again. 'Come on. Breathe Bulma.

"Bulma?!" Bardock calls to his daughter as her twin touches her shoulders. This snaps her out of her hyperventilating. She then starts to attack Paragus.

"How dare you!?" she shouts as she punches the crap out of him. "How dare you come back?! You should be banished, You should be killed as well." She screams as she beats the hell out of his face. She round house kicks him all the way across the room. He lands right next to his son's body. Before she can go after him, both of her father and brother grab her and pin her to the floor.

"Bulma, Stop." Bardock yells at his daughter.

"His son killed Vegeta. I will not let him live." She growls out before pushing her father away.

"B, Vegeta is alive." Her twin tells her. This makes her stop fighting. "He got knocked out after Broly pushed us off of him." His words make Bulma turn and look at Vegeta. "He will be fine."

"Good, Paragus was it?" she asks. She gets a nod from her father. "Well, then I won't be slipping his blood today. But I will kill both of you later. Don't let anyone kill you before then." She speaks only as loud enough so he can barely hear her. Bulma straightens herself out before walking over to her prince and kneeling next to him to take his pulse by resting her head on his chest. "A beat pre five seconds. He isn't out of the clear, but he will be." She comments as she moves her head. She stands up and looks at her twin. "Pick him up and follow me. I'll get him fixed up." She says before backing away from him. Kakarrot looks at the king. King Vegeta notices something.

"Do as she says." He tells him. The Son nods and picks up Vegeta. Bulma smiles and walks into the hall.

"Goku, be very careful. He is all ready in a critical state." Bulma warns him in a harsh tone.

"Go get your son and take him to the medical wing. I will talk to them later." The king says as he and Bardock leaves the throne room to leave the man to deal with his own shame. The Son twins are already out of sight when the king shakes his head. "I don't think I could tell her no and live." Bardock laughs.

"She is possessive over him and her brothers." He tells his king.

"No, I really think she would have killed me and her twin to get him healed." He confesses to the general. "She is attack to her brothers." He states. "But Bulma is really possessive over Vegeta. She will kill anyone."

"She is the Seer, that's her job." Her father tells him.

"I do need to speak to her about that, don't I?" the king asks.

"Yes, because I don't even know. You kept that from even me what a seer's job is exactly." Bardock informs him. The king nods.

"Well, then I need you at get the repair crew to work on the throne room. No one is going to be allowed in there until everyone leaves. Go make sure he takes his son to get looked at when you are done, General Bardock." He nods and returns back to the throne room. The king rubs his brow again. 'I guess I need to make an appearance at the end of the Kami damn ball. Then when my son wakes up, he was get an ear full.' He vows as he pushes the doors open that led to the ball room.


	24. REALLY!

**Thank you guys for the many reviews! Just a note to the new readers, I love and do my best to reply. Please enable the PM so I can reply. Some of you don't have it and I got upset about the notice about how I can reply back it was turned off. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Was going to post it later this weekend, but got so many asking for it. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Bulma works as fast as she can. She needs to get blood for him and the Saiyan nurses are way too slow for her liking. Bulma right now is on top of Vegeta and is pushing on his chest. They got him here and his heart stop beating. Bulma had to yell, curse, and scream to get people to wake up from their stupor at seeing their prince in a bloody pulp. She couldn't wait and punched a doctor for tiring to step in; he was slowing the process of getting him a bed. Bulma resulted in putting him on a table, after dumping everything on the floor and start CPR. What she is currently doing, and has been doing the last five minutes as the stupid staff runs around with their heads cut off. The only thing they did right is getting a breathing mask and a heart monitor on him.

"One, two, three." Bulma counts off again. Her fingers are locked and pushing down to the tempo she set for him. "Damn IT, where the hell is my blood and IV?! Don't you people know what Hypovolemia is and what it means to be in Cardiac arrest?" She shouts. "Give him some of my Kami Damn blood if you can't find his supply." She shouts.

"But you don't keep a stash here, Princess." A doctor tells me. I look up and glare at him.

"I'm fully aware of this. I hand this over to my brother." She snaps out at him. "In fact, Goku get your ass over here!" She yells. His head pops up from a cabinet and he runs over to her. "Take over; you need to do this so I can give him some blood." Bulma lifts one leg and bring it to join her other leg on the other side of Vegeta as she pushes to the beat she made. Kakarrot starts to watch her hands move up and down. "Got the tempo?" she asks.

"Yes." He says. Then Bulma gets off of him completely and her twin phase where she was and continues her job. Bulma watches her brother.

"One, two, three." She counts off to help him get adjusted.

"Thanks." Bulma takes this as he will be fine, but she is still concerned. 'I need to get that tank started.' She thinks to herself and she looks to the doctor.

"Ready?" she asks. He takes her over to a chair and a nurse is ready to get the blood. "Goku, close your eyes now." Her brother nods and closes his eyes. The nurse looks at her lost. "He has trypanophobia." Bulma can't say the word needles. Her brother would freak. The nurse understands and begins. Bulma does, but not as bad. After all, they are twins. She closes her eyes and the nurse does her best.

It takes some time, Bulma's veins are stubborn and it takes four tries on each arm to find a vein that would give up some blood. The nurse is good at what she does and this makes her fear the Princess. Bulma sighs and leans back in the chair as the nurse finally finds a vein in her wrist, the most painful places to draw blood. Bulma breathes in as she feels the blood leaving her body. She starts to feel a little tired when they have enough blood to get Vegeta back to a stable level. She nurse pulls the needle out and cleans up the little hold. Bulma opens her eyes and refuses the band aid. She just grabs the blood bag and tries not to puke. She can handle blood from a spare of fight, but for some reason she can't stand blood in an IV bag. She takes it over to Vegeta and gets his IV line ready.

"Where is my IV pole?" She shouts. In seconds, there are two next to her. Everyone is on edge because they have never seen Bulma this mad. She hooks the bag on the top of the pole and gets the needle ready to puncture his arm. "Goku, here we go again. Just keep those eyes shut." She tells him in a calming voice. Kakarrot breathes in and out while keeping the beat. Bulma pushes the needle in and pulls the handle off so she can connect to it to the IV line. Between the CPR and the IV blood drip, Bulma was hopeful. She watches as a nurse wipes Vegeta's pale white forehead. He is sweating badly. "Do you want me to take over, Goku?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired." He says. Bulma nods and he phases out of the way so she can phase into his place. Again, Bulma is straddling Vegeta as she performs CPR. Her twin goes and washes his face clean. He was sweating too. Bulma wouldn't blame him. It took a while to get blood for the prince, then having to think of the fact that your twin sister has a needle in her arm bothered him too.

Bulma continues CPR for another fifteen minutes. During that time Bulma stares at the face under nether her. There is no sign of life. There is no sign of any movement. He is only breathing because of the machine that is connecting to his mask. His heart is only beating because of what her brother and she have been doing. Bulma is tired and doesn't think she can continue, but she does. Everything in the royal medical has come to a standstill as they watch Bulma work. There are three doctors around her and they all have clipboards. They are taking note of the heart monitor and the breathing rate. It is only going off when Bulma pushes down.

"Damn it, Man wake up you stubborn ass fool." She yells at Vegeta. Bulma was getting mad at herself, she should have never told him. '_I got to get him back.'_ Bulma tells herself. Her eyes to water as she yells. "You better not be screwing with me! I will kill you if you are." She pushes down harder. 'I must not be pushing hard enough.' There is a sickening snapping sound as Bulma pushes.

"Princess, you are going to make his now broken rub puncher his lungs." He gets growled at in response. She just continues to push. She feels the king and queen walk into the wing. The queen is about to faint at the sight of her son on the table and Bulma trying to bring him back. The king's face breaks as he relies how bad it truly is.

"What's going on?" he demands for answers.

"Well…" a doctor starts off. Bulma bares her teeth and growls at the man and he cows down.

"He is in Cardiac arrest, heart stopped, because of Hypovolemia, blood lost." She tells him as she pounds on his son's chest. "I have given him a blood transfusion about fifteen minutes ago and it should have kicked in." she adds with another pound.

"This is from hitting the wall?" King Vegeta asks.

"What wall? Goku hasn't filled me in yet. We got here and his heart stopped and the doctors and nurses started helping us. Not much time to in from me on anything." Bulma spits out in a hurry. Again she pound on his chest. The king and queen watch Bulma sit on their son in her dress from her engagement ball as she pounds on their son's chest. "You know what, don't tell me." She says finally. "This isn't working. Why isn't this working?"She complains.

"Princess, I think it's time to stop." The head doctor tells her. Bulma stares at him with a blank face as the queen grips her mate's hand as she holds back tears. "Your blood might have not helped and might have been rejected." He tells her. Bulma stares at him as she continues to pound at her tempo. Her eyes start to water again and she looks at Vegeta's face before closing her eyes. Tears fall down and roll down his neck. His armor was the only the only thing taking off before CPR was started. She cries as she slows down on the compressions. Bulma collapse on his chest when she stops and just cries.

"No, you can't be. You're the legendary. You can't die on me." She whispers into his chest. No one dares to move when Bulma is on him. The doctors and nurses are afraid of her right now. _'He can't be dead. I have had vision of him in the future. What do I need to do?'_ Bulma starts to breathe heavily as she racks her brain. '_What else can I do? CPR helps to pump blood to the heart and brain; there might be damage to the brain if it doesn't get blood. There is one other way to restart the heart. It's where shocking the heart brings it back. But do we have anything like that in here? No...But we do have our ki.'_ Bulma sits back up slowly and look at Vegeta's face. She brings ki to her hands and places them on the left side of his chest. The doctors can't react fast enough as Bulma pushes white ki into his chest. There is a slight beat on the monitor.

"What are you doing?" one doctor cries. Bulma does is again. There are two beats. She starts to speed up the ki blasts to his chest. What the doctors don't know is that it isn't normal ki. She is using the pure form of the positive side of ki. Sweat forms on her forehead again as she pounds the ki into his chest. His heart beat is slow but there, this gives her hope. One more time and it is at an even beat and stables enough for her. Bulma sighs and smiles. She is still crying and she will past out any moment, but Bulma is just glad Vegeta is alive again. The blue girl knows his father and mother wants to come over. So she hopes off of him and goes to the head doctor.

"I know my blood would work because he had given me blood years ago and I was fine." She tells him before walking over to the sink to wash her face and get a drink. The King and Queen walk over to Vegeta and sigh. Victoria caresses his face and kisses his forehead. "We need to get him changed and into a bed, he isn't out of the woods yet." Bulma tells them as she drives her face. Bulma turns around and sighs.

Vegeta gets changed into a night gown and moved to a bed. He still need more blood, but Bulma has to eat then she can give him more. The doctors told her no. So they settled on that. Right now Bulma is eating a box of crackers next to Vegeta's bed side as she waits for some of her meal to be ready. She had finished stitching him up about an hour ago. He was cut and burned badly. She was surprised he lasted long to be honest, but she doesn't voice her thoughts.

Bulma doesn't want to leave Vegeta's side. That the doctors will not argue about. It has been a few hours since she has gotten his heart to start again and Bulma is fighting sleep. The doctors are hoping Bulma pasts out before she understands that food isn't on the way. She yawns.

"B, you got to sleep. I will watch him." Kakarrot tells her. "You have done a lot already."

"No, this is my fault. Plus it's my job to get him to transform. That means he needs to live." She tells her brother with a yawn.

"You can snuggle up with him. You always can tell when I'm sick when we sleep." He suggests. "You will be able to tell if his heart stops again. That comment is very pleasing to Bulma's brain right now.

"Fine." She sighs. Bulma hands her brother the box of crackers and pushes Vegeta over a foot. "None of this gets told to Vegeta." She glares at her brother.

"I swear, I won't say a thing." Kakarrot promises. Bulma gets on the bed and rests her head on his chest, like she does to Kakarrot when she is tired. Her eyes shut and the little Saiyaness pass out cold. Kakarrot smirks as he eats a cracker. A nurse comes in to check on them and she stops as she sees the princess is snuggling with the prince. A sight no one expected to ever see. "I got her asleep like I told you guys." He bits down on another cracker. The nurse can't believe her eyes at this. "I told her it will help her know when he needed her. She must be really tried to believe it." Kakarrot smirk is the brightest thing in the room. The nurse just nods her head and walks out to inform the doctor Bulma has pasted out. Soon the other Son will be on his way to snoozeville.

As Bulma sleeps, her mind is still active. She goes into the black void. Bulma sighs and lies down on the black floor and tries to sleep.

"You know, this is first time I fall asleep after this long ass day." Bulma groans. "And you have to bring me here."

"Hey, what can I say? I like to give you a hard time." Flesha says as she appears crouched over her. "Get up; I have two things to show you." Bulma groans as she sits up.

"What? Can't it wait? Time doesn't pass in here and I can get rested and still have your little lesson and then go back as if no time has passed." Bulma groans.

"Nope, we are on a time limit, Vegeta will not be waiting for you long." Bulma stands up and the Flesha smirks. "First I need to show you how to look into the past. Now you are touching your prince it will go smoothly." Bulma blushes as she looks down.

"How did you know?" she asks. Flesha doesn't answer, a rip appear behind her and it shows Bulma snuggling on Vegeta. "Oh."

"Now, we are going to watch the fight." She says. "It's a lot simpler to do when you are touching someone that was there. It would be better for your brother, but I will work with what I got." Flesha cracks her knuckles and breathes in. "You need to focus Vegeta; you should feel like you have to push through something. Then think of the fight, the people involved and where was." Bulma closes her eyes and do so. Slowly the room morphs into the throne room before it was fought in. Broly is standing in front of the thrones smirking as he waits. Bulma opens her eyes.

"Wow, is it working?" She asks.

"Yes. You're not even in the vision so you can freeze it and walk around at will without worrying about being seen. You have connected to his brain wave memory and found this one." Flesha explains.

"That's awesome." Bulma comments as she phases over to Broly to flip him off. Flesha shakes her head.

"Get over here, kid. You're abusing this gift when you do that." She says in a firm voice. Bulma comes back.

"I spent a lot of time trying to bring the legendary Super Saiyan back to life because of that creep." Bulma tells her. Vegeta walks in with her brother and Bulma moves to the side to watch. When they start to talk, there is no sound. "What gives?" Bulma asks.

"You are not supposed to hear their talk with each other. The whole point of this was to show you how to get in. now, we are going to fast-forward." Bulma watches to entire fight in high speed. All the way to the point of Bulma walking in. "Now you have seen the fight. Tell me what Vegeta is mad at." Bulma looks at her as if she lost her mind.

"Broly didn't die?" she asks. "Instead he got up and pushed my brother and him. "Bulma adds. The woman nods.

"You're very observant." She comments. Then the scene leaves and they are both in the black void. "When are you going to change this up, black is to dull." A beach during sunset appears around them.

"You can keep it like this?" Bulma asks.

"Yes, you just need to tell yourself this. Now to continue, Vegeta hasn't woke up. You want to help him wake up?" Bulma eyes widen. "I take that as you do. Now focus on Vegeta." Bulma does so and the things change. Bulma feels a tight pressure around her, all most painful. She opens and finds herself in the dark again.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"In Vegeta's head." Flesha answers simply. Bulma starts to freak out.

"I can't be in here, get me the hell out of here, I can't invade his privacy." Bulma whispers to the woman. She only laughs.

"Sometimes you need to invade privacy in order to figure out what's wrong." She tells her. "It's only going to be a few seconds trip. All you need to do is form the same ki you did to get his heart started. It is heat ki. It is calming and relaxing. Right now he doesn't want to leave himself."

"Because he feels ashamed." Bulma fills in the blanks. She looks around and sees one red spot in the black. Slowing Flesha disappears, leaving the girl to herself. "Vegeta, you don't need to be ashamed. You fought for me." Bulma speaks out as she fires at ki blast at the spot. She starts to feel herself being drawn out and she is back on the sun setting beach. Bulma doesn't really like this setting. She changes it the Waterfall. Bulma smirks before ripping a hole to go back and sleep. _'That was quick.'_ She comments.

Kakarrot is just about to pass out when he sees Vegeta's arm move. He opens his eyes and look around. He sees he is in the royal medical wing. He sees Kakarrot and moans. He sees the IV's connected to his arm and he feels very tired. Lastly he looks down at the thing he feels on his chest.

"Why is she there?" he asks, not really upset at this, just confused.

"She is tried from taking care of you." Kakarrot tells him.

"Really?" he asks. His brain is cloudy as he looks down at her sleeping form. His arm pulls her closer as he looks at her twin. "Nothing about this." Kakarrot nods and Vegeta and he go to sleep.


	25. Books, Books and More Books

**Dear readers, I have some news for you. The Blue One, well it is almost over. One chapter left actually, unless you guys tell me you want one more. I will type one more and post it quickly. Now to fill you in, The Blue one is the first in a series. What I'm going to call it, I'm not sure yet. Based on the bunch of foreshadowing, what to you guys think. And second part of my authors note: I was wondering, is there any good artists reading this? I was thinking it would be a great touch to have some drawing links on my profile to Deviant Art. I can't draw and there are some parts that I think would be beautiful to have drawn out. I don't know PM me and we can talk. Thank you for reading. **

**As a closer, I'm sure you guys will love this chapter. The last one, I'm not sure. A lot of raw emotions and very lengthy, like 9,500 words. If you ask for another chapter, it most likely be rate M because it will be setting things up for the next installment, that will be rated M due to violent and **more open** sexual themes, oh and cussing. Lots of cussing from the point I'm looking at. **

**Thanks for Reading the long author note. I'm sure this chapter will make it up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Bulma yawns and stretches slightly in her sleep. Vegeta looks at the nurse that is coming in to check on him. He glares at her as she walks over to check the bag of blood.

"I'm glad you are awake, Prince Vegeta." She comments as she writes down his vitals. She tries to holding a laugh.

"What?" Vegeta growls out.

"Nothing, I just think her twin was smart when trying to get her to sleep." The nurse answers.

"What do you mean, Kakarrot being smart?" he almost laughs out.

"He told her to take a nap right there." She explains as she taps the bag. "Princess Bulma was very concerned when your heart stopped." Vegeta stares at the sleeping girl on his chest. "She came in and started to direct us in what to do. The princess was on top of you in seconds once she felt you heart stop." Vegeta smirks for a mere second. Normally he would shove everyone out of the room and leave him be, but he wants to find out about the girl's actions. "When we couldn't find your blood supply, she got up and had her broth take over as she gave her blood." The nurse says as she writes down more notes. "Actually we need her to get up soon so we can get her something to eat and have her give you more blood." The nurse says as she looks up as her prince for the first time during her explanation. She sees him staring at the younger Princess in a new light.

"Thank you, you need to leave. I will have her go out to you when she wakes up." Vegeta tells her. The nurse nods and walks out of the curtained off area. "So you were worried about me?" he asks mockingly. He doesn't know how to take this. The girl saved his life and is still working on it. He defended her and now she is repaying him for it.

Bulma grips on Vegeta's hospital gown as she tries to asleep. Bulma's eyes open anyway and she can only see the white from his gown. She starts to wiggle and find she can't move. Vegeta arm is around her. She looks up and finds the warm black eyes starting at her. Bulma blushes and tries to get up again, Vegeta holds her tight and smirks. Bulma's eyes widen as she begins to freak out.

"So you enjoy straddling me?" he asks. Bulma tries to get up again. "Nope, you listen to you idiot brother and now you will have to deal with me."

"I got to get my blood in a bag…" Bulma stutters out.

"Yeah about that, why did you give me blood?" he asks. Bulma face pales.

"I needed to keep you alive and the idiots couldn't find you blood supply." She explains. Bulma doesn't want to have a twenty question session right now. She is hungry and needs to get him more blood.

"I don't have one here." He tells her. Bulma sighs.

"Then we will make you have one." She says simply. "We can't keep trading blood. Before we know it, we will end up having the same blood." Bulma jokes. Vegeta feels comfortable with her in his arms. He isn't sure he wants to let her go. He doesn't want her to get up or leave him, she is so warm. '_Vegeta, get a hold of yourself. She is the Girl and you hate her!'_ He tells himself. Vegeta wants to move his arm and let her go, but he can't move it. Bulma can tell his face looks puzzled, Vegeta's face is wrinkled and his bow is tight. She makes note that no one is near them, no one can her them. Bulma slips her hand out and brings it to his face. She caresses his face until it is smooth again. "Thank you for defending me." She says. Bulma gets this sudden urge she doesn't understand. Vegeta watches the girl as she moves closer to his face and kisses his cheek. "I couldn't do it myself." She adds while looking into his eyes with an emotion he hasn't seen in her eyes before. Vegeta hold her from moving back down. He looks at her bright red lips and wonders how soft they are and thin. His hands move Bulma so her chest is on his. His side was starting to hurt from her leaning on it.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" he asks in a husky voice. Vegeta smirks as Bulma blushes when she notices what he did. Vegeta's hands grab her face gently and pull it back to his face and kiss her lips. This happens to fast for Bulma. Her eyes are wide open in shock from his sudden movement. _'Is Vegeta kissing me? This isn't happening. He hates me or at least puts up with me.'_ Bulma's mind is racing just as fast as her heart. Her senses are slowly catching up to her; she starts to feel his rough lips. The eleven year old never thought Vegeta would be her first kiss. Bulma begins to melt into his warm body as her eyes close. Vegeta smirks as he feels her body relax. He begins to move his lips. The Scientist for the first time is lost. She doesn't know how to react. 'Kiss back you idiot, just don't act like a log.' Her brain yells at her. Bulma's lips jolt into his lips and start following his.

Vegeta's hands travel down to her waist. Bulma is unsure, but she trusts him so she doesn't protest. He lifts her up so can bring her closer to him. Bulma's brain starts to come back when she starts to feel a ki approaching, her twin's. Bulma smiles and pulls back from the prince's warm face. Her finger goes to her lips as she moves back down and lowers her head on his chest. Vegeta is confused at her actions. But when Kakarrot peaks his head into the curtain and smiles at him.

"Hiya, I heard you were up." He says. Vegeta's face drops as he understands why the girl stopped kissing him. He was enjoying it. She was pretty good for her first time.

"What the hell do you want? You know I hate people coming in here." He snaps out. Kakarrot walks in and laughs.

"I was checking to see if my sis woke up yet." He says as he sits in the chair from earlier. Bulma remains her steady breathing to trick her brother. She can't help but smirk into Vegeta's chest.

"As you can tell she is still knocked out. Now get out of here and leave me be." Vegeta growls out.

"V-man calm down. I'm not going to do anything." He promises. Vegeta pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. Bulma feel he is getting upset.

"You are giving me a headache, Leave now." He tells him slowly and clearly. "Don't make me get up and throw you out." Kakarrot stands up as he holds his hands in the air.

"Calm down, man. I'll leave." He says and then leaves. When Bulma feels him leave she glares at Vegeta.

"What?" he snaps at her.

"Two things. I will begin with the second one first." Bulma sits up and Vegeta smirks thinking he already knows what she is going to do. The girl slaps the back of Vegeta's head. "Don't be rude to my brother." Vegeta didn't expect that.

"What's the first one?" he asks as he rubs his head.

"Why did you kiss me?" Bulma's face changes from a hard mad look to one of confusion. Vegeta stares at her not knowing how to answer.

"You kissed me back." He comments when he moves his hand.

"That doesn't matter." Bulma blushes and looks to the floor. "You started it and I need to know why." She says when she finds his eyes again. Vegeta blushes now and Bulma is shocked.

"I have no idea why, Girl. It just happened." He whispers to her. Bulma mouth drops as she stares at him. "Your lips were too tempting." He confesses. _'Did he really just say that?!' _this day has been a weird one for both of them. Bulma regains control and bits her lip. "You are pretty descent for your first time." He comments.

"Thank you…" Bulma says as she blushes brighter. "You were good too, I guess." Vegeta laughs and smirks. This seems to be prideful and Bulma can't help but add this. "Your lips are dry and chapped." His smirk drops. Due to her nervousness, Bulma starts blurting off. "If you drink water from a glass and moistures your lips before going to bed will get them soft as a baby's butt."

"Why the hell would I want to have lips like a butt?" he scoffs.

"I was meaning soft, Vegeta." Bulma states. Then she looks to the floor. "Now this is going to be awkward."

"What is awkward?" Vegeta asks.

"You and me… what are we now?" she stutters as her face still blushes.

"What are we? What do you think?" he asks mockingly. Bulma glares daggers at him. But then looks away suddenly. _'We can't be together. I'm still engaged to Broly and besides I can't mate with the legendary. That will make things to complicated.'_ Bulma isn't sure what she should do. So she just stands up and runs out of the curtained off area. Vegeta is confused as hell now.

Bulma runs into a doctor and he smiles. She stops and puts on a face.

"Hello doctor, I'm sorry. I kind of passed out." She tells him.

"Don't worry, Princess. It's just about lunch time, the King requested to speak with you." He tells her. Bulma nods. "Then we will draw more blood." He adds as Bulma walks out of the door. Her mind starts to wonder. Bulma feels two ki presents to really didn't expect to still be here. She makes her way to the soldier medical wing and finds Paragus in a chair. Bulma walks over to him and crosses her arms over her chest. Paragus sees she is in the same dress as last night, now it is covered in the Prince's blood and sweat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asks as he opens his mouth to greet her.

"Broly is still being looked to." Bulma nods.

"Very convenient." She scoffs as she looks over at the bed to her left. Broly lays there a coma. "That will help your trip off Vegeta smooth." She comments as she walks over to Broly. Bulma puts her hand on his hand and closes her eyes. She focuses on him and she feels herself being shocked as she pushes through into his mind. "That was simpler that I thought she comments as she starts to walk around the black void. Something comes hurling at her and Bulma has to lean back to avoid getting hit. She turns her head and just sees it is nothing. "Now where to find his memory." She asks as she looks around. To her right there is a red light that appears. "There you are you little guy." She smirks. "Now," Bulma charges up a ki blast. "I want to erase this memory of the fight. I don't want you knowing how strong my prince is." Bulma shots the blast and next thing she knows, Bulma feels something explode. "Cool, I hoped that worked. Or else I just erased your whole childhood." She comments right before pulling herself out of his mind and back into her body.

"What where you doing to my son?" Paragus asks with curiosity more than anger.

"Some I did to Vegeta. Had to make sure he is actually still alive." She comments before removing her hand. "From my knowledge, people in a state like this will sometimes choice not to come back and really they are dead and the machines are acting up. Going into his brain made me aware that he is in fact alive and willing to come back." She half lies.

"Why would you care?" he asks.

"I'm still engaged to him. The king never called it off." Bulma answers as she walks off with her tail swing behind her. She waits until she gets in the hall to smirk. _'Bulma you are good. Now let's just hope it work.'_ The blue haired girl goes and gets ready for lunch.

Bulma gets out of the shower feeling clean for the first time. Getting in she had to argue with herself. She wanted to get the sweat and blood off, but didn't want to remove her Prince's scent off of her. The thought of having sweat and blood on her over weighed her love of his scent. Bulma dries her hair and gets dressed in a dark blue training spandex suit. Not wanting to deal with her hair, Bulma throws it in a ponytail and calls it good; she is just going to the training center after she recovers from giving blood. She walks to the dining room where she feels the king is heading to now.

"Good Afternoon, Bulma." King Vegeta greets her as he opens the door to let her in. Bulma walks in and laughs.

"I was told you wanted to talk." The king nods and walks over to the table full of food.

"Yes, but first we eat. You must be starved." On cue, Bulma's stomach growls and both of them laugh. Lunch goes by quickly, mainly because they are Saiyans and they eat like no tomorrow and Bulma not eating for a day now. The king doesn't know has to start this so he comes right out with it. "Bulma you are the Yogen-sha." He states.

"Yes, where were you when I found this out." Bulma asks as she sips her wine. Remembering last night she puts it down and pushes it away from her. She has all ready puked today. The king chuckles.

"Well, I have some things to explain to you." He continues. "You are very important to us. Without you, Vegeta will not be able to transform. You both work as a pair and are as such in battle." Bulma nods.

"Yes, I have had visions of him and I fighting arm in arm in combat against The Cold's." Bulma informs him.

"Good, there are some things I will be able to give you of personal accounts of the past Yogen-shas." He says.

"I have been taken lessons with the last one. She just showed me how to go into another's mind." Bulma smirks. "I paid Broly a visit and you shouldn't be surprised if we get word back that he doesn't remember anything." The king laughs.

"What the hell did you do child?" His laugh is loud and hearty.

"I went in there and shot his memory, He might have lost his childhood if I did it wrong. It was pure guess work." She tells him.

"Bulma you are going to get yourself in trouble." She shrugs her shoulders. "Now, these books were written so you could read them and study them. You will not always be hand held. These books explain their lives and how they live and how the next one should live." Bulma is interested now. "You have a powerful mind Bulma and I'm sure you can handle it." King Vegeta tells me.

"Who else knows of me?" She asks in a formal voice.

"Only the kings and queens and your father and mother." He answers her.

"And Paragus and Broly." The king's face pales. "They both told me they figured it out, but won't tell anyone. I trust them with it." Bulma informs her king.

"I'm truly sorry, I should have known better that pair you up with a Saiyan that I haven't seen." He tells her. "Are you sure trusting them is a smart idea?" Bulma nods.

"I have a better judgment over people. I can get into their minds now." She smirks again. This makes the king chuckle again.

"You are going to have fun with that, aren't you." Bulma nods.

"I can even do it in what seems to be a split second." Her eyes are light up as she tells him. He sees the trouble in her eyes.

"Do not do it to me." He says in a firm voice.

"I won't unless I have to my king." Bulma tells him. "I promise, High King Vegeta." She promises him when she saw doubt in his eyes.

"Good, now let's get you those books, you can read them in your spare time." He says as he stands and leads her out of the dining room to the throne room. Repair crew is getting pretty far. The room is a third of the way fixed. Bulma shakes her head as she still sees the hole in the wall that leads to the King's office it's currently covered in a tarp. The king still uses the door. Bulma holds in a chuckle. He walks straight to his desk. This room is still messed up, the only things that are still together is the desk, surprisingly, and a bookshelf. Bulma watches the king tap the corner of his desk and there is a soft sound. The bookshelf starts to move and Bulma rolls her eyes. _'Figures why the desk is still up.'_ The king holds up a finger to his lips. "Tell no one of this. Not even my wife knows of this." He whispers to her. Then they both walk down the stairs. It's dark, so Bulma holds up her hand and has her white ki form to add light. "Smart." He comments.

In moments they get to the bottom and they hear the bookshelf shut itself. Lights turn on and show two bookcases full of books. Bulma is in awe at how old some of them are.

"Is this all of them?" she asks as she walks forward and examines them closer.

"Yes, each Yogen-sha has her own book of personal accounts. There are twelve total before you." The king tells her. He walks over and pulls books off the top shelf and hands them to Bulma. They are heavy. "These are their life stories." He tells her. Bulma sighs and sets the books on the little table in between the cases. "Now, these books are all lessons on what a Yogen-sha should know and act." He starts handing her more books. 'No wonder she said I wouldn't need them much longer. I can learn everything here.' Bulma sighs and sets the books on the floor.

"Stop handing books to me, sir. I won't hold them all at once." Bulma tells him. He turns and looks at the piles and laughs.

"Fine." He grunts. "Now these are the studies they did on the legendaries of their time. None of them were able to get them to transform." He tells Bulma. "Except one, but he wasn't able to control it and started to rip the planet apart." Bulma laughs.

"Yeah, that was one thing they were worried about when we were fighting the truffles." She comments to herself.

"What?" the king doesn't understand.

"Nothing, just they weren't used to a saiyaness having power like mine." Bulma has just lost her king. "One thing I can do is go back in time." He nods. Then hands her another book.

"This is on time travel visits so far; you might run into one Yogen-sha from the future." He informs her.

"So, what's the rest?" Bulma asks.

"Accounts of the legendary and Yogen-shas from others. There will not be much on you; no one knows that there is even a Yogen-sha." He tells her. Bulma starts to pull out empty capsules from her belt and begin to fill them up with books by the category. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow and will have a lot of time on my side. I really don't know how much I will get done before the month is done. So bring all of them so I don't have to bother you." She tells him as she works.

"Smart." He comments.

"That's why I'm the scientist." Bulma smiles. The king leaves her in the little room to loook through her new books. She likes it when she gets new books to read. The blue haired girl holds up one book and holds it up and down and she tries to guess the wait. _'Some learn better hands on and other learn better reading, you happen to be both.'_ That wasn't Bulma's thoughts. Flesha appears leaning next to a book case holding a book and reading it. She is dressed in a lovely black gown. Her hair is pulled into a braid and she looks unsettled.

"I happen to be all reading." She says with her nose in the book. "After the destruction of Planet Vegeta-sei I was so lucky to have these books on my ship on another planet at the time." She tells me. "I don't think you will be reading them now. You probably would have been put into a coma and you live among me as I trained on Vegeta-sei." Bulma is stunned to see her here in the present.

"How are you here?" she asks. The woman smirks. "I may only call you into my world, but doesn't mean I can't come here." She says as she lowers the book from her face. "This place a special place, Bulma. This place happens to be where the last Legendary died." Her face doesn't waver, but Bulma can't tell she is upset about it. "You learn a lot by being in here; sadly you won't get this chance again." She sighs.

"Why not?" Bulma asks.

"I can't tell you your future. You know too much as it is." Flesha glares at her. Bulma backs off. "But here is the first book you need to read." She throws Bulma the book she is reading. "I will explain everything you need to do. I had it updated by a friend of mine in the future for all the things you need to know." Bulma opens to the first page. It reads: 'To Yogen-sha Bulma, your next couple of year will be though and you need to get these lessons down if you are going to get The Colds off their throne.' The words are written in old saiyan.

"That's old Saiyan." Bulma states. "When did I learn old saiyan?"

"You didn't, Yogen-sha's just know. That's one of our talents." Flesha informs her. She pulls another book out of thin air. Bulma watches as the woman smirks. "Now this is your book to add what you decide." The girl sets the book on table and goes to grab the book from her. She pulls away. "No, hold on Bulma." She says. "I'm not finished." Bulma drops her arm and waits. "You write in this book. It will change to old saiyan when it's time. So you must guard it with you life. Consider it as a diary. Write down your inner most thoughts." Flesha sets the book in Bulma's hands. "See you later, dear." There is a flash of white light and Flesha is gone. Bulma sighs as she looks through the book. It's a simple book. Bulma sets that with the first book she need to read and finish gathering up the last bit of books.

Bulma walks out of the throne with a book pinned to her face. She might as well start reading. So far it talks about how important it is to keep these books away from other. Bulma walks down the hall and people have to walk out of her way. The palace is use to her finding a book and not wanting to put it down. So they are use to slowing down when the blue haired scientist's ki appears on their scouters. Bulma does her best to keep it up pretty high so it will give them more of a warning. She makes her way back to the royal medical wing. That should have been enough time to give him before she came back. Bulma still isn't sure what she is going to do. The prince is her job. It isn't right to have a relationship with him, with her job and all. It will make making choices harder than it already is. Bulma uses her tail to open the door and she walks in.

"Princess, very glad to see you. Can we get your blood now?" the head doctor sounds a little impatient.

"Yeah, sorry King Vegeta gave me something I needed to get started on." She tells him as she shuts the book. The doctor leads her off to get her blood drawn. The nurse takes the book and sets it down.

"Now let's see how quick we can draw blood now." She says. Bulma bites her tongue as she shuts her eyes and lets the nurse start poking her with the needle. "Your veins are just too stubborn." She comments after three tries.

"Just like me." Bulma jokes through her teeth.

"You ok, princess?" the nurse asks as she tries again.

"I have a mild version of what my brother has." She states. The nurse stops and is surprised. "It's fine though. Just get it done so I can hook the bag up and go train." The nurse starts working again, and this time is the charm. She hooks it to the bag and it starts to fill the bag up. Bulma opens her eyes and tries to avoid looking at the bag.

"You need to wait in here for a bit before you can train. We will need to monitor you for five minutes, which will be enough time for this last bit of blood in his system and then he can go with you to get some fresh air." Bulma sighs and rolls her eyes. At least she won't be alone with him much.

The bag finishes filling up and Bulma is handed the bag. Vegeta hasn't been letting anyone in there since she left. So she has to buck it up and walk in there. Bulma pulls back the curtain and walks in and shuts it back. She avoids his eyes and keeps her head down as she walks to his IV pole. He is staring at her. She has changed and showered. His scent is no longer on her, this makes him a little upset at this. But he reframes from saying anything. Vegeta just watches. Partly wondering why she left. Bulma hooks up the bag on the hook and takes in a deep breath as she turns around to grab his IV pick line. With swiftness, the scientist changes the one cord to the other, without dropping a bit of blood. To be honest Vegeta never saw someone be able to do that before. He has lost a lot of blood many times before and this is the first time that the blood hasn't spilled during changes.

"How did you do that?" he asks.

"Practice, lots of practice." Bulma tells him as she wraps the empty bag up. "During testing of the gravity control, I broke my bones and ruptured blood vessels from the sudden weight changes. That's why I'm stickler on not pushing you or my brothers any higher than what I have you set at now." She throws the bag away. Vegeta nods and stares at the girl as she reaches up to the cabinet and open it up.

"What are you looking for?" he asks. She needs to get different size of spandex, it is way too tight and he finds him watching her thin frame reach up in the cabinet. Vegeta covers his eyes as she groans.

"I can't find the gauze, cleaner, and tape." She sighs. "I need to clean your wounds."

"They keep those on the top shelf." Vegeta tells her. He is used to coming in here and knows how they stock the supplies. Bulma groans and hops on the counter.

"I hate being short, Saiyans are supposed to be tall, not four foot something or whatever." She growls out. Vegeta moves his hand and looks at the girl on the counter. She is short and fragile. There is water on the counter next to the sink and she isn't paying attention. Vegeta pulls the covers off of him as holds in a groan as he forces himself up into a sitting position. She feels his ki shot up and she turns around a holds up one finger at him. "I will shot you and make sure you stay down." She threatens. He remains sitting there and she turns around and her foot slips of the counter. Bulma begins balancing on her one foot as she blasts the counter dry with her ki.

"I was going to warn you, but you told me not to move." Vegeta comments.

"Well, you could have used your words." Bulma tells him simply. "It's not smart to move until I look at you wounds and see how fast they have healed." She adds as she walks over to the next cabinet. There are her supplies. Bulma gathers what she needs and jumps down. Her tail wraps around the little table on wheels. She sets everything down and washes her hands. "I need you to take your gown off." She as she washes. Vegeta grunts.

"Girl, I thought you said I shouldn't be moving in this state." He says huskily as he turns more to face the girl. Then he shuts his eyes tightly and bites his tongue.

"That's what I am looking. Your chest and sides have multiple deep wounds." She tells him as she dries her hands. He doesn't move. Normally he would have said something back, but Vegeta is in too much pain. Bulma turns around and walks over there. She starts to undo the top of his gown. It falls down it to revel everything from his waist up. Bulma sees why he doesn't say anything. His longest set of stitches ripped open. It starts to bleed. "Oh my." Her voice is full of concern. Bulma phases back on over to the counter and pulls out needle and thread. She comes over and starts moving fast. "This will hurt a little bit. Just bare with me." She tells him before starting to remove the ripped ends. Bulma starts to push hard on his side before adding some of her ki, the warm and relaxing side. Vegeta starts to relax and pain starts to decreases. The veins stop bleeding in a matter of minutes. Bulma's arms and shirt is covered with blood now, as well as Vegeta's bed and gown. "That should stop the blood." She says as she turns to the needle and thread. In seconds it is ready to go. Bulma begins to stitch the skin up for extra security. Vegeta still feels Bulma's warm relaxing ki fill his body as she works. She finishes and washes her hands. "How are you feeling? That was one nasty rip." She asks as she rinses.

"Fine, girl what makes you think it hurt?" Bulma shakes her head and ignores his comment as she returns.

"Now, I need to change your gauzes." She chuckles as she starts remove gauze on his chest. There is a big gash there. She nods as she cleans it up. "That's healing up nicely." She looks at the blood gauze and throws it away. Bulma adds a small layer of gauze on and tapes it down. "This is only for protection." She explains. Then the scientist works on the rest on the wounds. Vegeta can't believe the girl learned all of this medical stuff from hurting herself so many times. "There, that's the last one. Vegeta, you are healing up quite nicely. You should be fine tomorrow, just down turn left quickly and you will be fine." She says as she cleans up the blood.

"Princess, Is everything ok?" a nurse asks behind the curtain.

"Yeah, just needed to change his gauze. Now get me some lose clothes for him." Bulma calls over.

"Yes," the nurse says before leaving.

"What?" Vegeta is confused.

"I was going to use those kids as Ginny Pigs, but the doctor wants you to get air. So you are going to watch me test something on the kids." She says with a smirk. "No way in hell you will be joining right now. But later you will be able to try it out if you want to." The girl tells him.

"What is it?" Vegeta asks as he looks at her face. There is a look of excitement and deviousness.

"Well, do you remember what I promised to do?" she asks as turns around to put the rest of the supplies she did use away.

"They were a lot, Girl. You can't expect me to ask." He scoffs as he watches her tail sway.

"Ki sensing, Vegeta my dear. I think I figured out how to teach you." She says as she hops on the counter. Vegeta smirks at her flexible body. "Please stop staring at my ass." Vegeta coughs.

"I wasn't. What makes you think I was?" he snaps as he blushes. To be honest, he was staring at her butt, he was staring at everything else; legs, hips, and thighs.

"I felt you staring." She comments as she opens the cabinet. Her face is covered in blush as well. But she isn't going to let him see it. The makeup on the bruise helps cover most of it. "I know the feeling Vegeta of someone's ki rising because they see something they like." Bulma regrets the words when they leave her mouth.

"Yeah, I do want you. What's wrong with that? You're one hot Saiyaness." Bulma slips off the counter at hearing that. Vegeta moves fast as he phases behind her as grab her as she falls. His gown is still on the bed. There is a smirk on his face as he sees the deep red blush through the makeup.

"You are too, doesn't mean I want you like that." She says as she stands up and has her back facing him. Vegeta chuckles at her response, he knows that she does but won't admit it. Bulma begins to dust herself off. '_He phased and his gown wasn't on him when he did and the blanket didn't come with him…'_ "Vegeta, are you wearing anything right now?" she asks slowly.

"No." he answers simply. Bulma stops fixing the shorts and freezes there.

"Please put the gown back on." She tells him as she slowly stands up and covers her eyes.

"What, your acting like you never saw a naked man before." Vegeta leans forward and whispers into her ear. Bulma can't move again. Vegeta chuckles at the girl's innocents.

"No." she says firmly. "I don't plan to any time soon." Bulma snaps. "Please put something on." She commands.

"I couldn't care less if you see me." Vegeta whispers into her ear again. Bulma begins to shake at his closeness. She came this close to Broly hurting her and now her body is freaking out.

"I do Vegeta, I almost…" she can't finish that statement. Vegeta backs down and growls.

"Next time I see that…" The nurse is on her ways and Bulma walks out of the curtain in the middle of Vegeta's rant. Bulma opens her eyes and smiles as she sees the nurse.

"Hello," she says as she takes the clothes from her. "Thank you." She says before throwing the clothes on Vegeta's face with her eyes closed. He growls at her for that. "Just put the dam things on, Ass." The nurse just stared at her.

"Oh shut up you vulgar girl." He yells at her through the curtain. Bulma reaches her hand through the curtain and flips him off. Vegeta chuckles and starts pulling on his shorts.

"He got tired of wearing the gown and took it off." Bulma half lies. The nurse smiles and chuckles.

"He hates being in here." She says before leaving. Bulma walks back in the room and frowns at Vegeta. His arms are crossed over his bare chest and he is glaring at her.

"Do not flip the Prince of all Saiyans off." He tells her in a threatening voice. Bulma rolls her eyes.

"I do what I want, now get your ass out there. They are waiting for us and I really want to see if my idea works." She tells him. He groans and looks at the shirt. "You don't have to put it on if it hurts to move your arms." Bulma tells him gently. "No one will know." She adds quickly. Vegeta picks up the shirt and throws it at the girl.

"Put it on me." He whispers weakly. Bulma looks at the shirt and doesn't know what to say. She stretches it out as much as she can. _'He is too weak to put it on and he trusts you to help him.'_ Bulma explains it to herself. She walks over to him and holds it so he can slip both of his arms in without hurting himself much. Bulma pulls the shirt to his shoulders and stop. Vegeta ducks his head as low as he can and Bulma has to have him move his shoulders up and he seethes out. "I'm sorry." She whispers as she works quickly. It slips on fast and Bulma pulls it down to his waist. Vegeta looks to the floor ashamed when she is done. Bulma can't help but caresses his cheek.

"This is our little secret." She tells him. Vegeta looks up at her sheepishly and grabs her face and kisses her lightly. Bulma is shocked. Last time she ran off. He might be testing her right now. She and him can never be, that's the problem. Bulma kisses back and waits for him to pull away. They stare into each other's eyes. "Come on, my Ginny Pigs are waiting." She doesn't know what else to say. But Vegeta doesn't want to talk; he just stands up and follows Bulma out.

The two Saiyans get out to the garden and Bulma looks at Vegeta. He is pretty weak still. He might not want to fly. Bulma is about to open her mouth, but doesn't know how to say it with making him sound weak.

"Should you be flying?" Bulma asks with caution.

"I will be fine." He says after a minute of assessing himself. "I lived through worse." Vegeta adds as he shots up into the air. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah." Bulma says as she joins him. "We aren't heading to the center. I really didn't want to deal their teacher person. So I had them go find a stop in the woods." Bulma informs him.

"How are we going to find them then?" he scoffs at her. Bulma just stares at him with a bored look.

"Really?" she deadpans. "Vegeta, you have to ask that?" He rolls his eyes.

"Show me the way." He sighs out.

"More than happy too." She says with a smile before flying to the west. Bulma tries not getting excited about flying. When she does, she tends to speed up. Vegeta is staying at this slow pace and she doesn't want him to hurt himself.

"SO what is your plan?" Vegeta finally asks.

"I got it from the vision when I saw them." She tells him. "I'm going to sit them down and blind fold all of them. Then I'm going to have them flex their ki out, their positive ki, the warmth ki I did on accident the first flying lessons." Bulma explains further. "They will begin to feel the others as their ki hits them. So they will be able to do it without meditating and the blind fold. When they start showing progress, I will start doing it to you and the brothers." Bulma finishes. Vegeta nods. He can't wait for this new skill.

"and why can't I join in on this meditation?" he asks.

"Because I was going to have you help me pelt them with ki blasts." Bulma smirks. The prince likes this plan. It is a good alternative to not joining in. "Plus you can learn what I'm going to have my brothers do and you can start it before them. Getting a head start on them." She adds. Vegeta loves this plan.


	26. This isn't Going to End Well

**So tell me, do want another chapter after this one? I was going to put it at the end of this one, but thought it was long enough. Tell me what you guys think of the story, any ideas for the future and such like that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Bulma punches the metal punching bag over and over again. She loves it when she gets to be in her lab and just have a morning to herself. The last month has been really messed up for her. She has her rhythm and likes it. The blue haired girl is sweating now; she has been at this since she woke up. That was four hours ago. Bulma couldn't sleep, not when she has to go back on Frieza's ship. The sun is starting to rise now. She kicks the bag and causes another dent in the bag. Bulma's knuckles are bleeding, but she could care less about it. This is the first really work out she has had in a while. Bulma jumps and round house kicks the bag, causing it to break from its chains and fly ten feet until it hits the wall and causes another dent in the wall. There is clapping from behind her and Bulma sighs. She didn't feel him walk in here.

"Hey, Vegeta." She pants. Bulma really doesn't like being by herself with him. She doesn't really want to talk to him about their last two kisses. Plus he has been acting differently since then, more himself around her then ever.

"Nicely done. But I suggest you put more ki into the swing." He informs her simply. There was no insult or anything to make her feel stupid.

"If I would have, it would have gone though the wall." She informs him as she wipes her face clean from sweat. Vegeta breathes in deep at the smell of her sweat makes its way over to him. He has to remind himself why he is here.

"You got stumped on the scouter?" he asks. The girl normally trains in her lab when she is trying to figure out something.

"Yeah, trying to add a language translator, but can't get the computer to read it just right." Bulma explains as she walks over to her station she was working at. Vegeta picks up the thinned out scouter and examines it. It is about half an inch thick and wraps around the ear with a clear plastic type material. The end of it wraps into the ear so they can hear the voices on the other side. The piece comes to about forehead and it is practically invisible to someone not looking for it. "Put it on, I'll give you a tour." The girl tells him. Vegeta puts it on and isn't sure what to do next. "It reads your thoughts. Go ahead and think about the glass reader." Vegeta does so and a thin holographic screen forms from the piece and goes to cover the one eye. It has a red tint to it and he starts to read the girl's power level. She is holding it at 100,000 right now. Vegeta smirks.

"Decent power level, girl." He says in a husky voice. Bulma can't help it but blush at how he said it. She looks away and starts typing on her small flat computer.

"Now it can do anything a normal scouter does, but you have to think it. No more voice activated crap." Bulma tells him in a sheepish voice. Vegeta has to reframe from commenting on it. He can tell she is trying hard to not act upon her feeling and he must respect that. She did just got attack two days ago.

"Good." He says as the hologram projection leaves his face.

"What I'm trying to get is the hologram to go clear and invisible when it hears a language. I want it to show a written example of the word in a language to the user that they will understand. I have gotten a gotten it so you will be able to hear it. Soon I'm going to figure out how to get the other person to understand you if they don't have the scouter." Bulma explains quickly. Vegeta nods and pulls the scouter off.

"You will do it. Your smart." He says. Bulma looks up at him with only her eyes. 'Did he just admit that?' Bulma shakes her head and finishes typing.

"Is there a reason you're in here?" Bulma asks.

"Yeah, we need to form a mental link. We are going on the ship and I don't want you to get hurt." He tells her. The girl stops moving and stares to her work.

"Really? Thought you didn't want to form one with me." She tells him as she looks up at him.

"Yes, but we need to. If you can't handle it, I want you to call me. So I can handle it personally." If Bulma didn't know better that sounded protective over her. She sets down her work.

"Sure, I'm game." The girl answers. "I don't see a down side." Vegeta looks straight into her eyes.

"There might be some repercussions from doing this." Vegeta states.

"So…" Bulma doesn't understand much on mental links and doesn't really care. "I know it will hurt, Nappa proved that one to me and then it will take a moment to gain a wall. I don't see a problem with it." Vegeta wants to add something, but doesn't know how to explain that there might be a slight difference between the two link formations.

"Ok, then clear you mind." He says as he walks on the other side of the counter to where she is. Bulma takes a deep breath in. Vegeta touches her neck and starts to push some ki into her neck. It's not like getting shocked this time. 'More like a relaxing feeling.' She thinks. The more he adds the more Bulma's body relaxes. Her brain starts to feel a new presences after a popping sensation.

"Now Girl, can you hear me?" He asks though their new link. Bulma feels relax and calm.

"Yeah." Her voice sounds sleepy. For some reason Bulma's head starts to swim like she is tired. Vegeta starts to feel a distain feeling of pleased and exhaustion. "That felt different than Nappa's mental link." Bulma comments.

"That was what I meant." Vegeta says after a minute. His voice is one of worry. Bulma starts to feel his concern and doesn't know how to explain it.

"That's weird." She comments. He knows she must have felt that. So he takes a deep breath in and thinks of a way to explain what's going on. Bulma's body is becoming to relax to keep her standing.

"Well, since there is…" Vegeta starts off. But before he can finish, Bulma's eyes shut and her knees fail on her and she falls forward. Vegeta catches her and sighs. "To much I guess." Vegeta groans because he has to get Nappa to help him. "Nappa!" he shouts at his ally.

"Prince!? What's wrong?" he asks.

"The damn Girl Fainted." Vegeta strains out. Takes Nappa a moment to understand.

"You did claim her and your ki made her body shut down." Nappa tells his prince.

"Looks like it." He admits in a deadpan voice. "I'm in her lab and you will tell me how to take care of it." Vegeta hates having to ask for help. But Nappa knows more about this and he won't tell his father.

"I'll be there in two. She won't know anything about the link after she wakes up. Just tell her you two made a link and she passed out from all the blood she gave you and her body didn't recover before she started to train." Nappa informs his prince.

Bulma is on her way to the ship. She woke up in her bed; Vegeta was sitting in a chair looking at something he found on her dresser. The same picture she gave him a while ago, the one with her and her brothers with him. Before she can move Vegeta told her to take it easy. Apparently, She passed out after the link forming because her body wasn't ready for training. It made sense to her, so she didn't say anything. After he left with her picture, Bulma showered and got ready to leave Vegeta-sei. She feels everyone in the docking bay already so she hurries up.

"Hey, Bulma how are you?" A tall saiyan in light blue armor asks her as she enters the bay. Bulma stops and smiles at him.

"HI Tora!" He is her father's best friend and second in command of his team. "I'm fine. How are you?" Bulma hasn't seen him in awhile.

"I'm good. Your father told me you were a part of Prince Vegeta's squad now." Bulma reframes from blushing at the thought of him. Why, she doesn't know.

"Yeah, my brothers are nice. I would rather be with them then with some random team that will look at me as someone to gain favor with." Bulma tells him.

"What, you don't like spending time with the prince?" he jokes. Bulma scoffs.

"You mean his royal pain in the ass? Sure he is fine when he isn't screaming at you." She says sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, Bulma." He knows Bulma has always looked up to him. "You know that last time I saw you, were this short." He holds his hand up to show she was a foot or so shorter.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my growth spurt. Granted Goku will be taller than me, but I won't be five foot any longer." Bulma tells him simply.

"Girl, if you want to see my face while leaving the planet, then you need to get your toned ass in here so I can look at yours." Bulma's face blushes badly at hearing him say this.

"Bulma?" Tora isn't sure what's going on.

"Speaking of the royal ass, he just asked for mine on the ship." Bulma blurts out stunned. Tora holds back a chuckle. The daughter of his best friend hugs him and runs off to the ship of the royal prince.

"There is no way you are going to get a look at this ass now or in the years to come." Bulma scoffs off to him as she runs. The only female saiyan on the team walks out of the ship to Tora. She has short black hair and is in a pink spandex suit that is similar to a Zarbon's. Her armor is small and only one shoulder strap. That's how she likes it.

"The little girl is crushing hard." Fasha comments with a laugh.

"That must suck considering her engagement to Broly." Tora laughs.

"He likes her too, but being him, will never admit it." She adds.

"That might be the reason she blushed." Tora turns around and they walk onto their ship.

Bulma walks into the ship and glares at Vegeta's smirking face. Her brothers have no idea what is going down between the two right now. They are getting the ship ready to leave. Nappa however, is watching out of the corner of his eye and holding a smirk back.

"Who ever said I wanted to look at your ass?" Vegeta asks.

"You did when you yelled at me." Bulma replies.

"I simply said to your toned ass in here so I could see you face as we leave." Vegeta restates. The girl groans and feels embarrassed now. Though she doesn't show it, Vegeta still knows. Vegeta walks past her and into the room. "Follow me." Bulma watches him go into the room and wait for her. She follows without thinking. He wouldn't do anything with her brothers on the ship. The door shuts behind her and on the bed is a set of armor. It's light blue, matching her hair, as its main color and white as the secondary. The design is close to the one Fasha wears, but this one has both shoulder straps on it. Over the heart is the royal saiyan crest, blue of course. Bulma can't help but smile. She never really was issued armor. Her father's idea again. Next to it is knee pads in the same light blue and white boots to pull it all together. Bulma is speech less as she watches Vegeta walk over to the bed and hand her the armor.

"It's stretches to your size." He tells her. Bulma shakes her head and pulls it on. Bulma adjusts it around her and it fits perfectly. She has never worn armor and is excited and Vegeta knows it and is smirking again. Bulma pulls on the new pair of boots and the knee pads. Saiyans are given knee pads when their main line of attack is kicking. Bulma turns to look in the mirror on the wall and admire herself. Vegeta does to. The armor frames her chest perfectly. "like it?" he asks.

"Like it? I love it. I never have worn armor before." Bulma tells him.

"I know, your thoughts are easy to read." Vegeta comments as he sits on the bed. He picks up a set of gloves than were on the bed. They are pure white, just like his. "You're missing one thing to your saiyan armor." Bulma turns around and smirks when she sees the gloves.

"Well we wear gloves when not on planet, so I guess it completes it." Bulma takes the gloves and pulls them on. She leans over and hugs her prince. First he doesn't move, but when he does he gives her a peck on the lips. The girl doesn't know how to react when he pulls her into a longer kiss. Vegeta feels her hesitation and pulls away.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I just can't, not right now." Bulma looks to the side sheepishly. He is about to get upset, but he doesn't when he feels her want is being over weighed by something else. He doesn't know it right now. "We can't Vegeta. I have a job to do." She tells him. Vegeta stands up.

"Then we will wait. Don't want to get your owner man." He comments as he walks out of the room. Vegeta is confused more than anything else. Bulma breaks down in the sound proof room and cries. After about two hours, Bulma is together again to walk out there and people not know anything, other than Vegeta. She simply sits down and pulls out her book and read it for the rest of the way. Silently, they both agree not to talk about what happened.

They begin landing processes as she begins to feel Zarbon on in the room. So she extends her senses and feels something she didn't expect. She doesn't want to deal with her, not right now. Vegeta feels Bulma is getting annoyed and upset over something and looks up at her as he hands the controls to Raditz so he can finish landing.

"What the hell is wrong girl?" he asks to seem annoyed. But Bulma can feel he is really concerned for some reason. She doesn't question it.

"Damn it all to hell." Bulma cusses out. She got everyone attention now. "Why can't I get away from you and your craziness?" Bulma can't stand her._ 'Why does Crystal have to be here?'_ She asks herself. Vegeta over hears this and groans as well.

"Why the hell would she be here?" He asks the girl. Bulma groans as she stands up and walks over to the bathroom to make sure she is presentable. Vegeta stands up and follows her. She fixes her hair, pulling it out of its braid and brushes it.

"Don't ask me, Zarbon is waiting for me and I must act like I didn't expect it. That lady drives me nuts." Bulma groans.

"Lady doesn't fit her description." Vegeta comments. Everyone on the ship stare to the two acting like no one else is on the ship.

"Who is here?" Kakarrot asks.

"Crystal, Frieza's sister. " Bulma answers without losing a beat. "Well, it's a lot better then what else I can come up with it." She laughs out as she puts the brush away. Bulma adjust her armor and spandex shirt and groan. "Thanks for the armor, Vegeta." She tells him when she is done. "I love it." She says as she picks up her book again. The ship lands and Bulma groans. "Let's get this over with." Bulma holds the book up and walks to the ramp as it lowers. Her brothers don't understand what just happen. They look to Nappa as they walk to follow her.

"They formed a link and she is having a hard time with getting a block up." Nappa explains simply. The boys nod and don't push it further.

Bulma walks off and walks straight passed Zarbon as he reaches his arm out to stop her. He laughs and smiles playfully with her as she stops and looks up. Vegeta can feel her relax a bit. Bulma and him have a weird relationship, part time they hart each other to other they are like family. Vegeta will never understand it.

"Miss Bulma, Slow down." He says. Bulma smiles and laughs.

"What's up Zarbon?" Bulma asks. Vegeta smirks at her acting skills. He folds his arms over his chest as he watches this happen. He notices Zarbon look her up and down and feel a little uneasy about that when he smirks at her.

"Nice armor, your first one?" He asks. Bulma pulls the book away from her face and looks down at her armor.

"Yeah, Vegeta got it made for me. I'm going to be on his team. I should have armor." She informs him. The green man nods.

"Makes since." He says. "Now, Lord Frieza wants both you and your…Prince in his chambers my dear." He glances at Vegeta for a mere second in disgusted.

"Don't look at him like that. It ruins your beautiful face, Zar." Bulma jokes. Zarbon rolls his eyes and takes Bulma's arm as he starts to escort her down the hall. "What's going on?"

"Well, I can't tell you much. Lord Frieza wants to tell you two himself." He tells Bulma. She doesn't like this answer. The blue saiyaness reframes from showing her sudden deep fear. 'It can't be good now, Last time I saw her was before the battle with her elite assassin.' She reminds herself. Vegeta hears this and starts to become concern for the girl. Why, he can't and won't answer.

"Ok." Bulma smiles and reads her book again. Vegeta peers over her shoulder and sees the writing in the book. She has been glued to this book from the last day or so. He recognized the writing to be old saiyan. He knows of only a number of books that are still in the old language. Vegeta can read it. It's part of the high royal training. How she knows it is a mystery to him. He scans the page for anything familiar to him. Sure enough, there are a few words that are; Legendary, Icejin, and the word seer. _'What did seer meant again?'_ he asks himself. Bulma over hears this and isn't sure if he said it out loud or not.

"Means the one that is to help the legendary to transform. Another name for it is Yogen-sha." Bulma tells him through their link. Vegeta growls to himself as he understands that his barrier is weak with her. "Vegeta, you ok? You seem upset." Bulma asks with concern as they walk.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just trying to think to MYSELF, Girl. Can't I think without you interrupting?" Bulma is hurt by him yelling at her. He can feel it, but Bulma does her best to cut the connection. She gets the barrier stronger, but not much. The blue haired princess can no longer feel his emotions, unless she is looking for them or they are strong. Vegeta doesn't know how to react. That wasn't to hurt her. 'What do I care? It's the girl's feeling. I don't care about them.' Vegeta growls aloud this time. Zarbon turn and look at the little angry prince.

"Zarbon, that was his stomach. We haven't eaten much breakfast today. We were planning to eat when we got here." Bulma lies to him. Zarbon isn't sure.

"That sounded like a growl. Are you not pleased to see Lord Frieza?" he asks sarcastically.

"I'm never pleased to see that lizard." Vegeta spits out with malice. Bulma feels the green man's ki spike. She phases in front of her prince and glares up a Zarbon. They may not get along all the time, but he would hurt her if he didn't have to.

"That just proves he is tired. Him and I had a very long night last night and we both didn't get much sleep and didn't eat much." Bulma tells him. It's true. They did have a long night and they didn't eat breakfast. But Vegeta's stomach didn't growl. Zarbon looks at the young princess and smirks. He got an idea of what she meant.

"Miss. Bulma, your spending your nights with the Prince? To think you can have anyone you want and you go to the biggest monkey there is." This time Bulma growls loudly. It's a warning for him. Bulma steps forward and grabs Zarbon's armor and yank it down so they are eye level. Her ki spiking high, Zarbon and Vegeta's scouter both read the spike.

"Let's get things straight, Shall we?" She says sarcastically with a fake smile. It drops. "We are Saiyans. Monkeys are a species from Earth. We Saiyans are more evolved." Bulma growls out. "Now, if I chose to mate with the Prince of all Saiyans, then I will. He is one of the best mates I can take. Saiyans look for three things when mating; Strength, Beauty, Brains. Vegeta has all of those qualifications, in excess. So before you dish on him and my relationship, think before you speak." Bulma tells him in a calm smooth voice, to make sure he can hear every word. "Besides, you shouldn't know how 'big of a monkey' Vegeta gets. You never had seen him like that." Bulma scoffs as she opens her book and continues walks down the long hallway. She meant his transformation into the great ape, but both men took it the wrong way. Zarbon looks at Vegeta and he is just smirking. The saiyan prince starts walking down the hall after Bulma with pride in his step.

"Girl, you are one enigma. I thought you freaked out and told me to stop." He tells the girl in a mocking voice.

"What do you mean? It's normal. Every saiyan has one, well the exceptions to the one that got theirs cut off." The girl informs him. Vegeta winces at hearing that, then understands what she is talking about.

"You have Zarbon under the impression you have bedded me." Vegeta deadpans into her head. Bulma blushes like crazy and feels very uncomfortable. The prince almost laughs at this. "But you are right. He has no idea how I am in bed." Bulma is so glad Vegeta can't see her blush. This is pay back for what happen on the ship, the girl is sure.

"No, not at all. Neither do I and I would like to keep it that way." She says. With that, the three get to Frieza's throne room. Bulma uses her tail and butt to push both doors. She doesn't want to put the door down. It's explaining briefly of the past seers. Bulma feels a ki spike and race to her.

"Bulma!" a loud shrill voice screams. Bulma and Vegeta are both is pain from the sudden scream. In seconds, Bulma is being tackled to the ground by the heavy female Icejin. The Saiyaness barely holds onto her book as she crashes to the floor as Vegeta and Zarbon's feet. Vegeta raises his eyebrow at the scene before him as Zarbon bows slightly to the two royals. Crystal is on her hands and knees above the young petite Saiyan Princess. Her face is in this excited twisted smile as Bulma is annoyed. This isn't new to her.

"Hello, Crystal." Bulma deadpans.

"I missed you so much. Drinking isn't fun without you." She says as she jumps up a little bit and plops down on the little girl's stomach. Bulma feels like the air is knocked out of her from the sudden weight on her. Vegeta winces at this. He too feels winded.

"And I missed you too." Bulma breathes out with a frown. Crystal looks in the girl's hand and sees the book.

"Oh, what is my favorite Princess reading today? Is it a love novel?" She asks with a smirk as she takes it. Vegeta begins to feel Bulma freak out. _'She isn't supposed to see that.'_ Bulma's thoughts were intended for herself.

"No, I don't read no crappy love novels. They are trashy." Bulma breathes out again as the Icejin looks at the book. Crystal's face drops the twisted smile and looks confused.

"This is just lines a dashes, nothing makes senses." She looks through the rest of the pages and lets out an upset cry. Bulma would laugh if it wasn't for the ton on her gut. Vegeta feels her mood lighten a bit.

"Of course it doesn't. It's old Saiyan." She sighs out. Crystal shrugs her shoulders.

"You still read this crap? Must be no fun." She starts to charge a ki blast in her other hand to burn it. Bulma's heart jumps at this.

"No." She says as loud as she can as she sits up, grabs the book, and puts Crystal on her butt. Bulma thought fast. "It's a history book I need to read for my princess classes. I got behind on my reading and I got a ton of them to read." All the female Icejin does is laugh hysterically. Frieza stares at the book with interest. Vegeta notice this.

"Girl, I know that isn't for your classes and Frieza might know that to. He is staring at it." Vegeta tells her. Bulma turns and looks at Frieza with a deep smile as she stands up.

"Hey, you wanted me and Vegeta?" Bulma asks hoping to change the focus of the room.

"May I see the book?" Frieza asks. The scientist doesn't know how to react. Frieza motions his finger and Crystal grabs the book before the girl can react. She hands the book to Frieza. He is standing next to his desk with a glass of wine. Bulma snaps out of her little daze and walks over to the wine counter and pours herself some. Vegeta can feel her emotion racing. One thought goes through his brain. _'Please let him not be able to read it, I'm going to get killed. Then the rest of us are...' _Vegeta doesn't know what to ask about that comment. Bulma acts totally calm as she walks over to Frieza desk and sits on it. She sips her wine and peers over at Frieza as he opens it to the page she was on.

"You know how to read Old Saiyan?" she asks simply with a sip. Frieza smirks.

"I do…" Bulma's heart drops as he says that. "But not much." He adds. His eyes run over the page. Frieza knows the girl is hiding something. His eyes light up as he sees a word he knows on the page. "Like this word, Chiller." He smirks. "Why is my ancestor in here?" Bulma takes another sip and looks at his finger. The passage is about the last Super saiyan and seer. So Chiller was going to come up.

"It's about Chiller coming to Planet Vegeta, before we took it over. He caused some things to happen that formed present day Vegeta. He also formed an ally to us, The Planet Trade Organization." Bulma explains the known history throughout the universe. "Basic stuff I need to study to become queen." She says causally as she takes the book from him and acts like she is reading.

"Wow, you are really that age already? I remember when you were six. You were a little ball of fire back then." Frieza comments as he sips his wine.

"I still am." Bulma comments as she shuts the book.

"So I heard this rumor." Frieza draws out. The little girl's heart seems to stop. She knows where Frieza is taking this. Bulma glances at Vegeta as he walks forward. Crystal has her face next to his and is examining him closely. She can feel how annoyed he is. It helps her calm down for a moment. Bulma holds up a finger to let the Icejin know to hold on.

Vegeta has his arms crossed over his chest as he glares into the eyes of the female Icejin. Her ice cold hands are griping his shoulder as she looks his face over. She is trying to memorize his frown and every crease in his forehead. Her gaze lowers to the rest of his body. Vegeta cannot stand anyone other than the girl touching him and for looks; he doesn't let her touch him. The short prince is getting even more piss with every second her eyes get lower. Bulma points her finger at the royal Icejin's butt and charges up a small ki blast that she is bound to feel. Frieza and Zarbon look amused at this. So Frieza doesn't stop her. Any chance he gets to piss off his sister, he will take it.

"Vegeta get ready to move. I'm going to shot her in the ass." Bulma warns her prince. Vegeta doesn't glance up at her or anything. But Bulma takes it as he is ready when she feels him relax. The girl smirks as the blast is ready. In seconds the blast leaves her finger in a beam and zaps her in the ass cheek. Vegeta phase out of the way before the royal can fall on him. He appears next to the girl as Crystal falls on the ground with a yelp. She looks for the source of the pain and finds Bulma with her finger extended, laughing her butt off with Frieza. The Icejin smiles and laughs to as she stands up.

"Nice one Bulma." She tells her. "Sneaky, I thought Friezwezy did it." The laughing stops for the other Icejin. Eventually everyone stops laughing when Frieza holds up his hand.

"Anyway Bulma my dear," Frieza grips the small girl's hand. Bulma looks at him with a fake smile. Vegeta is the only one to know it's fake. "You are engaged to one of my best men." Bulma nods.

"Yes, King Vegeta thought he was a worthy mate for me. He is an ideal mate really, strength, brains and beauty. He has it all." She comments without losing a beat. Vegeta has to suppress a growl.

"I take it you're not going to tell him what he did?" Vegeta asks with a deadpan voice.

"I have a feeling Vegeta that Frieza was behind some of this. So give me a bit to figure this out. Plus I do want a chance to go after him too." Bulma informs him.

"Yes, he is." Frieza smirks. "You are getting old. My little baby girl is ready to get mated and have children of her own." He fakes a sad voice. Again Vegeta has to restrain growling.

"Frieza, Frieza. I told you, only Vegeta can call me that. It's a hint rude and in generic. Do you really want to keep calling ma a boring person? Wouldn't you rather call me something like you little angel?" Bulma asks. She gets annoyed when he calls her that.

"I see your point." He says. "It is direfully rude to call you that. If you want him to call you that, let him. I will not be mean to my little blue angel." He caresses her face. "Now you must be wondering why I asked you two to join me and my… dear sister." Bulma nods and Vegeta just scoffs. The girl gives him a slight glare before looking back at Frieza.

"Yes, very much so." Bulma smiles as she sips the rest of her wine. She sets it next to her on the table and starts to rest on her hand.

"Well, remember our little arrangement?" the girl nods. "You need some training before you can really do it without losing your life. I have been watching your progress and I'm impressed, but it still needs to be improved." Frieza's words sink in quickly for the two Saiyans.

"Dam it, Dam it, Dam it. I don't want to learn to become an assassin. No, I put my foot down." Bulma shouts in Vegeta's head.

"Girl, Shut up." Vegeta shouts. "Calm down. We can use this to our advantage." He says. "You can learn more about our enemy and get valuable training in killing. Kami knows you need it." Bulma's hear races fast as she hears this.

"I'm going to be taught by the very Icejin that was grabbing you. You really think it's a good idea." The girl is really worried and there is no hiding from Vegeta. "I will have to leave and live with her for Kami knows how long." Bulma informs him. "I had never seen this in any of my visions. I wasn't expecting this. I thought Frieza was going to teach me. Not the insane sister." Vegeta can feel the head ache forming in the girl's mind from the rush of thoughts.

"From a strategist's point of view, it is the best plan of action." He deadpans. This doesn't calm her at all.

"I don't know when I will see you or my family again." Bulma pleads with him. Vegeta mentally sighs. He hates it when the girl gets like this. He doesn't really know why he hates it. He just does.

"You will be fine, Girl. I won't let him do anything to you." Vegeta promises her. "You are a Saiyan, she won't change you. You're the most stubborn female saiyan on Vegeta-sei." His words calm her down. All this happens in mere seconds.

"So, you're telling me that Crystal will be teaching me how to be an assassin." Bulma speaks calmly. Frieza nods. "Cool. I'm game." The blue saiyan looks to her prince. "What you think, Vegeta? Would you mind losing your 'girl' for a couple years?" her face doesn't show any of the uneasiness that she is feeling. Vegeta shrugs his shoulders and scoff.

"You getting away from me is great. I can't stand your stench stinking up the room anymore. You can stay away as all as you want." Bulma can't help be laugh and smack his shoulder.

"I will miss your stench to Vegeta." She says sarcastically. Bulma looks back at Frieza. "Vegeta just wants to get me out of his hair. So I think we all are in agreement." Crystal squeals loudly, claps, and jumps up and down with a freighting smirk and look in her eyes.

"I'm going to have so much fun breaking you to bits and building you back up the way I want you to be." Her squealing freights both Saiyans. Both feel each other's concern. Bulma laugh and hopes off the desk.

"Good luck, Crystal. Bulma is a hard nut to crack, Trust me. I have tried." Frieza tells his sister.

"I don't know. Crystal might just the insane Icejin to do it. But I wouldn't worry; I can only come back stronger." Bulma smirks to hide to fear in her eyes. "When do we leave Cry?"

"In two hours. GO eat and say goodbye, the time you are away from your team will depend on how you are." She says as she grabs the girl and makes her jump with her. Bulma acts with the same energy. Squealing and jumping, pleasing her and making her let her go faster. Zarbon and Frieza don't know what to think about this. Frieza looks at Vegeta.

"She is normally like this?" he asks warily. Frieza won't say it, but it is concerning him of how Bulma can flip from being serious to acting insane like his sister.

"Yep, worst when she is with her twin brother. They can go on forever with the same energy." Vegeta deadpans. This isn't normal for him.

"She is just like a human teenage girl on sugar." Zarbon comments as he makes his way past the jumping girls. "Has she been tested for insanity?"

"She is insane." Vegeta says simply. "At least she drives me insane." After two minutes, Bulma is let go of and walks over to her brother like nothing happen.

"Bulma you should go now with your boy toy so you can pack and eat." Crystal speaks as she picks up a file on Frieza's desk. "I got some paperwork I will be shoving down Frieza's throat." Bulma laughs.

"Boy toy?!" She scoffs as Vegeta raises an eyebrow at that comment as he walks to the door. "If anything he is my sparring partner." Bulma says as they walk out the room with her prince.

"Now Frieza, I will need all of this on the list from you." Crystal hands her brother a paper from the file.

Bulma and Vegeta make their way back down the crowded hall back to their room. Both not speaking aloud their thoughts. Bulma isn't too excited about the idea of leaving with the insane woman.

"Girl, I can feel your freaked out. No use to hiding it from me." Vegeta informs the girl. Bulma's tail tightens around her waist.

"I don't know what to expect. I never had a vision of this happing to me. What's going to happen, Vegeta? I don't want to be brainwashed into a Icejin like all of the others." Bulma's voice is unsteady in his head. Vegeta is impressed again of her acting skills. She isn't showing anything on the outside, except her tail.

"It's the best strategy we have right now. You go in, gain favor and learn what you can." Vegeta tells her.

"But I'm going to be killing people that can be our allies or even innocent people. I don't want to kill anyone. Her main goal is to teach me how to and make me numb to the feeling of guilt." Vegeta sighs.

"You're a saiyan and you will be fine." He says again. "Do not miss this opportunity to get a step ahead of them."

"I'm going to miss you." Bulma's words were quiet and low as she looks to the floor. Vegeta sees this and stops. He turns to the door to his side and types a code in. the door opens to show a janitor closet. This part of the hall is empty. No one is in it right now. Vegeta pulls the girl into the closet and shuts the door.

"What happen to you not wanting to have anything to do with me?" his words weren't sharp as he wanted them to be. They were confused. Bulma sighs, runs her fingers through her hair and leans against the wall as she sinks to the floor.

"I don't think we can be together." She admits again. "I have told you already. With my job, I don't think I can."

"Your job? Are you talking about making me the legendary?" Vegeta hears her say that all the time. Bulma covers her face with her hands.

"Yes, partly. But only recently have I found out it goes deeper." Her voice is quiet. Vegeta leans against the other wall and crosses his arms and thinks. The room is very small, only about four by three. A bunch of cleaner and supplies are in the room. "I don't have foresight. There is only ever one with that at a time. I'm the seer." Vegeta looks back up at the girl.

"The one from the book you were reading?" His words are sturdy as he asks.

"Yes, I have a lot of reading to do. Over a hundred books of lessons, history, and personal accounts I need to read." Bulma informs him. "The only seer to have a romantic relationship with her target ended up getting him killed… from my knowledge." Her words are leery. "I need to figure out this before I can say yes to anything. I don't want to screw everything I have in motion already and what is going to happen." She speaks clearly and calmly as she rubs her temples now. Vegeta lets this sink in. He read something when he was young about the seer. She is the one that he would have to rely on to get him there. He can't do it himself alone. She will be his guide. "I'm sorry, Vegeta."

"Don't be. It will be for you to go. You are a distraction right now more than anything. Just let me know when you have figured everything out." He speaks for the first time in five minutes. Vegeta reaches over his shoulders and snaps both clasps that hold his cape on his armor. On the cape hold the high royal crest. The prince folds it into a small neat square and he clears his throat. Bulma looks up at him and sees what he did. She is confused at this. "Stand up." His words are kind but commanding. Bulma does so and look into his eyes. They are blank. She can't feel the hurt he is feeling. Vegeta has never been rejected before, but he knows this isn't that. It's more like an understanding that he has gotten too close to her for the time being. Vegeta knows that they will be together. It was the one thing he was trying to avoid, the very thing his father and Nappa have been telling him. He tried to ignore it, but fate still slapped him in the face and told him he couldn't avoid it. Vegeta did claim the blue Saiyaness. He can't deny it now.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asks as Vegeta hands her the cape.

"You are going to be gone for away. Saiyaness go crazy when not being around their own kind. The best thing for them is to have a stronger male scent with them at all times. I'm the only one stronger than you that you trust." His words are part true. That wasn't the only reason he was giving it to her. Bulma pulls the cape to her chest.

"Thank you, Vegeta." She whispers. Bulma isn't looking forward to this at all.

"I will have your brothers say goodbye so you don't breakdown." He doesn't look her in the eyes.

"That will help." Her eyes fixate on the cleaner he is looking at. Bulma doesn't feel anyone out in the hall. She is about to tell him when he suddenly turns his head and kisses her. He is gently until he feels Bulma's hands on his chest and grips his flexible armor. She really didn't put them there. They are acting on their own. Vegeta pulls her waist closer to him as they kiss. Vegeta pushes his tongue into her mouth and they begin to fight. Bulma has lost herself. '_Might as well have one last one.'_ She tells herself. Her body acts on its own. Relying on her instincts to will this fight. She lost big time. Vegeta's tongue explores her mouth. The girl begins to feel strange, like a deep burning fire in her stomach. She begins to smell his scent change slightly. It becomes more alluring to her. It feels like to her a new sense has awakened. Vegeta is the one to pull away. Leave the girl cold.

"I can't wait for you forever, Bulma." With that, Vegeta walks out into the empty hall and leaves the stunned girl in the closet, alone and cold. Bulma doesn't know what to think. This is new for her.

"Did he just say my name?" Bulma asks aloud. "He did." The girl looks at the broom. "He must mean it." She takes in a few deep breathes to catch up on the ton she lost kissing him. 'He kisses are amazing.' She thinks to herself. She shuts her eyes and shakes her head violently. "I got to get you out of my head." She says as she walks out of the closet. The door shuts behind her and she starts to walk in to opposite way to her room. Bulma has stuff to take care of before leaving the ship.

Bulma knocks on the door of the weaker level soldiers. Many would wonder why a saiyan would be down here, but not when it came to the scientist and Frieza's left hand lady. They think she is given them a beating or something along those lines. The door slides open to show Krillin.

"Hey Bulma, long time no see." Bulma sees at the short human as she walks in. Yamcha is standing next to the table drinking water. They just got from training and they are both sweaty. Yamcha has his shirt off and has it resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, B. Would hug you, but we just got back from training." He says. "You know how hard it is to hold back." He laughs.

"I do, now you two need to know that plans will change slightly." She announces. Krillin walks over and everyone sits down at the table to hear the news. Bulma explains what Frieza and Crystal are planning to do and it doesn't go over well.

"She will kill you." Krillin shouts.

"You can't go; you are too nice to have to deal with her. She will corrupt you." Yamcha seethes out. "Who else is going to run the plan out?"

"You two are, like we planned. I just won't be here if things go array."Bulma informs them. "You two are more than capable of getting more moles in PTO. Hell if they don't work out, you can just kill them. You're strong enough."

"That's true, but wouldn't that blow our cover?" Krillin asks.

"No, not if you inject them with this." Bulma pulls out a capsule and opens it. When the smoke clears there are forty veils of clear liquid. The scientist holds it up to the light and smirks.

"What is that?" Yamcha asks worried. Bulma is a scientist that he knows. She is capable of doing anything and the look on her face isn't good. Krillin swallows.

"This, my pets is something I made. It is untraceable and very deadly, if mixed right." Her words are low and sound menacing. Bulma lowers the veil from the light and sets it back in the small rack the rest of them are set in. "I made it while trying to come up with a solution for a special sickness that only affects Saiyans. It treats it, well actually, if I mix it with water." The boys just stare at her modified. "I don't and the subject dies within the next 24 hours from a random infection." Both Krillin and Yamcha mouth's drop as they listen.

"How?" Krillin ask dumb founded.

"By wiping out the immune system within ten minutes of it being injected." She answers simply. "Death reports will read that they have been sick for a few weeks and it just hit all at once. People will fill in the blanks and you two will just be a blip on their radar."

"Why would you keep something like that?" Krillin stutters out. He is very wary of Bulma suddenly.

"You never know when you are going to need it. Plus, I don't want any saiyan dying of a heart infection. I'm in the progress of getting it made in a powder so it isn't potentially deadly." Bulma explains.

"That's good, I guess." Krillin feels better now. Yamcha nods slowly.

"So you are a super genius." His words are slow but make Bulma giggle.

"I never had been called super, but I suppose it's appropriate." The blue haired girl shrugs her shoulders.

Bulma makes her way to the cafeteria after an hour with the earthlings. She is starving and her brothers are in there. So might as well. Bulma hasn't eaten much today and she needs to say goodbye. Only down side, Vegeta is in there and she doesn't know how things will go with him. She gets in line and gets her mountain for breakfast. The two don't give her any trouble again and she walks over to her squad. She will miss them.

"Hey B!" Kakarrot stops eating and hugs his sister as she sets her tray down. Bulma begins to feel the air leave her as her twin squeezes it out.

"Hey Goku, Why the sudden act on my lungs?" She breathes out. Kakarrot lets go instantly and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry sis. When Vegeta told us about you leaving, I wanted to hug you." He admits. Bulma slowly nods.

"So you decided to attack my poor innocent lungs." She asks in a joking voice. When she sees the hurt look in his eyes she sighs. "It's fine Goku. I'm only giving you a hard time." He lights back up and laughs.

"Good, I was worried for a second that I offended you." He says as they both sit down at the table. Bulma sits where she normally does. Raditz looks at her and mumbles something because his mouth is full of food. Bulma glares at him.

"If you're going to talk, I want to hear it. You sound like him." She points to her twin who is stuffing his face again. Her older brother rolls his eyes and swallows his food.

"Have fun learning how to kill properly." It is full of sarcasm.

"I will and I will make sure I come back and teach you, Radz. We all know you need the help." Vegeta smirks at this comment and Nappa chuckles. They are the only two paying attention. Raditz glares at her.

"At least father didn't forget to teach me how to fly." He counters. Bulma scoffs at this.

"Whatever Radz, if my only flaw is one that I had to rely on another I think I'm doing pretty well." She says. "Unlike you. Are we even related? Goku knows how to throw a better punch than you." Her older brother begins to growl as he smirks.

"I'm going to miss this. Us going at it." Bulma nods in agreement to his comment.

"Likewise brother." She says. Right then Kakarrot lets out a huge burp that shakes the room. Bulma plugs her nose and smacks him in the back of the head. "But I know that I will be glad to get away from." She comments. Everyone laughs as the twin rubs his head from the pain.

"Sorry B, I can't help it. The food is just so good." Bulma rolls her eyes and she begins to eat. Sitting next to Vegeta isn't too bad. It's awkward sure, but only he feels it from her. Vegeta couldn't carless. The meal happens fast and they go back to the room. Bulma doesn't say anything about Vegeta's cape. The only one that knows is Nappa, but he put to and to together. She goes straight to her brother's room and start to pack the little bit she left in there_. 'It's going to be hard leaving them, but I can't say no to this.'_ Bulma sighs and sinks down to the floor. _'Vegeta is right. I can use it to gain ground and more allies this way. He has no idea how much I have gotten so far. He doesn't know the rebel groups are starting to form together.'_ She begins to play with a little stuffed great ape stuff animal she had since she was little.

"Remember our first time transforming?" Bulma smirks at her twins question as he walks into the room and shuts the door.

"Yeah, dad didn't know what to do with two great apes." Her voice is quiet again. Kakarrot walks over to his sister and crouches. "You almost stepped on the house." Bulma smiles at the pure red eyes of the ape. Her eyes are blue when she turns. Her twin laughs.

"Yeah, and you almost stepped on Raditz." He comments. Bulma scoffs.

"Not my fault that he got his tail ripped off due to stupidity. And besides, I was trying to step on him. He had been a jerk to me all day." Bulma defends herself. Kakarrot laughs and sits down next his sister.

"Yeah, you had a better grasp of it than I did." He comments. Then there is a pause between them. He sighs. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know. I will miss you too." Bulma says as they both look at the ape.

"Is what Raditz say true?" He asks after a second. She looks over at him and looks him in the eyes. "Is Crystal going to kill you?" She stares at him as she thinks.

"He is an ass. Don't believe that garbage. Listen to Vegeta and everything will be fine." She tells him simply as she rests her head on his shoulder. She sighs. "Vegeta says I'm going to be fine. So I will be, no matter what you feel from me. Don't worry." Her words are soothing him. To think she is the one needed soothing and she is the one giving it. Bulma doesn't mind though, it's her twin. She will do anything for him, even die. He is the only other person she will do that for, other than Vegeta, her prince.

"Ok, Bulma." Kakarrot says as he stands up. He turns and offers a hand up to her. Bulma takes it with a smile.

"Thank you, bro." They walk out the door and find Nappa and Raditz drinking at the table.

"Brat, get over here." Bulma is taken back by Nappa's sudden loudness, but she complies.

"Yes?" She asks in her normal voice. He takes a swig of his wine bottle and sighs.

"Don't die; you have a job to do. If you die, I will have to drag you out of hell myself." His voice is half slurred now. Bulma would laugh if she knows he wasn't trying to be serious. "I don't enjoy taking trips down there. I got a lot of people that hate me down there, especially my ex wife. Don't make me have a reunion with that backstabbing woman."

"Yes, Nappa. You won't have to see her anytime soon because of me." Bulma says calmly. She knows the threat is empty. He can't really go into hell. But this is his way of saying goodbye.

"Ready to go, Girl?" Vegeta asks as if he is annoyed. Honestly, he wants to start drinking. He can already feel the rip happing to him. When a Saiyan claims someone and they leave for a long period of time, the distance with cause a rip between them and the claim weakens in defense. The girl turns at looks at him. Vegeta can feel to small claim she just put on him. '_She won't have a bad time getting over me.'_ He thinks to himself.

"Yes, prince Vegeta." Bulma says with respect as she puts her head down and follows him out into the hall.

"What is the hell up with titles suddenly?" he asks.

"I thought it would be respectful. I'm sorry if it annoys it." Bulma keeps her head down.

"Bulma enough with this. It's hard enough that I have to escort you, now cut the crap." That got her attention. "We are going to the docking bay and that will be the last time we will see each other for Kami knows long. You need to put up with it and grow up. Be the saiyan you are and things will be fine." Bulma looks up and watches him walk. She squeezes the ape a little bit. "If you need anything, ask Nappa or I and we will take care of it." He adds as an afterthought.

"I will Vegeta. Thank you." Her nerves are going crazy. Bulma really doesn't want to do this, but she will if Vegeta is telling her to do. The rest of the way is in silences. Neither one of them wanting to voice anything from early.

They get to the docking bay and some workers are loading Crystal's ship with boxes. The two Icejins are getting on each other's nerves as Zarbon and his sister are talking catching up. Frieza is getting red in the face as his sister talks his ear off. His tail moves back and forth then slams into the ground, but his sister just keeps talking. Bulma and Vegeta walk up to the royals and Crystal stops.

"Ready when you are." Bulma says.

"Good, because we are leaving right now. I can't wait to start." She tells her.

"I'm glad. I can't stand her here any longer." Frieza groans. Crystal sticks her tongue out at her brother as her arm wraps around the short girl's shoulders. Then she leads her off. Bulma doesn't turn around but she leaves with one last thought for her prince.

"I love you, Vegeta."


	27. Welcome, Sure

**So here is the last of the BLUE ONE. Hope you like this chapter. Sets it up perfectly for the next story. Now the next story first couple chapters are going to be time jumps just to show the time progressing and what's going on between the Vegeta and everyone else and Bulma and Icaria and Crystal. Not sure when the next story will be out, but I will let you guys know by posting an Authors note when I get a name. **

'_Damn it. That wasn't what I wanted to say to him. Not at all._' The girl cusses to herself as Crystal pulls her down the hall to a big room. In the room is nothing. She has been on the ship for a few hours now. She was shown her room she stayed there as the ship took off. Bulma wanted to call it a training room. But there was nothing in there to show that there has ever been training in here. Crystal stops her and starts playing with a lock of blue. She twirls her finger in it like she would do if she had hair. She has the sickest smile on her face as she plays. Bulma feels the cold fingers as they reach her scalp. She has no idea what the Icejin is doing. Crystal begins to examine the roots of her hair. Bulma doesn't move. Her heart is starting to pound faster. She hates her close. The door opens behind them and Bulma feels a familiar ki walk in. Icaria walks over to the other Icejin and sighs.

"Crystal, stop examining her hair. It's normal Saiyan hair, just a different color. It won't grow back if you rip it off." Bulma's heart stops at hearing the Icejin deadpan. Crystal makes a strange sound as she removes her hands from the saiyaness head.

"Bulma, have you ever seen what hair and scalp looks like?" the royal Icejin asks and she walks over to Icaria and looks at the folder she has brought in. Bulma doesn't know what she means. Yes, she has seen scalp on someone else's head, but Bulma thinks she might mean after it has been ripped off. "Did you get all of it?" she asks her top assassin as she flips a paper over.

"I did my best. Her father and the royals did their best to keep her under the radar other than the things she helped with your brother." She informs her. Bulma turns and looks at the file. She has a feeling that Icaria had just visited her home. The assassin pulls a piece of paper from the back and sets it on top to have the royal read. A smirk appears on her face. "But I did find this. Apparently, her and the prince went over and got her tested." The short girl knows for sure that she had been to Vegeta-sei.

"Did you just sneak into Vegeta?" Bulma asks with an eyebrow raised. Icaria looks up at her as Crystal continues to read.

"Yeah, it was a recon mission. I gathered and left." She informs her. "I didn't have to kill anyone." She adds as Bulma's body language didn't change. "Crystal asked for more intelligence on you and I got it."

"There isn't much here." Crystal adds as she reads. "But we will begin soon my dear." She says as she turns and walks to the door. "Icaria, stay in here with her and get her prepped." Those were the last words Bulma hears from her as the door shuts and they are left in the room together.

Before hand with the Squad

Vegeta came back to the room and when straight to his room. The Sons are confused and don't know what to think. The door slams behind him and the room shakes. Nappa knows something must have happen between him and the girl. Vegeta won't let him in and talk, physically and mentally. After a while, the Saiyans went to train.

Vegeta sits on the side of his bed and flips through a book she gave him. It has pictures in it from over the years. He kept every single one of the stupid pictures she took. Her reason for taking them, well it was to remember the good days. There were some of only her brothers, Nappa's frown or him. They were all pretty good. Simple and sweet. He even kept the ones that were to close or had flaws that she would have thrown out. Vegeta went through the trash and found them and put them in the book. No one knows of this book. Everyone thought he burned it, he did say it was stupid and human like. But Vegeta didn't. The prince holds the book up and smells it. It smells like her. The page has the picture of her sparing with her brother, covered in sweat. He sighs and throws the book on the bed.

Vegeta can still feel her uneasiness. It's very strong and it's bothering him to know end. He had to reframe himself from going after the girl after she said that… thing to him. He turns and punches the wall next to his bed. The metal is dented now. He pulls his hand out and sighs. Vegeta gives up.

"Nappa get your ass in here." His voice is tired and monotones. In minutes Nappa walks into the room.

"Yes Vegeta?" He asks in a gruff voice. Vegeta plops on his bed and sighs.

"The girl's emotion won't shut up." He says as he rubs his temples. The tall balding man sighs and sits on the bedside next to his prince.

"That's a sure sign you claimed each other." He comments. "The best thing is to get focused on your training now. Being away from her will make your mind hurt. Get sidetracked and it will go away."

"Great. That's that last thing I need right now, something that will distract." Vegeta groans and rolls over on his side. His head is yelling at him to do something. "She won't shut up, Nappa what is the quickest way to deal with this?"

"You can't do it." Nappa states. Vegeta looks over and glares. "It's to bed her."

"You really think I'm going to? She isn't ready. Didn't you hear what happened with Broly?" his words were meant to be sharp. But the prince's head hurts too much to do anything.

"Yes, am aware." Nappa tells him. Then he thinks. "We might be able to trick your mind." Vegeta stares at him tell her explains. "Bed a Bluenett."

Bulma watches the Icejin as she crouches down and sighs with her eyes closed. She can sense her mind racing. 'Why would her mind be racing?' Bulma is unsure. So she copies what she is doing. The assassin smirks as she hears Bulma crouch down next to her.

"No offence, but monkey see monkey do." Her words are low and whispered. Bulma smiles. It was kinda funny.

"I will let that slide." Her tone matches Icaria's. The two crouch for three minutes.

"Bulma if that doesn't, then this shouldn't." the Icejin sighs. "I do as you are told." Her words remain low and only are able to be heard by her. "This needs to be done to get you ready for the sisterhood. You must know I mean nothing ill from this." Bulma is uneasy again, but she nods. "You are a good person and I know why you have to do this. This is a necessary action." Icaria says before standing up. "Princess Bulma Son, of the south side of Vegeta-sei." Bulma raises her eyebrow at the standing Icejin. "In order to join the sisterhood, there is something you have to give up." The saiyan is confused, she slowly stands back up. "Take off the armor, boots, knee guards and belt." The girl stands up.

Bulma is slow in doing so, but a stern look from the Icejin makes her comply.

"Good, you won't need those right now, you will be able to keep them with you during your stay." Her words are ones like a general in the saiyan army. "Now, take your spandex off." Bulma's eyes widen at that.

"What?" her voice is rude.

"You heard me, take the spandex off now." Icaria's sounds like her father, commanding and firm. 'She said I have to lose something…' Bulma body tenses as she stares at her. "No, you are not going to be raped." The words don't calm her. "In the sisterhood we break down the insecurities. We pride ourselves in being able to put on any type of persona and being able to act that out and no one knowing we were there." She informs Bulma. "That's how I was able to walk into the southern and central Palace and walk out with all your records. But I don't think they wrote down everything." She smirks in saying this.

"Yes, they didn't. I was my aunt's replacement child after her daughter died." Bulma tells her. "My identity was suppose to be a secret, But Frieza blew it." Bulma groans at the last part. The Icejin nods. The saiyan is slow again, but before she knew it, she was standing in her bra and underwear. The blue eyes watch the red ones as Icaria circles her. The Icejin's arms were crossed and her eyes were calculating. She didn't make a sound as her tail swings behind her. Icaria didn't make any sound and that's what frightens the saiyaness to no end again. All she did was stand there; feet shoulder width apart, arms at her sides with her hands balled up. Bulma doesn't move either, except her eyes and when the Icejin wasn't in her sight, she used her ki sensing to keep track of her. She isn't going to start trusting her any time soon. Bulma feels strangling like the prey and the Icejin is like the hunter, circling her waiting for her to move anyway, then she will pounce.

"You are clever." Icaria comments with a smirk as she stops to Bulma's right. She picks up her arm and rubs it, feeling the smoothness. "And young, very young. Normally, Crystal doesn't let someone as young and… pure into our group. Normally, the woman has to prove herself. And never there have been a saiyan welcomed in the Sisterhood." Icaria traces Bulma's wrist with one of her fingers. "So very deceiving, Princess."

"How so, Icaria?" Bulma asks in a scowl. Her skin is really cold on Bulma's warm saiyan skin. Saiyans and Icejins are polar opposites.

"Well, your wrist seems as one of an infant. So easily broken, so easily battered and so easily torn away from the rest of the body." The woman sighs as she starts to bend the wrist. Bulma has broken that wrist so many times; she is used to the pain. Bulma just glares as she bends it back. After some time, Bulma has to reframe from making a sound. She is toying with her and she knows it. Bulma feels the bone moving a way it's not supposed to go. There is a piercing pain on the outside of her wrist.

Soon there is a sickening snap and the Icejin shakes her head. On her wrist there is an intense sharp pain that shoots up her arm. Bulma can feel the skin being pushed out. Muscle and skin begins to rip as the bone is pushed out. The saiyan can feel her blood leave her body and chill on the Icejin's skin. The internal stab wound gets bigger with to pressure added. Bulma is standing strong and taking it. She has no idea what the Icejin is looking for in her. So her saiyan instincts are taking over when dealing with someone threatening, show nothing; no fear, no pain, no emotion. Icaria lets go of the broken wrist and sighs. Blood is everywhere.

"See, that took some effort." She says to the saiyan. Icaria shakes her hand once and all the blood splatters off. "You have strong bones… and pain tolerances. Normally, a new recruit wouldn't be able to handle that. They would have cracked the moment I put pressure. You are a pro when I come to pain." Bulma smirks.

"I lived with Vegeta, Show any weakness and he will kill you on the spot. Saiyans are not affected by pain like the rest of the universe." Bulma tells her with cockiness. Before she can react, Icaria wipes her tail and there is another snapping sound as the tail connects with Bulma's mouth.

"Cockiness will get you nowhere." The Icejin says when it connects. The Saiyan regains control of her body before she can fall to the ground. She grabs the tail and yanks it to the other side of her with her left hand. The Icejin is impressed with the girl's reaction time. Icaria is thrown to the other side of the room.

"There are differences between being your cockiness and mine. I can hold up to my comments." Bulma says as the Icejin smirks at her. She starts to clap for the Saiyan. She thought fast than her.

"Congratulations Princess. You where able to touch my and throw me. Not many can do that." The Icejin tells her with pride for the girl seeping through the words. Bulma does know what to think of that comment. She will, in due time. "Now that I know you are fast, how about getting the orientation finished." Bulma nods but never lets her head lower to her. Right now she is an enemy; Icaria had made a move towards her aggressively. "The goal of the Sisterhood is simple. Take out the ones that come against us, we are the silent glue that holds the PTO with power, We are the ones that do the true dirty work for the Royal family. Each faction has at least one of Crystal's Sisterhood, they stand as 'body guards' per say. Frieza has finally got one now." The saiyan laughs mentally. _'And you welcome the one that wants to rip it apart, smart very smart.'_ Bulma remains still as the Icejin walks to her. "Now you need to swear to the cause, Bulma, To follow what you are told to do, keep your loyalty to your royals and never back down from a mission." Bulma thinks for a moment. _'Is there any way I can get around this and still not break it. Well, my royals are the Saiyan royal family. I told Frieza that from the beginning that I'm loyal to them over than anything else. He must know that I will remain loyal to them forever.'_ Bulma nods.

"I will remain loyal to the Royals." She promises. There is a long silence as they stare at each other. No one moving, only breathing. Blue eyes locked with the red, both searching for something. Nether know the others motives. Icaria slow scowls at the girl.

"SO be it." The Icejin phases behind the Saiyan and she tackles her. Bulma slams on the floor and blood splatters into her mouth as her arm shots with pain. Bulma can feel her bone being pushed out more. Icaria quickly straddles Bulma's back, backwards. The saiyan doesn't even need to question what the Icejin is doing. With Icaria's cold body on her back, the saiyan feels her spine light up with a hot, but cold burning fire as the long skinny icicles grip the only thing on her body that the small girl will fear over. It is the meanest, cruelest thing someone can do to her kind. The only thing that holds them apart from another race. The very pride to their existence. Bulma bits her tongue as Icaria plays with the fur on her tail. She would rather have all her bones broken then her tail taken from her. The only thing she would ever beg for. "In order to be in the Sisterhood is to lose something. That thing just happens to be the root of your pride, doesn't Bulma?" she asks as she grips violently on her pride and joy. Bulma swallows her scream as her body goes really badly wants to shake from the pain.

No matter how much training a saiyan gets on their tails, it still hurts when someone grips it with their nails and pulls on it hard. The girl begins to breath throw her nose hard to avoid moving her mouth, just in case.

"Icejin got your tail?" She asks sarcastically. To be honest, Icaria doesn't want to do this, not to Bulma. She can tell she is important, but she most does as she is told. At least for now…Bulma is freaked out now. She closes her eyes and breathes. Icaria hasn't gotten much stronger, but Bulma isn't close. The saiyan can't defend against anything, not when her tail is on the line.

"Get OFF!" Bulma seethes out with evidences up pain, lots of pain. Icaria grips the tail harder. She wraps it around her hand one more time and yank as hard as she can. Bulma feels her tail bone and tail being ripped from her body. It's worse than anything she has ever felt in her life. Her spinal cord feels like she had a ki blast hit her and it is imploding inside of her small frame. Blood and tail bone fly around the room in a gush, like a volcano exploding violently. The saiyan lets out only a quiet and barely audible whimper. The scream is caught in her throat and cannot escape. It is choking her like the pain is. Her head starts to feel light headed. Only once in her life, Bulma has felt something like this. That was when Vegeta accidently shot a blast at her and it hit the middle of her back and burned her back to the point her spine was chard. She wasn't supposed to live through that. Bulma can't breathe or move. Her body has gone into shock at this.

"You have to lose your tail so you can blend in with any type of alien race." Icaria announces as she stands up and walks away from the girl on the ground. Bulma's blood is everywhere. The Icejin holds the tail in her hand and sighs. She really doesn't want to do this. She doesn't want to hurt the girl. But she must do as she is told. Bulma can still feel the tails nerves. It hasn't completely died yet. She never lost her tail before. So this is new for the girl. It flops around in the cold hands and It caught the Icejin off guard when it smacks her in the face. There is one solid line of the Saiyan princess's blood left behind. "Damn." She cusses from the sting. "Just like a chicken with its head caught off. It keeps going after it's gone." After that sudden movement, the Icejin charges up her ki and burns the tail, fur and all. The smell is the same as when Bulma burned her clothes. The saiyan can't help but puke on the floor from the smell and pain. She felt the burning and it affects her badly. She needs to move. Bulma's brain is screaming at her to move. The saiyan charges up her ki and tries to move.

Her legs twitch as she moves them. Icaria sees this and doesn't know how to react. She isn't supposed to move, not after that. Bulma gets both legs able to bear weight on her knees as she uses her ki to push her left hand up. Soon the saiyan is standing on two feet. Slowly but surely, the saiyan turns around and has this Kami fowl look in her eyes. It means she is ready to kill. Her teeth are bared at the woman who is burning her tail. Her pride. She slowly walks over to the Icejin as she growls. Her walk is slow and unsteady; a Saiyan's tail is what gave them the balance and grace while fighting. Like a cat's tail, it was elegant, but it has a propose. Only a saiyan understands the importance of the tail. It isn't just for the great ape form.

"You have no idea what you just unleashed, do you?" Bulma's voice is clouded and full of rage, the Icejin cannot hear the pain at all because the Saiyan is running on adrenaline. Yes she is in pain, she is in great pain. But the need to kill is too much. For the first time, the Icejin is frightened of someone weaker than her. Frighten for her life. Bulma's blood lust is greater than the pain. She must show her the same amount of pain, if not greater, to this Icejin. She walks backwards and hits the wall behind her. Bulma's throat lets out a sickening growl that shakes the room. That is when she pounces the Icejin.

Vegeta is thrown to the ground in a sudden fit of pain racking his body. The prince's body is rolling on the ground as he lets out a sudden cry of pain. Kakarrot is frozen with his fist right where his prince's face was. His face is blank as he watches his prince cry out on the floor. Nappa and Raditz watch in horror as they try to figure out what's going on. They look at the male twin.

"I didn't do anything. He was just about to phase and but instead he dropped." He defenses himself. Another cry erupts from the prince's mouth. None of them have heard him scream before. Not even when Frieza beats him. All of them are confused. Vegeta stops rolling and curls up in a ball as he screams and starts to cry from something, no one knows.

Soon, Kakarrot begins to feel a shot of pain go up his arm and spine. His face tightens and he grabs his right wrist as he grits his teeth. The other two Saiyans stare in horror as he falls to his knees and screams. Both of the strongest Saiyans are on the ground in pain for no reason at all. Kakarrot falls on his left hand and starts to breathe heavily. Raditz runs over and puts his hand on his brother's shoulder as his crouches. Kakarrot lets out a suppress groan. Nappa is over the prince who is mumbling something as he holds his tail.

"What's going on Nappa?" Raditz asks in a panic. Nappa shakes his head and backs off of his prince.

"Well, I'm guessing your sister is having a rough time." He comments as he watches the prince start to sweat badly. He lets up another scream. It hurts both of the remaining stand Saiyans ears. Never have they heard their Prince scream, they had no idea how he can scream for so long. Kakarrot isn't in as much pain as the prince. So he tries to talk.

"Bulma, tail is hurt, she is in bad pain." He breathes out and the two nod.

"Damn bitch, I'm going to kill her for touching her." Vegeta screams out. "She shouldn't feel anything like this!" the pain is too great for both of them, they end up passing out.

"You piece of crap!" Bulma shouts as she lets go of the Icejins head after slamming it into the wall ten times. Bulma knows she doesn't have much time left before passing out. Her blood is splatter on the wall thanks to the blue haired girl. The Saiyan shakes her left hand before grabs the thick, white, and cold tail of the Icejin. "We Saiyans do not show pain, we move on from pain and cause it on the one that does it to us." Bulma seethes at the woman who is stumbling back. She yanks the tail back and starts to burn her tail. Icaria didn't expect this at all. Her research showed that Saiyans won't be able to move when their tail was removed. Crystal said she would have the tanks ready for when they were done. The pain gets greater and greater with each passing second. The Icejin goes to turn to punch Bulma off of her, but the Saiyan expected this. She takes the tail and wipes it to the left as hard as she can. Due to how much she burned and where she griped, Icaria is flung to the wall while Bulma grips half of her tail in her hand.

Bulma begins to feel the blood lost again. Her head swims and she begins to stumble. Bulma's balance is shown to be off again. She leans forward and face plants the floor, right into her pile of blood. The Saiyan passes out from blood lost.

"Finally, that girl is stubborn as hell." The door opens and shows the Royal princess of the Icejins. Icaria stands up and walks over to her princess. "Looks like you lost more than you thought you would have."

"Yeah, that girl is strong. I like her spunk." She comments. "I might have to join her in the tank next to her." The princess nods.

"Frieza will be pleased when we get her trained in the art of stealth. Get her to the tanks." She says. "Tell them they are not to touch her things; they are to go straight to her room after the blood is cleaned off. No snooping what so ever." Icaria nods and picks up the girl and her things and walks out of the room. "Yes, Bulma. You are very promising indeed." She comments. "You will need one year of training, and two year of mentoring. Then you can go back and live with my brother." She says as she looks around the once white room. Now it's covered in blood and body parts. Crystal nods. There is great potential in this one little saiyan.

Bulma wakes up in a green liquid floating around her. The mask on her face that helps her breathing tells her she is in one of her few tanks. She looks around the tank and sees many doctors running around. She is made the tank and she knows how to get out of it from the inside. She stretches her left hand out and hits the mask twice. In seconds, the tank starts to drain without anyone noticing. The tank opens and Bulma struggles out. She ends up tripping over her own feet and lands on the ground. Bulma feels the rush of cold wind around her wet naked body. Forgetting, she starts to use both hands to stand up. A cry of pain escapes her throat in a weird animal type sound. Bulma chases back on the ground. The saiyan feels a pair of gloved hands help her up.

"Miss. Son, your time hasn't finished yet." A young male voice tells her. Bulma looks up and sees it's a human. The boy's face is small and angled. His nose is small and his smile seems to shine. But the best thing on his face has to be his light blue eyes. They complement his black hair well. Bulma blushes and pulls away from him and folds her arms over her chest.

"I'm fine; the tank doesn't heal broken bones yet. So being in there any longer is pointless." She tells him. The kid shakes his head and hands the shy saiyan a robe.

"Here" He says as Bulma takes the robe and puts it on. "I'm Nick, I'm from earth." He informs her.

"I know you're from earth. You don't smell like a saiyan." Bulma comments. The boy chuckles.

"Then I will take you to your room."


	28. Author's Notes

**Hey guys, I got the name for the next story. It will be The Legendary and His Seer. Thanks to **iluvveggie**, I figured one out. One thing I would love to get is a cover picture for The Legendary and His Seer. If you want to, PM me and I will tell you what I want. Thank you so very much for reading The Blue One and handling me mistakes. I might go back I fix the first few chapters. Not sure at the moment when. **


End file.
